Nazarick's New NPC
by Ryan CZ Delta
Summary: Ainz always considered the rules of YGGDRASIL to be absolute, until one wayward experiment led to the revelation that while the rules couldn't be broken, they could be bent. From that revelation, he wondered what else he could get away with, and took a look at the roster. "Hmm, Nazarick still has available NPC levels..." With the birth of a new NPC, how will the Theocracy fall..?
1. The Creation

Hello, those who are reading for the first time, before you click off or continue reading at least listen to this,

This story is about the downfall of the Slane Theocracy and the OC Asher was only created as a side character for that, so if you hate OCs but love stories regarding Ainz vs the Theocracy please consider reading this.

I know there are people who hate OCs but give it a try, the OC is just a side character in this story NOT the main character, the main character is...

The Supreme Being

Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

**Ninth Floor, Ainz's Office **

_Uwah..._ Ainz thought as he glanced hatefully at the pieces of paper sitting on his desk, _Is there a way for me to rest? I heard of spells that counteract fear... could that possibly work on stress? _

Ainz gazed up in the ceiling hoping that it will cease his stress for a moment. Unfortunately, he was undead, any emotion would be suppressed when the intensity reached a certain point, Ainz was just below that point, so the emotion suppressor did not active thus he suffered a long hellish feat of stress until the suppressor finally kicked in.

"Ah, that feels much better." Ainz sighfully stated as he leaned his back towards his cushioned chair.

_I can't... these papers... do they expect me to understand this?! Demiurge Is in his 'farm', Pandoras actor is acting as Momon in E-Rantel. I am afraid If I disturb demiurge with this paperwork, he'll think I am an incompetent master! Albedo would be my only choice but she was the one who gave these papers to me, the look on her face If I told her to do these papers herself... I wouldn't want to imagine it, especially when she does more work than me while understanding It! I need help... is there some kind of counsellor I could talk to?_

Emotional suppressor kicked in again "Ahh", Ainz sighed in a slight relief.

The maid on duty noticed this and quickly walked besides Ainz's desk and asked,

"Ainz-sama! are you troubled? Ainz-sama! Ainz-sama!?"

Ainz saw that the maid was shaking, her legs were trembling and her expression was like one of a frightened child.

_Yes, I am troubled... _

Ainz prepared a move that he practised for days, he waved his hand and said,

"You don't need to worry... there are no problems."

The maid bowed down and walked back to her position standing elegantly like a statue.

Ainz then went into what old worlders would call, 'The thinker." position, the maid saw this but did nothing thinking that Ainz was pondering around a problem that not even the two highest intellects could muse about.

In actuality, Ainz was just thinking about...

_I remember when everyone left I started farming for gold and data crystals and now that I think about it... I have more than enough to create another lvl 100 NPC, No no no, creating another NPC is impossible in the new world... but is it most definitely worth a try. _

Ainz's eye sockets spiked with a harsh intensity of anticipation.

_The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is an administrative item, isn't it? I do recall someone making an NPC with their guild weapon one time but that was in another guild. _

A smile crept on Ainz face although he was a skeleton, the smile was nonexistent, but one could feel it if they were to try hard enough.

"Sixth! Call albedo in here immediately." Ainz commanded, the maid shuddered and quickly ran out of Ainz's office.

.

Albedo walked into the room and knelt, she bowed her head down and said, "I have heeded your summons Ainz-sama, what is it that I can do for you."

"Albedo, this is a serious task that only a few can do for me," Ainz said in a deep serious tone.

Albedo shuddered thinking about what the order could be and what the 'Few' can do for him_?_ Albedos face went red and with that lust.

"Ainz-sama!" Albedo stood up and spread her arms,

"Is this it!? are we finally going to have a child?! Momonga-sama I lov-"

As she was about to begin her viscious rampage Ainz quickly stood up and shouted,

"Stop! Calm down Albedo... it is nothing of the sort,"

The eight edged assassins were going mad on the ceiling quickly moving around each other like cockroaches as they kept a keen eye on Albedo waiting for the order to restrain her.

Albedo surprisingly prostrated on one knee with her head up and spoke, "Forgive me Ainz-sama,"

"Umu... it's fine Albedo. Anyway, you are to receive the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown from the Cherry blossom sanctuary, do not worry, I have already sent permission to Aureole Omega to give you the staff, she will open a gate for you in a moment. Once you have retrieved the Staff meet me in the treasury."

"Yes, Ainz sama I shall do as you command," Albedo then walked out of the room.

.

.

* * *

**Great Tomb Of Nazarick, Treasury**

.

.

Pandoras actor was on break from E-Rantel, Ainz did give him permission to return whenever he wished so. Right now he was cleaning the dust off the gold coins and stacking them together neatly, he was enjoying this.

Ainz programmed him to enjoy being in the treasury, while he was stacking gold coins he suddenly saw Ainz Ooal Gown teleport into the treasury next to the couch.

"Mein Gott, what is it I can do for you Ainzzz-samaa!" He said while saluting, the salute was the most typical military style.

Ainz looked in disappointment but of course, he didn't show it, instead, he spoke,

"Pandoras actor stop saluting I am merely here-" at that moment Albedo teleported into the room.

"Ainz-sama, I have done as you ordered." She said as she knelt on one knee, with both of her hands she presented the staff before Ainz.

The staff was floating on the ground, "Oh Mein Gott! Is that! the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gooooown!?" Pandora's actor said as he jumped into a pose, although Pandora's Actor was Ainz's creation he had never seen the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown before, so this would be the first time looking at it.

With his program to like magical items, it was no surprise that he was extremely happy.

"Ainz-sama, if you permit me to ask, why are we here?" Albedo asked in a curious tone, Pandoras actor too looked at Ainz as if asking the same question. It was very rare for Ainz to bring the actual guild weapon anywhere except for the Cherry blossom sanctuary. Ainz would normally hold a replica version of it.

"Ah, about that, I am just experimenting with something,"

"I see, Lord Ainz-sama. Do you require our assistance in this experiment?" Albedo asked, her eyes were brimming with excitement, the majority of her thoughts were about how close she could get to Ainz.

Ainz sensed this, however, he paid it no heed.

"Not yet, wait a few moments" Ainz replied in a low pitched tone.

"Pandoras actor, retrieve all the Data crystals, pick out as much as you can from the treasury."

"Wenn es der Wille meines Gottes Ist!" Pandoras said as he saluted and ran towards the inner treasury.

(If it is my Gods will)

Ainz had his hand on his face. He then turned a glance to Albedo and saw her face, it did not express emotion but he could easily tell that she was not impressed.

Before he could fall to the ground in embarrassment the emotional suppressor kicks in.

"Ahem," Ainz made a fist and put it in front of his mouth, "Anyway Albedo, I plan to create another NPC for the Great Tomb of Nazarick,"

Albedo's jaws drop, as expected of the supreme one even in separate worlds their power cannot even falter, even if it's one supreme being they are truly strong.

"As expected Ainz-sama, I would expect no less from you the last and kindest Supreme Being who stayed with us to the very end," Pandoras actor returned at that moment with three huge bags full of data crystals, these bags could fit five adult humans.

"Aiiinzzz-samaaa I have done as you have commanded! Here are all the data crystals!" Pandoras actor shouted dramatically.

After Albedo informed Pandoras Actor of the reasoning for this he stood there in shock one could easily tell through those three black doppel holes he was extremely astonished, he stood there like a statue. Actually, with his looks as a doppelganger, this was the most natural look.

"As expeeected of Aiiiiinzzz-samma! To be able to create another being on par wiiiiith a floor guardian," Pandora's Actor posed with one of his arms up high, "As excepted of Ainz-sama."

"...Alright then, Albedo I wish for you to spread the news about this now and Pandoras Actor, you are to head back to E-Rantel to finish your duties as Momon,"

"Of course Ainz-sama," They said in unison and after that, they both left teleporting out.

...

_I am alone now, this is perfect! Now I can work on something that I would enjoy without the stressful gazes of the maids or any NPC at that matter, I feel no more pressure! You're a genius Ainz._

Ainz began to search through the administrative logs the guild weapon has,

_Ah yes there it is_

[Create NPC] Pressing on it with his bony hands countless of things popped up, blueprints, models, body shapes and titles saying 'Personality', 'Hobbies', "Race", "Stats", "Job classes" and "Karma".

_Should I make him an overlord? Maybe an angel, I will NOT make him like Pandoras actor or a doppelgänger. Hmm, this is difficult but not as stress worthy compared to being in my office._

Ainz glanced at the couch and a table in the treasury, while being an undead, he did not need to sit down but his human self instinctively from the mental exhaustion forced him to sit down, he sat and leaning back on the cushioned couch thinking about what should his new NPC look like and what race should it be.

Then finally the idea popped into his head.

After a few hellish hours of creating the NPC, Ainz wielded his staff up and shouted [Create Greater Life] and the staff imbued with light, shined.

There lied a man on the ground naked, he had very distinctive male features such as a defined jawline and was averagely muscular not too big but also not too small. He was just shorter than Ainz himself in height and had black hair that was combed to the side.

If one were to put some shade glasses on him and gelled his hair, they would think he was from the Yakuza or a gang and to the average woman he would be considered attractive.

_Before I wake him up... what type of clothes should I give him? Butler uniform? Does Demiurge have any spare clothing? Or should I just give him a military uniform like Pandoras actor? Although, I still think military uniforms are cool should I do it? Am I that much of an otaku even now? I mean I do have spare military uniforms in my inventory... argh! Fine, I'll do it. At least he won't be saluting and acting dramatic._

Ainz went through his pocket dimension and pulled out a military garb and an officer hat, the clothes and hats are black and put it on him.

Satisfied with his looks Ainz cast,

[Wake Up]

The man woke up, and immediately upon gazing upon the legendary Ainz Ooal Gown he prostrated,

"Momonga-sama, the leader of the 41 supreme beings... my creator... I hereby swear loyalty to you and you alone my master." The Angelic being said as it prostrated towards the ground not saying anything else.

Right now a huge amount of emotions and colours were passing through his mind, Fear, Joy and Life. To be right in front of what many would call a "God" was the angelic's being pride and joy, therefore he did not feel worthy enough to be in Ainz's presence.

With its four wings were trembling as it stared down facing the ground.

"Uhm" Ainz coughed and said, "It seems I went ahead of myself and imbued some basic knowledge of the guild, no matter. Servant, your name is Asher My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, you shall call me Ainz,"

"Yes, my creator... Ainz-sama".

Asher did not stand up, he stayed on the ground prostrating.

News spread fast through Nazarick when Albedo told the Guardians they started telling others and so on...

.

.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, this is my first fanfiction.**

**Bye**


	2. The Announcement

**Treasury of the Great Tomb of Nazarick**

.

.

A being that can be described as Angelic was prostrating before the Ruler of Death Ainz Ooal gown. This Angelic being had four wings and was wearing a black military officer garb.

"Asher, stand up you do not need to stay prostrated before me," Ainz said.

The Angelic being stood up seeing this Ainz continued,

"Can you tell me anything you know about the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown and the Great Tomb of Nazarick?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama this place is what many would consider the holiest of the holy places, it was made by the 41 supreme beings and each guardian and NPC was created by those Supreme beings furthermore this 'Pandora's actor' is also a being crea-" Asher was suddenly stopped when he heard a voice saying, "That's enough. Do not say more I understand now."

He did not want a reminder of Pandora's Actor,

Asher then bowed towards Ainz and that's when he realized that Albedo was standing not far from him looking in awe with her jaws slightly open.

"Ainz-sama is this the being that was created by you? As expected Ainz-sama even an undead like you can create such an angelic being," Albedo said while falling onto one knee.

"Stand up Albedo, furthermore I need you to gather every guardian besides Victim and Gargantua and have them stationed in the throne room," Ainz said as he turned back to Asher.

The entire room was silent and the only thing that could be heard was,

"Yes, Ainz-sama" from Albedo as she left.

Even seconds after leaving the echos did not stop. After endless seconds Ainz finally spoke.

"Asher, I shall be giving you a ring that allows you to transport anywhere in Nazarick you are to use it for work purposes only, do not leave the Tomb without giving this ring to Shalltear, you should know how important this ring is."

"If my God wills it, I would cut off my arm for you and give you my life. It shall be done I will not use this ring for personal reasons and never leave the Tomb without it,"

_'Uhm, so he kind of speaks like pandoras actor, he's not perfect but he is far better than him._

"Ahem, now follow me to the Throne Room where you shall be introduced to the Guardians of Nazarick.

.

.

* * *

**Throne Room Tenth Floor Of Nazarick **

.

.

**10 minutes earlier**

The huge door opened to see a short loli girl vampire, she had pure white skin and eyes and a goth loli outfit, "What is it ~arinsu~ why did you call all the guardians here? Albedo is this about the creation of the new NPC?"

"Correct, Ainz-sama ordered me to call every guardian to the tenth floor."

A demon wearing an orange suit walked elegantly into the room along with two dark elves, soon after Cocytus walks in with Sebas.

"Hmm, so I've heard.. is it really true? Did Ainz create another NPC?" Sebas said in a straight forward tone.

"Of course he did! He is the Supreme one it would be no surprise if he could make more!" Aura replied cheerfully with a huge grin on her face, she was walking holding up both of her hands adjusted her fingers into a V shape, standing for Victory.

"I. Wonder. What. Would. This. NPC. Look. Like. Aand. Houw. Strong. He. Or. She. Is."

The mood in the room was now full of bright happiness and anticipation of who this NPC would be, but before any of them could further speak, a huge two meter skeleton walked in, it's purple robe majestically swayed as the Overlord sat on the luxurious throne. With the arrival of Ainz Ooal Gown the guardians fell onto one knee.

"I believe you all know why I have called you here, or am I supposed to assume that Albedo did not do her job correctly," Ainz says in a regal kingly tone. His presence was enough to make anyone fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness on something they did not do, his aura of death is frightening enough to make entire armies turn away.

"Yes, Ainz-sama!" They all chanted in unison.

"Good now..." Ainz put two fingers on the side of his skull [Message] and said, "Come in"

Asher teleports into the throne room and before glancing at the guardians he prostrates himself towards Ainz, right now Albedo was directly next to Ainz on the right a few feet away so Asher was also next to Ainz but on the left side a few feet away.

Demiurge looks interestingly at his military garb and how much it is like Pandoras actor's, but his flickering eyes and grin showed that he was more interested in the wings that he had. To confirm his pondering problem on this Demiurge asks,

"Ainz-sama, if you permit me to ask is this being an Angel?"

"That is correct Demiurge, this being is an Angel created by me personally, he is-" Ainz stopped for a moment and refrained from saying '_My son'_ and went on to say, "My creation".

Ainz heard gasps in the throne room, especially from Aura and Mare, "A-A-Ainz-z-Sa-sama, you are tr-uly ma-ag-nificant," Mare said while stuttering. Every single guardian in the room thought the same, it was unspoken that an undead would be able to create an angelic being. But still, it was Ainz Ooal Gown who did it.

Asher stood up and turned to the guardians and said "Hello, fellow Guardians, my name is Asher the name bestowed to me by the Lord our God Ainz-sama, it is a wonderful experience to meet you, " Asher then bowed slightly and turned back to Ainz. The guardians nodded in response.

"Ainz-sama, I dare to ask, but why is it that you have created 'Asher' and why an angel?"

The Guardians slightly leaned over towards Ainz awaiting an answer.

"Ah, are you truly not able to figure out why I have created Asher?" Ainz said in a kingly tone.

_Well, I only created him to see if I am able to create more NPCs and it worked, he will probably be serving as my bodyguard from now on... and I'll give him some administrative duties to lessen my strain._

"Forgive me for my impudence! I have overstepped my bounds and shall think of the reason immediately!" Demiurge shut his eyes, his face clearly constipated, he looked as if someone just poured a bucket filled with ice-cold water, he continued thinking and after a few endless seconds of thinking, he smirked.

"Ohohoho, Ainz-sama, to think you had such devious plans for 'It' I presume. Such plans are smartly so indeed and the stratagems are countless with many possibilities, Sasuga Ainz-sama," He adjusted his glasses and to what seemed to look like a child trying to hold back a thunderous laugh, Ainz said

"That's right, Demiurge great work on figuring 'it' out, you are truly the smartest in Nazarick."

"Ah no Ainz-sama, you are the pinnacle of wisdom that I can never hope to achieve, such a plan is remarkably helpful in achieving 'It'."

_Achieving what!? What is 'it'!? This man and his intelligence far surpass mine, I don't get it. Do you think I have countless of stratagems and plans up my sleeve?!_

_Ainz turns around to look at how Albedo is doing and it appears that she is smirking as well, The guardians are completely clueless as expected, I will have to use 'that' move again._

Asher seemed to be confused as well, he just stood there extremely nervous that he has the gall to stand beside the all Great God that is Ainz-sama. Nonetheless, he was almost sweating and tried to not frown in front of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ah, yes about that, it seems that the guardians are somewhat confused about this 'It', I command you, Demiurge to explain everything to them for I'm sure it is essential for this plan to work," Ainz bluffingly said,

_That was a dangerous move, I hope it works._

"Of course Ainz-sama" The demon stood up and walks in front of the guardians with a huge smirk on his face, he then spread his arms out and starts by saying,

"With the creation of Asher Ainz-sama has formed a huge stepping stone that helps us drastically in the take over of the Slane theocracy!" The guardians gasp in awe thinking, 'As expected of Ainz-sama but are still confused as to why',

"As you would know, the Slanes believe that angels are a Godsend so If an angel as strong as a level 100 being come into their country suddenly what would they think? Exactly, they would accept it as a gift from their Gods and attempt to use it against Ainz-sama, with that we get a great step into their headquarters and every single piece of information of the Slaine theocracy! And this being was created by Ainz-sama so any problems that pop up would be solved in a near-instant."

The guardians could not say anything, rather they started applauding to Ainz-sama, Demiurge soon followed in with a few cheers.

_What... no no no no that isn't what I planned at all, but it still makes sense._

_Ainz nodded, that was the signal for him to go on._

"Furthermore, with a greater security check in the Slane theocracy, I would expect that we would find the one who brainwashed Shaltear in there somewhere or we would find that there would no one of the sort."

Shaltear looked down to the ground, in embarrassment and constipation tears start falling from her eyes as she crumbles her skirt with her fist,

"But, I know what you are all thinking 'what if they don't trust Asher?' that is a reasonable suggestion in which I would like to clarify, of course, they will not be able to trust him at first but they will most definitely believe that he is a Godsend if we put them under considerable pressure. So I would suggest a full-scale attack on the Slane theocracy, pitting them against the demihumans that I have put under my banner near the Roble kingdom and the introduction of another "Villian",

Demiurge puts his hand behind is back turns around and bows, "Ainz-sama, you are truly intelligent and the proof of that is that I'm sure that this is only the beginning of your true masterplan, please do not lower yourself down to me to say that I a mere guardian is the smartest in Nazarick."

_. . . . . Demiurge... You.. you..yo- u, Huh? what why! how!?_

"Ohoho? So you have conceptualized the plan to that degree in such a short amount of time? Well done Demiurge! As expected." Ainz said in the calmest way possible.

"It is merely a servant duty to understand their master," Demiurge said in a slightly joyful tone, his tail was swaying exceedingly fast, under the blue-tinted glasses his eyes showed it all, glowing with sparkles and with the genuine grin mixed with a devilish one. It was obvious that he was very happy about himself.

Ainz glanced to his left and said, "Albedo, did you predict such a plan as well? The guardians turned their direction to Albedo.

"Yes, Ainz-sama but only to a certain degree," She said in a regretful tone.

"Ahem, alright then it seems that you all understand my master plan for the Slane Theocracy, am I right?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama," They all said but with a greater hint of Inspiration and Joy.

"Dismissed," Ainz said as he waved his arm to the side, "Oh and Demiurge, Albedo are you busy at the moment?", After seeing them Shake their heads Ainz went on to say, "Meet me in my office, Asher head to the office as well."

"Yes, Ainz-sama!", Ainz saw a tone of Happiness from that reply,

Asher was shaking, his eyes full of flaming rocks and flames and his wings fluttering repetitively, it was clear that he was amazed by Ainz.

.

.

* * *

**Ainz Office**

.

.

"Ahem," Ainz saw the three prostrated guardians, well technically two guardians.. but that did not matter, 'You may rise", They did as he commanded.

"Ainz-sama, will you be explaining the next phase of 'That' and the addition of 'Him'? Demiurge says as a devilish grin appeared on his face. He was truly happy, this plan must have contributed so much to his sadism.

_What, no no no what are you talking about I didn't even know phase one of this plan!_ Don't_ make this more difficult than it actually is! _

_O_f course, he did voice this out loud.

"No, Demiurge I am not here for 'That' I'm here because I need you to help me with a tedious task,"

"Of course Ainz-sama, what is it that you need to be done?"

"It's about Asher," Asher quivered when those words were said, "I've made him just as intelligent as you, you will take him to a small room in Nazarick or to the Bar of Nazarick and test his wits, give me a full detailed report about him when you are finished.

In the description describing the characteristics of Asher, he put many things like:

Can organise things well, is exceedingly smart, charming and all those sorts of things, the other guild members did the same thing for Albedo and Demiurge, this was an experiment to see whether or not adding, 'He is smart' will make him smart. But Ainz having an average IQ could not test Asher so he had to disrupt Demiurge and make him do it himself.

"Yes, Ainz-sama, I shall do this as fast as possible," Demiurge replied,

"Ah, there's no need to rush take your time,"

"Thank you Ainz-sama, now then come along now Asher," Demiurge said in a clearly joyful tone with his tail slightly wagging, "Let us go,"

"If my God commands it then I shall," Asher said in a serious slightly dramatic tone.

"Ahem, Albedo" Ainz coughly said,

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"You are to oversee Asher's performance, and watch over him until I send him to the Theocracy for 'that' phase of the plan."

"Yes, Of course, Ainz-sama"

"You are dismissed"

She bowed and left.

.

.

* * *

**9th Floor, Bar of Nazarick**

.

.

A mushroom man stood behind a desk in a poorly lighted room, currently cleaning a cup from earlier, his pastimes were cleaning and working in the restaurant of Nazarick and the Bar of Nazarick, there were frequent customers like Shaltear, Eclair, Demiurge, and Cocytus.

But this is different, he heard the news from the last customer that Ainz Ooal gown has created another being and just while he was pondering about wanting to meet him he saw Demiurge walk in.

"Greetings Demiurge, would you like the top-listed Nazarick cocktail? Or the usual drink?", As he was about to say more another being walked in, It was an angelic figure with four-wings protruding from it's back and wearing a military garb, he instantly pictured Pandora's Actor next to him and found them quite alike.

"No Sous-chef we don- ah, where are my manners, this is Asher the newest creation of our Lord Ainz-sama," Demiurge stated proudly,

"You needn't worry Demiurge-sama, Greetings Asher, welcome to Nazaricks Bar, please take a seat I'll acquire for you the finest drink.

"Don't worry Sous-chef I am not here to drink" Asher stated calmly.

"Well then, Demiurge-sama would you like a drink?"

"Apologies Sous-chef we are here on business, we cannot drink at the moment, maybe later," Demiurge said with a genuine smile.

It seemed that Demiurge quite liked Sous-chef, in fact, he likes everyone in Nazarick but he prefers Sous-chef more.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt then please continue with your work," Sous-chef said as he began to clean more cups.

"Asher-sama, shall we start with a game of chess?" Demiurge said as he smirked,

"Ah, Demiurge you don't need to use honorifics, I am on the same level as you Guardians... please do not lower yourself to call me -sama,"

"As expected your benevolence, is just as great as Ainz-sama's"

Demiurge disliked beings with high karma value especially Sebas Tian, but did not hate them if they were from Nazarick, an exception could be made for Asher because Ainz was the one who created him.

"I'm white you are black," Asher said while pulling out a chessboard.

"Then let's begin"

.

.


	3. Repel the Albedo

**9th Floor, Bar of Nazarick**

.

.

"Ho? you've figured out my plan, as expected of Ainz's creation," Demiurge said, as he shifted his glasses.

Sous-chef was standing behind the counter looking at two intellectuals having a virtual fight,

"Well, no I'm sure that plan was a mere decoy covering what is really your plan," Asher replied while taking out a rook from the game.

Putting Demiurge's king in check.

"Were you unsure that I did not figure out your plans beforehand?" Asher Smirked.

When demiurge attempted to escape, he did it by moving his bishop in the way to take the hit.

If you were a true chess player, such a move is extremely careless but Demiurge was under extreme circumstances with both his knights dead along with most of his major pieces there were only pawns on the top of the board, he could do nothing but defend.

"You've got me," Demiurge said as he gave up.

"It was a good play," Asher replied.

"It is only expected that you won this match, you are the creation of Ainz-sama after-all," Demiurge said, as he looked towards Sous-chef. He then picked up the chessboard and picked it up.

"Have a good day fellow, I must be going now," The floor creaked as he walked out.

.

.

* * *

**9th Floor, Hallways towards Ainz's office. **

.

.

_I'm glad that is all over, Demiurge truly is a smart one,_ Asher thought as he walked through the halls of the 9th floor until he hears a small yelp, he turns around to see two of the maids, their jaws drop eyes crept up open wide, it looked as if she just saw a ghost. Asher did not mind and continued to Ainz's office.

Once he reached the office he took a moment to breathe in and out, adjust his collar, make sure all the dust is off and adjusts his Military officer hat before Knocking. He has to look his best in front of his creator.

...Knock Knock

After a few seconds, the door opened. And only to see a beautiful maid pop her head out. She was a beautiful woman with distinctive features, wide eyes and a cheerful aura she smiled upon seeing Asher and said, " What can I do for you Asher-sama,"

"I need to talk to Ainz-sama," Asher said, His forehead was blowing up from the sweat and the maid easily saw how nervous he was, she just looked at him closed eyes and a gentle smile,

The maid then walked in and closed the door, Asher stood there again wiping the sweat off his forehead, it took seconds after for the door to open, The maid's head popped out again and said "Ainz-sama has given you permission to enter," The door opens to a room that is surprisingly huge.

"Ainz-sama" Asher says while walking in "I have finished my duties, my lord." He takes off his Cap and bows ninety degrees forward,

The skeletal figure that sat upon that chair let go an aura of despair and hatred, the room was tense but of course, Ainz did not feel those emotions at all.

Asher prostrated himself on one knee and spoke, "How else will I be of use to you my Lord", A cold sweat dripped from his forehead, a course of emotions was swelling through his entire body just barely able to keep composure.

The skeletal figure moved its arm and rested it on the table, the movements were slow and noble, Asher could not ignore it.

"Ah, yes, I was just given the report about that" Ainz said as he nodded, he put his fist on his teeth and coughed.

"Ahem, anyway now, you need to get acquainted with the rest of the NPCs of Nazarick," Ainz said as he clapped his hands together

"Anyway first things fir-" Ainz was interrupted by a huge bang on the door. Noticing this Asher went into full combat mode but realised he was not assigned any weapons or armour, so he would be defenceless against any foe on his level on a Physical level.

In reality, it was just Albedo and Shaltear, Ainz had no idea what they were arguing about but it seemed to be really important to bring it all the way to his office.  
"Albedo, Shaltear calm down!" The Overlord commanded slightly aggressively. Albedo and Shaltear were quick to fall unto their knees to apologize.

"Sorry, Ainz-sama, it seems that this flat-chested pig has interrupted you," Albedo said in a mocking tone.

"Huh?! You fat horse assed donkey, you're the one who is disturbing Ainz-sama your the one who should leave!" Shaltear replied angrily. Her were close eyebrows together and the right side of her mouth was open.

While the Succubus and Vampire were arguing, Asher secretly [Message] Pandora's actor

{ Pandora, it seems that I'll need you to come and bring me the [Lore of Swords] I need it immediately, retrieve it as fast as you can. }

{ "Of course, Mein Friende, I shall do so immediately, } The [Message] had ended.

"Ainz-sama please, tell this cutting board of a vampire to leave!" Albedo screamed as she turned around to face the vampire, her face was red, with a clenched jaw, her baring teeth said it all.

"Calm down, Albedo, everyone is the same in my eyes, I love you all like my children"

_At that moment Ainz just used the 'L' word on Albedo_

"L-l-l-love?!, m-m-m-me?!" Albedos face turned blood red, and her mouth grinned widely with lustful eyes looking glaring towards Ainz, She stands up and with no warning at all, attempt to jump towards Ainz.

"Oh no, Albedo containment procedure! The eight edged assassins begin to lunge unto Albedo saying "You fool!, do not touch the Supreme One idiot!" Of course, Albedo ignored all those warnings. The eight edged assassins were groaning and shouting,

While the Eight Edged Assassins prevented Albedo from touching Ainz Ooal Gown it was obvious that it wasn't enough that to restrain her for a longer period of time,

"Dammit, the [Lore of Swords] is not here yet, I'll have to charge in raw." Asher's fists clenched as he stared at Albedo, he ran towards Ainz Ooal gown to shield him. His cape completely enveloped Ainz from Albedo's sight.

He cast [Wall of Heaven]!

He waved his arms, this created an invisible wall that was difficult to destroy, in fact, any unholy being that touched it would get burnt, but because Albedo was a level 100 warrior, Asher estimated that it would be broken in a mere 20 seconds.

[Restraint of life]

A white glowing rope appeared from both of Asher's hands, from both sides it restrained Albedo arms first then legs, because of the Holy power emitting from the nearly broken wall and Restraints, it would be difficult to break out but not impossible.

Albedo was attempting to get free from the restraints but Asher could not allow that.

He immediately began casting,

[Chain of Purgatory]

This chain was not an ordinary chain, while it emitted Holy power from it, it was also nearly unbreakable, only a being like Touch me could make a dent in it after a few swings, these chains wrapped around Albedo once again, and now under the presumption that Albedo is completely restrained Ainz says.

"Lock Albedo in confinement, 1 day will do, Shaltear, get back to your duties at once!"

"Yes, Ainz-sama!", Shaltear quickly ran out of Ainz's office, a minute later, a few maids walked inside the room, elegantly but with constipated faces, it was clear that they were used to this.

Pandora's actor finally teleports into the office, only to find Albedo in restraints, Asher holding her restraints and Ainz Ooal gown leaning back onto his chair. He could roughly guess about what just happened.

"Ainz-sama, Apologies for being so late." Pandoras actor kneeled, with his head pointing to the ground his hands were trembling as his legs almost gave up on him.

"Do not worry, the problem is solved, what business do you have here?" Ainz says in a curious tone, Completely ignoring Albedo on the floor, struggling on the ground like a worm wriggling, there was a chain in her mouth so all she could do is make small amounts noises but not form proper words or sentences,

"Ah, I am here to deliver the weapon that Asher requested," Pandoras actor replied.

"Oho? Is this true Asher?",Ainz says, the red beams in his eyes slowly turned towards Asher, with only his head moving a few degrees.

"Yes, my lord", Asher replied,

"No matter, give him the weapon"

Pandoras actor walks towards Asher to give him the sword,

All three men in the room ignore the screaming from Albedo as the Eight Edged Assassins drag her out of the room. The only noises heard in the room were from Albedo.

"Asher... you have a nice uniform! It's all pure black contrasts to my outfit with the opposite colour and is neearly perfeect! The military Garb is really cool don't you think?" Pandora shouts out dramatically.

"... Yes, it is really cool! I really enjoy wearing this oh and, can I try this 'saluting' thing you always do? That looks just as cool!" Asher joyfully asks,

Ainz Ooal gown is sitting there in the middle of the room, like watching 2 of his children play with each other for the first time,

_Ah so this is how it feels to have childre- W-Wait a second, did he say he wanted to try out 'saluting'? _

"Hahahaha!, Saluting is truly art if you do it right, Ainz-sama programmed me to be the perfect soldier! It will take a lot of practice to salute like me!" Pandora proudly says and he taps his feet and Salutes. Every moment was elegant and extra dramatic making loud noises that echo in the room.

Asher looked in complete awe, his eyes were full of colours and emotion jaw-dropping his legs felt like noodles to what he saw, admiration to an 'older brother' is what it felt like to Asher.

As Asher attempted to salute, he did it so poorly that his Officer cap was knocked from the ground, using two hands he picks it back up and puts it back on.

Pandoras actor then transformed into Ainz Ooal Gown, he then did a dramatic pose, after a few more 'cool' pose Asher joined in, using his Shapeshifting ability to transform into Ainz Ooal Gown, While he could not have the actual strength of Ainz like Pandora's Actor did, he can still look like Ainz

"I-I can do that too.." Asher grumbly said as he tried to copy a pose that Pandora's actor was pulling out. He spread his arms out his left hand on his chest and right arm in the air. To both of them thought they were doing something profound, and cool but to Ainz, It was like looking at children doing something that disappoints you.

"Alright, Pandoras actor, that is enough. You have duties in E-Rantel, you should go there now.",Ainz said as he tried to stop himself from putting both hands on his face and bowing his head down in disappointment.

_So, never bring Pandora's actor and Asher in the same room, huh? I'll make sure that's noted. Asher, he's gone to the dark side.. there's no stopping him, Ainz scarcely thought._

"Ja, Mein Gott, Ist shall do as you command!" Pandoras actor replied, soon after he immediately left using the ring.

Now the temptation to fall unto the ground and destroy himself was nearly inevitable.

_Is there a way to cast [True death] onto myself?_

"Ahem anyway, Asher now that Pandoras actor is gone, what were we talking about," Ainz said, after two seconds he clapped and put his head up high and stated, "Ah, yes, we were talking about that you should meet other NPCs within this tomb." Ainz then leaned back on his cushioned chair,

Asher sensed that his master wanted to say more, so he stayed quiet.

"But it seemed that my plan already failed, I planned for you to bond with Albedo before anyone else but she is in confinement now..." Ainz said he sat there quietly before continuing, "I'll have to change my plans then."

[Message] { Yuri Alpha, if you are not busy bring CZ Delta and come to my office both of you. }

{ Of course Lord Ainz. }

After a minute of waiting, the maid elegantly walks towards the door, after hearing a female voice and the maid replying she advanced back facing Ainz, Ainz waved his hand signalling that she had permission to let her in. The maid with a grin on her face and a beam of light protruding from her eyes, fast pacing towards the door, she opens it.

Yuri Alpha, completely silent, walks into the room. Her monarchial brisk was enough to steal the hearts of many men, in fact, the maid on duty felt that her legs were as weak as noodles upon seeing Yuri. While the maids did occasionally see some battle maids in the cafeteria, it was very rare to see Yuri alpha so for the maid it was like meeting an idol for the first time. CZ Delta follows behind her, she walked with very little expression, but it was adored by the maids.

"Ainz-sama, I hear and answer your summon. How can I be of use to you?" Yuri asked while prostrating on one knee

"Ah, yes Yuri, CZ delta - Asher is in need of a Caretaker, while Albedo is in confinement I order you to watch over Asher for the time being" Ainz replied, he then quickly and nobly swung his hand to his side signalling the end of the conversation, in other words, it was like saying 'That is final, no more questions'.

Yuri Alpha caught up on this and nodded while replying "Of course Ainz-sama",

"You may leave now, take Asher with you," Ainz said,

She nodded, "Come on Asher time to go,"

"Of course, Yuri" Asher replied, all three of them walked out of the room.

.

.

* * *

**Ninth Floor, Hallways of the Pleiades room,**

.

.

Yuri, Asher and CZ Delta were walking awkwardly to their rooms, but since they were nothing but strangers, it could not be helped. Ashers Military boots were making very clear tapping noises on the ground making echoing noises throughout the hallways. Asher trying to break the silence says. "Hey Yuri-san, how was your day today?" He tips his Hat down awaiting an answer.

"It was great," Yuri replied,

"I know you are a battle maid, but what do you usually do in the tomb?" Asher curiously asked, Asher already knew the answers to his questions, the Pleiades were used as the last line of defence against any other intruders, so they were stationed at the ninth floor protecting it. He was just asking questions to destroy the awkward mood that was rigorously emitting from them,

"Ah, about that... Unfortunately, I normally do not do much, Ainz-sama does not give me many duties to complete, in actuality, my little sisters get to do much more than me," Yuri replied.

_This is it! I can kill the Awkward mood with this._

"Oho? So I've heard, Lupus is working protecting Carne village, am I right?" Asher said,

"You are correct," Yuri says Before anyone could say anything Yuri says,

"We have arrived," She opens the door to reveal a huge room that could easily fit 5 roommates, there were 3 couches, and 4 tables to the visible eye, he wouldn't know much more without walking in further, Yuri and Asher walk in and non-surprisingly this room was like any other room in Nazarick, except that it was top-notch from the others, excluding Ainz's of course.

.

.

**Pleiades room**

.

.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Yuri asks, If Asher were to refuse it would be rude, so he takes a seat.

"Thank you Yuri-san," He says.

"Would you like a drink? Asher-sama" Yuri asked,

"Ah, you do not need to worry about using -sama on me, just call me Asher," Yuri's expression was one of a slightly happy child after receiving a present from her parents, She was surprised that Asher was just as benevolent as her master, but after rational thinking, such a thing was as expected of him.

Yuri retrieved a drink for Asher and herself and sat down,

Before anything really happened, Asher heard footsteps from another room, he glanced to the door he thought the sound was coming from,

"Yurrriii-neeeeee, what was it Ainzz-sama called you fooorr?" This woman was Lupusregina, she was speaking in a childish but curious tone at the moment, In fact, she just left the shower with a towel around her body, well at least that's how it looked like. She walked out of the room to see Asher staring at her,

"Ahhhhhhhh, he's molesting me!" She screamed dramatically "Help me!", Asher with his 500 karma points in good, immediately shut his eyes and shouted out "I am so sorry, lupus! I accept my guilt!" At this point of time, his officer cap was on the table, so he took it and used it to cover his face in shame.

Lupusregina slowly paced towards Asher like an Apex predator, she slapped the cap off with a huge smile on her face, to a bystander it looked like a sadistic smile, but in actuality, she was enjoying this. Asher covered his eyes and lied face down on the couch.

Lupusregina squealed, "He is now sniffing my seat! Oh my, help me!" At that moment Asher found the true meaning of regret and guilt, a sat back up not knowing what to do, he bent his back downwards while sitting down almost like a depressed person.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Hahaahhahaaaaaaaah, Yuri-nee his reactions are just like Enri's, open your eyes Asher" Lupus jokingly says,

Asher of course refused but he sensed that she was wearing clothes so he opened it, He looked down to the ground seeing a towel lying there, when he moved his eyes up, she was wearing pyjamas all along.

_She.. was just messing with me. _

Asher looked to the side and blushed, Lupus noticed this and went behind Asher and said,

"Oho? What were you thinking just now? Was it lewd? Was it about me being naked? Hahahahhaha, your so cute" Lupusregina said while laughing as hard as she could.

"Stop, please" Asher tried to say but he ended up murmuring it out

"Lupus, stop doing that to Asher!" Yuri shouted at Lupusregina, sensing this she stepped back.

"Aww, but he's just so cute when I do it to him"

If Ainz did not say 'Do not use thing ring for personal reasons' Asher would've teleported to the treasury with Pandoras actor, he really enjoyed with Pandoras actor.

While Yuri was lecturing Lupusregina, a CZ Delta appeared right next to Asher, of course, Asher knew that she was coming but he paid it no heed,

"Hey, Shizu." Asher greeted,

"Hey", CZ replied in a dead tone, a normal person would see that she was uninterested but in really she was very excited to meet Asher,

"Owww, Yuri-nee, please it hurts, owow! Ahhh!"

"Do you understand now? Do not do such a thing again," Yuri lectured, Lupus was on the ground sulking,

"Yes, Yuri-nee~"

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Meeting area**

.

.

In a poorly lighted room, there were six cardinals sitting in a round table, Berenice the Cardinal of Fire, Ginedine the Cardinal of Water, Dominic the Cardinal of Wind, Raymond the Cardinal of Earth and commander of the Six scriptures, Yvon Cardinal of Light and Maximillian the Cardinal of Darkness.

While the room was cold and damp, they were sweating with frowning faces, it was difficult to contain composure especially after they realised the impact the undead made on the Roble kingdom, one of the cardinals, his hands trembling and damp as a wet tissue, any human could rip him up with just a few words.

"The Sorcerer King is beginning to become unmanageable" Dominic was the first person to speak, with a voice of a middle-aged man,

"We must prepare counter-measures for if they ever turn their sights on us! They have swayed the Roble kingdom, created an alliance with a Dwarves and vasslized the Empire! Do you fools not see that It is slowly taking over the entire continent?!" The room was dead silent, those words were true.

The undead king Ainz Ooal Gown truly was slowly spreading Its influence.

A voice could be heard afterwards, of a man in his late 40s - The cardinal of Earth Raymond was the one who spoke,

"Yes, we understand your worries but we cannot do anything until he directly harms us, furthermore we still need to gather information about this mysterious undead s-" Raymond was cut off by Dominic, A nerve struck and his face was red, his eyes beaming with hatred with his fist tightly gripping the side of the table.

"How dare you speak such blasphemes, we do not need a reason to go to war with the undead to hell with that! Did the Gods not slay our foes for us? The demihumans and the undead? We must follow in their command and do the same! Waiting for a reason to strike will be the strike that takes us all down!

Everyone in this room disliked the reasoning but could not reject it due to their pride as 'Cardinals'

"Uhm, well Dominic please, while I understand your reasoning this being is a mysterious one we cannot be careless" Dominic calmed down after hearing those words, what Raymond said was clearly rationable.

The room was less tense than before after that, the Cardinals stopped sweating and leaned back towards their seats they sighed and looked forward.

"We have received intel that the Sorcerer Kingdom harbours a Lizardman village and a Toadman village. They are under the Sorcerous kingdom's banner. Led by an insect looking being that is a direct servant to Ainz Ooal Gown. We are scarce in information, we need to send spies and watch over the village, any information will be of use" The Cardinals nodded with very little opposition.

"All in," Dominic said

The Cardinals followed with "All in"

"It is decided then, we'll send our stealth prepared troops to the outskirts of the Lizardmen village."

* * *

**Ainz's Office**

Normally Albedo was the one to stand next to Ainz anytime he was in the office, other than that he was alone with a maid.

Right after Ainz ordered Albedo's confinement Demiurge was walking towards the office only to see Eight Edged assassins pull her out, again. When he reached Ainz's office, he told Ainz that he should stay next to him as Albedo's replacement.

And that's how it started.

_Oh no, this is much worse than having a maid stare at you all day long. _

Demiurge stood two meters away from Ainz on his right, clearly smirking almost laughing.

He was standing there for hours on end, not moving but eyeballing everything Ainz did. Behind the glasses his eyes were sparkling with joy, he could see everything that Ainz was doing. He took note of every movement, while he could not make out what Ainz was writing he made sure to note his actions.

_Is he mocking me? Are you enjoying this? _Ainz thought as he pretended to do paperwork. He felt like a child being stared at by a teacher while doing work, making sure each answer was formulated correctly

_Just two more hours... two more hours until Albedo's confinement is over._

These were the rare moments that Ainz begged for Albedo's presence.

.

.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. **

**Leave a Review please**

**Bye!**


	4. Preparations

**Sixth Floor, Great Tomb of Nazarick, Colosseum**

.

.

**CLANK!**

A thunderous metallic ring engulfs the arena, with sparks of electricity from the two forces colliding with each other, Cocytus and Asher were duelling in the Sixth floor Colosseum, A cold fog of smoke can be seen constantly appearing, Cocytus could not sweat but was excreting extremely cold hair from this fight.

"This is tough," Asher says while struggling to breathe.

A whole bucket of sweat was pouring from Asher, his wings scrummed up from Cocytus's attacks, Asher grunts as he rushes up again with his sword out ready for another strike, it was obvious that attacks from before are only going to turn this match into an endurance game.

In fact, he and Cocytus have been fighting for thirty minutes already.

Suddenly Cocytus hears a thud, Asher flies into the sky behind Cocytus and flies back down at full speed attempting to slam Cocytus's weapon to the ground, it makes a ting sound as Cocytus just in time moves his katana just right to scrape both his and Asher's sword at the edges of the blade.

Asher steps up, slides his weapon on Cocytus's neck, while Cocytus has his Katana behind Asher's neck.

.

.

"Congratulations Cocytus, you got me first- It's your win," Asher said, sweating vigorously, _Huff huff_, he breathes intensely.

"No, Asher. -. Sama It. Is. Your. Win. If. You. Really. Wanted. To. You. Would. Of. Dismantled. My. Exoskeleton." Cocytus said as he kneeled down. His head faces down and cold air protruding from his mouth.

"Ah.. rise up Cocytus, I am not your master you do not need to call me -sama"

"Thank. You, Asher. san" Cocytus raised as bowed. This was not a sign of master-servant attitude but a warriors etiquette. Asher then followed with a bow to Cocytus"

There were signs of applause in the background. Aura Mare, Yuri and CZ Delta were in the crowd in the VIP room.

Suddenly Aura, Mare and the battle maids jump down.

The first was Aura, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hiya! Asher, how was it?"

"Hello, Aura," - Cocytus was extremely sturdy, it is a draw.

"As expected of creation of Ainz-sama! You can even best Cocytus in a sword to sword fight" Aura states joyfully.

"Y-y-yes, of c-course Asher-san, really is a warrior," Mare stated, followed by nods from Yuri and Shizu.

"Thank you, Mare," Asher says as he goes through a pocket dimension to grab a bottle of water.

Asher did not mind the compliments from the other NPCs but gazed towards the VIP room where Ainz Ooal Gown sat. His hands were trembling and he was subjected to a cold sweat, his brain trembled and hid in the depths of his body while fearing one thing.

Disappointment

_Did I do well in front of Ainz-sama? I hope so. What if I did something wrong, will he abandon me. But I did do something wrong, I duelled Cocytus without permission? _Thoughts like that were cowering within the depths of his mind, but he eventually pushed it back to turn back to Yuri Alpha.

* * *

**Ninth Floor, Ainz's Office**

.

.

...30 minutes earlier

Ainz sat on his chair and leaned back he sighed, his skull looked slightly up in the ceiling eye sockets just slightly flickering with a shining red beam.

_I've finished a quarter of the paperwork, but that still does not solve the problem. That was the easy pile of paperwork, and the difficult ones are still stacked - Demiurge is still here, and right next to me in fact, I can feel his gaze from all the way here! I don't even need to look to see if he is smirking or not._

Ainz thought as he rested a right arm on his non-existent belly and placed his left elbow on the right hand to rest his head on the left hand.

The arm position would look like this **_|**

"Ainz-sama, is something the matter?" Demiurge asks with a worrying tone,

"Ah, I'm fine demiurge... Are you sure you want to be here? Don't you have any other duties you need to attend to?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, Ainz-sama. My duties are currently being taken over by my servants. Does it displease you Ainz-sama - If it does I will give up my task right away." Demiurge stated, a hint of sadness was heard in that tone of voice.

"Ah, no of course not, you do not displease me," Ainz shruggingly replies.

_Of course, it does! You stress me out just by being next to me, I'm such an idiot for even accepting his offer._

Ahem, anyway - I hear that Asher is currently fighting Cocytus on the Sixth floor," Ainz said, He glanced at Demiurge for a second and remembered that Demiurge was staring directly at Ainz

"Yes, Ainz-sama that is true, Aura informed me just a few moments ago," The demon said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Then let us go spectate," Ainz said,

.

.

* * *

**Sixth floor, Colosseum VIP room.**

.

.

"Look at them ago! As expected of Asher-san and Cocytus, they are creating shockwaves so strong from just their raw strength!" Aura shouted excitedly, to Aura this was like watching two of the most famous and strongest people fight in one simple ring.

"Y-yes, that's true nee-san" Mare replied in a shy tone.

Yuri Alpha and Shizu Delta were standing beside Aura and Mare while they cheered on the fight.

Suddenly a gate appeared.

Everyone sensing this they immediately knew it was Ainz Ooal Gown, so they stood up and prostrated themselves in front of the gate, the first thing that came out of the portal were his hands, that extended to his arms and legs, eventually upon seeing his head, they bowed their heads to the ground.

Ainz looked at the Battle maids and two Guardians, "You may rise".

They stood up,

"Hello, Ainz-sama! Welcome to the Sixth floor!" Aura welcomes.

"H-hello, Ainz-sama" Mare stutters.

The battle maids kept their heads bowed down.

"What is happening?" The Overlord of death spoke. "Ah, forgive me for my manners I have intruded in your area."

In shock Aura replied heavily, "No no no, Ainz-sama, you can never intrude on anyone in this tomb, please do not apologize!" Aura said as she bowed down sixty degrees. Then a few seconds later, a smirkish demon with an orange suit walked out from the [Gate], his name was Demiurge.

"Greetings, Aura and Mare, I am with Ainz as Albedo's replacement.", the demon says in a dignified and proud tone.

I'll be observing Asher's performance from the window." Ainz Replied to Aura

Aura nodded in response to Demiurge knowing full well why that was the case.

She then stated, "Ainz-sama please, we have prepared a seat for you please sit."

She was frightened about how rude it would be to make her master stand up the entire time of watching the duel, "Its made out of the finest leather Nazarick can produce and the strongest tree in this floor!", She then said proudly.

"Oho? Really? Thank you, Aura, if I may." Ainz sat down leaning his body on the chair and shifting over to his right arm, looking down gazing at the stadium in interest. _Strongest tree? I don't remember, maybe Blue Planet-san planted it. _He pondered before moving to the main subject.

_Asher, although I made him be an Angelic bard which are beings that more on so rely on music and magical power. _

_He really is strong if he can stand up to Cocytus physically without [Perfect Warrior]. The bigger question is why is he fighting Cocytus without using spells? Did he clarify that he won't be using magical spells beforehand? Well it is to be expected that he would be using swords anyway, I added Sword Archon race levels, he should be at least on Cocytus's level on sword fighting, although I do not have a full grasp on the spells he can cast,_

_Do created NPC's in the new world unlock spells depending on how strong their stats are? In __Yggdrasil you would have to have certain amounts of points in a stat to unlock certain skills, is it the same here? Were spells automatically unlocked? _

As Ainz was pondering about the small problems in his mind something happened,

.

.

"It seems the fight is over"

"Aura, Mare, Yuri and Shizu go down and refresh Asher and Cocytus, they must be very tired after duelling.

"Yes, Ainz-sama," - The Guardians and battle maids jump down from the VIP room to the arena floor.

"Hiya Asher!" Aura shouts in a joyful tone while waving at him.

"Hello Aura", Asher says while going through the [Pocket dimension] to grab a bottle of water.

He takes a gulp of water and quickly swallows it.

A few moments later, Ainz Ooal Gown came floating down to the ground.

To everyone in front of him, it looked as if a God just transcended from the heavens and onto the earth.

"Sorry. Ainz. Sama. I. Have. Failed. You. Again." Cocytus said as he prostrated on one knee.

"Do not worry Cocytus, the result of this battle was only to be expected." Ainz reassuringly said.

Ainz then turned towards Asher, he fell unto one knee after feeling Ainz's gaze on him.

"Ainz-sama, forgive me for starting a duel without permission!" Asher shouted, he then went unto two knees and put his head on the ground.

"Asher, rise - Do not worry I do not intend to reprimand you on this issue, actually I find it quite interesting.."

Asher rose but kept his head down glaring at the ground.

"Raise your head, I am not angry at you - But do not do such a thing again without my knowledge, am I understood?" Ainz said,

"Yes, Ainz-sama" He raised his head, but he had drops of tears in his eyes, it was clear that he was expecting to be banished from Nazarick for such a sin or something much worse.

Ainz turned to Demiurge who then says,

"Ainz-sama, if I am permitted to speak - I humbly recommend that we begin the phase of "that" plan, immediately upon returning.

_Huh? That? wait no no I don't know what you're talking about stop. _

"Ah that, Of course, that is of importance, let us go now," Ainz said, "Asher accompany me to my office"

"Yes, Ainz-sama!" He said with determination,

All three of them had their rings so they teleported to Ainz's office.

.

.

* * *

**Ninth**** Floor, Ainz's Office**

.

.

Upon arriving, Albedo stood there in the corner of the room as if she was waiting for Ainz,

"Albedo, it seems you were released from confinement, come now take a seat." Ainz offered, in front of Ainz's main desk was a table and a chair, Albedo silently took a seat and stared at the table dumbly.

This was suspicious, Asher put his hand on the grip of the sword prepared to defend at any time, unlike before he was fully prepared, his defence rivalled Albedo if not surpassed hers, with his magical power and raw strength in a one on one fight Asher would be the victor.

"Ainz-sama... Tw-t-t-t-twenty four hours! Without being by your side!" Albedo shouted as she put her head on the table, Demiurge nodded he understood how that felt almost sympathizing with Albedo.

Albedo was feeling despair in her heart, she wanted to commit suicide ten hours into her containment, there were black circles under her eyes and her skin was as pale as Shaltear's. She begins sobbing with tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

"Ainz-samaaa!" She cries.

Ainz looked at her and turned to Demiurge.

"Demiurge you a relieved of your duties as of now, wait outside of my office before I call you back in."

"Yes, Ainz-sama" Demiurge replied as he walked out of the room, on the opposite side of where Albedo was sobbing.

Ainz sighs, _How do I solve this problem... _He pondered, _Although this is much better than Demiurge..._

_Ah right, I'll do that. _

"Albedo, come back you are my right hand again."

"Really? Ainz-sama?!" She stood back up from the table hands stretched out but still touching the table.

"Ainz-samaaaaa," She was sparkling with joy because she was forgiven so easily, her mood changed 1 to 10 in an instant and her tears from before suddenly disappeared.

She ran up towards Ainz, six steps before Asher blocked her way.

He paced in front of Ainz's desk and put his sword in front of himself with two hands holding the bottom of the handle with the sword faced down balancing on the floor with only his hands as the balancer"

"Stop there, do not go any closer to Ainz-sama. two metres is enough". Asher said, his eyes brimming with seriousness,

"Tch" Albedo found it difficult to argue - She did try to rape Ainz, it would be perfectly natural for a creation to protect its creator but Albedo could not stand this. She loved Ainz too much to let his creation stop her,

"No Asher, I am Ainz-sama's right hand, and the Overseer of Guardians - It is perfectly normal that I as second in command stay besides Ainz-sama."

"Not after you attempted to rape Ainz-sama it isn't, I will not let you near Ainz-sama as long as you are in my sights," Asher said, as he adjusts his cap.

"Grrrr" Her hands were shaking with her clenched up jaw, her face was red but far from the redness of lust, jaw clenched and squinted eyebrows - Before she could go and release her anger all on Asher, Ainz interrupted,

"Asher, it is fine - this is a normal occurrence, there's no need for such measures," He raised his arms signalling for him to sheave his sword.

Asher sensing a mistake prostrates himself in front of Ainz Ooal Gown with his head down.

"Forgive me for my transgression, Ainz-sama! I have failed to predict your wishes - Please punish this one immediately!"

Ainz glared at Asher what he thought a was a glare of disappointment, in reality, Ainz just thought that such a statement was uncalled for - But NPCs are NPCs they will always be overly dramatic when making mistakes, Ainz got used to this.

"Rise, Asher, I forgive you - Your reaction too is only expected considering what happened." Ainz humbly stated. And he turned towards Albedo.

"Albedo, I may have punished you with 24 hours in confinement but that does not redeem that fact that you attempted to jump on me and not only this time, but last time as well,"

Albedo gasped, her eyes showed that fear was existent, her hands felt weak and before she could talk Ainz begins saying, "Now before you jump to conclusions, I will not confine you for a longer period of time, you see that stack of paper over there?"

Albedo glanced at it, it was the longest stack of paper on his desk, "You are to complete signing those papers" Ainz smartly stated, Albedo's eyes were overflowing with determination to finish this task as fast as possible,

"Yes, Ainz-sama!", she said as she walked towards the stack and carried it back to the table, where she was crying. Ainz sensing that the job was over overloaded with relaxation and tranquillity then ordered,

"Decrement! Call Demiurge back in my office."

The maid called Demiurge back in.

As he walked in a few metres he noticed Albedo sitting down doing paperwork, if Ainz permitted it, he would accept to allow Albedo to take her duties right after what just happened, but why so soon. Demiurge wondered He expected that he would be Albedo's replacement for a week more but the switch happened almost immediately after. He then kneeled before Ainz.

"You may rise," Ainz said in a kingly tone.

_Was Ainz-sama not satisfied with my work? _Demiurge shuddered with fear, the act of disappointing a Supreme Being was a sin worthy of capital punishment, death. A cold sweat seemed to run through his collar, right after rising he adjusted his collar and wiped his forehead.

"Ainz-sama, we should start 'That' plan now using 'it'," Demiurge said nervously, he was looking for a chance to redeem himself from a self-existing thought.

_Again, what is this demon talking about? I will just have to use 'that' bluff._

"Oho, really Demiurge - There are many plans are starting in place using "it", I need you to be more specific with your words, explain to me in greater detail what you are suggesting,"

_Well, I hope that worked._

"Ah, Of course, Ainz-sama - I am extremely sorry for not being specific in my words please forgive this ignorant one." Demiurge for the third time, felt a shiver in his spine, _I made a mistake not twice but three times! Oh, Ulbert-sama please forgive me. _Demiurge prayed as he continued.

"I forgive, you made a simple mistake, please do start in explaining"

"Of course, Ainz-sama - When I explained that we needed demi-humans to attack the Slane theocracy in order for them to submit themselves to Asher, we also needed a pushing factor that could explain how those demi-humans are being controlled, it is an obvious fact that the slane theocracy would immediately assume that it was staged by the Sorcerous kingdom, so we will have to introduce 'It' into the ranks, more specifically we need another Jaldabaoth but introducing Jaldabaoth again will only tarnish your great name."

"So an addition with my Shapeshifting race classes I suggest 'Herematic' A strong magic caster who has demi-human features, he will be the second Jaldabaoth - Of course, I will shapeshift into it when the time comes. I will lead the Army into the Re-Estize kingdom, And have Asher also transform into a being with full plate armour and use his raw combat to begin wreaking havoc."

"Hm, I see - I am sure you have also listed the advantages of this plan have you not?"

With determination to fix his great mistake he answers in enthusiasm, "Yes Ainz-sama, this will justify that the attack is not from the Sorcerous kingdom, giving my army more leeway to attack the Slane theocracy after with little to no consequences,"

"The biggest driving factor is that refugees will begin to migrate into the Sorcerous Kingdom thus increasing the value of our currency and the economy, furthermore most of them will move to the villages that were attacked by the Slane theocracy when the Great Tomb Of Nazarick first entered this world, this will fix the problem we were having ever since we subjugated E-Rantel, the lack of population in farmlands."

"If I were to attack the draconic kingdom after the widespread panic in the Kingdom, the Draconic Kingdom will most definitely turn to the Sorcerous Kingdom for help, while the Slane Theocracy will turn away keeping their armies incase of a demi-human attack,"

"Such a plan will have both short term and long term advantages and privileges." The demon looked up towards Ainz to see his reaction, his metallic tail was swinging very swiftly with a huge grin on his face. Ainz could not tell if he was happy that the plan was so good or, that it contributed to his sadism.

_Hmm, I guess if Demiurge and Asher is doing it themselves, then I won't have to worry about doing anything do help them._

The skeletal figure gazed upon the demon who was kneeling on the floor on one knee, Ainz put his hand on the table and said

"You have done well predicting... it," The Skeletal King waved Its hand as a sign of acknowledgement of his plan. "Asher, Demiurge you may begin the attack, make sure you do not give yourselves up by transforming to your original forms,"

"Yes, Ainz-sama", They said in unison.

"Dismissed"

[Message] {Yuri Alpha, the plan has begun, you can stop watching over Asher now}

[Yes, Ainz-sama]

.

.

* * *

**Abelion Hills, Demi-human base**

.

.

There were tents in this flatland, many in fact over a thousand tents holding at least ten demi-humans. In the centre of all this, there was one large building in between them all.

This building was a three-story house, consisting of Demiurge and Asher. Asher stood in the porch as he thought, with such a vast area being covered anyone would have noticed, but anyone who took a peek at this camp was captured by Demiurge's minions and subjected to torture.

_To think that Ainz-sama has already thought that far, as expected of Ainz-sama he is truly the pinnacle of wisdom. _

Asher was leaning back, he was in his transformed form, brown hair, scary eyes, skinny muscular build very lean, a scar on his face underneath his eyes and hair gelled back. He was wearing a robe around himself.

He gazed at Demiurge who was standing in front of at estimate ten thousand demi-humans.

He found it surprising that none of them attempted to attack Demiurge or run away from him. They were all prostrating themselves on one knee, aside from the demons that were besides Demiurge, fear in their eyes had them trembling their knees and sweating, each word he spoke sparked a nerve in each of them making them slightly jump.

_Well as expected of a Demon of Nazarick, he has subjected over ten thousand demi-humans even after the losses in the Roble kingdom, these must be the loyal of the loyalist subjects of the army. _

This wasn't true, in fact, some of them were there out of blackmail or too scared to run - They were told that their families were being held in Nazarick, which was also a lie, Demiurge already skinned and killed them, it was merely a ploy to keep them as an army.

Out of the ten thousand, only two thousand were loyal to demiurge, five thousand scared to run and three thousand there out of blackmail.

"Do you subjects understand now? We will attack the Kingdom and after more wreaking and raping, I will set you free," Demiurge stated as he kept his head up and hands behind his back. His face lacked the emotion of happiness, it more so included annoyance and anger.

"Yes, Demiurge-sama!" They all shouted,

"Return to your tents, we will begin in a day or two, oh and please, you all know what happens when you attempt to escape do you not?" Demiurge stated a sadistic smile crept on his face ear to ear.

They all shuddered and trembled, heads face down sweat dripping from their foreheads to the ground. If they were to stay in the same spot long enough a whole forest could grow from the sweat alone.

"Yes, Demiurge-sama!" They all shouted in fierce unison. but they did not move, too afraid that they will get cut down by the demons surrounding them, a few moments pass and Demiurge returns to the three story house opening the door and going in, Asher then followed, the demons begin patrolling and a few brave souls stand up and return to the tents in groups.

More followed on and thirty minutes later the spot that was once filled with a mass of demi-humans had scattered to their tents.

"That was wonderful, Demiurge-san," Asher said.

"No no, I'm sure Ainz-sama could have subjugated them with his charisma alone - My feats are not grand enough to be worth a compliment," Demiurge humbly replied, he raised his hand showing that he did not want any more praise.

"Tomorrow we will attack the capital of the Re-Estize,"

Asher nodded in response.

The room was silent other than the couch making a squeaking noise from Demiurge taking a seat, Asher sat adjacent from Demiurge, also taking a sip of tea.

Asher was an Angelic Being with a Karma rating of 500, while he found Demiurge dissatisfying he could not argue his ways of enforcing his law in this demi-human base.

He was created by Ulbert after all, he didn't like the way Demiurge punished traitors and the brute force used against prisoners or any innocent folk walking along just passing by the base. There were two types of buildings dedicated to torturing and holding prisoners, there were many stages in each building; the prison,

Code green: For travellers who just passed by and happened to see the base they were not well fed but compared to an orange and red they would be considered lucky. Typically they would be sent to the farm in a few weeks

Code orange: Adventurers who pass by, they only get a loaf of bread as food and water mixed in with piss. They will soon be sent to Nazarick for experimenting, especially magic casters and healers.

Code red: For nobles, anyone who tried to attack the base or flee from it, but not many nobles pass by the Abellion hills so it was empty but there were many of those who would try to escape, they would get the worst treatment and code green for the torture room.

Torture buildings, these houses demons specifically made for inflicting the worst pain Imaginable,

Code Green: Demi-humans who tried to flee or anyone who broke one of the rules, they would get tortured like how a normal human would torture another only with hints of demonic torture ideas.

Code orange: Those who insulted Demiurge, tried to attack him or a representative of Nazarick; They would get [Greater pain] which would increase their pain senses dramatically, even a tap on a shoulder can make them feel like their bones fractured, they were beat a daily basis.

Code Red: These were for the true blasphemes, these special seats were reserved for the ones who talked blaspheme about a Supreme being more commonly Ainz Ooal Gown, they would also get [Greater pain] but would be subjected to skinning, bashing, eyelid torture anything that could be thought of - They were personally tortured by Demiurge.

"Well, it is time for me to go meet with a 'friend' of mine," Demiurge said with a huge smile on his face, Asher knew full well what is it was, it was the Red levelled demi-humans in the torture room. In normal circumstances, Asher would think of stopping him but knowing that they spoke against Ainz-sama he nodded and stayed put.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, each demon was given a sequence of knocks to signal what they were coming for, One knock was for the capturing on a green level being, two knocks were for a message and two quick knocks and one long knock was capturing an enemy.

The demon did two quick knocks and one long knock. Asher did not know this but sensed something was up.

"Come in," Demiurge said,

The Imp walked in a kneeled not far from the door, "Demiurge-sssama, we have captured sssuspicious individuals,"

"Oho? Interesting, I am sure they are being kept in a temporary cell correct?"

"Yes, Demiurge-ssama they are there, awaiting your presence" The imp hissed, The imp was then signalled to leave, Demiurge walked out with his arms behind his back, Asher followed him.

* * *

**Elite Task Force of the Slane theocracy**

[Message]

{You are to report back to HQ and head to the lizardman village, is that understood?} A voice of a man in his twenties asked,

{Roger that}

A man muscular in build crouches down as he scratched his messy head with the looks of a middle-aged man. After weeks of spying the Roble kingdom, they finally got a message to get back to HQ and head to a Lizardman village.

He had black messy hair and an unshaven beard, his heart was pounding and his fist clenched, he wore plate armour on his shoulders and chest and wields special magic nullifying sword it looked default in nature but was extremely sharp and valuable, it was called [Orcclaw]. His name was Antique was a leader of a task force, there were two other men and two women in his squad.

"Andrellia, is everyone finished packing up?" He asked,

"Yes, sir - They are ready to go. She said as she adjusted her robe.

The men in the area stood up and faced Antique, signalling that they were ready to march. One of them was a magic caster that can cast spells up to 4th tier and the other was a warrior that rivalled Gazef.

Normally the Slane theocracy would not send someone so valuable that could cast 4th tier spells, but it could not be helped. Information was scarce about the Undead king or the Demon Jaldabaoth and they needed a way to extract information from anyone they have caught but that was the side mission, the main one was the capture one of the Demon maids that were attacking.

But faced with the presence of the Sorcerer king during the time, they failed to do so and they stood back as they watched as humans were slaughtered by the demons.

They have caught some demons but they refused to talk even under the pain, loyal demons were very rare in this world, it was extremely crucial that this information is sent to the top brass,

Next to the men were two cages filled with four demons, they sat there doing nothing.

Which was surprising normally demons would shout and scream mindlessly - This squad is an ace squad in the Slane theocracy designed to take on foes as strong as any Black scripture member. Which is why they were trusted with the ability to capture one demon maid.

Andrellia was a mage she could cast Fourth tier spells and the other girl was a knight, her strength was just below Antique's

Antique clicked his fingers signalling that they are leaving, in an instant they disappeared, there were no traces of them anywhere from before.

He jumped from tree branch to tree branch just ten metres away from the main road, each jump made the branches weaker and leafs started falling off.

"Everyone, if you are there respond!"

They all shouted, "Yes"

"Good", Antique then turned right and headed inland, there were a bunch of trees but no roads, this was a short cut he assumed.

After thirty minutes of travelling, he sensed something was wrong. He looked forwards but something was out of the picture, cold sweat dripped from his head and his spine trembled as he got closer, fear was coursing through his brain to the point where he wanted to hide and shut himself down.

"Huh, I can't teleport." A man in the squad said.

"What's wrong," Andellia asks,

"Everyone stop! Get to the ground. Off the trees!" Antique shouted.

The squad jumps from the tree and to the ground with as a little to no noise as possible.

"Is it just me or is [Teleport] not working?" One of the men said.

"No, we cannot teleport as well," The man said, as he tried to teleport again, "We must inform HQ about this mysterious phenomenon." He said as he put his fingers on the side of his head.

[Message], It did not work.

"Hello, hello!?" He cries, "It is not working! Sir!"

"This is weird, retreat to the main road!" Antique commanded they nodded as they tried to turn back an invisible force bumped into them. They couldn't see anything so Anderllia shouted.

"What was that! [Dispel Illusion]!

A group of Demons appeared in front of them, and to where Antique was facing, that weird feeling disappeared to what looked like a huge settlement of tents and demi-humans being supervised by demons.

He shuddered in fear and his legs trembling unable to get words out, he wanted to move but his fear was too strong, he thought that he could be attacked at any instant;

Move your eyes

Move your arms

Move your legs

Move a finger

And you die.

that was what Antique was feeling, in fact right behind him was the strongest demon in the camp,

The Demon Of Fear.

"J-just what is this" Anderellia whispered, one warrior tried to attack one of the demons, but - A huge demon jumped from the branch down to the warrior disarming and not harming him.

No one could say a word but look in terror that a mere demon was able to disarm an Elite warrior of the squad.

The woman looked at the Demon Of Fear, suddenly a shiver down her spine - Her head went numb and her hands became cold, the Demon Of Fear turned around and made eye contact, she passed out after it gazed at her.

She tried to run, but a force from behind her ran up and hit her behind the head. The only thing she saw was a large demon freeing the captured demon's in the cage before passing out.

"Imp, inform Demiurge-sama about this" One of the demons said in a croaky dark voice.

The Imp nodded and ran towards the three story building.

.

.

* * *

** Containment cell building**

.

.

_Argh, where am I?_ Antique thinks as he attempts to open his eyes, _I can't move._ There were restraints all over his body and a blindfold over his eyes, he then also realised that he was wearing a gag,

_Oh, the Gods have mercy on me, _Right next to Antique was a woman and next to her were three more people.

It was his entire squad.

Unable to do anything and sense that there were 5 demons in this room he sat there quietly on the ground, only wishing that they did not hurt him or anyone else in this room.

The demons were not planning to hurt him, in fact, if they did they would get a huge scolding from Demiurge, so they stayed put glaring at the 4 pathetic humans that were sitting on the ground. The room they were in was brightly lit and large, there was a table in front of the prisoners with a jar of ice tea and 2 cups prepared by an imp and a couch behind the table but opposite from the prisoners.

The wooden door creaked as it opened, the 4 humans convulsed violently after hearing a sudden sound, it seemed that they were all awake.

A Demon wearing an orange suit walked in, tapping sounds could be heard from his feet as another being walked in. Black-haired man with a black robe covering his entire body,

"Get rid of their blindfolds, I wish for them to see," Demiurge said while being uninterested in the filthy pigs who trespassed in his territory, as he sat down on the couch as if he owned it, his legs crossed right arm resting on his thigh and the other behind the couch, Asher then followed and also sat,

The demons in the room walked behind the humans who then shuddered at the sense of demons behind them, they carefully removed the blindfolds. One of the women was staring down at the ground in complete fear, her mouth shut tight tears formed in her eyes as she tries not to burst out crying from fear. The men in the room stared directly at Demiurge.

A smile crept on his face as he mused of many ways to torture them. But right now he wanted to torture the people in code red cells.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may ask, why are you here?" Demiurge mockingly says, he knew full well why they were here. And that they just stumbled upon this place like any other

The men could not say anything, but they glared at Demiurge with intense hatred.

"Oh, please do forgive me I forgot to take off your gags," Demiurge stated, he then signalled the demons behind them to remove the gags,

"Phchoo!" One of the men spat "How dare you capture us! Foul demon scum. Races like you should die out." He screamed Demiurge ignored him as an imp was whispering the magical items they had. After hearing about the items he got a little bit more interested in these humans.

"Hmmm, right right - That is interesting indeed, thank you Imp"

The Imp bowed and stood back.

"Now now please, relax" Demiurge mockingly spat.

"I have a few questions for you, you will answer me quickly and precisely"

"We'll never answer you monster!" This time it was the woman, a warrior. With confidence in the room, the other men started shouting as well.

"Yeah, that's right! We'll never answer anything!"

Demiurge sighed at these pathetic bugs and finally,

[Command mantra]

**Your posture is not suited for speaking, bow your heads at once! **

Just before they were about to say 'Yeah right', their heads were smashed to the ground

_Huh? Did that demon do it? Or was it the one behind us? But I didn't feel anything behind my head. _Antique desperately tries to move his body but it was stuck.

"Arrggh," they all tried to shout but their mouths were also directly touching the ground so they could not make proper words,

_What kind of spell was that? I've never heard of anything like that!_

**Who are you, How did you find this place, and what were you doing. Tell me truthfully.**

Demiurge commanded them to answer and Antique without raising his head forcibly says "We are from the Slane theocracy we were sent here as an Elite force to attempt to capture a Demon maid and report any other information about the Sorcerer King." Demiurge's eye lifted slightly, although no one could tell that he was surprised, he was thought that this was a jackpot.

The others gasp, they were surprisingly shocked that he just revealed all that information in an instant.

_Grrr! Why am I talking? Is this the same spell? Gods help me. _

**Did you get any information?**

Antique grunts and tries to raise his head as he automatically speaks "No, we failed to get information" He said while breathing intensely, his face heaving with a flare of anger.

**What were your orders, and where were you returning to.**

"Our orders were to head back to the Slane theocracy and from there go spy on the Lizardman," He struggles to stop, but in the end fails.

Antique could not do so much as to shout, but he clenched his jaw in extreme anger as he was forced to reveal all the information they had. The eyes of his inferiors were ones of a child after seeing a father get knocked down and beat up by other men.

Demiurge glared at him and smiled, he then used a message skill.  
[Message]

[Hello, Shaltear - Can you open a gate from where I am to the Frozen prison? I have valuable prisoners that need to be questioned by Neuronist, I'm sure Ainz-sama would praise you so much if you were to assist me in this.]

[Really? Then I will do it immediately!] Anyone could tell that Shaltear was smiling from the other side of [Message] hoping to get praise from Ainz.

Suddenly a gate opens right behind the prisoners,

"Minions, escort them to the Frozen prison, do not harm them"

"If it's my Lord's command," They said in unison.

The original plan was to mentally torture them and have the demons play with the women while having the demons hold the men's eyelids and head in place to watch, that's what he did with the other prisoners.

He smirked after thinking about how much the men screamed and shouted to make it stop. After hearing of the item [Time watch], [Fire Pit] and [Restraints of the Saints] it was wiser to send them to Neuronist to extract more important information, further the fact that they were elite forces from the Slane theocracy proved itself that they are valuable prisoners.

"Shadow demon, make a report about what just happened here, include details about the weapons we've found and where we sent the prisoners, include the conversation I had with Shaltear - Then hand it to Ainz-sama," The demon asked.

"Yesssss, Demiurge-ssssama" The shadow demon hissed and bowed as it vanished from where it was just standing to leave after images of itself.

As Demiurge was about to leave he remembered, "Ah, how silly of me - I almost forgot."

He said as he walked to the room marked as red, it was clear that the person in there blasphemed against Ainz Ooal Gown, Demiurges smile was creaking nearly past his ears and he repetitively clenched and unclenched his fist preparing for a good taste of sadism. He needed a way to pent out all his frustration.

Asher did not like what was coming but followed Demiurge into the room to see just out of curiosity, he stopped midway and decided to sit back down. The horrors inside that room is not something he wants to see.

* * *

.

.

**Thank you for reading, I will upload on a scheduled basis, probably weekly.**

**Bye**


	5. Demi-human Attack

**Torture room, Code red**

.

.

The Code Red room was dark, just barely dimmed with lights, but there was enough for an average human to see. In the corner of the room was a woman who was sitting down facing the wall, a human woman. Her robe looked like a robe of a magic caster, there were scratch marks on her face with rips and tears on her robe. Her face looked empty with no emotions at all.

Her body vibrated constantly, she looked at her hands and felt nothing her feet were as cold as the winter of Siberia and her eyes were as colourless as the purest water, the torture she when through before heading to the Code red room was a code orange levelled torture.

She was an adventurer who stumbled upon this base while on a mission from the Kingdom.

The truly broken fellow was in the centre of the room, his body was clean and spotless, he has long hair covering his eyes with a white cloth placed over his crotch, he was hanging stuck on an X shaped object with his arms and legs stretched out. Right now he was sleeping, his dog ears pointed upwards as he felt a familiar sound, His eyes flashed open abruptly.

His eyes filled with the emotion of fear, a few seconds pass, the broken soul of the last torture session.. he thought of it. _No no no please, Demiurge-sama please please not him.. anyone but him!. _He screamed in his head, his spine was palpitating with a cold shiver, he began sweating as the footsteps taps grew closer and louder, He wanted to shut his brain down, shut it all down.

His daily thoughts consisted of death and suicide, but with a cleric in the room, he could not kill himself even if he wanted to. And then without notice, he heard a **knock** on the door.

**Knock...**

**Knock.**

"Arrrggghhh!" He shouted with all his might and with the energy he had.

The door creaked open, intense fear drove past his blood cells, his entire body convulsed aggressively from his nerves to his brain.

"Greetings, Alvis - We meet again" Demiurge spouted mockingly. With a huge smile on his face

_Please, don't hurt me._

"D-d-demiurge-sama, p-please you've done enough, don't hurt me"

"Hm, so it seems that the cleric has healed you already, perfect!" Demiurge said cheerfully with a grin ignoring the words of the suffering being, he slowly pulled a tray from the corner of the room,

[Greater pain], He spelled, Greater pain was an uncommon spell used by demons in a specific racial class. It was a debuff that when used on someone any hit would be 150% stronger than it usually was. Many players used this as a troll spell. But in the new world, it proved extremely effective.

The room was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the tray, as it bumped into tiny rocks and edges of the floor, the bloody tools were shaking and bouncing on the tray making metallic jingle sounds.

The tray consisted of 2 parts, the top and the bottom. The top part of the tray had surgical scissors, a butcher knife, a normal knife, clamps, 50 very thin needles, a screwdriver, a small sickle and a sledgehammer. The bottom part had a flask, bottle of water, salt and lemon.

Asher's eyes went wide, his arms frantically shaking trying to get loose from the chains, the texture on his wrists was rough and his skin was white, the fear from before was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

He turns his head side to side panic-stricken and with a constipated face. His eyes brimming with intense terror.

"Please, Alvis there's no need to to be scared," Demiurge said as he picked up a knife from the tray making a tiny but loud sound in the room "How long has it been? 3 weeks? A month?" He began circling him, he stopped when he reached Alvis's right side of his body.

"You know, something just happened recently," Demiurge tapped the side of the knife on Alvis's shoulder making a slapping sound, the horror-filled his entire body once again as he desperately tried to stay calm, however, it was a failure.

He started to tremble vigorously, it looked like he was having a seizure when in fact his nerves were out of control.

"Oho? I know how excited you are to meet me, please ease up" The demon wickedly says, Demiurge grabbed something,

What he grabbed was an apron, after a few shakes he put it on.

Demiurge then began from the right hand, putting the pointy blade of the knife right underneath the thumb nail of his right hand pushing it in further and further until the knife was halfway underneath the nail, ignoring the shouting and screaming,

Demiurge went on.

He switches the direction he was going with the knife, He decided to go upwards, while the point of the knife remained inside the nail he lifted the handle creating an arch - The nail snapped and bent over but did not fall off instead it stayed there with the finger being left to bleed out.

Demiurge sadistically smiled as he watched Alvis cry in pain he clenched his feet and hands, he raises his head out up in the air and screams, the chains making clattering sounds as he desperately attempts to break free**. **Demiurge slowly circled Alvis as he was crying in pain.

Demiurge walked to the tray grabbing a jar of water, salt and lemon - He squeezed the lemon elegantly in the flask and poured water then dumped nearly all the salt in, he then put the knife in the flask and mixed it, Demiurge then started pacing around him, he stopped at the right side of Alvis's body.

He pulled his knife and grabbed his hand that tied up to the wood, he slowly began pierce the hyponychium of the middle finger and kept penetrating forwards, he turned a blind eye to the excruciating screams coming from the human as he pulled the nail out. From the proximal nail fold he began skinning his finger, he made sure it was slow and deep.

Alvis's face was constipated, he had his eyes opened up wide unable to close them due to the extreme pain he was going through, all his muscles tensed and constant shudders were coursing through his body.

.

After finishing with that finger, Demiurge slowly walks to the desk facing his back towards him to grab another tool,

The metallic tools echo in the room...

.

A few hours pass, all that could be heard were screams but no words. The woman from the corner had her hands on her head her legs crossed together and she pressed them against her chest, she did not want to hear it. She did not like the smirking the laughter from the demon.

In front of the bloody half flayed man stood a demon with blood all over his apron, "Oh, look what you did to my apron" He smirkingly said. He gazed at the human who was on the X shaped wooden figure. Demiurge's skinning skills have massively improved - The man's front body was full muscle no fat or skin insight. The remaining skin was pure white with all its life force sucked out. A few infections could be seen growing from the chest it looked green and white with small bubbles popping out. A look at his hands show that it was full of blood, the nails from hours ago were gone with only fragments still left not one fingernail was left. Alvis had 10 needles bulging out from his right eye as blood ran down his face his tongue was burnt to a crisp, his foot was in a bucket of fire and his skinless fingers were bent backwards.

He was screaming and shouting in pain and fear until he passed out, this happened multiple times during the session but Demiurge just sat down eagerly waiting for him to wake up again. The reason why he did not die is that the healer was casting heal spells on him constantly, even Demiurge was surprised that she had that much MP in storage to last a few hours. She would be a perfect specimen for a certain experiment.

"We are done here," He said

"Heal him fully now, make sure he is in perfect shape the next time I meet him,"

"Y-yes, Demiurge-sama"

The door creaks open as the demon left.

.

.

* * *

Asher was waiting in the house when he heard the door creak open, A demon with an orange suit walked in, every step made a tapping noise with the shoes this was Demiurge - He walked in with the usual smile on his face, Asher then stood up and welcomed him,

"Hey, it's been a few hours since you entered that room," He said with a bitter smile on his face.

"Indeed it has been, my apologies I did not keep track of the time... You know what they say, 'Time flies by when you are having fun'" Demiurge smiles sadistically.

"Ahem, anyways - It's time," Asher said, trying to change the subject.

Demiurge nodded.

Both of the men walked out of the house faced with the demi-humans who were rallied in front.

Demiurge quickly transformed into a 190cm Demi human that looked like an old man, he wore a robe similar to those of Fluder's but with contrasting colour, the beard looked slightly untrimmed and overgrown if it were not for the goat horns that was protruding out of his head one would say that he was a human. He would now take on the name of 'Herematic' for the duration of the attacks.

The demi-humans all know this and the reason why they were not surprised when they saw Demiurge transformed was that the Demons who supervised them told them everything they needed to know.

The demi-humans were not some human-looking like people they were extremely intimidating - They all had features of beastmen and most of them had bulging muscles and were at least 2 meters tall if not more. But still, they were considered weaker in terms of strength against a pure-blooded beastman.

"Now, I am sure you all know what do to correct?

"Yes, Demiurge-sama!" They all chanted as a huge [Gate] appeared behind them all.

_Then let's begin._

.

.

* * *

**Slane theocracy, Meeting area**

.

.

In the dimly lighted room sat six Cardinals, the room was not as tense as last time, in fact, the vibes from the room was quite loose and cool, but far from happy. The room was silent, all the Cardinals waiting for each other to see who would speak first.

Today was the day the report was to arrive, the report about the Elite forces sent to capture the demon maid. The Cardinals have authorized them to use the artifacts from the treasury, after many hours of negotiation from the Guardian of the treasury they were finally able to acquire. [Time watch], [Fire pit] and [Restraints of Saints], these items were handed to them by the Gods.

A man standing next to the door inside the room was guarded in case of an unlikely attack. He has long hair reaching his elbows and sharp scary red eyes. This was the captain of the Black Scripture.

"Sir, the reports stated that they would be back 2 hours after their departure, it's been 7 hours since this report was sent." He says, he was not scared but was worried about what happened, it was clearly stated in the report that they were safe and suffered no casualties. So he was sceptical about what happened.

This destroyed the tone of the room as it returned tense and dark.

"Ahem," Raymond coughed, "Captain, I know you are a serious man and I'd like to believe that so please, do not jest about such topics that are uncalled for."

"I'm sorry sir, but that was not a jest, this was the report," He said as he walked across the room to pass the paper to Raymond then later handing out photocopies of it to the other Cardinals.

The Cardinal frowned in disbelieve, Dominic's hands were shaking as he crunched the paper almost ripping it with both of his hands. The other Cardinals just put the paper down and gazed at each other waiting for a response.

"That's impossible, how could anyone do this" Ginedine, the Cardinal of water scarcely spouted. "As a matter of fact, who was it?" He said as he turned his head over to the rest of the Cardinals,

"Don't jump to conclusions, we don't know If they were captured or attacked, what if they are just late?" Berenice, the Cardinal of Wind stated,

before the room was about the nod and accept this, the captain straightened his back and stated swiftly.

"That is impossible, I know the leader of that squad. He is a serious man who would prioritize his mission over his life, there is no way that he would be 5 hours late of returning to HQ."

Before anyone could refute this, Raymond stood up and said "Are you sure about this, Captain? I've known you for a long time - You would not joke about this, give me your word. Is it true?"

The Captain gulps and answers, "Yes, I swear by the Gods that I am sure about this."

Raymond falls back down in his chair and puts his hands on his face. The Cardinals did the same.

"What were our losses, did we gain anything?" Dominic angrily asks in a condescending tone.

"I am extremely sorry sir, we lost all the artifacts including the sword of [Orcclaw], [Time watch], [Fire pit] and the [Restraints of Saints]." These were very valuable items to the Slane theocracy, they loaned it all to them to capture a demon maid who was in rumour as strong or stronger than the Captain of the Black Scripture.

"Dammit!" Dominic shouted, unable to control his anger.

"Who was it? Who did it? Was it the damned undead king?!"

"I'm sorry sir, we do not know. It seems highly unlikely that it was the Sorcerer King but even if it was, we would have no proof." The Captain said.

"It was the damned Undead! He is toying with us. He knew that we were coming! I am sure of it!" Dominic screamed.

"Calm down Dominic, getting angry isn't going to get us anywhere" Raymond responded tiredly, he was used to this.

While the Artifacts were strong, it as far from valuable compared to the greater artifacts. But it was still a surprise that an elite squad designed to attack strong foes ten times greater than themselves and large groups were captured or dead.

"While we have no information about who it was who attacked our men, we cannot lose composure in such a critical state."

The Cardinals eased up and they leaned back from their seats with their heads looking straight at Raymond showing that they were waiting for him to speak.

"We will wait, and wait for more information until we strike the Sorcerer Kingdom, making another potential enemy immediately is too much of a risk" Raymond paused before speaking again, "Anyone have any other suggestions?"

"I do," Berenice stated, "We should ensure that the towns near the border are on high alert. If we truly do not know anything about this enemy, it is safer to increase defences.

The Cardinals nodded with agreement.

.

.

* * *

**Ninth Floor, Ainz's Office**

.

.

Ainz Ooal Gown sat on his chair as he quickly skimmed through some papers on his desk. _Uwah, Albedo finished the entire stack of piles in a near-instant, _he thought as he leaned his back on his chair and rested his arms on the table.

Other than signing reports and doing paperwork there was nothing that Ainz could do, with everything done in the Holy kingdom he sent supplies to help them regrow and Demiurge was secretly backing up Neia with Doppel Caspond.

The work was done all he could do is wait for Demiurge and Asher to attack the Kingdom and wreak havoc to begin this '_Plan' _that Demiurge had created.

Ainz sighed, _I'm just going to go practice some acting skills in my room. _

Albedo was standing in the same spot as she usually was, next to Ainz. After hearing a sigh coming from Ainz, she asked, "Ainz-sama, are you alright?" In a concerned tone.

"Ah no Albedo, I am fine do not worry about me," Ainz said,

Before Ainz could stand up to leave he hears a knock on the door,

_Knock knock_

The maid looked at Ainz awaiting his orders,

"Open the door," Ainz said.

The maid went to open the door, and a Shadow demon walked in, it prostrated itself before Ainz before getting permission to stand,

"Greetings, O Supreme One - I have come here to send a report from Demiurge-sama," The Shadow demon said,

Ainz glanced at the report that the demon was holding and signalled Albedo to retrieve it. Once the report was handed to Ainz he skimmed through it before placing it on his desk, he then glared at the Shadow demon and said,

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Ainz said in a well practised and dignified tone.

The Shadow demon shuddered in fear, right now it appeared in a form of a pure black humanoid, but with keener eye vision it was easy to spot out that the demon was shaking intensely from the terror of hearing those words.

"Ah, I hear that Demiurge has already started preparing the invasion of the Kingdom, it will begin in an hour or so - Please forgive this useless one for not being specific enough to answer your great question."

"It is fine, you may return to your duties with Demiurge," Ainz said as he waved, showing that the demon had permission to leave his office. Ainz looked down at the report and started reading,

_Hmm, so they captured men from the Slane Theocracy... _After more reading more details on their reactions and appearances, he found something that made him almost jump from his seat, _Huh, they had high-class items?_ [Orcclaw] and [Time watch].While it posed no danger to Ainz, it certainly surprised him that they had high-class items from Yggdrasil. _This confirms my theory that the Six great Gods were players_,

Ainz took note of that as he continued reading, _They actually planned to capture one of the battle maids? _While it was true that with these weapons they could easily restrain one of them with the help of [Restraints of the Saints], it would be a matter of skill to even capture them. The [Time watch] was useless as Ainz already gave them anti-time items which reflect any time spell given that it was weak. If they were using [Time of the Father] then he would be much more worried about the Pleiades.

_Wait, why is there a note saying that I should praise Shaltear for helping, this was also personally requested by Demiurge._

Ainz ignored it as he flipped the page, the rest of the pages just contained more specs information about who they were, including where they were stationed now, which said, the Frozen prison in the 5th floor.

Ainz put the report down, Albedo seeing this then went to Ainz

"Ainz-sama," Albedo quitely signalled. Ainz turned his gaze from the paper and to Albedo.

"What is it Albedo?" He answered curiously.

"It seems that the filthy human magic caster Fluder is standing right outside the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, shall I go eliminate him?" Albedo asked.

_Cough_, "Uh, no Albedo, ask Yuri Alpha to escort him in the throne room,"

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

.

.

* * *

**Tenth floor, Throne room.**

.

.

The majestic set of double doors creaked open allowing entrance into the throne room. Looking at the door you could spot out very complicated and well thought carving patterns that only a person with a 1 in a million mindset could think of and create.

The right side of the door resembled a demon while the left showed a goddess. Looking down from the doors and to the Throne showed over seven sets of pillars each at the top wielding flags, each pillar looked the same but had immersing detail to it. They were at max 2 meters wide.

A maid with glasses walked in followed by an old man wearing a white robe with that lacked certain detail, but it was made up for with a bracelet in each hand holding blue gems, he walked in with his head bowed down acknowledging that he was in a presence of a God. After a few seconds of walking the maid spoke.

"Ainz-sama as you ordered, the Magic caster of the Empire Fluder Paradyne has entered the Tomb," She said in a weighty tone.

"Thank you, Yuri, you may return to the Ninth floor". Ainz replied.

"Then please allow this insignificant one to leave." She bowed then left the room. Now what was left of the throne room were three people. Albedo, Fluder and Ainz Ooal Gown. After Yuri had left Ainz turned his gaze towards Fluder and before he could speak Fluder began prostrating.

"Ohh, Ainz Ooal Gown the Majestic magic caster God that had ever lived. It was an honour to be in your presence, I hope you have this servant's gratitude!" Fluder shouted in the throne room as he went on all fours and smashed his head on the ground with his arms stretched out as if worshipping a God

Ainz's felt his non-existent heart pump, he adjusted his seating before speaking,

_The hell is wrong with this old man. He betrayed his empire and is acting like one of my NPCs. _

"Ahem, thank you, I am well aware of your loyalty you need not bow your head down, you may rise," Ainz said in a regal tone.

"But, Ai-"

"I will hear no more!" Ainz shouted softly "Rise and state what you've come for."

Fluder stood up from his prostrated position, in the corner of his eye he could see Albedo's face frown. She did not like the idea of a human standing before Ainz. To anyone in Nazarick, such a posture is not suited for anyone when speaking to a Supreme being.

"Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, if I may - Jircniv has finally banished me from the Empire. Right now I am but a mere magic casting traveller." Fluder stops.

Ainz began to speak, "Oh? So your seeking asylum in my tomb?"

"Y-yes Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, if you permit this one to reside here, this one would be most grateful" Fluder stated as he pointed his head to the ground.

"You will be given a room on the Ninth Floor. You are currently doing magical research for Nazarick and you've gathered history and information about surrounding countries, you have contributed greatly to the Great Tomb Of Nazarick, do not be embarrassed - Anyone who helps in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown will be rewarded." Ainz said in a regal tone.

"T-t-thank you very much Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, this servant is very happy that you value such a useless being" Fluder said in a joyful tone,

"Albedo, call the maids and have them escort them him in one of the spare rooms in the Ninth floor, give him access to the Grand Library of Ashurbanipal make sure he only stays there for 20 hours a day,"

"Yes, Ainz-sama" She answered,

"T-the Library of the G-gods?!" Emotions swelled up in Fluder as his nerves pulsed through his entire body. Colours were flying through his brain as his eyes were immersed with great joy and a beam of everlasting light. "A-A-inz Ooal Gown-sama, I thank you from the very bottom of my heart!-"

Fluder prostrated once again slamming his head on the ground harder than before. Tears began welling up from his eyes, he was tempted to just walk to Ainz and lick his feet.

_Uwah, he's doing it again, _

"Ahem, Albedo are the maids here yet? Escort him to his room now" Ainz said.

.

.

* * *

**Re-Estize Kingdom, Captial**

.

.

Pandora's Actor and Nabe took a mission to the Kingdom of Re-Estize, well, that's what it was meant to look like. Pandora's actor told Pluton explaining that he had a very good reason for going to the Kingdom, while Pluton asked him to stay Pandoras actor left anyway, it was for the plan to work, Momon needed to be in the Capital to help repel the demi-humans.

'Momon' was walking the streets of the Capital, he caught gazes of the woman staring at him and hateful looks from many men. It seemed that they were very jealous of him being with Nabe. Nabe did not do anything but glare at any guy who was trying to signal her for anything.

_Mein Gott, Demiurge and Asher messaged me saying that the attack would begin in an hour, wait, isn't the blue rose in this city? Well, it doesn't matter I'll meet them soon enough. _

They walked to an expensive inn and creaked open the door before the receptionist could say his usual greeting he took a look at Momon's armour and his jaws dropped his eyes widened to see an adamantine warrior walking in. It was the Dark hero, Momon.

"M-momon-sama, please take a seat in the VIP room while I get drinks for you, please do not stay standing up," He said while running from the desk and in front of Momon.

If rumours went around saying that this cabin disrespected a famous Adamantite warrior, the cabin would most definitely be shut down and he would be sent to prison.  
"I will book the best rooms in this hotel!"

Before Pandoras Actor could refuse, the receptionist ran towards the staff room. He took a seat waited until he was directed into his room.

.

.

.

40 minutes later in Momon's room

_Ohh, that was tiring, continuously explaining that he did not need anything to the maids and waiters of the cabin was energy-burning, they came every 10 minutes to knock on the door._ Pandoras actor said as he laid on the bed, he sat back up moments later and looked at Nabe who responded with a nod.

He then said to her,

"It is time"

* * *

**Before you complain about how unoriginal this is, please remember this is NOT the main event, this is but the beginning of what incites [Insert spoiler] Ok bye keep reading.**

**The Attack on the Capital**

.

.

A child was running into the alleyways of the town her skirt was ripped and there were a few scratch marks on her face previously from tripping over her legs. She was one of the daughters of the great nobles, she heard adults screaming and shouting for them to 'Get away!'. Her mother was nowhere to be found, her father went to the Empire to negotiate business and left not long ago.

Right now she was alone running from what lurks in the darkness. She stopped, sensing it was safe she started sneakily walking. There were rumours that the Adamantite warrior Dark Hero Momon came to the Capital, that was the only thing that kept her hope up.

Suddenly she hears loud and very distinctive footsteps coming from behind her, her spine trembled swiftly as she quietly squealed, the shadow of the being that was heard looked like a man with a cap and a cape. it had angel wings.

But she did not see that as she ran the other direction, she turned left and hit the wall. It was a dead end.

The being walked closer, creating tapping sounds with his boots. The little girl could do nothing but sit down and put her hands over her head as being walked towards her,

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Get away from me!" She cried and grabbed a stick and waved it around from where she was sitting.

"Little child, please ease yourself." The man said in a gentle tone. The man then grabbed a handkerchief from his pockets and brushed it along her face. While kneeling on one knee to get on her level.

"Y-your not a m-monster?" She said as she slightly lifted her head.

"Shh, it will be alright - You are safe now" The Angelic being said, the little girl lifted her head a little more and what she saw was pure beauty, she noticed his angelic wings but that was overshadowed by the gentle smile the man had, she felt safe in his very presence - He had an aura comparing to a God.

Noticing this she started crying.

"M-my mother, I-I-I- can't f-f-find her" She sobbed.

"Do not cry, I am sure your mother is very worried about you too." The angelic being said.

This was Asher, and while he had a job to wreak havoc in the city he could not stop and let a child be killed.

The demi-humans were about to follow her into the alleyway until he ordered to them to go elsewhere, they spat on the ground and listened knowing that he was a representative of Nazarick.

The sickening and repulsive things he heard from that group of demi-humans and what they were going to do to that little girl was distasteful. He was an Angel with a karma value of five hundred so it was to be expected.

"Little child, stay here and wait until this all ends and no one will be able to hurt you, I promise," He said as he began walking away, he cast [Walls of heaven] And an invisible force field appeared around the girl, no one could get in but she could get out.

She sniffed and stared at Asher as he left.

Now that Asher was done with helping a child he transformed back into his disguise form.

Upon leaving the alleyway, he noticed that the group of demi-humans from before were on the ground, they were covered in blood with multiple slash marks from a sharp weapon. Before he could inspect more he noticed a man... or woman standing over their bodies.

The woman assumed with broad shoulders, huge muscles, dark pink crimson armour and a silver tiara on her head spoke, "Is that all you've got?" She turned her gaze over to Asher, "Hey you! You look like a leader. Are these your men?"

Asher pulled a sword from out of his robe and answered,

"Yes, err..." He did not know what to call it, it resembled many male features but had feminine ones as well. He just settled with girl. "Yes madam, these are my men"

"They were weak, very weak in fact." She spoke.

"Then you'll have to deal with me" Asher answered while stretching out his arms, in response to that the woman rushed towards him preparing to attack with her great axe.

...

..

.

* * *

**Throne room, Re-Estize kingdom**

.

.

The door opened as a messenger bolted in, his hair lingering in front of his face and his clothes ruined with dirt and dust. His eyes showed fair amounts of fear and terror, he was just barely breathing.

It looked as though he ran from the stairs of the castle, in actuality he did. Before he could speak, one of the guards ran up towards his and said

"Are you okay? What happened?" And before anything could happen.

One of the other guards shouts, "How dare you just run into the throne room". It seems that the messenger ignored all the warnings from the other guards that protected the outside, 10 soldiers run inside and points spears at them. The king sat there and said in a sickly voice. Princess Renner was by his side and put her hand on his hand.

"Halt, do not attack him _cough _\- Let him speak"

"Your majesty! D-d-demi-humans are invading! They are murdering the civilians and townsfolk and have passed through the first wall." At that moment the entire room heard a thunderous crash, the largest tower in sight was shot down by a ball of fire just outside of the castle.

The king coughed vigorously after hearing that.

"Those damned creatures, why now!" He smashed his hand on the throne. "Gather the armies! Protect the townsfolk. Order city guards to escort civilians inside the last walls!" He shouted.

"Yes, your majesty!" His assistant said as he ran towards the door.

"Renner, please, call the blue rose to help," He said while coughing "We ne-" and before he could say anything he passes out, the remaining men in the room gasp. Renner screamed as climb picked up his body and quickly escorted it to his room.

Renner then used a scroll and used [Message] to call the blue rose.

Luckily they were already in the kingdom so by now they would be defending.

"The king.." One of the guards spoke.

After the death of Gazef Stronoff, the greatest warrior of the kingdom many nobles were happy but the King was not, he fell into despair that one of his loyalist and best men had died. This increased his stress and worsened his sickness.

Passing out become a regular occurrence - But right now his command was important without him they would have to rely on Prince Zanac.

Hell broke loose in the capital, the orders were sent. All they could do is wait.

* * *

Fires were burning and demi-humans began slaughtering humans, the women were screaming and shouting in fear as the men tried to fight them off. But faced with what looked like half beastman they were slaughtered in mere seconds.

Blood and gore covered the streets, with intestines hanging off windows and blood dripping from the magical street lights. The city guards abandoned the town after hearing the orders from HQ and retreated to the castle walls were they escorted many other humans into the walls,

The humans that were running into the gate saw a pack of demi-humans running towards them, they knew it was too late but kept running, only 20 meters until they make it.

**SLAM!**

A man wearing a fully jet black full plate armour with purple and golden markings came from the air and slammed himself down to the ground in front of the humans. He stood 2 meters tall holding two great swords. The townsfolk noticed this and sighed in relief.

They began cheering him on

"Go, Momon! Kill those bastards!"

"We are safe now"

"Thank the Gods,"

Momon ignored the cheers as he ran up to face head-on the demi-humans.

Swoosh, in one swing he decapitated ten of them, there behind them left nearly two hundred more, but they stopped in their tracks.

The demi-humans did not know who Momon was or how famous he was, but they sensed he was strong and could take on the entire horde if he had to, a majestic aura emitted from Momon. They stepped back and hesitated to attack.

"So you are not attacking? You can kill weaker humans but not attack a stronger foe?" Momon said as he pointed to countless dead bodies on the street. One of the demi-humans, the one that looked the strongest with bulging muscles hairy body wearing cloth as pants and nothing as a shirt showing off his hairy chest and a huge sword the same size as Momon walked up,

"Foolish human! You think you're stronger than us?" He said as he ran towards him. "I'll kill you and wear your armour as a trophy!" He said angrily.

The demi-human prepares to swing but it was blocked by Momon, he then stepped back and swung again. Only to have his blade caught with Momon's hands.

"Impossible, this was a sword granted to me by the great ruler!" The demi-human tried to swing again but Momon swiftly stabs him in the stomach. His intestines erupted out as he falls to the ground.

Cough, cough. He tries to stand up again but falls.

"Anyone next?" Momon shouted, now releasing an aura of superiority.

The demi-humans step back again, in fear and terror, they almost run but stay at their positions.

Just before Momon was about to run up and attack, he feels something hit his back. An old man with an untrimmed beard wearing a black robe with goat horns protruding from his head stood on the building behind Momon.

This was Demiurge in disguise as 'Herematic' - He had to act the part, the main focus of his mission was to have the humans see what had happened here and spread rumours about this mysterious demi-human horde.

Momon with one footstep up to prevent himself from falling. He turns his back on the Demi-humans and faces the old man on the building, he then introduced himself.

"My name is Momon, what is yours, demi-human!"

"Oho? My name is Herematic, a magic caster I bid you welcome into my kingdom" The old man then slightly bowed towards Momon mocking him. But of course, he was not offended.

The crowd of humans gasp as they finally run inside the gate, but they were still watching.

[Fire horde] A 6th tier spell creating a huge cube of fire that spans six meters that shoots out even more contagious fire, the old man cast.

The cube appeared in the air and the fire was hitting the buildings next to Momon,

"Stop that!" Momon shouted as he attempts to climb one of the buildings.

[Fly] The magic caster flies in the air far from anyone's reach, seeing this momon throws one of his greatswords in the air aiming for the magic caster, but he just deflected it with [Walls of hell]

The sword hits an invisible wall and falls to the ground landing tip down in the cement ground. Momon falls back down to retrieve his sword and suddenly the caster casted

[Split earth], The floor began trembling and it split, rocks fell through the ground as Momon was separated from the demi-humans. Right now Herematic had the advantage of the battle,

"It is over Momon," The Magic caster shouted, "I have the high ground!" He said as he cast [Lighting tear] A huge amount of lighting appeared, being 1 meter in width that instantaneously hit Momon. Momon stood back as he prepared to block the attack, he pulled both of his great swords to block.

Clang

The lighting reflected the side after hitting the two great swords.

"You underestimate my power," Momon replied. He said as he begins approaching Herematic,

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Review please?**


	6. Aftermath

**Re-Estize Kingdom, Capital North East**

.

.

Clank! Both the sword and axe collided with each other to create a metallic sound that bristled through the entire street. Gargan was struggling to hold back Asher as he was pushing down on her axe. Her muscles tensed as she groaned pushing Asher back. Asher countered with an effortless swing.

"Your quite tough for a demi-human" She grunted while struggling to counteract his attacks. Asher ignored her as he continued to relentlessly swing at her again and again. Each swing created a shockwave that fluttered blood from the bodies of humans on the streets.

The hell is wrong with this person, I can barely block his attacks, She thought as she lunged back three meters away from Asher.

"What's wrong? Too scared to fight?" Asher spat,

Gargan sensed hints of arrogance in those words, but right now she could not afford to get angry - All she could do is wait for Tina and Tia to come as reinforcements.

"No, it is called a tactical retreat." She replied she could not make the same mistakes she made while fighting the demon maid and Jaldaboath.

"Very well then," Asher said as he leapt from where he was standing, he landed right behind her creating a small crater from where he jumped and landed. And before he could take a swing at her she blocked it and they exchanged blows between each other each and every one of them blocked by Asher.

Right now Asher was not even using a fraction of his power. He was told by Demiurge to not completely defeat them but only measure their strength and slightly one up on them in a fight. Asher sighed as he remembered this because fighting this gorilla looking human was very monotonous and boring.

"What are you here for?" She shouted at Asher. He did not reply he once again charged at Gargan and they began to struggle with each other until they crashed into a building.

Before anything else could happen Asher got a [Message] from Demiurge.

{It is time to retreat}

{Understood} Asher replied,

"Woman, it has pleased me that I have fought with you but my apologies, it is time for me to withdraw." Asher stated mockingly as he slightly bowed with his right hand on his stomach showing what would be called 'respect' but in actuality, it was just a hint of mock and tease.

Before she could refute his absurd statement he cast.

[-Blinding Smite]! He shouted, a bright light suddenly appeared from him, Gargan put both of her hands on her eyes in pain as she dropped her great axe and fell on her knees. Right before Asher left he casts [Lightning Strike], Gargan was still on the ground and suddenly a huge lightning bolt appears and strikes her back first causing her to pass out.

.

.

* * *

**Streets of the Re-Estize Capital South**

.

.

"Do not pull back, charge!" A man on a horse shouted, he was the general of the army assigned for protection at the gates. In front of him was a horde of a thousand demi-humans, his men only numbered less than a thousand.

The men groaned in pain as they were cut and slashed with blood spurting out. Many of his men were dead and were lying around in the street corners while the demi-humans ravaged further and further pushing them back.

"Dammit!" He slammed his fist on his metal plate thigh. "Where are the adventurers! Should they not be coming over here now?" He screamed a man next to him that looked like a squire of some sort replied.

"Sir, they should be here in a few seconds, we have to hold the beasts off!"

"Prepare the defence!" He shouted, men with huge shields the size of a human at the back ran up to the front lines, they slammed the shields on the ground in unison next to each other creating a huge line from building to building leaving only tiny gaps in between for any swords or spears to pinch through.

The group of priests who were kept on reserve in case of an emergency were finally called up to attack.

The priests shouted, beginning to cast divine spells.

While this was happening the swordsman ran to the back knowing that they were not needed anymore. Spearmen ran up behind the shield men and pinched the demi-humans through the gaps.

This proved very effective, while no demi-humans could pass through the shield wall, it was not gonna hold for long as they could always jump off of the dead bodies and over.

"Hold the line! Do not let any through!" The general shouted.

After minutes of piercing and screaming they finally breached, demi-humans were jumping off of other's dead bodies trying to pass the defence.

But before they could set foot on the other side, a sword rushed flashing in and punctured one of the demi-humans on the chest. Lakuyas was finally here along with Tina and Tia.

She flew and landed softly next to the general on the horse and said, "Well done on holding that horde of demi-humans for that long" The general showed a look of relief, he thought that they were going to be slaughtered - but that all changed once Lakyus arrived.

She then cast [Fly] again and flew over the soldiers to look at the view from a bird's eye view, only see bodies upon the bodies of both human and demi-humans lying around everywhere, there was not a place in the street that could be considered 'spotless'. She almost vomited at the sight of this monstrosity.

Tia and Tina jumped from the building and started to slay some demi-humans, blood squirted all over as they slashed and stabbed them - They were duel wielding two identical blades, but one of them was a vampire blade which sucked up blood and on the other hand was a normal assassin blade.

Tia and Tina did not have a problem slaying demi-humans but after a while, sweat could be seen falling from their foreheads as they puffed in and out.

"Tia, Tina!" She shouted, "Are you doing fine?" She said as she looked at them from above, they responded with a quick thumbs up and one of them screamed: "Cast some support magic!"

Lakyus flew down and sliced up many demi-humans easing the pressure off the soldiers defending as she cast a group support spell.

By the gods, why did something like this have to happen again? Was the demonic invasion not enough. Why must the people of the kingdom suffer? She thought frustratedly, she shook her head and put her hand on her forehead before casting another spell.

After the arrival of most of the blue rose, the demi-humans gradually began to lose morale as their numbered decreased slowly, giving the advantage to the humans.

They all screamed and shouted as they were stabbed and pierced by the Kilineiram the demonic sword. Five of the pieces of weapons floating beside her shoulder shot out at her mental command being fast enough to split air into two.

The swords slashed through over fifty demi-humans instantaneously killing them. Unlike last time in the demonic invasion, they were not surrounded mostly thanks to the efforts the army put in - in creating a huge line of shields and a countermeasure to counteract any attacks.

"[Lesser healing]" She shouted, any soldier within a ten-meter radius were healed slightly with stab wounds slowly healing back, but fatal wounds like a loss of a limb were impossible to heal with [Lesser healing].

"[Dark blade mega impact]" She shouted, in a wondering horizontal slash, black power flowed out slashing countless demi-humans killing them in an instant. But that was not enough to take them all.

.

"This is bad" Lakyus quitely stated as the bloody floating swords came rushing back to her shoulders forming a wing. The priests used up all their mana, Tia and Tina are exhausted. There is no way they can hold off the demi-humans for much longer,

"Everyone fall ba-" Before she could finish her sentence she noticed the demi-humans were retreating, they were running overstepping on the dead bodies of their own and other humans.

"They are running..." Lakuyas whispered.

"They're gone..." A soldier whispered, and suddenly a thunderous roar of cheers came from the soldiers. The priests sighed in relief and began praying to thank the gods.

Why did they just leave like that? They could have won this battle at the cost of more of their own. Lakyus thought, Well it doesn't matter as long as they are gone, the victory goes to us.

.

.

* * *

**The main square rally, Re-Estize Capital**

.

.

Demiurge's called Asher and the demi-humans to evacuate, using up all the demi-humans in the Re Estize capital was not good for future invasions, he needed to preserve as much of them as he can. Right now he was prepared to retreat as well but he needed to deal with Momon and put up a good act to show how much of a danger he is to the humans.

"Hmph, don't get too cocky Momon of darkness," Herematic shouted

"[Call of tempest]" He shouted, a roar of thunderous clouds appeared overshadowing the sky as acid rain rained down, the demi-humans retreated in look for cover, of course, Demiurge did not aim for them. Right now he needed to flee, he's done enough for today. This halted Momon's approach.

A mysterious voice called out from an alleyway, [Shield] - A translucent barrier appeared above Momon protecting him from the acidic rain.

"Momon!" It was the voice of a child a little girl. Her head was held down as she swiftly ran towards Momon with her own cover and said, "Are you okay Momon-san"

"Ah yes, I'm fine - Thank you for the cover"

"No problem Momon-san!" She said while jumping resisting the urge to huge Momon.

"Who is that man?" She said while putting her hand over her head to look closer at him. "A demi-human?"

"That's correct, a pretty strong one too - He is stronger than you by a land fold even more than Jaldaboath"

"Huh!" Evileye jumped in disbelief, "W-What?! That man is stronger than 'him'?!" As an undead she would not necessarily feel 'feelings' but right now her dead nerves were tingling, the eyes behind the mask were wide open as she gasps. Then suddenly.

Momon puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not be scared, I am here?" He says in a noble tone.

_M-m-momon-san... just eeeeeek he just touched me and said that!_ Evileye squealed in her mind as she struggled to stay calm - The fear from before vanished right after that.

"Y-your right Momon-san.." She stutters out.

The acid rain stops,

Momon gets out of the cover and glances at the spot where 'Herematic' was, but he was long gone along with the demi-human horde.

.

.

* * *

**Ninth**** Floor, Ainz's bedroom**

.

.

"-Calm yourself!", Ainz said as he stood in front of a mirror while waving his hand. "-Is that how you should speak to a king?" Right now Ainz was practising his acting skills, he was doing this for a few hours but because he was an undead his perception of time was lost - So what he thought to be an hour turned out to be five hours.

"Ahh," Ainz sighed as he fell back leaning on his bed. "I wonder how Demiurge is doing, I hope the ones who brainwashed Shaltear aren't there." As thought as he jumped out from his bed.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Ainz said as he stood up.

Albedo walked in along with the maid for 'security' reasons, while it would be a jest for a mere maid to stop Albedo she would only be there as a messenger to call Cocytus or anyone strong enough to pull her out. Normally the maid would be in Ainz's room but he ordered her to leave along with the Eight Edged assassins, they too crawled in the room for the same reason.

"Greetings, Ainz-sama - I have come to explain a report from the shadow demon"

"Ahem" Ainz put his fist on his mouth and pretended to cough. This place was not a suitable place to talk about business, Ainz sensed that Albedo could get out of control at any time so he quickly spoke, "Albedo, my room is not an appropriate place to speak business - Go to my office.

"At once Ainz-sama."

They both teleported out of the room and to his office.

.

.

* * *

**Ninth**** Floor, Ainz's Office**

.

.

He sat down as Albedo teleported in front of the desk,

"So Albedo, go on," Ainz said as he laced his fingers together putting his elbows on the desk. "Speak."

"Yes Ainz-sama, it seems that the invasion of the kingdom has been a success - the goals have been reached and right now Asher is heading back to Nazarick, the continuation of the plan will start in a few weeks or if you will it, right now."

"Ah no Albedo, I wish for things to be slow and decisive, there is no advantage in rushing things" He paused for a while. "When will Asher come back?" He asked as he leans back on his regal chair, he unlaces his fingers putting them on his bony thighs.

"Ainz-sama, Asher should be here in a few minutes - He just left the kingdom a while ago."

"Good, good" Ainz said, "What about Demiurge? Where is he now?" He asks.

"I believe he is creating a new home base to prepare for an attack on the Slane theocracy, I would expect him to use them all of them tactically and deploy the evil lords in order to achieve the maximum potential of the Slane theocracy to turn to Asher for help," She stated.

"Ah alright, thank you Albedo" Ainz replied.

There was a knock on the door, the maid rushed towards it, Ainz nodded telling her to let him in.

Asher walked in and kneeled and spoke,

"Ainz-sama, I have returned from the kingdom and present myself to you"

"Asher, you've done a great job, now rise." He replied.

"Ainz-sama such praise is not worthy of this servant," He said as he rose.

"Then... right, I will be putting you under the Pleiades supervision again and send you to Carne village with Lupusregina until the plan is set for you to go to the Slane theocracy for 'that' stage of the plan. But for now, you will be assisting Nferia in his potion making in the meantime.

**If you do not know what 'that' stage of the plan is, Read chapter 1 and 2 for more information.**

"With L-lupusregina?" He said, his skin crawled, countless nerve cells jumped - Tiny hairs stuck up and his mouth slightly opened. The last time he saw Lupu was when she tortured him mentally as a joke

"Is there something wrong?" Ainz asked sceptically.

"Y-y- N-N-o Ainz-sama" Asher struggled.

He was afraid of Lupusregina, but if under orders he would not hesitate to kill her nor will he let his fears overcome him in a crucial moment.

"If there is anything wrong, you should tell me," Ainz said in a kingly tone, he had practised this for hours.

"No, nothing is wrong Ainz-sama, I will go immediately.

"Alright then, have Yuri escort you to Carne village."

.

.

* * *

**Throne room, Re Estize Kingdom**

.

.

Right after the invasion was over the King woke up from his sickly slumber, Climb informed him of what happened. A king sat on the throne in front of countless people. One side of the room stood nobles, Climb stood next to Renner.

Renner was right next to the King. On the other side of the room stood Generals who have all seen combat on the frontlines of the invasion. One of the men from a division who was completely wiped out stood at the back with his back straight, his fists clenched as he grit his lips trying not to cry, constant shivers ran down his spine. This feeling is mutual with the rest of the generals on that side of the room.

Other than the past battle traumas the soldiers were facing, everyone in this room was waiting for the king to speak.

The king rested his body on the right side of his armchair, before a cough he finally spoke.

"What's our casualty report? How many men did we lose?" A man with noble attire walked up from the noble side of the room bowed his head down and spoke.

"Your majesty, I regret to inform you that we have lost nearly half of our army, right now we can only use a percentage of our remaining army nearly all of them were severely wounded during the invasion."

"What about our citizens, how much did we lose?" The king replied.

"Your majesty, we lost nearly fifty thousand, a thousand are still missing."

Rampassa's face went red as he clenched his fist with the handkerchief, he frowned immediately after hearing those words, but after a few moments he gently breathed in and out, taking a posture befitting of a king, he then spoke.

"Minister of Finance, will our coin be affected by this incident? Will our kingdom fall into deficit?"

A man again from the noble faction, stepped up he adjusted his glasses his fat body made every step echo in the room, he bowed down and replied in a nerdy tone.

"Your Majesty, while I do believe our coin will be greatly affected by this incident we will most definitely fall into debt and deficit if we do not take appropriate measures"

"Oh? What can those measures be?" The king said leaning forward on his throne.

"I recommend increasing the taxing of the villagers, seeing as though we have lost most of our citizens in our capital, a forced migration might be necessary to keep business intact."

The king almost groaned as he raised an eyebrow, he laid his back on the throne and replied,

"We will do no such thing, the poor shall not be taxed more than what they already have, but," The king paused, "I am sure the nobles are more than happy to help out their kingdom by accepting a higher tax rate."

The noble side of the room sent vibes of hatred and disbelief as most of them tightened their grip on their skirts or pants, they were trying not to frown but ended up smiling bitterly. Climb looked in awe at the king, the mercy he granted to the peasants who could barely afford a copper coin was benevolent,

This was a true king, a king that puts his people before the country, putting the country before himself. Climb thought.

"Of course your majesty," They all replied holding back an angry tone. The king was not oblivious to this but he ignored it, they had no choice.

.

.

* * *

**Sorcerous Kingdom, Carne village**

.

.

A man wakes up from his slumber, his bowl cut bangs were moved to see beautiful eyes, they were as blue as the bristling sea, any woman would be swayed just by a glance. Right next to him was the village chief Enri Emmot also his wife, he stretched out his arms tensing his feet muscles as he rubbed his eyes. He used to work for the Re-Estize kingdom until he was swayed by the Sorcerer Kingdom who he was now creating potions for.

Tiredly, his legs rolled out of bed hanging down making it look like he was sitting up, his back was slouched, he scratched his eyes again and looked in a mirror just across the room. He saw black circles under his eyes.

The weak wooden floor creaked as he walked towards the kitchen, it was nine o'clock in the morning and he saw children playing outside from the kitchen window and goblin army grunting as they were creating buildings and fortifications, a few undead and an elder lich were planning the structure of the statue of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The tower that was burnt down by the Re-Estize army was rebuilt into a stone and metal tower along with most of the walls, with only a few logs of wood still remaining. He glanced at an egg and before grabbing it he hears the sound of a woman from the other window.

"Heeyy!"

"W-waah!" Nfirea jumps hitting his head on a nearby stack of spoons, the red-haired woman ignoring this went on to say.

"Did you do it yet~su? Did you do it? Haah?" She was grinning ear to ear as she put both her hands on the window edges attempting to get in.

"W-w-w-wh-" Nfirea tried to speak but was stuttering as a bright red blush appeared on his cheeks, he played with his fingers and looked down to the ground. "W-w-well" And before he could actually answer this mysterious question he heard a shout coming from behind Lupusregina.

"Oi! What are you doing there, get away from there!" The goblin shouted while chasing after her, his sword still attached to his belt swaying side to side.

"Muahahaha!" Lupusregina jokingly laughs, "You'll never catch me!" She bolted out and started running in the other direction.

Nfirea sighs as he grabs his work attire and puts it on, Enri was still sound asleep after all that noise. He walks out of the house and to his laboratory.

.

.

10 minutes later

BOOM, an explosion of green gas filled the entire room, Nfirea flinched a bit but his face did not change.

"Haahh, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama just how do you do it." He sighed quietly as he turned his head to glance at the sets of failures, the potions looked pink but still had the same properties and effects as the purple potion he had created. He fell down into his seat and relaxed his muscles, he bent his head back staring at the ceiling light, from there he grabbed a red potion and put it above his head shining it in between the light.

The blood of god huh? I'm am so close to making this potion - I just need one more ingredient He mused as he put back the potion and sat back up properly,

I'll have to go farm some herbs I guess…

Smack

Someone hit Nfirea's head moderately hard, his head swayed for less than a second before he jumped out of his seat to grab a knife.

"Whos there! Show yourself!" He shouted waving the knife around as he backed up to the entrance of the laboratory. A voice of a woman called out.

"Woah Woah calm down" It was Lupusregina, her hands were in front of her waving at Nfirea. She smiled as she put her hands down.

"Oh, it's just you" Nfirea untensed his muscles and slid the knife back on the table. The knife he was holding was not a weapon but a special tool used to carefully cut herbs.

"What are you here for?" Nfirea asked, normally Lupusregina would not disturb him during potion making but the fact that she did was extremely suspicious to him, he put his hand on his chin and tweaked his head to the side.

"Oh about that, Ainz-sama has sent someone over to temporarily help you in creating potions~su" She replied.

"A-Ainz Ooal Gown-sama sent someone to help me?" He said.

"That's right~su"

"Where is he now?"

"He should be arriving soon, a few seconds or something." She replied.

.

* * *

.

A three-meter-wide portal appeared in the middle of Carne village, the kids dropped their sticks and ran to the trees or anywhere with cover to look at who was going to walk out. The goblins ignored this because ever since the appearance of an Elder lich that was sent to create the statue of Ainz Ooal Gown, portals kept opening to send material from Nazarick. The adults were not surprised but went to look on.

"Hey! Elder lich-san, don't you have enough materials already? Why more?" A man shouted,

The Elder lich emotionlessly turned its head and replied, "I do not recall having called for more materials." Normally the goblins would have prepared for battle but they knew that such portals could only be created by Nazarick, so it was safe but still suspicious.

Two beings walked out of the void, Yuri assistant leader of the Pleiades her glasses glinted as she adjusted it, she looked onwards trying to spot out an individual.

In turn, the person next to her looked like a man who wore a black suit befitting of a lean businessman, the black hair glistened in the sun as it was gelled to the side he fixed up his tie before tugging onto his blazer.

The children assuming that they were here for business picked up the sticks and continued playing. The adults looked at them for a while before turning away. The goblins, on the other hand, did not let them leave their sight.

"There," The woman said "I believe Lupusregia is in there along with Nfirea," She said as she was pointing her finger towards the laboratory.

"Ah, thank you Yuri-san I'll head there now."

"Goodbye Asher-sama." She said as she bowed. Yuri walked back to the portal to return to Nazarick.

So where do I g- Ah right, right there. Asher clapped his hands and dusted the dirt off his thighs before beginning to walk. In this form he had to look proper and tidy like Sebas, he was wearing a set of one of Sebas's clothing after all.

Knock

Knock

The door slowly creaked open, what was in front of him was a dimly lit room just barely able to see anything. A man with long bangs and a bowl cut stood before him.

"Hello Nfirea-san, I have been sent by Ainz Ooal Gown to aid you in your research," Asher says in a light seething tone.

"U-uh yes, I have heard about you from an f-friend," He replies, "C-come on in."

Well, he seems nervous, it's to be expected. Asher thought as he mentally shrugged keeping a nice smile on his face.

"Wait, you said you heard from a friend? By chance could that frie-" Before he could finish talking he hears a sudden voice.

"Waah!" Lupusregina from the side of the room jumped at Asher causing him to almost scream. His whole expression changed from serious to scared. He recognized that voice, it was from Lupusregina.

"Wahaha!" She laughed hysterically as she saw Asher cover himself with both of his arms. After realizing what he just did he stands up straight and adjusts his tie, and says.

"Do not do that ever again Lupus, or I will have you reported to Ainz-sama." In a serious tone.

"Aw, your no fun," She replies in an obviously fake sad tone.

"Well have 'fun' both of you, hahaha" She walked out and closed the door slowly while peeping in until it was shut. It took moments before both of them realised what she meant by 'fun'.

Nfirea begins sweating as he glances over to the shocked man and stutteringly asks,

"Y-you are into that?"

"No, of course not!" Asher shouts,

"Ah, of course not, haha…"

The room was silent from the awkwardness caused by Lupusregina, Asher claps his hands twice and says,

"Anyway, let's begin shall we?" Asher said as he glanced towards the red potions.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Meeting Area**

.

.

"How goes the infiltration of the empire?" Berenice, the Cardinal of Fire asks, just adjacent from where she was sitting was a messenger who replied. She leaned forward in her chair with her hands laced together with a poker face.

"Ma'am, I believe from the reports it stated that they have successfully infiltrated in as civilians but find it difficult to go up the ranks," He paused before speaking again, "But more importantly, there is something that I urge needs to be said." He said with sweat rolling down his forehead.

The rest of the Cardinals lean forward on their chairs placing their arms on the table, sensing something bad they frown lightly and squeeze their hands.

"Go on," Raymond said. "Speak"

"S-sir, i-in the K-kingdom there is said to have been an invasion by demi-humans, they have amassed an army and destroyed the kin-" Before he could speak a Cardinal spoke out.

"Impossible, there were no signs of a demi-human army ever since Jaldabaoth died if there were, we would have been informed this by now you foolish messenger - Are you sure this isn't just false information?" Yvon, the Cardinal of Light angrily retorted.

"No, sir! Even some of our spies who were acting as civilians were killed by the demi-humans. Only 2 fled safety but with serious injuries."

Raymond's eyebrows raised, he tensed his muscles before scarcely saying "Go on."

"The invasion devastated the kingdom and reports suggest that there was someone who could best Momon in a fight, and on another ground, an adamantite warrior by the name of 'Gargan' was heavily injured by somebody completely different.

The whole room gasped, Raymond's jaw bolted down leaving his mouth wide open while the other Cardinals just looked in disgust with white skin. And before anyone else could speak a man's voice could be heard.

"Dammit!" Dominic shouted, "How did we not know about this beforehand! And someone who could best Momon in a fight? That is ridiculous!" He slammed his fist on the table gritting his teeth. The Cardinals already made their mind that Momon was a strongly awakened godkin so when hearing the news that someone other than Jaldabaoth could test him in a fight made their skin crawl and spine tremble.

"Messenger! Is this true?" Raymond asked,

"Yes, sir! It is true."

Raymond sighed as he chugged a cup of water, "This could very well be the next Jaldabaoth we are dealing with here."

The Cardinals froze, if this truly was a being as strong as Jaldabaoth then almost all the scriptures would be deployed to destroy the being right away.

"Don't even jest about something like that." Maximilian refuted,

"No," Raymond replied, "If this really is true then it would be no surprise that it would be able to take on our Elite force."

"Messenger!" Dominic shouted, "What did it call itself?"

"Sir, it called itself 'Heremetic'"

"The other one?"

"That is unknown, we do not have information on the one who defeated the adamantite adventurer."

"Dammit, why do things have to get worse." Raymond loudly whispered.

"Captain! Send orders to the General of the Army to fortify the towns on the border." Raymond shouted,

"Yes, sir." The Captain replied as he rushed out of the room.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell us?" Yvon asked,

"No, sir"

"Good, leave the room."

The messenger left the room, the Cardinals had their hands on their heads as they tried to think of something that could possibly help the country.

Raymond stood up and slowly walked in front of the room, creating sounds of footsteps on the rich wooden floor. He began to speak,

"Sending the Windflower scripture to find and access information about this new foe is essential, I would hope that no one would object to this being implemented, yes?" Raymond stroked his beard and put his hands behind his back and rubbed it in nervousness, while he looked calm on the outside in actuality he was screaming and shouting at himself, it was not every day that he would send an entire scripture for one man. The last time that happened, they were all wiped out.

They all shook their heads and agreed with Raymond's suggestion.

"Good."

.

.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, **

**Leave a review, thanks!**


	7. The Spies in the Outskirts

**Sorcererous Kingdom, ****E-Rantel bar.**

.

.

"Hey man, did you hear about what happened in the Kingdom?" A ragged looking man with messy hair asked glancing his head over to another person. The man noticed his voice and replied,

"Yeah, but I haven't heard about the details."

"Apparently demihumans invaded the kingdom and there's a magic caster on par with Momon's strength." He said in a grievous tone, his eyes narrowed as he grips on the edge of the bar table, after hearing this the other man turned his head curiously.

"Huh? A magic caster on par with Momon? You must be joking." He replied flicking his hand as a smirk bolted on his face.

"No, no it's true, just like the demonic invasion if it weren't for Momon the Kingdom would have collapsed." The man with the messy hair said as he shifted his seat over to the guy creating creaking noises on the cheap wooden floor.

"The world is falling to shit... we have an undead as a king, rumour has it that Fluder betrayed the empire and the Draconic kingdom are barely scathing alive against the beastman." He said as he swallowed half a jug of alcohol. "Bartender, Another!" He shouted, his head dropped face flat on the table, he closed his eyes and lost the sense of gravity in his arms.

The bartender nodded as he walked towards the barrel, the man continued speaking, "The king put a huge bounty on the mysterious magic caster, like a thousand platinum coins,"

"Eh? Really, that's a lot - Maybe some stupid adventurers will try to capture that old magic caster, speaking of which what does he look like?"

"In the papers, they say that he's a more human-looking demi-human with goat horns."

"Right..." The bartender walked back with a drink and slid it to the man.

.

.

* * *

**Sorcererous Kingdom, ****E-Rantel streets.**

.

.

An old man was walking along the streets of E-Rantel. Months before the subjugation of the city human guards were everywhere acting as nearly a military fort between the Kingdom and the Empire, tensions were high as the people were scared, right now in the present time the city was flourishing reaching the level of an average country's capital, the roads were remade in new stone and wider walkways were created, people felt safe in the presence of magical lights. The old man smiled at the sight at all this, he wore a butler's outfit, taking a look at the old man from a distance it was easily spottable that he was very toned and muscular.

"Sebas-sama, where are we going this time?" She joyfully asks, her smile grinned from ear to ear as her eyes were brimming with excitement.

"I've heard that there was a new cafe being built two months ago, do you want to go there?" Sebas asks with a straight face.

"Yes, Sebas-sama!" She hopped for a bit before continuing, "Anywhere with you is a good place." She blushed and put her wrist on her face.

"Very well then, let us go." Sebas elegantly turned his head to the front continuing to walk.

After a few minutes of roaming around Sebas spots three men, two of them ganging up on the other. One wore full plate armour holding a spear belonging to the Sorcerer Kingdom, while the other wore leather boots and armour with a knife swaying on his knee, the victim looked like a peasant male with ragged clothes and unclean face. They were right in front of the alleyway until one of them pushed the weaker man in, bystanders saw this but did nothing and continued walking with frowns on their faces.

"Where's our money?!" One of them shouted, "It was due today! And you're telling me you don't have it?" The man who shouted had a sadistic smile on his face, his eyes showing pleasure as he kicked the peasant to the ground.

"P-please, give me another week I have a family to feed." He begged, his skin paled as they continued to kick him, purple bruises appeared and scratch marks opened up, gushes of blood squirted on the floor as his eyes shut in agony. His hands rushed to his face to protect himself but it was no use they just continued punching and kicking him,

"You fool! I said it was due today! Not next week, we'll give you a few broken bones to send to your godforsaken family that you care so much about." The armoured man said as he held back laughter.

"Please... please stop!" The peasant shouted hoping someone will help him. In response to this they kicked him hard in the liver, he spat out blood from his mouth as leaks of tears started running down from his eyes.

The leathered armoured man grabbed his knife and stated,

"This will remind you to pay back on time." The knife rushed down, the peasant flinched and started screaming, the knife hissed over his body and was suddenly stopped. The peasant moved his fingers to peek at what had just happened, he suddenly hears the voice of an old man. The leathered armoured man feels something holding his wrist.

"You will do no more." An elegant noble voice calmly said.

The two men turned themselves over and tilted their heads to the side to see an old man with a sturdy shoulder in a butler uniform.

"Pfft, you think you can take us on? You measly butler dog, which noble do you serve?" The leathered armoured man spoke as he tried to brush his hands off,

Damn, this old man's grip is tight

The leathered man looked over to Sebas's shoulders and saw a blonde woman with a maid's outfit and spouted, "You tryna impress your lady friend over there? Heh, just wait until I rape her after beating the crap out of you."

After hearing that Sebas slightly frowned, he tightened his grip further, the man squealed in pain as the knife drops down to the floor, the blood stopped flowing through the wrists, the hand slowly become blue as he fell to his knees in pain and screamed.

"Y-you, stop please you've proven your point j-just let go aarrghh!" He screamed, his face was pointing to the ground as he squinted. The plate armoured man saw this and braced his spear pointing it towards Sebas.

"In the name of the Sorcerer Kingdom, I demand you to let go of this innocent civilian!" He shouted while sadistically smiling, he thought of how much money he could make if he could bring this case into court. Sebas in response let go, the leathered man gasped in pain, he was sure his wrist was broken from that. Sebas glared at the so-called 'guard' of the Sorcerer kingdom with beaming hatred.

"People like you... How dare you ruin the reputation of Ainz Ooal Gown!" Sebas said slightly shouting, "You dare claim to work with the Sorcerer kingdom?"

In response, the armoured man spoke, "Yes I do, I can have you hanged for this imbecile, who do you work for? I'll send your head to your noble, the power of the mighty Ainz Ooal Gown is on my side." He grinned.

This man was the very meaning of second rate lawful evil, Sebas knew this and kept a straight face and elegant posture, he wanted to kill this man. While he would not wish death on anyone random, he would kill any of those who would use or insult the name of Ainz Ooal Gown or anything related to it. Instead, he ordered the shadow demon to cast a minor 4th tier illusion spell surrounding them, [Blind] on the peasant and restrain the armoured man. He then began to [Message] Shalltear

[Shalltear-sama, my apologies for disturbing you and your work but I am in need of a request.]

[Oh Sebas-san~arinsu, what is it that you need?] Shalltear asks in a curious tone, it was not very often that Sebas would [Message] Shalltear for help so naturally, she was really curious.

[If it is not a problem, I would like to inquire a gate to be opened from where I am and to Neuronist's room.] He replies regally.

[Alright, of course~arinsu. But why do you need a gate to go over there?] Shalltear asks,

[Ah, sorry for the misunderstanding, this is not for me - It is for a 'guest'.] Sebas said.

[Hahaha, Sebas-san 'guest' I did not know you were capable of jokes,] Shalltear continued to laugh until speaking again, [So what did this 'guest' do to deserve to be sent to Neuronist?]

[He indirectly insulted Ainz-sama and is staining his name.] Sebas said in a slightly angry tone,

[I will open the gates at once and send a personal undead of mine to retrieve him, do not waste your time on that scum.] Shalltear seriously answered immediately, on the other side of the [Message] she could be heard frowning and gritting her teeth. Anyone who stained the name of Ainz Ooal Gown deserves first-rate torture.

[Understood, Shalltear-sama]

The message had ended,

Sebas took a look at the peasant on the ground and ordered the shadow demon to uncast the blinding spell,

"Are you alright?" Sebas said in a gentle tone.

The peasant was confused to what went on just before but ignored that and spoke.

"T-thank you, kind s-ir," He stuttered, "How can I repay you for this?"

"You do not need to repay me," Sebas replied in a noble tone, "Take this bag of money and go."

Sebas threw a bag full of gold coins, upon catching it the peasant ran as fast as he could back to his family.

A gate appeared in front of Sebas in the tight and narrow alleyway. A huge undead appeared with fake muscles, skin rearing with rot and black teeth showing - It grabbed the two men by the neck with its claws and threw them into the gate.

"ExcUsE mE sEbAS-sAmA," It said as it slightly bowed, it then proceeded to walk back into the gate. Sebas nodded and walked back to Tsuare.

"Sorry for the wait let's go."

.

.

* * *

**Baharuth Empire, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix's Office.**

.

.

A young stunning man with reflective golden hair and eyes as purple as amethysts. He wore glorious gold and red clothes that make him almost look like a Roman emperor, he was leaning back on his well-cushioned chair relaxed but after he heard the latest news of the kingdom he tilted his head and assumed that the foolish messenger wanted to lose his job, but after hearing more information about this from other people and with [Message] he frowned and laid his hands on his hair.

"Dammit, is this another ploy from that damned undead?" He whispered, letting go of his head he put his hands back down on the table, he could see strangles of hair hanging from his hands.

After the undead figured out his plan to create an alliance with the Slane Theocracy he started drinking more and his stress levels grew substantially, but he was slightly eased that tension from nobles and other nations disappeared.

On his desk was a full file of the public details about the invasion, he glanced at it for a few seconds before grabbing it. An Adamantite warrior getting beaten? A magic caster on par with Momon?! He screamed in his head but kept an almost straight face squinting his eyebrows a little.

This has to be a plot from the Sorcerer Kingdom, there is no doubt about that. Jircniv could do little to nothing as he was a mere vassal of the Sorcerer Kingdom, spreading things like 'It was the Sorcerer kingdom's fault' would not only get himself killed but the empire might potentially fall for doing so.

He continued reading and spotted what he would think is a foolish statement, An angelic being saving a little girl from demi-humans? Must be words of a madman.

People called him Emperor but after the vassalization it would be more suitable to call him a puppet ruler.

He put his hands on his chin, there was a sour taste in his mouth as his vision narrowed, trying to think of a reason why such an attack would happen, Attacking the kingdom can put pressure on the Draconic kingdom, the Draconic kingdom is crumbling away as it is with the beastman constantly invading and with the chances of being slaughtered by the Demi-humans they would turn to no other than the puppet empire of the Sorcerer kingdom which in turn.

He relaxed his arms as thought about how deep the Sorcerer's plans were, it would not be a jest to say that this could be a plan in a greater plan scaling the entire continent. He dropped the report back on his desk.

"Hahahah... we'll see how this plays out."

.

.

**Sorcerous Kingdom, Carne village**

.

.

Inside a slightly large room full of narrow tables with pink, purple and red potions stood two men, one of them had blonde bangs long enough to cover both eyes, he was analyzing the red potion, frustratedly he slams his hand on his head.

"So? Is that all you've come up with?" The man wearing a suit says,

"Y-yes Asher-san, I've tried all sorts of methods - While I had them turn pink it is still far from turning red, I feel as if I am missing one more thing.." Nfirea replies.

Asher covers his chin with his hand and closes his eyes, with his other hand he clenches and says,

"First off, we need to clean this room and sort out the ingredients you have recovered," He said while biting his lips and frowning. "It is too unclean."

"Right away!" Nfirea shouted, he rushed to the potions and began to stack them up neatly before he heard a knock on the door. Asher's spine trembled slightly as Nfirea said, "Come in."

A fairly young beautiful woman in her mid-teens walked in, her blonde hair swayed as her brown eyes emitted anticipation fitting the gentle smile she bore, it was Enri the village chief. She glanced at the handsome man at the side of the room and said.

"Hello sir, I heard from Lupusregina that you came here to help Nfirea in his research. Your name is?" She asked as she slightly bent her head to the side-emitting a welcoming aura.

"Greetings Chief Enri," Asher said as he slightly bowed. "My name is Asher, a representative of the Sorcerous Kingdom." He spoke in an elegant tone rivalling Sebas. He untensed his muscles after realising that it was not Lupusregina.

"Eh, you don't need to call me chief just Enri."

"Alright Enri-san, what did you come here for?" Asher asked,

"Oh, I just need to talk to Nfirea." She said as she turned her body and glances towards Nfirea, she cucked her head signalling for him to leave the building.

"Huh? Me? Alright." Nfirea said, they walked out of the building and shut the door.

Asher went on to continue with his work, he grabbed the pink potion and analyzed it carefully, Hm, I sense no magical power, did he actually expect himself to make a lesser healing potion without using any form of magic? Asher placed the potion down and started sorting out the ingredients, There and there no, maybe here.

After a hellish 10 minutes of cleaning and sorting out the entire room, the door creaked open and brown leather boots stepped in creating tapping noises, Nfirea walked in after a long conversation with Enri that Asher was oblivious about.

He shifted his head two times before speaking, "Woah, you cleaned the entire room that neatly?" Nfirea opened a closet to see it bristling clean and glanced at the neatly stacked coloured potions,

"You really are good cleaning," Nfirea said,

"It's no big deal," Asher responded. "Anyway, I found out why the potions aren't turning red," He said, Asher leaned on a table with both hands and looked at Nfirea.

"What!? What is it? Tell me please!" Nfirea said as he paced towards Asher with glimmering an aim of sparkles in his eyes.

"Uhm, well first off - You are missing one special ingredient and you also need magic to create a red potion."

"M-magic?" Nfirea said in a low sad tone, he falls down on his chair and allows gravity to take over his body, his head was pointing towards the ground as he hunched his arms and back. "I can cast spells... but I can't make potions out of magic." He continued despairingly.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about that, that's why I'm here - More importantly, it is the special ingredient that will be troublesome to find.

Nfirea brings his head back up pointing it to Asher and asks, "Special ingredient? What is it? I'll find it, all I want is to make that potion!" He said enthusiastically,

"It's a magical herb. I am pretty sure those are rare here in the New wor- Uh," Cough "Around here."

"Magical herbs? Yes! We have that! My grandmother Lizzie found a batch a long while ago." Nfirea replied,

"Oh really? Where are they now?" Asher asked, he let go of the desk and put his arms behind his back.

"Uh, I think the magical herbs are in the storage area around the opposite side of the village," Nfirea answered, his facial muscles tensed up showing a slight smile of excitement all ready to go and make the potion, "Let's get it now!" He shouted.

.

.

**Outskirts of the Lizardman village, Windflower scripture**

.

.

"Is that it?" A frail magic caster man spoke, under his eyes were black circles, his cheeks were deprived of fat, his frail skinny hands were holding a binocular type of magical item that allows him to locate anything within a reasonable distance, right now he was looking at Cocytus as he was training lizardmen, "That big for nothing insectoid creature is instructing some lizardmen how to fight, are we sure this is the stupid undead king's servant?" He said while almost laughing, he puts down the magical item and turns his head towards the leader of this squad.

A muscular middle-aged man wearing a robe equipped with the same type of magical items and a wand, he had a defined jawline and hair gelled back with ferocious eyes. He replied,

"Yes, if you had the willpower to glance at a report the insectoid monster you see before you fit the description of what was given by the Thousand Leagues Astrologer,"

"Come on Sir Titor, how can this thing be of strength - From what we know all big demi-humans only use intimidation to scare off others, this one is no different. We should secretly murder it now, no one will know."

"That's right," Another lean man with blonde hair said, "I call dibs on his spear." In response to this, four other men spoke.

"I call dibs on his exoskeleton!" A guy shouted.

"No fair! I wanted that."

"His sword is mine."

Titor the squad leader squints his eyebrows and clenches his jaw before shouting, "Be quiet you fools! Do you want to get demoted? Idiots."

The four men stand shoulder to shoulder in front of the squad leader in terror, they started to tremble after finally realizing that what they did was unacceptable.

"Sorry, Sir Titor!" They all shouted,

"Get back in your positions and keep searching. We are spread thin as it is."

The men walked back to their positions and used their magical items to spy on the lizardmen village.

It was true that the Windflower scripture was spread thin, squads were dislocated from the entire body of the scripture to gather information on many settlements that were suspected of being the territory of the Sorcerous kingdom or the demi-humans that attacked the Kingdom.

The Cardinals did not come to a conclusion on whether or not the demi-human invasion was an ally of the Sorcerous kingdom so each of the squads had a secondary order which was to 'Identify an old magic caster with goat horns'.

**Sorcerous Kingdom's domain, Lizardman village**

.

.

"Wrong. Do. It. Again." Cocytus shouted. In front of him were five lizardmen warriors swinging their swords in the air creating a woosh sound. The lizardmen were standing elegantly in a professional position befitting of warriors, they swung their swords with might but still seem to still disappoint Cocytus.

"Adjust. Your. Thumb. Bring. It. Down." The Lizardmen did just that and continued to swing at the air grunting and puffing out air. In the distance watching over the five lizardmen were Zaryusu and his wife Crusch Lulu.

Noticing this Cocytus stomps towards them, the exoskeleton foot banging against the concrete road while approaching Zaryusu. Both of them seeing their lord approaching them to begin to kneel on one knee and bow down their heads in respect.

"Zaryusu, Crusch." Cocytus said.

"Yes? Cocytus-sama." They both responded.

"How. Is. Your. Child. Doing?" He asked, the cold air coming from Cocytus's mouth spraying over the two lizardmen as Zaryusu begins to speak.

"Cocytus-sama, with the goods that Ainz Ooal Gown-sama bestowed upon us, my child is doing well educationally with the help of an elder lizard man and an elder lich."

At first, Zaryusu was sceptical about having an elder lich educate his son but after a few days of supervising he found out that even undead can make great teachers if they were controlled properly, undead did not have emotions so it getting annoyed was not an occurrence.

"Very. Good. More. So. I. Am. Asking. About. His. Progress. Oon. His. Warrior. Skills." Cocytus asked.

"Ah about that, with the help of weekly tutoring from you he has grown to be an exceptional warrior and I would assume that he would become a great asset to Nazarick." Zaryusu answers.

"Very. Good," Cocytus responded as he glances his head to a visible mountain far from where he is before looking back at the two lizardmen. "You. May. Return. To. Your. Duties." Cocytus said as he left.

He walks towards his house in the Lizardmen village - It was a two-story building made with rich wood and stone almost like a mansion. The five lizardmen who were training stopped they sensed that training was over and began walking towards the lake.

.

.

.

Cocytus sat down on a large and flat Luxurious red pillow and crossed his legs, he placed his spear on his right side lying down and before beginning his warrior meditation like he always does he starts a [Message].

[Demiurge. I. Need. Your. Assistance. Again. If. Its. Not. A. Trouble]

[Oho? Of course, What is it do I owe the pleasure to?] Demiurge asks.

[I. Do. Not. Know. If. This. Is. Part. Of. Ainz-sama's. Great. Plan. But. I. Sense. A. Few. Men. Spying. On. Us. In. The. Mountains. Should. I. Go. Eliminate. Them. Or. Leave. Them.] Cocytus pleads.

Cocytus was given an item by Ainz that allows his to sense any magical hints towards him, the item beeped whenever they sensed sensory magic during the entire course of the training it beeped constantly only stopping for a few minutes before continuing.

In response to this Demiurge slightly laughed as he spoke.

[I appreciate that you take the time to ask me this but, if it's 'them' I presume then leave them be, they are most essential for Ainz-sama's plans.]

Curiously Cocytus questioned how,

[How. Would. A. Few. Humans. Have. Place. In. Ainz-sama's. Plans?]

Through the [Message] Cocytus clearly hears Demiurge attempting to muffle up a hysterical sadistic laugh - After a few moments he reponds.

[Oh Cocytus you'll see, and you will understand how much Ainz-sama uses them to change a whole course of action.]

.

.


	8. Set forth to the Elven Kingdom

**Sorcerous Kingdom, E-Rantel Adventurers Guild**

.

.

The door creaks open, a man in full jet black armour walks into the building, the boots make a metallic clatter as it steps inside - Pandoras Actor guise as Momon ducks his head in order to fit inside the tiny door and walks in.

The other adventurers in the room consisting of mostly veterans and some newbies gazed at Momon with dazzling eyes, some of them trembled in their seats and others just leaned forward.

The news about Momon repelling yet another invasion swept through E-Rantel, increasing his reputation. Many were wary about the Sorcerous Kingdom before migrating but that was mostly eased once finding out that Momon signed a deal with the Undead saying that he will only fight it if it were ever to attack the civilians, Momon would act as a law enforcer killing all those who would oppose the Sorcerous kingdom.

Once minor businesses from the kingdom transferred to E-Rantel word spread about the details of the battles and people felt safe in Momon's presence. It was known far and well that without Momon an entire country would have fallen twice.

Upon seeing him, the receptionist's face went pale as her eyes bolted open as wide as humanly did not say a word and sprinted off towards the staff room creating a huge bang when the door hit the wall.

"Receptionis-" Pandoras Actor sighs as he held his gaze towards where the receptionist had left from. His head turned and he took a seat on the nearest chair and rests his back.

_It shouldn't take long for Pluton to run out to greet me._

.

A timid adventurer from the other side of the room with short brown hair approached Momon. He was skinny and short. Momon noticed that he was holding an iron breastplate in front of him and leaned forward, waiting for him to speak.

"U-Uh M-Mo-Mo-mon-s-sama, c-c-can y-y-ou p-plea-" Before he could stutter more, Pandoras Actor interrupts.

"Easy there friend, take deep breaths." Pandoras Actor said as he raised his hand, gesturing for him to stop.

The boy closed his eyes and took four deep breaths as his chest slowly pumped in and out, sweat was pouring from his forehead as he began to speak again,

"M-Momon-sama, C-can you sign this b-breastplate armour for me?" He asks timidly almost covering his face with the plate armour, he blushed and imagining that Momon would brush him away and ignore him he tries to walk back until he feels something tugging on his breastplate.

"Of course, I'll sign it." Pandoras Actor said in a professional and slightly fake happy tone, he then grabs the armour and says, "Where do you want it to be signed?"

The adventurer slightly jumps and stammers, "A-anywhere is fine."

Pandora's Actor grabs the small knife from the waist of the tiny adventurer, the adventurer flinches and slightly squeals but stays in place as Momon begins to carve on the right side in front of the chest. After signing the initials Momon elegantly passes the piece of armour back and spoke.

"There you go,"

Upon receiving the breastplate with the signature his face flustered as his entire body went through an invisible trance, strugglingly he speaks.

"T-thank you very much Momon-sama!" He bows and shuts his eyes tightly waiting for a cue to leave.

"No problem." Pandora's Actor responds.

The timid looking adventurer then flusteredly jolted back to the group of adventurers and proceeded to high five them. They mumbled things like 'Nice' and 'Wow' other than that, all Pandora's Actor could hear was murmuring from the veterans who were deciding whether or not that had the courage to do the same. But before anyone else could stand up the staff room door smashed right open.

"Momon!" A man in his early 40s cheerfully shouted, he then walked quickly towards him putting his arms over Momon's neck, "Come on, let's talk in my room." Pandora's Actor stood up and they both walked into an office which led to a room. Normally, if Pluton wanted to speak with someone he would speak to them in his office, but Momon was an exception and was considered a great friend, they walked into the room next to the office.

As they were about to walk in Pluton offers, "Take a seat Momon-san." He said as he pointed his finger towards two high class looking couches both facing each other with a table in the middle holding a jar of wine and water.

Pandora's actor steadily walked towards the couch, he grabbed both of his swords from his back slowly trying not to damage the wall or anything and places them leaning on the wall behind the couch. After that, he took a seat relaxing his hands on his armoured thighs while keeping his back straight. Pluton also took a seat except he was relaxed with his arms leaning on the armrest and back leaning on a pillow.

"Momon-san," He scarcely said, "We were worried about you! Ever since the news of the attack on the kingdom, the entire city of E-Rantel went ballistic, how could we deal with the grief if you were to suddenly disappear?!" he shouted frustively.

It was true that the city E-Rantel flew into civil unrest, the unrest was merely worriedness, no violence occurred which was why the death knight guards did not attack anyone. But the unrest changed into awe and shock ever since the news arrived that Momon fended off the demi-humans along with a strong magic caster. Still, they were worried sick.

"Ah... Pluton, I gravely appreciate your concerns but as you can see, I am fine - But do not get your hopes up, that does not mean they are defeated." Pandora's Actor says as he lowers his head by a few degrees making it look like he was gazing at Pluton.

Pluton sensed his glare and made an audible gulp sound before speaking, "Are you saying that other countries are still prone from an attack from that army?"

"Yes, you catch on quite quickly as expected from a smart man like you - While a fraction of their army has been killed off that does not mean that they cannot attack again." Pandora's Actor says as he clenches his fist.

_As expected of a true hero, he is displeased at the chance of loss of more human lives._ Pluton thinks as he began speaking.

"B-but I thought that the magic caster was greatly injured from the fight."

"Nonsense he was not injured, he just fled from the battle, where did you hear this?" Pandora's Actor asks,

"I heard it from the rumours and gossip of other people," Pluton answered.

"Ah, I see… anyway, let the people of E-Rantel know that they are safe as long as I am here, everyone in this city and whoever resides in it is protected by me and Ainz Ooal Gown."

Pandora's Actor said that, hoping to attract more immigrants from the kingdom if word of this got far out.

"Of course Momon-san," Pluton says, "Anything you ask is what I will do."

"Ah, right and please, spread the word of this conversation as far and wide as possible, people from surrounding countries deserve to know the warning that I gave you."

"No problem Momon-san, I have friends in lots of places."

"Right."

.

.

* * *

A hooded man sat in the adventurers guild table with his fingers laced, leaning his chin on his hand's casts, [Dispel] He takes his right hand and puts it under his hood and leaving two fingers up he uses [Message]

[Cardinal, Dark Adventurer Momon did not disclose much information about the magic caster, but he confirmed that the magic caster was not harmed in any way during the battle and hinted that the Slane Theocracy are prone to an attack by the demi-humans at any time.]

[Alright, do not get too close to him, report back any more information about the adventurer Momon, try to find out his origins and where he came from.]

[Of course sir.]

[He will be ours soon enough... even if it means using that damned elf to mind contr-] The Cardinal mumbled.

[What was that?]

[No nothing.]

...

…

**Slane theocracy, Treasury of the Six Great Gods**

A little teenage looking girl leaned on the wall as she played with a Rubix cube, her skin was as white as a corpse but did not resemble anything close to a dead body, she was born with heterochromia which affected both her eyes and hair having one half of her hair in black and the other in white. But despite the teenage looks, she was far well away from that by decades.

"Captain," She slightly shouted. Right now the Captain of the black scripture was returning from a small meeting held by the Cardinals. "What happened?" She asked she was not curious just bored.

The captain walked towards the elf, the elf held a Scythe that was slightly taller than her, but he knew well enough to not touch it, the poisoning effect it has can completely erode flesh and cast negative energy on anyone who is unlucky enough to get slashed by it.

"There has been an appearance of another strong being." He answered reluctantly but still kept a straight face.

"Oh? Someone strong huh?" The elf replied, "Is it a man?"

"Well, from the reports it states that it is an old goatman male." He replied tightening his spear.

Zesshi gained a hint of interest, she put the rubix cube down on a nearby table next to her and turned to the captain.

"Oh, Goatman you say? Just how is he strong?" She questions.

"He is able to best the Warrior Of Darkness Momon in a fight and leave unscathed."

Zesshi cucked her head back and stated, "Then he must be weak - That adventurer Momon is nothing compared to me." She turned her head again facing the wall in front of her.

The captain spoke up, "You can't make such assum-"

"I what now?" Zesshi growled, releasing an aura of anger, the captain stepped back a few times.

"Alright… easy now," The captain quietly said attempting to ease the elf, and before the situation could escalate quickly he spoke again.

"Ahem, anyway the Cardinals need you to be in their next meeting regarding the undead and the goat magic caster."

"I don't want to," The elf said as she turned her head away. "I'm not going to those boring meetings, all they do is talk and talk."

The captain sighed, he knew this was going to happen and told the Cardinals this beforehand, they nodded in acceptance and came up with something.

"If you come to the meeting we'll allow you to mate with the undead's servants, it is rumoured that his servants are really strong when the time comes."

"Eh?" The elf turned her entire body facing the captain, "How do you know they are strong?"

"Do not underestimate the Windflower scripture." He lied. He was not sure whether or not the servants were strong, but looking at the reports from the Windflower scripture about the scene Momon, the undead and the prime minister caused in E-Rantel, Momon stated that he could only take one of them on. Along with the fact that the blue insectoid warrior's appearance, its strength could be doubted or accepted but not confirmed.

In the end, this was a bluff and using Momon as a scale of strength could be inaccurate, but in terms of information gathering, it was enough.

"Fine… I'll go once and that's it!" The elf stubbornly shouted.

"Thank you."

.

.

**Ninth**** floor, Ainz's office.**

.

.

"And that is the end of my report Ainz-sama," Albedo said as she lifted her head waiting for an acknowledgement.

"Umu, very good Albedo, thank you." Ainz elegantly replied waving his arm.

_I didn't understand a thing. _

Before Ainz could stand up and leave, Albedo spoke again.

"Ainz-sama, regarding the Elven kingdom," Albedo paused, waiting for a response to continue. Ainz nodded signalling for her to continue on.

"If you'll forgive me for my impudence - I recommend that we send diplomats to the Elven kingdom and possibly increase the spies." She stated keeping her head up gazing at Ainz

_Increase the spies? Wait what, you've already started infiltrating the Elves? When did this happen?!_ Ainz screamed in his head.

"Do not worry. Umu, anyway, I would assume that you have a special reason for doing so correct?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama, from earlier reports from intelligence it is stated that the Elven kingdom is in a long term war with the Theocracy and is currently on the losing side. Considering that war with the Theocracy is inevitable for the Sorcerous kingdom allying with the Elves should be a viable option."

"Mmm, mhm…" Ainz grumbled as he nodded with his skeletal hands on his chin, "I see now, you make an interesting proposal."

_-Alliance with the elves? Well, we would have to figure out what type of diplomats we should send, undead would be fitting and would be expected from the Sorcerous Kingdom but that would just scare them off. Ainz silently thought of many different types of summons but they all seem to rest aside the line of scary looking and intimidating._

"No Ainz-sama, apologies for my ignorance in displaying such information that you yourself would have already known." She said as she bowed her head.

"Rise and do not lower your head." In response, she rose from where she was.

"Ainz-sama, from our intelligence it says that the Elf King is an arrogant being," Albedo paused before speaking again.

"Should we send Sebas? Or send the twins as the diplomats?"

_-Wait, we are sending guardians for this? Ainz said surprisingly in his mind. Well, sending Aura and Mare would make perfect sense. _Ainz mused before slowly nodding.

Cough, "We will continue on with Mare and Aura, Sebas will stay in E-Rantel and continue his work there." Ainz replied.

"Understood Ainz-sama, then I shall prepare the highest grade of bodyguards Nazarick can offer for Aura and Mare."

The twins would be holding World Items in order to not repeat the incident with Shalltear. For all Ainz knew the players who brainwashed Shalltear were watching the Sorcerous kingdom's every move and waiting to strike at any type of weakness that is shown.

"Umu,"

.

.

**Sixth floor, Gigantic Tree**

.

.

"Maree!" An elf with yellow boyish hair shouted, "Get up! We have orders from Ainz-sama!"

The elf laying on the bed immediately sat up and twisted his head towards Aura.

"H-huh? O-orders f-from A-inz-sama?" He repeated as his ears twitched.

Mare immediately jumped off the bed and stood directly in front of Aura, his eyes were dim and still tired.

"Yes you sleepyhead," Aura said as she whacks him across the head. Mare quints in pain, he slouches down and puts both of his hands on his head as he cutely shouts,

"Owow, that hurts nee-san!"

"You shouldn't be sleepy when Ainz-sama is giving us a job you dummy!" Aura reprimands him pointing her chest out with both hands on her hips taking a superior stance.

Mare recovering from the smack points his head up and asks,

"W-what did A-ainz-sama order u-us to do?" He stutters, he glares at Aura as she begins speaking.

"I heard from Albedo that Ainz-sama asked us to go to an Elven kingdom…." Aura stops as she covers her chin with her head looking up. "Yeah… I also think Albedo told me that she will come to visit us in twenty minutes."

"Elven kingdom? T-twenty minutes?" Mare twitched as he slowly began panicking turning side to side thinking on what to do first, he decided to fold up the bedsheets.

While Aura and Mare saw Albedo almost every day, it is not common for her to visit the Gigantic tree, actually, it was very rare.

Luckily for Mare, Aura had already cleaned every single room inside the tree, all Mare had to do was clean his own.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Aura shouted, before walking out of Mare's room to the lounge room which led to the front door.

.

.

There was a knock on the door - Albedo had arrived. Aura rushed to the front door; Mare followed her slowly.

"Welcome Albedo-san!" Aura shouted happily.

Mare tugging on his staff shyly speaks, "W-welc-come Al-lbedo-san.

Behind Mare and Aura were two majestic-looking couches, a war could be held between groups of people and possibly nations just to get a hold of them. In the middle of it was a table that connected with the floor, it was made of wood and carved to add the sense of jungle or forest type of feeling in the room.

"Greetings Aura and Mare," Albedo said with her usual smile, her eyes were shut as she tilted her head.

"Come on in." Aura welcomed, all three beings capable of world destruction walked inside the room. Aura and Mare sat next to each other while Albedo sat on the opposite side, Albedo crossed her legs and kept her back straight.

"As expected of the Supreme beings, everything they make is beyond beauty," Albedo says as she glances over to the room pinpointing her view on various objects.

"Of course, this place was created by both Blue Planet-sama and Bukubukuchagama-sama." Aura states proudly crossing her arms.

"Ah of course, anyway I am here to discuss the topic about the journey to the Elven kingdom." Albedo replied.

Both Aura and Mare lean forward holding their gaze at Albedo. They then both nodded indicating for Albedo to continue on.

"The world items you bring with you are only there to keep you safe from any other World Items," This was common knowledge for any denizen of Nazarick, Albedo continued, "They are extremely valuable, the Supreme beings worked hard to get into possession of these World items, if you sense anything threatening you must run and use the guards Ainz-sama loaned to you as a rear force in retreating, you are not to engage in combat."

Aura nodded, she bit her lip as a sour taste runs down her throat, the action of using Ainz-sama's bodyguards as a sacrifice did not sit well with any of them, but they would have to accept it.

"W-we have t-to sacrifice A-ainz-sama's g-guards?" Mare stutteringly asks,

"That is correct Mare, I understand what you are feeling but they are orders from Ainz-sama himself ." Albedo replied, Mare in turn visibly accepted this statement and waited for Albedo to continue speaking.

"Aura," Albedo said. After hearing her name Aura tensed her arms and clenched her fist. "Ainz-sama is sending you and Mare over to the Elven kingdom in order to establish friendly ties with the Sorcerous Kingdom, any wrongdoing will give Ainz-sama a bad name."

"I will never do anything bad that can ruin Ainz-sama's name." Aura said as she pouted stubbornly.

"Right, anyway," Albedo pulls out a few papers and slides them on the table in front of them. "These are the details regarding the Elven kingdom and what you can and cannot say. Please do follow the script. You will begin your journey in two days time."

.

.

**Sorcerous Kingdom, Carne village**

.

.

Asher and Nferia were walking along the walls of Carne village, upon leaving the laboratory, Asher noticed people migrating to the village, most looked tired and some injured. The village chief Enri gave free hospitality to immigrants, allowing them to reside in spare housing that was abandoned by the other villagers who had left or were killed by the Slane theocracy.

Asher smiled when he found out that Enri was a kind soul, she did not charge tax immediately, she let the injured stay for free until they were able to work. This was different for others as the healthy men and women would have to work on the fields and if they were not at a disadvantage at any way they would have to pay taxes.

Ever since the [Horn of the Goblin General] summoned the five thousand army of goblins, hunting became a priority, small homes outside the walls were built in order to house that entire army, the walls were also extended to fit more housing and farms. Carne village slowly started to begin looking like a town.

A few small businesses opened up within the walls and the working dwarves kept to themselves in their building, not disclosing any type of information to anyone about what was happening inside. The building they were working in was guarded by a death knight, the one that saved Carne village.

They would only come out for wine, alcohol, and to chat with other beings, even when drunk they didn't tell. A tongue of silver and silence of gold would be best fitting to describe the dwarves. Only Asher and Lupusregina knew what was happening within the Dwarven walls in Carne village.

"By the way, what did Enri talk to you about?"

Nfirea answered the question.

"She just asked me some questions about you."

"Oh.."

Both of the men continued walking silently towards the storage room. They spotted children playing by the bushes, goblins chopping wood and businesses flourishing making a lot of coins through profit.

There's almost everything in this village to be called a town. As expected of Ainz-sama he saved this village for this reason as well.

Asher thought as he set his glance towards the direction of the storage room, just 10 meters away until they reach the storage room.

.

"There it is!" Nfirea shouted joyfully as he pulled on the door.

"But there's a lock on it," Asher stated sceptically as his vision narrowed down on the lock.

"I have the key." From the huge pocket in the middle of Nfirea's half apron, he pulls out a common-looking silver key. He excitingly shoves the key inside the lock making loud clicking sounds.

"Calm down Nfirea, if you do it that hard it won't open up." Asher points out.

"Ah right," He replies as he relaxes his muscles pulling out the key. He then tries to do it again, this time slower than the last. "There we go."

The wooden door creaks open, the dusty air flows out of the room. Nfirea rushes in and after moving a few boxes he finds a meter-long iron chest only half a meter tall.

"Here is it Asher-san, it's right here!" He shouted, pointing towards the chest.

"Good, pull it out and bring it to the laboratory," Asher replied.

Using a hook on the side of the chest he attempts to pull it out with all his strength.

"What's wrong, a few herbs too heavy for you?" Asher mocks jokingly.

"N-No" Nfirea grunts, "It's just- the chest itself is too- heavy."

Asher walks towards the chest and grabs it himself, with both hands he holds it and begins walking back to the laboratory, Nfirea follows on.

.

.

**Fifth floor, Frozen prison.**

.

.

A muscular middle-aged man was lying on the freezing floor of the Frozen prison, his nose turned black as he shivered into a fetal position, his jaw was trembling as his teeth made crackling sounds from the never-ending coldness that seeps into his spine.

The piece of cloth he was wearing was brown in colour and frozen solid. Occasional snow drifted in from the window.

Has it been years? Five days? Two months?

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I can't hear anyone else, where are they?

The man, Antique, was captured by demons and sent to this 'Nazarick'. From then on the torture for information on the Theocracy started. He did not give in, he would not.

That's what he thought at first.

Every day there was an undead death knight who would escort him to this 'Room of Truth'. He was reluctant and even tried to resist, but having the little information that he had on death knights themselves, he knew that it was useless.

Every time there was a torture session, an Elder lich would sit at the back of the room writing down notes about the details of his confessions. They asked him about everything he knew and he gave it to them, but it was not enough. They craved more, they wanted more information.

Dammit, what kind of creatur- no monster could be able to control thes- He stopped, the familiar thunderous sounds from outside his cell leaked inside his eardrums.

.

He heard the familiar footsteps.

"No." He lowly muttered under his breath.

The footsteps grew closer and louder.

"Please, no. No, no no no no!" He shouted louder. With no energy to stand up, he lay there screaming as the floor kissed his face.

"I told you everything! Why!? Why!? Why!?" He cried as tears appeared in the corner of his eye.

The roaring and vibrant steps built up in sound.

A death knight appeared through the bars of the cell. Its black, bony hands slowly opened the gates that held it shut.

Seeing its presence, Antique's spine shuddered deeply as his vision narrowed and turned red. He frantically tried to crawl to the corner of the room. His fist clenched, his uncut nails cutting through his own skin as blood protruded from his mouth. He bit his tongue as the death knight grabbed his legs and carried him, as usual, to 'that' room.

"NO!" He screamed. Nerve cells began pulsing through his body as his blood turned warm. His veins popped out and started beating intensely, like putting a hand on a live heart feeling its beat. He felt as if his head were about to explode from the mere loss of sanity. Every single muscle fibre of his body tensed dramatically as his eyes popped out slightly, the visible red veins in his eyes pulsing as he screamed while being dragged out of the cell.

The death knight slowly walked to 'that' room, thunderous footsteps echoing through the narrow ice, engulfing the human with terror and insanity.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading, leave a review so I can read something that I can be proud of.

The idea of Blue planet and Bukubukuchagama together creating the gigantic tree is something I am not sure of, if any of you are knowledgeable then I'll be grateful if you were to tell me in a review or something.

For now, I'll stick with Blue planet and Bukubukuchagama making it together.

**Ok bye.**


	9. The Arrogant King of the Elves

**Elven Kingdom, Front Gate**

.

.

Two elven guards stood in front of a towering gate standing seven meters tall with the walls extending to ten, the guards wore light plate armour, leaving their joints exposed, to the side of the elves were watchtowers which had at least two archers on guard on each tower.

It was midday, the sun radiated into their eyes one of the guards shields the rays of the sun by setting his hand over his eyes, this clears his vision of the distance, he spots something vague, it was a carriage, a magnificent looking carriage waving a flag that was red with yellow as it's sigil colour. Surrounding it were humanoid looking beings wearing well-appointed plate armour and spears as weapons.

Albedo assigned the aetherborns as guards for Aura and Mare. Their lasering blue eyes sparkled out of their crusader like helmets as they elegantly marched with the carriage with an easy tempo like an elite unit, there were at least ten of them, each level ninety-five.

Their plate armour was pure black with dark blue in the edges of the armour, the helmet showed features of crusader details, but was also black, their spears were of average size and contained minor details concerning carvings and spikes on the bottom.

"Stop right there!" An elven archer shouts as he strains his bow. "Do not move!" He said in a loud threatening tone, these elves were educated and knew what the Sorcerous Kingdom was, but not to the extent that they would know the Sorcerous kingdom's flag.

It was unknown to them who they were stopping, but with the contemporary events, they could not afford anything and maintained aggression and hostility.

The Slane Theocracy has done this a few times, they would send carriages with flags originating from other nations which give the excuse of having a force surrounding the so-called 'Diplomat', they would attack the elven walls and grab the elven guards to sell them as slaves.

The Theocracy carriage attacks were done purely for economic reasons, to capture Elves, not for war, in fact, they used it as an excuse to raid every once in a while.

The elves were suspicious, but would still not attack immediately because of orders from higher up.

Right now every single guard on the walls was on high alert and ready to engage in combat if their commander willed it.

Suddenly and unexpectedly the carriage stops on its tracks, most likely from hearing the threat the elf shouted. They were surprised, two of the guards from the carriage march up with their spears pointing to the sky, signalling that they were not a threat. Still, the elves had their bows strained and their spears pointed.

An arrow shot from the watchtower hitting a few meters away from the guards that were approaching.

"That's enough! Take another step and we will engage!" One of the elven spearmen shouts, his eyes flame up with anger and determination as he steps forward.

From five meters away both of the aetherborns halt their approach.

"State your business!" An elven spearman shouted as he points his spear towards the two armoured men.

"The Sorcerous Kingdom sends its greetings to the elves of the Elven kingdom and wishes to converse with your king," The aetherborn guard calmly shouts as it pulls out an envelope containing the stamp with the sigil of the Sorcerous Kingdom. "Here is the paperwork."

The elf warrior hesitantly and slowly approaches the rich looking being and swiftly grabs the envelope opening it up, after reading it the elf lowers his guard and questions.

"Sorcerous kingdom? Is that the kingdom where the undead rules?" The elf questions, with a hint of curiosity and hostility.

"Precisely comrade, the all great Ainz Ooal Gown rules the Sorcerous kingdom." The being answered. The elf takes a peek at the carriage and spots out countless details and notices a lot more guards with the same look and details as the one that walked up.

It did not take a while for the Elf to peek inside the hole of the being's helmet to discern that it was not human or human-like.

It did not make sense to him that the Theocracy would send a beautiful aesthetic carriage for a raid and it is nearly impossible for the Theocracy to have such demi-human like soldiers wearing expensive plate armour.

This proved to the elf that this was indeed from the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The contents of the letter contained a persuasive request for an alliance and outlining the benefits for the elven kingdom, written by Albedo herself.

The elven guard runs back into the gates and passes this on to his superior explaining every single detail of what he saw.

After thoroughly reading it, the commander walks out with the elven spearman and speaks to the aetherborn guard.

"Forgive us for our lack of manners." He stated as he bent to the side to look at the luxurious carriage with the sigil of the new Sorcerous Kingdom, he made sure to burn that image into his head.

After noticing the details of the carriage and speculating that the Slane Theocracy would not bring out such beautiful and expensive things along with the fact that the guards were not human, he again accepted the fact that this was an emissary from the Sorcerous Kingdom.

"The Sorcerous Kingdom is requesting an alliance?" The Commander questions.

"Yes, our King Ainz Ooal Gown has sent Aura Bello Fiore-sama and Mare Bello Fiore-sama as emissaries to establish friendly ties with the Elven kingdom." The aetherborn replied.

The rumours about the Katze plains spread all across the continent, reaching the city-state alliance and all down south to the Elven kingdom, many elves thought of this as a ruse created by the Slane Theocracy or an over-exaggeration from madmen but were never sure.

"I-is it true that your king is an u-undead?" The commander asks in a frightening tone.

"That is correct." The aetherborn answered.

"H-he slew tens of thousands with o-one spell?" He slightly stutters.

"That is correct." The aetherborn repeated.

The commander pretended to cough, he then fearfully welcomed.

"Welcome to the Elven Kingdom."

.

.

* * *

**Elven Kingdom, Foreign Meeting Area**

.

.

Aura gulped a cup of water and placed it back on the carefully shaped wooden table which was supplied by a servant elf maid, she walked into the room not long ago. The maid waited next to the majestic looking door as Aura and Mare sat on a couch waiting patiently for the Elf King to greet them.

Aura had her back leaned sitting at the corner of the couch, Mare was holding onto his staff placing it on his joined together thighs leaning down just parallel to the table in front of him.

They were waiting and eating for at least an hour, maids would come by and suggest few food choices which were all humbly accepted by Mare, an elven maid made sure to clean it all up.

Six aetherborn guards stood like steel wired sticks, three on each of the dark elve's sides. They emitted a professional and serious aura automatically gesturing to any being in the room that they are ready to defend their master at all times. It was as if smoke filled the room with vibes that shouted to the maid that they were the elite of the elite.

"Excuse me maid-san," Aura called out as she waved her arm, "When is the King gonna come?"

The maid shuddered slightly from surprise and quickly reassured Aura,

"Don't worry Aura-dono, if you could please wait for a little while longer, his majesty should be arriving shortly."

Shadow demons scoured the entire room, looking at one perspective at least ten could be spotted lurking around the ceiling.

"Okie!" Aura says as she takes another sip of water.

.

The handle of the door turned, the tiny iron scratch edged on the doorknob moved with the motion of the turn, to where a reasonably tall man with golden reflective hair walked in, one of his eye pupils were white and the other black. The face of the king was of arrogance and disappointment as he walked in with squinted eyebrows.

"Move aside." He lowly growled at the maid, keeping his eye contact forward, he did not even glance at her as he walked towards the young-looking dark elves.

"Useless servants," He grumbles under his breath. "Leave the room."

The elven maids halted their cleaning and rushed out of the room with without hesitation, the door shut tightly, other than the shadow demons, the aetherborn guards, Aura, Mare and the King, the room would be considered empty due to the vastness.

The King looked over across the room and spotted two dark elves and six elite looking guards, other than their weird clothes he noticed the pure heteromorphic eyes and the power that was emitting from the elves.

The power that radiated from them was overwhelming, but he assumed that they were weaker.

Aura sits up, properly straightening her back as the King takes a seat in front of them.

"I have heard," The king says, "The Sorcerous kingdom wishes to construct an alliance with me?"

"That's right." Aura said,

_'Me?' Shouldn't you be representing your nation?_ Aura thought.

The king took a cup of tea from the table and sipped it, he glared at the guards and mused about how expensive their body armour was before going back on topic.

"Have my useless servants disrespected you in any way?" The Elven king asks in a crude tone, the maids who were just about to leave the room tremor slightly, their facial expressions changed with a slight squint of fear.

He cursed the sight of any 'useless' elf in the kingdom, in recent events with the war against the Theocracy, the elves have been captured and defeated in many battles, this only served as fuel to hate his children even further, harshening the punishments and hardships the Elven King gave out.

"Uhh no, they have not disrespected us." Aura replies.

The Elven king twitches his head to Aura's left glaring at Mare.

"And you little girl?"

Mare flinched and stutteringly answered.

"N-no."

"I see," He pauses, "If I may ask, where do you come from?"

In the Elven kingdom, most of his citizens were heirs from him, the king did not recall giving birth to these children. If they were born in the Dark Elven Kingdom he would have already known of them by now and have them captured for purposes.

"I do not recall having you children in my kingdom, nor have heard about you in the Dark Elven Kingdom."

"We come from the Sorcerous Kingdom." Aura replied with her usual smile.

"Ah, suck a quirky Kingdom, are there more of you?" The Elven king replied.

"N-no," Mare replied.

"Ah, that is too bad."

_The power radiating from these dark elves…. I cannot let them leave, they will be great assets to my kingdom._ He thought as he changed his attitude, creating a welcoming aura.

"Now, I have another question for both of you." The King said as a fake warm smile crept naturally on his face, his earlier expression created an aura of slight disappointment and lack of emotion, but after finding out that these dark elven diplomats could be a great 'resource' for his kingdom the king changed his attitude right away.

_I must take them, they are mine and will be mine forever._

Aura and Mare leaned forward as their ears twitched.

"Your undead master, is it true that he killed an entire army with one spell?"

"Of course! It's true!" Aura shouted happily, "Mare was there too!"

_No that is impossible, I refuse to believe that. Their master should be weak like all undead and certainly not that strong, once I steal these elves I will take down their master, with the army of children I can create with these elves world domination is certain!_

"Hm, I see now, very interesting. My humblest apologies for asking such questions in a professional setting,"

"Discussions about a diplomatic alliance should not be arranged in the first meeting, I will have my servants prepare a room for you, please do accept." The King said with a warm welcoming smile.

_These children, their offsprings will be mine._

.

.

* * *

**Sorcerous Kingdom, Carne Village**

.

.

"W-we made it."

"So we did."

Two men stood adjacent to each other in front of a counter in which harboured two potions. One of the potions was an elegant golden ringed true minor healing potion or what Nfirea calls it 'God's blood'.

The one next to it was a roughly shaped potion similar to the shape of where purple potion liquid is kept in, examining both potions side by side can conclude many irregularities like the colour of both potions did not look exactly like each other, while both could be considered 'blood red' from the perspective of someone a few steps away, looking at it closely showed that the newly created potion was lighter than the other.

The suited man tilted his head and crouched down to analyze these differences, he raised a brow before straightening his back.

"What's wrong with it?" A man wearing a half apron spoke.

"There are some inconsistencies with our potion," Asher replied with a sceptical look on his face. "Well, it is to be expected. No potion like this can be created on a whim." He said as he heavily sighed flicking his hand showing his front palm.

Nfirea grabs the edge of the table behind him with both hands as his hair flicks from losing balance, showing his distressed eyes.

"Wh- Eh? Wha- W-why?" He desperately asks. "What did we do wrong?!"

Asher wavers his hand over the newly created potion and casts, [Detect].

Asher's crumbled face loosens up, his hand nobly returns to the lower part of his back.

"Nfirea," Asher suddenly said.

Nfiera jumps slightly at the call of his name.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't worry, we did not do anything wrong, in fact,"

"In fact?" He slowly replies.

"This potion is only as strong as a first-tier spell, you could say that it is a weaker version of the original."

The potion Asher had made was truly 'God's blood', but consequently, effects were weaker. Asher was not surprised by this conclusion, he expected a lot less by using mere magical herbs and a spell along with the ingredients used to make an actual potion in Yggdrasil to create a replica.

They might have had all the ingredients a Yggdrasil player would have used to create a typical potion, but they were still confused on how to process this, so using the formula of creating the purple potion was the only thing they could do.

Creating an item from Yggdrasil is not easy much less possible, he was more surprised than he was sceptical that the blood-red colour was created in the first place, such a simple recipe to create a potion from Yggdrasil was just too 'wrong'.

In a way, this could be considered an achievement.

"First-tier?!" Nfirea shouts.

"That's right."

"What do we need to make it as strong as the original?" He asks.

"Time," Asher replies, "We need more time to resea-" Suddenly a [Message] appeared.

"What's wrong?!" Nfirea shouts noticing the sudden stammer.

"Shh, wait Nfirea, it is fine," Asher whispered.

[Asher-sama, Ainz-sama requires your presence.] A woman's noble voice said, this was no doubt Albedo.

[Of course.]

.

.

* * *

**Draconic kingdom, Draudillion's Office**

.

.

In a room that could fit more than a few dozen, two people could be spotted inside. One of them was a little child sitting on a well-cushioned silver chair glancing at the man who kneeled before her on the red carpet leading to the door.

The child sitting on the chair was the Queen of the Draconic Kingdom, her true form was of a curvaceous attractive young woman but she decided to take this form as it 'can favourably impress people regardless of age or sex.', and to also raise the morale of her lolicon subjects.

The man who stood in front of her was the Minister of Intelligence, he had control over every single piece of information that came in and out of the Draconic Kingdom, along with foreign information that popped out there and then.

The beastman tribes to the east have been relentlessly raiding and destroying villages and forts on the border of the Draconic kingdom, the only thing stopping their advance is lack of leadership and/or bad leadership. If every beastmen tribe banded together and had a charismatic leader, then the Draconic Kingdom would of fell by the start of a few months.

The situation was dire, the beastmen had taken control over many forts and cities, taking harbour a few thousand humans. Only the gods would know how they were treating them. The queen felt her heart clench every time the subject was introduced to her.

"My queen, forgive me for the sudden arrival." The man said as he lowered his head.

"It is fine, what is it you have come to address?" The queen replied.

The man stood up and adjusted his collar before he began speaking,

"Your majesty, the Kingdom has been invaded by a very organised group of demi-humans." He says with a grave tone.

"What? And what is the Slane Theocracy doing about this?" The queen replies in a low tone, her brows raise and a tapping sound could be heard from the table.

"N-nothing my queen, they have not intervened in any way," He replies. "The chances of that army attacking the Draconic kingdom is very high. If they attack us anytime now or after, the Draconic Kingdom will collapse."

"I understand," The queen said as she nodded.

"Move a quarter of the Empire's legions to the northeastern border," The queen suggests before hearing a sudden voice.

"My deepest apologies your majesty, but that is impossible."

"Huh? Why is that?" The queen curiously asks as she tilts her head.

The Minister of Intelligence walks towards the queen and pulls out a paper from his pocket and passes it on to the queen, the paper was a letter with a seal from the Empire, she slightly tensed her feet, she did not see the contents of the envelope but sensed it was bad.

With her slightly sweaty palms she opens the already unsealed envelope and pulls out the paper.

.

After a few seconds of reading, the spots the most disturbing part.

_Huh, The empire is sending their legions back? Why, why would they do that?! They know how much our country relies on them!_

The queen kept her usual face while screaming in the darkest depths of her mind, why would the empire do this. She continued reading, scathing every sentence before reaching the part explaining the reason why.

_They are worried about the appearance of the demi-human army? _

That was not true, in reality, the Emperor grasped the situation and knew full well that this was an act orchestrated by Ainz Ooal Gown, just a few days before the news reached the Empire, Demiurge paid a short visit as a representative of the Sorcerous Kingdom and persuaded the Emperor to remove the legions, with the core argument of 'You must protect your kingdom, the demi-humans will invade and devastate the Empire'.

Of course, the surrounding people understood dearly and agreed with Demiurge's proposition, but Jirvniv knew exactly what was going on behind those diabolical words, he understood why this toadman was 'asking' him to move back the legions, but he did not care anymore and agreed, but naturally offered very little opposition like, 'I understand this but your master conceives a strong military, would he not protect us?' Of course, that opposition was stomped down viciously by Demiurge.

.

"What about the Slane Theocracy, are they able to send more aid?" The queen asks.

In response, the man straightened his back and cleared his throat before replying.

"My apologies Your Majesty, the Slane Theocracy are refusing to send more of their armies to aid us in the war."

The queen clenched her jaw as small sparkes of anger grew on her face.

"What? Why!?" The queen stopped and took a deep breath before heavily sighing. She changes the subject by introducing something else.

The Slane Theocracy cannot risk the loss of their army or any military-related subjects. While they have multiple armies out east defending the Draconic kingdom, they are declining to send more troops because they have their sights set on the Sorcerous Kingdom and must preserve as much manpower as possible.

The Draconic Kingdom being a neutral country did not dare to intervene with any business regarding the Sorcerous Kingdom for the hopes that the Theocracy sends more aid to the Draconic Kingdom, but now that the Theocracy has declined any attempts of negotiations. Considering to ask the Sorcerous Kingdom for aid could be a consideration.

"Ahem, where are the base of operations of the demi-humans?"

"I am sorry Your Majesty, that piece of information is unknown, all we know is that the Theocracy along with every other nation is frantically searching everywhere."

"I see.."

_Should I use wild magic..? No, that's too risky, the price to pay contradicts my values as queen… Only in the worst-case scenarios... _

"What are the nobles doing about this?" The queen asked.

"The nobles nearing the beastman's border are donating as much as they can do the treasury to ensure the kingdom's safety, but unfortunately the major nobles that reside further away are not spending even a gold coin in defence."

After the words sailed out of the lips of the Minister, the queen clenched her fist in anger, _Why aren't the nobles helping out their kingdom? Do they want to die?_

"I see, then increase the taxing of the nobles." She elegantly commanded.

"At once, Your Majesty."

"Is there anything else that I need to be informed about?" She asks.

"There is a strong magic caster in the ranks of the demi-human army, it is assumed that he along with another unnamed strong being on par with an adamantite warrior lead the charge into the Kingdom. The goatman magic caster can rival the adamantite warrior Momon of Darkness and the other being devastated one of the Blue Rose's warriors Gargan."

After hearing that, the last remaining hint hope in the Queen's heart had died and her heart dropped. Unlike the beastmen, the demi-humans would have excellent leadership, considering that it would take an extreme intellect demi-human to cast spells on par with the strength of Momon of Darkness,

The Draconic kingdom without the Empire's legions could not afford to spread out their army to fight on two opposite fronts. It would be much easier to fit a ten-meter wide and tall wooden block in a human's mouth than fight on two major fronts with the resources they have at the current time.

The queen sighs heavily before lowly speaking.

"What can we do?"

.

.

* * *

**Ninth Floor, Cafeteria**

.

.

In a vast filled room, the sounds of slight insignificant clinking on tables filled the room along with incomprehensible chatter from the beings that populated the area. The walls mostly consisted of white.

"Hey hey!" A maid with bright yellow hair shouted as she elegantly walked towards two maids sitting adjacent to each other.

One of those maids were Foire, a bright person with a bright personality, next to her was Lumière, her long mysterious darker golden hair could reflect light from the very sun, just like the rest of the homunculus maids, she wears very dark blue maid outfit. Under her glasses were elegant eyes that looked on to Cixous who was approaching her.

"Hi hi!" Foire responds as she waves her hand holding the fork with a cheerful smile.

"Good evening," Lumière says as she puts a piece of bacon in her mouth.

After a few seconds of pacing Cixous finally makes it towards the table the maids were sitting on, she sat opposed to the other side of Lumière and Foire, placing her tray with mountains of meat, vegetables and other types of food.

Without a word, all three maids begin gobbling up the masses of food, Crums and stains surround the lips of Cixous and Foire, their mouths were rounded as continuous food was forced into their mouths. On the other hand, Lumière elegantly and speedily paced the small pieces of contents into her mouth using the fork.

A sudden male voice appears from the side of the table, the maids swallow the food in one go beating their chest to get it in.

"Hello ladies, would you like any water or refreshments?"

"Of course,"

"Me me! I want!"

"Sure!"

The manservant elegantly seizes the cups from the artistic looking food tray server and placed it next to the half-eaten plates of the maids.

"There you go." He said as he bows.

"Thank you." All three maids said as the manservant walks away.

The maids began to gulp the entire cup of water down their throats,

"Hey hey, when do you have your shift with Ainz-sama?" Foire nags.

Almost instantly both maids answered with precision and pride.

"Thirty-seven days, seven hours and thirty-four seconds."

"Thirteen days, nine hours and eighteen seconds."

"Right right, we have twenty minutes until we go back to work, let's talk about something! Anything you want to share?" Foire asks playfully as she glared at both of the maids with wide sparkling eyes.

"I have something!" Cixous answered readily.

"Come on! Tell us, don't wait."

Cixous puts her fist over her mouth and makes a grunting sound as she clears her throat.

"One time was cleaning one of the Supreme Beings room it, of course, looked very beautiful. The Supreme Beings' style their rooms in special ways."

The maids nodded and looked on.

"I found a thick book, it was just about as thick as my fist in one of the counters,"

To any denizen in Nazarick, it did not matter which Supreme Being it was, all knowledge about the Supreme Beings was of interest.

Both of the maids' gasps before Foire questions happily.

"What did it say? What was it about!?"

"I think it said 'h-en-ta-i' and 'Vanilla is for n-ormi-es'."

"H-en-ta-i?" Foire cucked her head to the side and raised a brow.

"It must be something the Supreme Being was studying about, of course, their intelligence surpasses us lowly beings, I'm sure the Supreme Being finished it on a whim and threw it away," Lumière replies as she tilts her head flicking her hand over to the palm towards Cixous.

"Indeed, only Demiurge-sama, Albedo-sama and the Supreme Beings can concept such information," Cixous responds.

Foire nodded frivolously as a small and cute smile grew on her face.

"Did you check what was inside?" Foire asks, her eyes beaming with excitement.

"Of course not, how can I be so rude as to open such a holy book that a Supreme being laid both his eyes and hands on, I do not deserve such a reward."

"Aww, whos room was it?" Foire asks.

"It was Peroroncino-sama's room," Cixous responds.

"Oh, has Ainz-sama read this 'h-en-ta-i'? And what is an n-ormi-e?" Foire questions.

"I don't know..," Cixous says with a glim of despair in her voice.

"Well, the fact remains that this 'h-en-ta-i' is something of interest, should we go ask Albedo about what it is?" Lumière says.

"Yeah, next time I see her, I'll ask her about what it is," Cixous responds.

"Great!" Foire responds. "Anyway, I have something else to tell!"

The two other maids leaned forward looking attentively,

Sensing the attention Foire starts speaking.

"You guys heard about Asher-sama right?"

"Of course." They responded.

"He's Ainz-sama's son," Cixous says.

"He's Ainz-sama's creation," Lumière says.

"What?"

"What?"

"Ainz-sama's son?" Lumière responds.

"That's right. Ainz-sama created him after his own likeness. Wise and elegant." Cixous says.

"Then wouldn't that mean Pandora's actor is Ainz's son as well?" Lumière responds.

"Nevermind, forget what I said," Cixous bluntly replies. "Forgive us Foire, continue."

Right after the announcement of Asher's existant came to light, the news spread like wildfire, starting from the Tenth Floor news rushed down to the Ninth Floor and so on. Other than the mindless entities of Nazarick, there was no sentient being in Nazarick that did not know of his existence.

"I saw him running towards Ainz's office, I kind of bumped into him on the way."

"Really? What did he look like?" Cixous asks.

"He wore really cool styled uniform, almost like Pandoras Actors'."

"Woah really? What do you mean by cool? Do you think he's hot?" Cixous smuggling shrugs as she stands up to sit next to Foire.

"Come on, tell us, do you like him?" She continued with a smug like smile on her face.

"E-eh, I-I mean h-he is a b-bit. Eeek!" Foire said as she blushed into her arms.

"Haha, well, he is very attractive, no more than Ainz-sama of course."

"Of course, Ainz-sama is the pinnacle of beauty," Lumière responds.

"Oh! Look its twenty minutes!" Foire nervously shouts as she points to the huge clock in the cafeteria. "We better go now!"

.

.

* * *

**Ninth Floor, Ainz's Office**

.

.

A tall majestic door slowly opens, a man in a black military suit with angel wings walks in. In front of Asher was Albedo and the spectre of death, Ainz Ooal Gown. Asher's arrival the Overlord leaned back on his glamorous cushioned chair.

Asher, like every other NPC, begins to kneel with his head down to the ground.

"I hear and obey your call, Ainz-sama."

"Umu, Rise," Ainz said in a exquisite tone.

Ashe rose from where he was and looked on to Ainz Ooal Gown, he ignored how Albedo was blushing at Ainz, most likely about how cool he acted. Ainz seemed to be ignoring that too.

"Ainz-sama, if this servant may ask, why is it that you have summoned me?" Asher asks.

"Ah about that, Asher, how goes your research on the potion that I have tasked you?." Ainz inquires.

Asher slightly flinched before answering swiftly, "Ainz-sama, we have created the Minor Healing Potion, but there were some problems.

Ainz leaned forward in interest as he cracked his neck.

"Oho? Go on, tell me."

"The potion is not of the same tier level as an original Minor Healing Potion, it is as strong as a first-tier spell. Ainz-sama, please punish this one for his failure of reaching your expectations." Asher said as he kneeled back down.

Ainz secretly sighed before asking him to stand up again.

"Do not jump to conclusions, it is fine, may I take a took at this newly created potion?" Ainz asks.

"Of course Ainz-sama."

Asher pulls out a blood-red potion from in the insides of his cape, unlike a normal Minor Healing Potion this one looked more crudely made with a brown pluck as the only source of a cap stopping the liquid from flowing out.

Albedo was reluctant to pass this on to Ainz, but she quickly shook her head before walking towards Asher to grab the potion, Albedo then walked back beside Ainz and passed it on to Ainz, who turned his entire body to face her.

Ainz inspects the potion from all sides, even removing the pluck to take a small peek inside,

"Umu, hm, I see." Ainz places the potion back on his desk. "You have done a magnificent job, Asher, it may not be a complete replica, but it is good enough considering the circumstances."

"Your servant is not worthy of praise," Asher said as he lowered his head.

H-how did he make this, what did he use? Is it possible to create a higher-tiered potion? What else would we need? Ainz mused before snapping back looking at Asher.

"Ahem," Ainz fake coughs. "Anyway, this is not what I called you here for, a discussion about this potion will be covered on a later time," Ainz said before shifting his glance towards Albedo,

Asher, in turn, looked at Albedo.

After feeling the daunting pressure of two strong beings glaring at her she started speaking.

"Asher-sama, Demiurge is due to attack the Slane Theocracy with his demi-human force along with a few summoned evil lords, do you understand what needs to be done?"

"Of course Albedo-san," He replies.

"Good."

"Umu, good. Albedo, I'll leave you in charge of Asher until the phase is over." Ainz smugly says.

"Of course Ainz-sama." Albedo replied as she bowed.

.

.

* * *

**Hey again, **

**There is not much known about the Draconic kingdom, so I had and will fill the gaps.**

**.**

**Bye**


	10. Planned Attack

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, City Walls.**

.

.

Two guards stood on a watchtower holding the edge of the wall, gazing at the glistening nature outside. The blazing sun shone into their eyes as it slowly set down. Looking specifically from two hundred meters away, bushes could be seen moving slightly, this was a normal occurrence for any guard stationed on the watchtower, it was probably a fox or some type of animal.

Behind the thick bushes was a dense pack of trees and wildlife, looking further down even during the hottest of the days was fruitless, it looked dense black and dark no matter the distance, beyond the bushes, was no man's land.

Occasionally a squad of guards sent from the front gate would search the perimeter as a security check but that was all.

"Oi!" The archer man shouted.

"What is it?" The other man crossed his head over after hearing the sudden voice.

"Want a drink?" The first man replied he shifted over to the other man shaking a bottle of cheap wine from the tip, creating water juggling noises from the base of the bottle.

"Sure." The other man responded as he grabbed the bottle of wine to take a sip.

"Hey hey, I heard that the Kingdom might collapse." The archer man said, he noticed the lack of emotion from the other man after hearing that.

"Oh? It wouldn't be a surprise, they suffered through ongoing wars with the Empire, demonic invasion and got embarrassed by the demi-humans."

"Speaking of the Empire…"

The archer man sat down on a nearby barrel next to the wide opened gap that was created for arrows to shoot out, he slouched his back looking down to the ground, he then clenches his fist in anger shouting.

"Dammit! That stupid emperor, why would he submit to that damned undead! He has doomed his kingdom, the Gods will condemn him and when that undead is taken down we'll make sure that he gets a ruthless trial."

"Don't know why he would do that." The other man replied. "I heard the emperor was a smart man… guess that wasn't true." He heavily sighed before continuing, "He's a stupid man, dull-witted emperor, he failed his people."

"Ha…"

The tiny square room filled with silence after the last laugh. The archer man shifted his head looking out to the sunrise, after spotting something he opens his jaw.

"Oi oi, look down there."

The other man takes a step over to the gap studying the surroundings, he raised a brow and looked back glaring slightly hatefully at the archer man.

"There's nothing there, you idiot."

Quickly he retorts.

"No no! I saw something behind those bushes!"

The man glances his head over again and sees nothing, clenching this jaw he turns back.

"I told you there's nothing ther-"

Like a racing car at full throttle, a piercing arrow from the bushes at extreme speeds impales the speaking man from the back of the head. The punctured man stood for a few seconds with the arrow through his eye sockets before collapsing to the ground.

The archer man immediately ducked down for cover as a few more sound fast arrows shot in through the opening. He was not foolish enough to peek up and look down at the coming shots.

But that did not cease his hearing as the once quite soundless sunset turned into a fest of stomps and screaming, the spearmen who were supposed to be checking people in to the city could be heard getting their flesh ripped into, non-human laughter and growls were seeping around the gate and leaking into his ears, blood could be heard splattered over the city's outside walls as men heavily rushed back in. But even so, the watchtower guard did not even cast an eye over the cover.

It did not take long, but, a loud crashing sound is heard, making the floor beneath him tremble slightly. The front gate was breached, loud sloppy footsteps were pouring excessively over the thick wooden gate that was just smashed to the stone floor.

The children who were playing outside during the time sensed the floor trembling, one of them looked in the distance and began screeching, dropping his toys, the other children saw his twisted face and asked what was wrong, but they also felt the floor tremble.

Turning around they see a wave of demi-humans rushing towards them, ravaging everything else in the way, instantaneously children began running. But of course, this was a futile attempt as the demi-humans quickly caught up and instantly capturing and murdering them.

.

.

After a few decades of minutes, wind could be heard swirling through the air, the continuous painful screaming and begging were silenced. The demi-humans had decapitated every single being on this street and put them on spikes surrounding the gates and houses. They headed up to the richer parts of Kami Miyako.

The guard, surprisingly alive sat there transfixed at the sudden flash of action. It felt like a fist of light punched him in the face. The screaming and begging were gut-wrenching to him, but it ceased after ten minutes when those creatures moved somewhere else.

_Wh-h-at j-just h-happened._

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Raymond's Office.**

.

.

Raymond was sitting on his chair signing off reports and potential sightings of any 'goat man magic casters' for a few hours debunking nearly all of them as fake or unreliable. As he was about to place his pen down back on the table, he notices something small, a tremble, the table slowly vibrated. He blew it off as some kind of special training and continued to lean his back on his chair resting.

The door slams open and a messenger bolts in, the messenger's arm hair charges up as goosebumps formed all around his body.

"S-Sir! This is bad!" The messenger shouts as his legs almost give up, grabbing the edge of the door with his right hand, with bent knees he looked on to Cardinal Raymond who looked back in confusion.

"Uhm, please calm down, tell me, what happened?" Raymond asked etching a fake professional smile, likely trying to ease up the sudden tension that riled up in the room, he did not assume anything was that bad, or maybe a few terrorists were wreaking havoc at worst; So the best solution for it was to calm down and discuss, as any good businessman would.

Kami Miyako is a remarkably large capital compared to other ones. It was no surprise that Raymond did not know what was going on at the gates as his office resided in one of the Six Great Cathedrals which occupied the central part of the city. Only a few minutes after the preach was when other officials noticed the attack via through [Message].

The Cathedrals were in the centre of the city but were still spread apart if a person were to walk from say, the Cathedral of Light to the Catherdral of Darkness it would take at max an hour or at the very least thirty minutes.

"My deepest apologies, Sir! But this is something that is of utmost importance!" The messenger shouted.

A sour feeling blasted over Raymond's body as he cleared his throat he noticed the frightened face of the messenger before responding.

"What is it?"

Without hesitation, the messenger replied.

"The demi-human force is invading! Confirmed sightings of the magic caster in the city!"

Raymond froze, his smile was intact before waiting a few seconds.

"What!?" He paused and stood up from his chair, stretching his arms leaving his fingertips the table, promptly he realised his posture and took a large breath before sighing heavily, as a leader, acting stressed or worried would ruin the morale of subordinates, he continued assuringly, "How far are they in?"

"Sir, it is believed that they have breached the first wall, taking control of surrounding settlements near the front gate, they are moving up to the centre of the city." The messenger replied as he wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead.

"We have also lost contact with villages on the outskirts of the city!"

"Call the rest of the Cardinals over here." Raymond calmly stated, pointing to a round table next to his desk. Inside his strong-willed mask, he wanted to scream.

The messenger nodded as he swiftly left the room.

As soon as the messenger left the room, Raymond began stroking his beard thoroughly, shutting his eyes and ears to any other distraction.

_They have passed the walls, I'm sure we can gather the Black Scripture in time, other than the Holocaust Scripture the rest of them are not suited for this type of fight. Even if we use both our scriptures, we are outmanned and they will destroy the entire city before they are halted, no, it is better to leave the demi-humans to deal with our normal soldiers as the Black Scripture take down that magic caster once and for all. Dammit, the Sunlight Scripture is best suited for repelling demi-humans, why did they have to go and die like that. _

_I'm sure Zesshi would instantly kill that caster but, she will contaminate the corpse and we won't be able to study it. Well, the black scripture will be able to deal with the caster as long as they effectively used their artifacts._

Raymond thought, but doubt prowled his mind. Not much was known about the magic caster other than it can cast spells levelling the same or over than the Black Scripture's strongest spellcaster, if the magic caster were to suddenly turn the tables and slaughter most of the Black Scripture then talks about a war against the Sorcerous Kingdom would be a child's rant.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Streets.**

.

.

Like how an elegant old man would walk, Demiurge, in his transformed 'goat man' form was idly walking along the streets where the demi-humans had already ravaged. Before attacking, Demiurge had gathered as much information he could about the city layout.

He knew that it was huge, and like any other capital, there were different sections of the city. On the outskirts, many kilometres beyond the walls were villages that belonged to the Theocracy, which had at least one church reflecting on one of the Six Great Gods. He had already cut off connections from those villages by swiftly capturing every human that lived there, especially the priests.

Right where Demiurge was walking around now was where Low/Mid class civilians lived, the section where the demi-humans were heading to was the smallest section, as the innermost part of the Capital had little nobles or any rich persons living there. Other than Seminaries or churches, the only common buildings that reside there were cafes and shops.

Besides Demiurge were two Evil Lords, the elite demon guards Greed and Envy, Evil Lord Envy wearing an immodest tight black outfit showing most of her cleavage and figure, she walked slowly at the same pace, Evil Lord Greed holding his scythe and leaning it on his right shoulder also walked besides Demiurge but on the opposite side of Envy. These Evil lords were not the NPC Evil lords as they were summoned by Demiurge, the originals are lying around in the Seventh Floor protecting it as their duties call.

Demiurge continued walking as he kept one certain person next to the very core of his mind.

No matter what plans he can create, it would be overshadowed by a world breaking scheme. The wisdom flowing from this person would most definitely be considered the purest of the pure. He could play the entire world with his pinky finger. The finger grasping the bottom of the iceberg that held the world, Ainz Ooal Gown.

His spine shuddered as he thought about Ainz's past intellectual schemes and ploys,

_How I want to return to your presence, how I long for it. Ainz-sama... These useless humans will learn the euphoria in getting ruled by the greatest God of Wisdom._

Beforehand Demiurge had explained the plan to the summoned evil lords, with the mental link through the master-servant, they had already grasped the main idea of this plan. It was to break the upstanding will of the Slane Theocracy, the main target of sabotage were the Cathedrals of the Theocracy or any other elite forces, but they knew well that Demiurge had greater plans.

"Demiurge-sama," Evil Lord Greed spoke out. "Two priests have been captured by our forces, is it my lord's will to question them?"

"Of course," Demiurge replied,

After taking the lead, the Evil lord walks towards the way not far from the position they were just at, reaching a decently sized church. Offerings were placed outside on the edges of the church. The priest must have been respected by the people around here.

Walking on the stairs, it did not take long for the two priests to be seen in chains and rope. With the red carpet leading from the wide-opened door to the altar sat the priests who noticed a goat-man imperiously dusting his feet off the carpet as he walked in with two demonic beings.

"Tch, Demons, you demi-humans are truly unholy creatures," A tied up priest lowly growled before getting batted behind the back by a demi-human.

The footsteps grew louder and closer, with the aura of supremacy emitting from the Evil Lords, the other priest lowered his head.

Demiurge looked around the room and held his glance on a specific item,

"Greed," Demiurge hinted.

"Of course, my lord." Evil Lord Greed responded as he started marching towards the piece of furniture Demiurge was glancing at, he grabbed a golden leather chair that was next to the altar.

The Priests would sit on that chair during mass to pray, in one way or another it could be considered a holy relic, and a demon touching it let alone grab it was unthought of.

The priests loathly glared at the smirking Evil Lord Demon as it slowly walked passed them holding the chair in full view of the priests, the demon elegantly placed the chair down, Demiurge took a seat as he crossed his legs.

"Good evening gentlemen, I believe you are enjoying the stay in my new founded kingdom." Demiurge mockingly spouts. The demi-human guards that stood beside the imprisoned humans made sure they stood effectively still, sweat rolled down their foreheads every time an Evil Lord glanced at them.

"Y-You filthy demi-human." Another priest spouted.. before the Evil Lord could step up and kill this priest, Demiurge held up his arm gesturing him to stop.

[Command Mantra]

[How many of you reside in this city?] Demiurge commands.

With his jaw crackling, the priest reluctantly spat.

"Over a thousand of us, and we will kill you."

After hearing this, the Evil Lord felt an itch on his fingers, he grits his teeth and clenches his arm muscles, creating an unsightly angrily face.

Demiurge stood up from his seat and, using his foot, he gently and jeeringly kicked down the chair, the golden edges hit the iron seats, creating a loud echoing sound travelling across the entire church.

That was all the information he needed.

Normally he would have enthusiastically stayed and 'entertained' his 'guests' but he was on a tight schedule, this pre-invasion would have to be done and dusted by nightfall.

"We're done here," Demiurge said as he cast, [Greater Teleportation]. The Evil Lords followed on.

.

News concerning the invasion had spread throughout the entire city and the civilians erupted into chaos, some of the Theocracy's infantry army divisions were ordered to guard each cathedral while the rest would act as a rearguard repelling the coming demi-human army. Inside of the Cathedral were a gathering of people praying.

Suddenly three hooded beings appeared in front of the Cathedral of Fire.

The guards stationed at the Cathedrals gates glanced at the hooded beings, one of them walks towards them shouting,

"Identify yourself!"

Before the guard could take another step closer, one of the hooded beings abruptly disappeared, The other guard noticed that the guard approaching the hooded men had his head decapitated.

Instantaneously, the guard pointed his spear and charged towards the shorter hooded figure only to be stabbed through the heart.

The surrounding soldiers noticed this and immediately created a perimeter circling the three hooded beings pointing their spears towards them.

"You there! Remove your hoods, show yourself!" Sweat rolling underneath his helmet he nervously shouts, he only stayed confident because of his surroundings, at least fifty men were surrounding the three hooded beings.

The beings slowly removed their hoods, at an immediate glance, the soldiers gulped the last remaining moistness in their mouth before beginning to step back.

"I-Its h-him.." A soldier exclaimed,

"N-No, w-why is he here." Another softly murmured.

Before any other reaction could be invoked, the crow headed demon charged at the surrounding group of soldiers and swiftly cut through their stomach flesh spilling gallons blood in front of the cathedral.

The other soldiers mindlessly charged at Demiurge, the blade of the spears was skillfully caught by a winged red-haired demon, who then swung at the soldier's throats with his pure black scythe.

"Lesser beings." The winged demon lord spat, as he threw the soldiers across to the side.

Behind Greed was a human attempting to swing at him, he staggered as he swung towards Greed, the arching shot was speedily dodged as Greed stepped to the side and trips the soldier to the ground. With the bottom of his scythe, he stabbed the fallen soldier in the back of his skull.

As Envy began to cast a destruction spell on the cathedral, without signs of warning, a chain from behind her bolted hitting her head. This, of course, did not harm her but did somewhat incite her attention.

Slightly intrigued Demiurge glanced over to look at the attacker, he saw a group of unique individuals wearing very distinctive outfits.

"Stop there Herematic!" A man with spiked black hair and a black tattoo on his left face shouted. Besides him was at least two or three more people, they looked strong, but compared to Nazarick's standards they were feeble enough to be destroyed with a flick of a finger.

Envy stopped, glancing at Demiurge for orders.

"You face the might of the Black Scripture, you will regret coming here." Another man shouted, his hair was pure yellow and groomed elegantly. His face and head resemble clementine, the traitor, this was the fifth seat of the Black Scripture, hailed as the 'One Man Army'.

Stroking his beard, Demiurge in his goat-man form derisively replied.

"Oh? This 'Black Scripture' of yours must be quite the force. Just how confident are you? Seeing as though you haven't attacked yet, are you afraid?"

"Tch." A hulky man groaned. Cedran, the Eighth seat of the Black Scripture took offence and immediately charged at 'Herematic', holding up his divine relic 'Last Stand' left behind by the Six Great Gods in front, covering his entire body charging trying to push Herematic to a wall.

The One Man Army looks at his rings on his hands and with a wave, he summons a Gigant Basilisk.

Upon seeing the charging man, Greed swiftly appeared between the clashing force between the old man and clenched his fist, with the raw strength he leaps forward and with his right hand, he softly jabs at the coming shield. Shockwaves erupted throughout the entire town, the robes of other scripture members sway with the force, nearby flowers outside of houses are ripped out following with the dirt.

The vibration from the shield travelled to the Eighth seat's entire body as he flew back hitting a nearby magical light. The scripture members look on with dread, mostly filled with surprise. They did not expect that the Eighth seat would get flown around that easily.

"T-That's not possible!" A man shouts.

"W-What." The Fifth seat grumbled fearfully, before ordering his basilisk, "Attack the woman!"

The Gigant Basilisk forcefully stomped towards Envy, each step created a slight vibration that reverberated across the surrounding street, the basilisks were not sent to utterly destroy the demon, only act as a rear force for the scripture members to retreat, after seeing the brute strength of that thing, the only choice was to run and report this.

Their mission was to gather intel, not fight. To provoke and retreat, that's why there were such little numbers sent to apprehend the goat man.

A black spear magically appeared in Envy's hands or, arguably, people would say it 'formed' in her hand. A red scarf like cloth was roughly tied right down below of the blade of the spear, the handle was pure black emitting a black aura that engulfed the spear. She then proceeded to hold it up with her wrist bent, as if preparing to throw a javelin. Her other arm stretched out to aim at the raging basilisk.

With intense power, Envy effortlessly throws the spear. The spear breaks the air between it creating a woosh sound, similar to the sound a sword would make when swung hard enough. The dust circles around the spear as it penetrates the air hitting the basilisk right on the chest. The spear impaled the mythril scales of the basilisk causing it to stumble over for a few seconds before continuing its rampage.

Envy simply just created another spear and transfixed it deep into the aesthetic eyes of the basilisk.

The other Scripture members jumped down to retrieve the Eighth seat and retreat. The goat man magic caster had already sensed this and silently cast.

[Dimensional Lock]

"All right, we have him lets go!"

"[Teleportation]" The three shouted.

"It's not working!"

"Huh," The fifth seat said in slight worriedness, amidst to all this, his vision narrowed as he turned his glance at his Basilisk laying on its back with its eyes and guts bulged out. The sour taste in his throat went down to his stomach as he almost began to puke.

"I-Impossible..," He stuttered before shouting, "[Teleportation]!"

After he attempting cast [Teleportation] he finally understood what his colleagues were talking about, he felt a slight magical tug, something was blocking him. He tried other communication and transport spells but he felt that same tug every time.

_Dammit! If we stay it'll end up as a continuation of the vampire situation!_

"Did you think I'd let you go so easily?" The goatman laughingly spout. It was followed on with demonic laughter from the other two beings.

_Dammit, we can't fight with these_ numbers, the fifth seat thought as he began prowling his mind for a solution. The other scripture members let go and stood beside the knocked out the Eighth seat, after seeing the strength of these beings, they knew they stood no chance without support. But, they still believed that their Gods were on their side.

"You aren't n-normal, what the hell are you?!" The fifth seat exclaims as he pointed at the magic caster. He jumped a few meters back to his comrades.

The goat man magical caster ignored him and just as he was about to cast another spell, a loud voice could be heard from the other side.

"Do not falter! Our Gods are on our side!" One of them, wearing extravagant colourful armour shouts as he points his huge bulky Excalibur at the goat man, it was the sixth seat.

"Oh? Come on then." The goat man replied.

The confident raged man lunged forward, with both hands he grips the handle of the huge Excalibur, with all his strength he raises his Excalibur up in the air and swings down.

In a near instant, he casts a few support type and enhancement spells.

_These monsters, the rest of the scripture should have noticed that we haven't returned. I need to hold them back until they arrive. _

The weight of his sword smashed down at the goat man at a speed surpassing human sight, using his enhancement spell and magical blunt damage, victory is assured, not even the Captain of the Black Scripture could block this much less dodge.

From the sword he felt that he hit something solid and hard, in the rush of adrenaline, he assumed that the goat man was crushed to the ground.

He smirked, he turned his head towards the side to confirm the condition of the goat man.

This attack was created by him with the combination of support, enhancement spells and martial arts. It was made to finish the opponent in one shot, the Cardinals praised his work and said it could rival an average attack by the extra seat, he was proud and continued mastering this technique until it could be effectively used.

After taking a glance, he felt a tug in his tongue.

He was not even scratched.

_No, that isn't possible. What kind of monster can block that?_

"[Dispel illusion]!" He shouted, "[Dispel Illusion]!"

He tried again and again, but he did not feel a magical shatter, the image in front of him was not an illusion, it was reality, his heart dropped as he quints his brows.

"How are you still alive!?" He demands, shouting at the goat-man, he repeats himself but gets no answer from him.

Sweat began forming between his blade and palms, his fingers adjust itself. Looking at the unfazed goatman who was unscathed by the attack he notices something unnatural.

Claws, claws coming from the goat man's hands, dark long metal claws clashing between the sword. The Sixth seat stood there paralyzed for a second before staggering back a few meters.

He hears a sudden voice.

"Do not hurt them."

The voice was from the old man who he just tried to kill, the sixth seat set his glance tightly at the goat-man but pondered for a few seconds trying to figure out what those words meant. Then his vision turned black, he let go of the muscles of his jaw and sweat began to profusely fall from his forehead, with a trembling spine he slowly glances over to his right.

The other scripture members were beaten up, blood dripping from their chins, one of them had a broken foot with slash marks all over his body. They were tied up in a darkish red type of chain he had never seen in his life, in front of his beaten up colleagues was a huge black swirling void, the monsters from before were pushing Cedran and his friends inside there.

Speechless he stared at his unconscious colleagues roughly musing about how they could be defeated that easily in an instant, he did not even feel the movement of those two demons.

He looked at the red-haired demon with the Metal eye visor, the pure black scythe was covered in what he would easily assume his colleague's blood, the demon just smirked back almost mocking him as he kicks another human in.

"Look over here boy." The goatman laughingly says.

He feels a burning sensation in his chest, his mind goes blank from the shock.

_Gods, are you testing me?_

.

.

* * *

**Great Tomb Of Nazarick, Treasury.**

.

.

Using his ring, Asher appeared next to mounts of treasure and coins. The number of coins and items that resided in this colossal room was beyond any amounts of treasures any nation combined could even imagine to obtain. He lifted his head and narrowed his vision to the very top of a large mount of coins, he then moved his pupils and narrowed his vision even more to get a distinct look at the ceiling that was tremendously tall.

This was the place where he was created in, he could never forget the details of this room.

His gaze was broken by a sound of clacking boots from the side of the large room,

"Good day, Asher-san!" Pandora's Actor greets, his fingers straighten as he salutes.

Slightly alarmed Asher quickly responds.

"Greetings Pandora's Actor."

"Such an unexpected sight! What have you come here for?" Pandora's actor shouts as he points his long Doppel fingers towards Asher. "Should you not be with Demiurge?"

"Ah about that, I've come to pick out a weapon, Demiurge will [Message] me when the time comes."

"Oho? But do you not have 'Lore Of Swords'?" Pandora's Actor questions.

"Lore Of Swords is not a suitable weapon," Asher replies.

A slight glimmer rays out of Pandora Actor's doppelganger holes.

"I see now, come with me." Pandora's Actor gestures as he adjusts his hat turning around.

Asher followed on with Pandora's actor, the tapping sounds from each step make very deep noises that echo around the entire treasury. As both men were walking, Asher noticed something, sticking from the back of Pandora Actor's yellow officer cap was a 'One Yen Sticker', this did not prowl his mind but, it kept him curious to how Pandora's Actor obtained it.

Pandora's Actor and Asher walked into a hallway filled with all sorts of weapons the Supreme Beings worked hard to get. This hallway was different from the one leading to the World Item room, it was completely separate.

Every single type of items was on a specific stand created to hold the type of weapon. After a minute of passing many different types of weapons, Pandora's Actor halts his pace and turns around. He grabs an angelic-looking sword, pure white light radiated from the winged iron cross-guard. Between the edges of the blade were runes carved in Latin and other dead languages of the old world, for cosmetic reasons, the handle was covered with a pure white magical cloth that could never be spoiled, the blade was just less than a meter long with the scabbard itself flawless white and carefully shaped wings on the chape.

Slowly and excitingly Pandora's Actor with both hands stretched out presents it over saying,

"I recommend the almighty blade, 'Sword of Michael'."

Asher extends both of his arms holding from the grip and scabbard he inspects the weapon. He removes the scabbard of the blade, a bright blinding light flows out. Asher glares at the blade before smirking, he looks at the proud doppelganger next to him and speaks.

"Thank you."

"No problem!" Pandora's Actor shouts.

Asher, using his ring he teleports out of the treasury leaving a very motivated doppelganger behind.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Hm,**

**Holidays are over, I only have a set amount of time to write. **

**But don't worry, I will continue on to write until I complete this series.**

**Leave a review please, **

**Bye. **


	11. Godsend

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Outskirts of the Cathedral of Fire.**

.

.

"We're almost there..." The Captain of the Black Scripture muttered.

After they sent a small squad to apprehend the goat-man, they had expected them to return shortly after discerning his true strength. It had been twenty minutes after they had sent them for the mission, they have not teleported back.

A man from the Clearwater scripture went with the squad to report back any emergencies via [Message], and it was agreed that every ten minutes he would [Message] the Captain regarding the situation. But after one call, all [Message] attempts were ceased.

The Captain assumed that the squadron was defeated. Noticing this, he had contacted Cardinal Raymond regarding this predicament, and had gotten permission to land a full-scale assault using the entirety of the Black Scripture, besides the extra seat, to eliminate the goat-man.

When he had questioned why the extra seat was not going to participate in this crucial attack the cardinal had replied with, 'She will be on standby, I believe your scripture can restrain the goatman."

The Holocaust scripture is unavailable to fight jointly with the Black Scripture, during the emergency meeting the Captain of the Black Scripture was also called, he heard that the Holocaust scripture would be fighting on the front lines with the army groups against the demi-humans.

It was the Holocaust Scripture's speciality to defend their home soil, being in the Slane Theocracy's home-turf was unlucky for the demi-humans. In relief, the Captain sighed knowing that his back was covered.

"Is something wrong Captain?" A woman from the side asked as she ran alongside the captain.

This woman was the fourth seat of the Black Scripture, wearing a more pinkish robe with green trimmings, she was known as 'Divine Chant' due to her well-known boasting of spells on par with sixth tier and her knowledge on a large variety of support spells.

In one way or another, she was a specific breed of Godkin's who had a lot of magical power but was lacking on the physical side of the spectrum.

"Ah no, I'm fine - More importantly, focus on getting to the destination as fast as possible."

"Yes, Captain."

With the Captain leading the charge towards the cathedral, behind him were the rest of the scripture stealthily running and jumping over buildings. Of course, the eleventh seat 'Thousand Leagues Astrologer' was not participating in this attack but she was contributing differently.

Beforehand she had foraged the area and found the goat-man, the goat-man stood there staring at the cathedral.

When the squadron was sent to battle with the goat-man the eleventh seat went on to search for the headquarters of the enemy base, she scoured around the outskirts of the city but found nothing.

It was when she stopped looking and went to start spectating the fight that she realised it was too late, only the goat man and two demons were in sight. She had not expected it to end so fast, quickly she reported this to the Captain who then relayed it to the Cardinals.

Adjusting her vision her eyes widened at the sight, what she saw was blasphemy to the highest degree.

A winged demon-like creature was casting fire spells towards the Cathedral and destroying the infrastructure.

Looking at this made her throat go dry and eyes watery, once this was reported to the Cardinals, Dominic the Cardinal of Earth and Berenice the Cardinal of Fire were not very pleased. Dominic went ballistic smashing his fists on the table screaming that, 'It was the Sorceror King' and the Cardinal of Fire was shaken up but did not do anything that could destroy her image.

"Hold it!" The captain shouts.

Hearing this all the scripture members stop and glance down at where they were supposed to stop.

"T-That damned.." A man grunts angrily, audibly tightening his grip on his war axe.

The axe he had towered his height of just less than two meters, his beard extended down to his bare muscular chest with his white old hair pointing up, other than the armoured plates on his arms and legs the only noticeable features of his body was his pure muscle mass, only the Eighth seat 'Myriad Barriers' of the scripture could stand beside him in a fight and last a while longer.

This was because he was famously known by all scriptures by the title of 'Strongest human', only the Extra seat could defeat him in a one on one fight.

It was only for the minor fact that she was a half-elf that she did not inherit the title of 'Strongest human'.

The grunt was followed by gasps and a radical change in facial expressions as they gape at the unwordable sight before them. They had heard of an atrocity that had occurred before them coming here, but the destruction that followed their gazes was not expected.

Each of the pillars holding the outside of the Cathedral was destroyed with the bricks made of it laying on the ground a few meters away, half of the walls were standing with ashes all over the stoned floors. The dome of the Cathedral was cut down with flames erupting from it, but that was the least of their shock as they look over at the spire of the Cathedral.

Bodies crisping from the everlasting fire set on them as they were pierced through the tip of the spire overlapping each other, in place of the bodies would have held a flag that represented the God of Fire, but there were no signs of that flag other than the bodies that took its place.

Inside were bloodstains that surfaced itself on the majestic carpet, it was clear that the magic caster bombarded the cathedral while humans were praying in it.

Beyond all this, the Captain surveyed the grounds from above not moving a muscle. There it was, the goat-man magic caster.

The goat-man noticed the presence of the scripture and turned his body away from the cathedral and to the position towards the captain.

"My deepest condolences." The goat-man says in a fakely apologetic tone mentally pointing at the broken down cathedral.

The captain understood this was a derisive attempt at making the other side lose their rationality and lower morale, and it worked, looking to the side the captain saw a man gritting his teeth having two other men held him back.

Any citizen of the Theocracy would be petrified or furious at the sight before them, the taunt would make anyone attack the goat-man without a thought.

"I am thankful for your sympathies," The captain sneeringly responds, "More importantly, why are you here? And why are you doing this?"

As the goat-man was about to answer a shout came from the side of the scripture.

"What are you doing fool?! Do not converse with dim-witted demi-humans, look at what he has done, give the order to attack already!"

"Shut, stay put." The captain swiftly jabbed before looking back at the goat-man.

"Now, do you have any intent to answer my question?"

There was a brief pause, the captain's spine trembled slightly when the goat-man opened his jaw.

"I only wish to establish my kingdom in this world, you mortals will only get in the way, and these 'gods' you talk about, pure silliness, I'll show you a wrath that even they cannot subside."

"I see." The captain replied as he tightened the grip on his spear, tension filled the air radiating from every being in the area, suddenly, as planned, the scripture broke into two large groups, one was lead by the Captain while the second group being lead by the tenth seat 'Strongest human'.

What was left behind were support casters including the fourth seat 'Divine Chant' protected by three scripture members.

Immediately Evil Lord Greed engaged with the second group.

The tenth seat charged at Greed holding his war axe high in the air swinging from the top-down, swiftly the axe smashed the ground creating heavy trembling in the ground, from where Greed jumped out to dodge a half meter crater appeared from where he slammed his axe down.

Before any other action could be taken the third seat from behind casts a [Fire Ball] at the running demon.

The [Fire Ball] hit the abdomen of the demon, the red-haired demon remained unfazed and flew to the sky using its bat wings. It then shouted.

[Call of Diablo]

Two red voids five meters tall similar to [Gate] appeared beside Evil Lord Greed.

Out of the demonic-looking portal walked out a group of large monstrous creatures, they all had similar features, teeth spouting out of the bottom of their mouths the huge pointy horns that protruded from their temples emitted an aura of hatred and pure sense of annoyance.

Their skin was red and was muscular much bigger than the tenth seat, like any other civilised being, they wore shoulder plates and metal armour covering their arms and legs.

After pulling out the axe from the broken ground, the tenth seat felt the tension, one of the demons sprang down with a huge thud and jabbed his right hand with their fists. His face smacked the ground as blood poured out of his nose, behind him were magic casters casting spells to hold the demons back.

He slowly stood back up and clocked away from the demon spawn, looking to where he left off, he saw that the continuous attack spells being shot to prevent the demons from advancing further.

"Deal with the master demon!" The third seat shouts as casts attack spells at the wave of demons, behind him was a team of ace magic casters who could cast spells up to the sixth tier.

He nods gruntingly, the flying evil lord heard this and flew back down with his arms crossed, a wide grin etched on his face, it was difficult to tell whether or not if he was happy with that smile but in these circumstances, it would be a probable guess to say he was enjoying this, the eyes under the metal visor would show it's true intentions.

"Are you challenging me by yourself?" The demon asks in a sneering tone,

"That's right." The tenth seat replied as he adjusts his grip on his axe.

Without warning, he springs into action and charges up to the red-haired demon, he swings counter-clockwise at the demon, the edge of the axe collided with the scythe shooting out yellow sparks from the hit, like kicking a ball towards a wall, the axe rebounds back.

_W-What, how did he block it that easily?!_

The battle-axe he wielded was a special artifact from the gods and passed down from generation to generation up from the gods down to him, other than the god's other artifacts, there has been no other known item or person that would be able to block his attacks.

_Could it be that the demon stole that scythe from the gods?_

The demon saccades his vision towards the human before parrying back, with a slash the scythe attempts to jab the side of the tenth seat's abdomen, he felt a small welt and skipped to the side dodging the attack before countering with a strike with the edge of the axe nearing the demon's face.

The demon stepped back effortlessly dodging the attack and like a spike, he bluntly stabbed the tenth seat in the abdomen.

The tenth seat's body arched, his eyes widened as he mildly coughed out blood, his knees lost it's power and gave up to gravity, but he wasn't done yet, he wasn't going to let a measly demon defeat him in a few strikes during the battle.

_Dammit, this-, that, that must not be allowed to live._

Evil Lord Greed had multiple openings to attack and kill the man, but he did not take it. Demiurge had commanded him to toy with the 'Elite Black Scripture' to ensure their gratitude when a 'Godsend' comes to save them.

The man quickly stood up and with an iron-will carved in his heart he swiftly closed the distance between the demon and himself, he gripped the handle tensing every single muscle in his body, with sweat dripping from his forehead he loudly grunts as he once again swung at the demon.

That swing accommodated for all his strength, while the tenth seat was not able to cast any magical spells, he took over in the 'physical' side of the spectrum even barely rivalling the extra seat if he were to try enough.

A feeling of unease swept through his entire body encroaching his mind and nerves, he felt it, the demon once again blocked the attack, the axe rebounded from a hard surface, the axe blade smashed back down to the ground.

He glanced over to see how the demon blocked the attack, his eyes widened at the horrifying sight.

That monster blocked it with its bare hands!

The tenth seat staggered back words just barely holding onto his axe.

"Hey! Something wrong?!" A man shouts from the distance.

Next to him was the group of magic casters who were casting attack spells at the summoned demons, scripture warriors were on the front lines of that front defending the magic casters, the demons could have turned around and stabbed the tenth seat from behind, but they did not.

Warriors did try to break through the line or skid past it to help the tenth seat, but the demons did not let that happen, anytime they would try to do that the strength of the summoned demons would grow stronger along with their speed and catch up to the warriors beating them back.

This left the tenth seat helpless with no reinforcements.

"Run! Go now!" The tenth seat shouts as he casts [Teleportation]

"[Teleportation]!"

"[Teleportation]!"

"Dammit! Why isn't it working!?"

The demon closes the distance by slowly walking towards the tenth seat, he diabolically grinned as the scythe gravelled across the broken cement floor. The grazing sound travelled into the tenth seat's ears, every nerve vessel was exploding from the fear, he did not try to run and stood there watching the demon walk closer and closer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Middle-Class District**

"What are their coordinates?" An old man wearing expensive plate armour asked in a deep croaky tone.

"We believe they just passed the midgate and advanced fifty carvings of land, the demi-human army should be here in a few minutes." A soldier replied,

"Hmph."

After the announcement of an invading force suddenly attacking the Theocracy the Cardinals ordered the armies to prepare to face the demi-humans right on, the army group here was part of a division stretched all across the huge city of Kami Miyako.

Each street leading or had connections to any Cathedrals or other valuable bases in the city were to be defended, the street this army group was in was a long distant line towards one of the Cathedrals. At least a few hundred men were patrolling this area and expecting to fight.

Unlike the Kingdom's troops, the Theocracy better trained their armies and had much better equipment. While the Empire was technologically advanced in some aspects the Theocracy out-did the empire's tide in military aspects. The armour was expertly appointed, common weapons were made out of more rarer metals and countless tactics were created by the Theocracy to fight all kinds of battles.

Even without the use of any magic casters or Scriptures, the Theocracy would win a ground battle against the empire with little to no casualties. Their citizens were taught that if they die fighting for their country the 'gods' will reward them in the afterlife, this contributed to the motivation once joining the military. Every single man here is ready to die in battle.

The Captain of the army group looked around at the distance, it was just a row of houses and stone floors, the army was centred in a wide street that could fit five buses at its widest.

The rows of men straightened their back and readied their weapons, the armour's of the men would be heard tremoring with the ground, some of the men gulped as they looked on to the distance.

The Captain slightly squinted his eyes looking in the distance before he hears a stammering sound behind him.

"Good day captain." A hooded man greets.

After hearing the sudden voice the captain jumps and quickly turns around. The soldiers around him unsheathe their swords and point it at the hooded man. Examining the robe of the man who just appeared the captain spots something vague, a symbol that only the Theocracy's people know about.

"Hmph, took you long enough." The captain says as he waves his hand, in response, the soldiers assumed a relax position sheaving back their swords, but kept their gazes towards the hooded figure.

"The demi-human army is just a few carvings away from this position, the Holocaust scripture will deal with it from here, all we ask is that you order your men to kill any fleeing demi-humans." The hooded man spoke.

"Are you kidding me?" The captain replies in an angry tone.

"This is not a joke." The hooded man retorted.

"My men are prepared to fight an entire horde of demi-humans? Do not underestimate my command." The captain says as he grits his teeth.

The surrounding soldiers quickly nodded at that statement.

"I am not questioning your skill as a captain - This is an order from Cardinal Raymond." The hooded man calmly responds.

"An orde-" The captain stammers as he clenches his jaw harder, his fist shaking he continues, "Tch, fine, now get out of here."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

The hooded man turns around and disappears into thin air.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh-oh, there they are." A woman belonging to the Holocaust scripture points out looking at the distance of the city. She sits down on the roof-top less than a hundred meters away from the demi-human rampage and looks over to the other men.

The black robe with the Theocracy's symbol told anyone properly educated that she was from the Holocaust scripture, the men around her wore the same robe and insignia, they were spread out on the roof-tops of the buildings preparing to attack a mass of demi-humans and halt their approach towards the cathedral.

The Holocaust Scripture is a specialised military unit in the Theocracy only slightly different from the Black scripture. The Black Scripture specialized in specific missions in or out of the country and it required very unique types of people to accomplish them, the Holocaust scripture also fight specifically inside their country and specialise in anti-terrorism and guerrilla warfare, hence their use during the demi-human invasion.

Normally the Sunlight Scripture would be the ones here and preparing to repel the demi-humans, but unfortunately, they were wiped out by the Sorceror King.

"Heh, look at those uncivilised savages, they'll never learn the way of true peace acting like that." A hooded man next to the woman replied shaking his head while smiling.

Not very far from where the scripture members are at are demi-humans charging towards the cathedral intruding and destroying any building in their sights, even with closed eyes the tremors vibrated through the floors and buildings. Sounds of in-human screaming and shouting could be faintly heard coming from the demi-humans direction.

But there was something eye-catching that made another scripture member ask.

"Uhm, why are there still civilians here? Weren't they evacuated?"

Looking closely the demi-humans were entering houses on the way towards the cathedral, screaming children and mothers were heard from the distance as they were pulled out. The army groups were supposed to evacuate the civilians to the High-Class District before preparing defence positions.

The hooded beings on each building twist their head to the man who just spoke, tension fills the air as the woman's throat muscles tighten.

"Crap! Dammit!" The woman shouts, she swiftly jumps down and casts attack spells at the coming demi-humans followed by other scripture members. It was assumed that more civilians were still held up in the buildings.

"What are you doing idiot!" A hooded man with golden trimmings over the edges of his hooded shouted. This was the Captain of the Holocaust scripture.

"They are going to die if we don't do anything!" The woman shouted back while casting a fireball spell towards the demi-humans fifty meters away.

"Follow. As. Planned. Get. Back. Here." The Captain slowly exclaimed like a parent ordering a child to stop.

"B-But!"

Before the Captain could discipline the woman, his head is forced to the direction of the demi-humans as three arrows fly towards him, he strides and dodges both of them and before the other could pierce the middle of his chest he grabs the arrow mid-air.

"Dammit, they know that we are here." The captain grunts, "You all have permission to engage."

Upon hearing the command the Scripture members began casting all kinds of attack spells at the demi-human army, huge explosions covered the area as craters appeared, right now the demi-humans were only a few meters away from the woman who just jumped down, but of course, she flew back up to the top of the building.

In melee combat, the demi-human army would have had a slight advantage because of their numbers, but they were savages, the threat of air superiority was nothing in their minds so the attack spells coming from above created an overwhelming disadvantage for them. Demi-human blood and flesh could be heard splattering on the walls of buildings as people hammer their windows down with wood hoping that they do not break into their houses.

"Is this all we have to do?" A hooded man next to the captain asked.

"Yes," The captain replied as he casts [Lightning Strike] towards the demi-humans creating a chain reaction killing almost a hundred. "This is only a fraction of the demi-human army, Though I'm sure the Black Scripture would be able to easily take out the leader."

"I would be surprised if they couldn't" The man jokingly says.

Like artillery barraging a position, the street was a warzone, the continuous spells from the scripture casters did not stop, killing hundreds of demi-humans, at this pace the entire sector of demi-humans in this area would be wiped out and they would have to continue to another sector of the town.

In other terms, this was just slaughter.

As the captain was about to say something, he hears a screeching voice from behind.

"No no no, this isn't right."

In fright, the captain quickly turns around, he did not feel anything or anyone behind him, only alarmed by the small sentence the being behind him said. He has been specially trained for stealth much less countering stealth, other than specific members of the Black Scripture, he was the best of the best which is also why he was was elected as the Captain of the Holocaust scripture.

His spine shuddered at the thought of a non-human being better than him in that aspect.

In front of him was a demon with unique features, it had four horns protruding from its temple with red hair extending to his shoulders, it first it looked like it was wearing a purple robe but from the distance between the captain and itself, he was able to identify that it was just a blanket covering his entire body except for his head. The contrast between the pure white skin and the black circles under eyes showed that it was very tired, the demon squinted at the Captain waiting for a reaction.

Disappointingly the Captain did not know that this was Evil Lord Sloth. But was extremely curious and cautious.

"Who are you?" The captain aggressively asks as he draws out a magical sword from his waist pointing it towards the demon. Melee Scripture members jumped from their positions and surrounded the demon. The magic casters sensed another beings' presence but were occupied with the raging demi-human horde.

After sensing countless humans around him, Evil Lord Sloth heavily sighs looking tiredly down to the roof of the building he was on.

"That... is something you do not need to know." The Evil Lord replies.

The captain looks at the demon wondering where it came from.

"By the decree of the gods', you are hereby declared as a subject and detained by the Theocracy." The Captain says as he gestures for scripture members to seize him, "The Cardinals would like to ask you a few questions."

_We have to study this monster._

Keeping their guards up the scripture members slowly approach the evil lord keeping their swords pointed at him, before they could grab a hold of his hand, a pure black sword appears. After seeing it the captain jumps back only to see the demon stab one of his scripture member's stomach.

"Gaurghh!"

In a blink of an eye, the demon charges towards the closest man and swings his sword, with no reaction time the scripture member's guts fly out falling and landing down on the streets.

[Holy Ray] Another man shouted, from his hand a bright beam of light almost like a laser instantaneously shoots out towards the tired-looking demon. The beam hits the demon and from that, the captain felt a temporary hint of relief.

The stricken demon turns his glare towards the man who shot him, his face did not show any sign of discomfort, just mild anger. It did not say a word and closed the distance between the caster swinging its sword towards the neck cutting the human's head off, blood sprays all over his robe as the corpse slops to the ground.

"W-We didn't even see him." A man whispered before noticing that the same black sword that just decapitated partner's head just entered through his heart.

The edge of the rooftop was not far away from the captain.

The captain takes a few steps back looking at the horror in front of him.

Blood and gore escaped from the screaming scripture members with him on the roof, they were begging for help, the stench of blood engulfed his senses and his eyes narrows towards the countless of corpses lying there. His legs felt numb and he was unable to escape via [Fly] or [Teleport] due to his lack of skills in the magical area.

He could cast spells up to third-tier but only knew attack spells, not transport spells.

The demon takes a deep breath, breathing in all the fume released through the blood of his victims and turns his gaze towards the slowly fleeing captain.

Like a predator approaching a cornered prey, the demon leisurely takes strides towards the captain.

The captain grips his sword as he looks on.

Quickly the demon charges towards the captain and speedily swings his sword creating a minor shockwave, the blood on nearby corpses flow out through the sheer force and splatter to the side of the roof.

Both swords collide with each other with one of them staggering and shaking as they fight.

The demon swings from the top-down roaring it towards the head of the captain, the captain quickly raises his sword, there was a loud clang as both magical weapons collide with each other.

Both swords are rustling loudly, desperately trying to win through force.

"Dammit." The captain spouts out as he tries to push back the pure black sword, but it was tactless as the smell of grinding metal through the blade entered his nose. The drips of the blood of his colleagues fall onto the captain's face.

At this point, the magic casters had left their posts and flew back up to the roof to protect their captain.

They cast attack spells towards the demon but were neglected and disappeared upon touching it.

[Summon mid-tier demon] The Evil Lord mumbled as he continued slashing at the helpless captain who could only block the relentless attacks.

A small red portal appeared behind the Evil Lord and at least level thirty common-looking demons from Yggdrasil lashed out at the scripture members.

Unable to fight in close combat the magic casters grunted as they stumbled back and before they could cast [Fly] to escape, the demons ravaged at their corpses, ripping out the guts of the scripture members, they too joined the grouping of bodies laying around.

"No!" The captain screamed.

He grunts as he tries to push back the demon but it was futile, the physical strength of that thing was beyond his.

Using all his strength the captain staggers to the side and charges forward towards the bodies and away from the demon. Then his mind reached a fatal conclusion.

_Wait, if all my scripture members are here..._

His eyes went wide as droplets of sweat appear from the top of his forehead, the smell of blood is overflown by the taste of sourness coming from his throat. Then as predicted.

Screaming. Ravaging. Groans.

Glancing down to the side he sees the trembling of the floor as the demi-human horde no longer being halted by magic inflating the streets and heading for small army group ahead.

The buildings that were once barbed with wood and protection were being loudly cranked open. Humans screaming and shouting as they are pulled out of their homes.

.

"Begone you dammed demi-humans!" A lone priest shouts.

The demi-humans ignores the priest's words as they charge up towards him.

[Summon Angel 3rd Tier] The priest chants.

A two-meter tall angelic being appears levitating next to the priest, the scorching duel flame swords shine bright and could light up an entire town hall if dark, the angel wore full plate light blue-tinted white armour, the wings are yellow like the halo hovering around its head.

"Kill them!"

Adhering to his master's orders Archangel Flame raises his swords and charge up towards the demi-human.

The demon on the roof senses this and casts a red light beam at the angel causing it to fall to the ground, the demonic spell the demon cast weakened its armour. Successfully killing a few dozen of demi-humans before being overrun by the rest of the horde.

Grabbing its wings the demi-human rip it off and tear the armour and clang it towards the floor.

The faint hope that appeared to the other humans in the buildings had disappeared like a candle in rain.

But before the demi-humans had a chance to continue devastating the area and humans, a bright blinding light appears from the sky.

Covering the sun was a pure white silhouette with its arms stretched out slowly floating down. The Evil lord glances over and demi-humans halt their approach but continue to ravage.

The white light spreads itself out not letting even a corner of the street stay in darkness. The lone priests turn around and stare in awe, falling to his knees he loudly mutters.

"The God of Light! The father of light is here!"

Prostrating himself the fears from before disappear, as does the captain's fear.

A bright ray of holy light shoots out from the being radiating a white aura piercing the Evil Lord causing it to purposefully desummon.

Four sets of wings could be seen protruding out of the holy being, to a normal human's eye the body would have looked pure white with some dignified features.

Without a word, the angelic being shoots a blinding light, similar to an area attack spell, the wide arrays of light shoots out from one point and spread out engulfing the demi-humans with the bright light.

After some screaming the demi-humans slowly disintegrate into the air, like ashes flowing through the wind, the demi-humans piece by piece disappear once the light touched them.

The captain stayed down in respect, he did not know who this was but he assumed it was a protector sent by the Six Great Gods, the priest did the same.

"You are safe now." The angelic being speaks, its voice was sweet and pleasurable, if a woman heard the word 'Love' from it, their hearts would surely be taken away.

Where it stood could be considered holy ground to anyone who saw it,

"L-Lord o-of L-Light." The priest stammers keeping his head down.

"No, my servant, I am not the 'Lord of Light', I am the protector sent to guide the Theocracy in it's darkest."

"I am the saviour's servant, who has sent thee to protect the nation of the gods." The pure being said as it bent on one knee offering its hand to the prostrating priest.

The priest respectfully refused but the pressure coming from the being pushed him hard enough to grab the hand.

"Now go, run back to the Cardinals and inform them of this." The angelic being politely asked as a charming smile crept on its face.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Outside the Cathedral of Fire.**

.

.

"Guargh!" A long-haired man screams as he staggers to the side, heavily breathing he charges up towards the goat-man. With blood and sweat between his palms, he grips his spear, the spear piercing through the air as he attempts to hit the goat-man's stomach.

Like all the other times, the goat-man stood there, completely unaffected by the piercing.

Behind him were bodies of his scripture members lying around, they were unconscious but not fatally wounded, the captain knew that by a glance through experience. Blood surrounded the corpses, their magical artifacts were still intact but were covered in blood, it would be difficult to spot them out without cleaning.

During the earlier stages of the fight, he saw that the second squad was eliminated nearly in an instant of fighting, but that did not cease his hope, he just fought harder than ever.

That demon was strong physically, as was the crow-headed demon, so he had tried a different approach, long-ranged magic attacks. As the melee fighters were 'fighting off' the goat-man, the magic casters bombarded the demons with fifth and six-tier attack spells.

But to no avail.

Those demons appeared to be unfazed and continued fighting the remaining scripture members.

After a while, the demons got the advantage over the Black Scripture and plummeted them all one by one unconscious to the ground, leaving only the Captain standing.

"You may want to give up." The goat mockingly sneered. The demons standing over the bodies gave a long, derisive laugh as they lightly kicked the bodies.

"T-The gods will condemn y-you." The Captain said in a bristling tone. He took a strong stance like a karate man would take when preparing for a fight, except he had a spear, but it was all for show as his head was pointing downwards from exhaustion.

His hair covered his entire face, tying it up would show a face of a contemptuous man prepared to kill. The left plated shoulder pad he had during the fight was damaged intensely with blunt marks and bents all around along with a few noticeable scratch marks.

To the naked eye, the fight was over.

The fire on the sizzling corpses pierced on top of the cathedral had gone off, what was left was a crispy human-shaped body hanging there.

"Arrghh!" The captain shouted as he mindlessly charged at the goat-man, again.

"This is getting boring," The goat-man said as he yawned. "Restrain him."

The two evil lords teleported besides the captain, Greed sucker punches him, the captain plummets to the ground as blood squirts out of his mouth covering half of his face.

The captain slightly adjusts his head looking to the sky and smirks.

"Heh, you're done for."

"Hm?"

Two piercing swords fly from the sky, penetrating the air it creates airwaves flying towards the two demons.

In a blink of an eye, the white holy swords thrust into the middle chest of both Evil Lords, Demiurge sensing his cue, purposely desummons them forcing them to deteriorate into black ashes that disappear into the air.

"What!?" The goat-man screams as he staggers back. "Who are you?!"

"A servant of the Great Gods!" The angelic being shouts.

A bright light shines over the entire area, the goat-man covers his eyes trying to get a view at the pure white angelic being from above.

Two more swords fly down from above piercing both legs of the goat-man,

[Magma of Hell] The goat-man screams as he struggles to stay standing.

From his hand, sizzling hot lava shoots out almost like water towards the sky at where the mysterious angel just appeared.

The angel raises his arm and swipes it, causing the lava to disintegrate into thin air.

Without a word the angelic being casts a blinding light and a pure white lasering beam hitting the goat-man,

"Aarrggghhhh!" The goat-man screamed as it too seemed to disintegrate. But in fact, it was just Demiurge teleporting back to Nazarick.

The captain who was lying on the floor with the assistance of his spear and with only his head up tries to stand back up, but after getting up on one knee a ripping pain could be felt in his thigh muscles. Before he could face-plummet back to the floor he feels something soothing and elegant hold his chest keeping him up.

"Don't push yourself." The angelic being said as the blinding aura of light dulls showing an attractive face of a young man with a warm smile, this was Asher, "You are safe now."

"G-God of L-Light." The captain stammers.

"Hush," Asher said as he lays the captain down on the floor.

With blurring vision the captain closes his eyes and falls unconscious.

.

.

* * *

**Great Tomb Of Nazarick, Ninth Floor, Spa Resort**

.

.

"Uwah" A skeleton with a deep majestic voice groaned as it looked up towards the ceiling.

_As always, slime baths are the best!_

Only one figure could be spotted sitting in the vast area of the room immersed in water. That was Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Miyoshi." The undead called, the deep voice echoed countless times in the large open room.

Ainz looked at his knees which was submerged underwater and saw a vague hand-sized transparent blob climbing across his leg, the slime's colour resembled the waters light blue colour. The infamous 'Miyoshi' was scornfully hated and glared at contemptuously by any other female denizens of Nazarick. If Eclair did not exist then Miyoshi would be the most hated being in Nazarick.

Albedo herself was furious at the fact that a mere Saphire slime could 'lick' the body of the Supreme One. The hatred even spanned so far, reaching the Pleiade's ears. Solution had lost control and disobeyed Ainz by hiding Miyoshi from him, when asked specifically to hand Miyoshi back, Solution declined, it took far more convincing to persuade Solution to hand over Miyoshi.

That was the time Ainz was wholesomely glad towards Tabula Smaragdina for not making Albedo into a slime related NPC, who knows what would have happened if it was 'her'.

Technically Ainz did not need to take a bath because he was an undead and also he rarely ventured out of Nazarick after the situation with the Holy Kingdom, but occasionally dust and daresay 'dirt' would attach themselves to him, so it was only sanitary that he would take occasional baths, but his inner Japanese self forced him to bathe himself anyway undead or not.

Ainz was sitting in a large marble tub that could fit all of the Supreme beings if they ever gathered, Ainz mused about this, and slumped his head down after the wind of loneliness flew past him.

After a few seconds, he snapped himself out.

_Right! Anyway. _

The Sapphire slime, named Miyoshi by Ainz, stretched itself over Ainz's right arm burning out any dust that could have settled in

"Ah," Ainz murmured. "How do I put this... Perfect- No, gratifying, it feels just like that.."

_This is the best! I wish there is some spell that turns me into a human... enjoying this as a normal human being would be more pleasurable. _

Ainz grabs Miyoshi and drops it on the top of his skull, the sapphire slime senses what needs to be done and starts cleaning.

There were countless other types of baths such as the Amazon River, Roman Bath, Yuzu Bath and Carbonated Bath, but Ainz had decided to go for the marble bathtub.

_-Fuu, I'm glad I found out about slime bathing earlier, I would not want to be spending nearly an hour scrubbing my spine each time I bathe._

The Sapphire slime slowly made its way to Ainz's spine cleaning every nook and hole.

_Demiurge... What do I do with him... _Ainz thought as a quantity of stress subconsciously appears in his mind weighing him down, before he could do anything else Ainz receives a [Message]

Surprised by this Ainz leans forward and crosses his legs.

[Ainz-sama.]

Ainz heard the voice of a woman, very elegant tone of voice. He knew who it was.

[What is it Albedo?]

[Demiurge has returned, he would like to chat with you to discuss the continuation of the plan.]

_Oh, plan, plan, by all means, make me suffer._

[Umu, I understand.]

.

.

* * *

.

.

**There you go. Seven thousand words, enjoy it.**

**Review, please! **


	12. Supreme Domino

**Tenth floor, Throne room**

.

.

"So. Why. Are. We. Here?" A huge insectoid asks in a breathy tone. The ice-cold air coming out from its mouth shoots out all at once reaching down to its feet before evaporating into thin air. This was the floor guardian of the Frozen Glacier in the Fifth Floor of Nazarick and the leader of the Lizardmen.

In front of Cocytus was a majestic throne, the throne extended countless meters tall but still was not able to reach the ceiling, rather, it was far from it.

The single mass of obsidian of a throne was a World Item awarded to the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown for clearing the Great Tomb Of Nazarick, a level eighty plus dungeon, in one attempt, the throne rewarded was officially called [Throne Of Kings] and remains as a nostalgic relic to Ainz.

Next to the throne was the all-known Guardian Overseer, she elegantly stood on the right stand keeping both of her hands locked in front of her groin, her face was strict and professional and she was emitting an intimidating aura. Typically, this type of aura would be expected because of the everlasting feud between the loli vampire and herself but, this was different, it was not pointed towards Shaltear.

Earlier Albedo had called for any available guardians to gather to the throne room, of course with her powers as 'Guardian Overseer' the two idle guardians had humbly accepted being summoned but were still confused as to why.

"Foolish humans." Albedo quitely mutters,

The maid who was on-duty stood there silently in the corner of the vast filled room -

Compressing an entire horde of several hundreds of people inside would not make the throne room feel the least crowded. What made part of the Throne room stand out was the huge majestic chandelier, gathering every single carpenter, designer or any other special person from the new world to build something even less prepossessing than the chandelier that hung in the throne room would be impossible.

The large chandelier had a cross hanging from it, the dark blue light it radiated immersed the entire throne room with the help of other lights. The creation of that was something the members of Ainz Ooal Gown were specifically proud of.

Aura and Mare were in the Elven kingdom acting as emissaries to establish friendly ties with the Elves so they were not able to attend the gathering.

"I wouldn't know~arinsu," Shaltear replies in a Silvery tone as she yawns before asking, "Why are we here, Albedo?"

"Ainz-sama and Demiurge will return soon, they will introduce the topic." Albedo replies as she looks over to the main entrance meters down.

"Hm. Alright." Cocytus responds as he glares towards the throne.

Abruptly after the long silence that had occurred, a two-meter tall skeleton appeared next to the throne. The skeleton majestically adjusted his purple robe as he took a seat leaning both bony hands on the arm-rests of the [Throne Of Kings].

Immediately upon Ainz's arrival, the two guardians immediately fell to one knee as both hands clumped as their fists leaned on the ground with heads dropped down facing the immaculate red carpet.

"Rise." The Overlord said in a carefully modulated voice.

As commanded, both of the guardians slowly rose from their positions, not daring to look at the eyes of the great Overlord they stare at his teeth and robe waiting for him to speak.

"Albedo,"

"Yes, Ainz-sama? Albedo replied as she too dropped to one knee.

"Where is Demiurge?"

"My deepest apologies Ainz-sama, Demiurge seems to be late... if you can issue a punishment to th-"

Before Albedo could go further Ainz halts,

"Do not worry about that... Umu, just tell me where Demiurge is."

"H-He should be arriving shortly."

Coincidentally a huge echo circles throughout the entire room, the two carefully carved gates leading to the throne rooms slowly opens up. Adjusting his tie an orange suited demon speedily but nobly walks up, the guardians did not turn their heads to look back at the coming being, they knew who it was by the tapping footsteps alone. After a few seconds, the demon had reached its destination.

With a bitter smile, Demiurge brushes his hands and bows down beside the guardians who kept their sights on Ainz.

"My humblest apologies for my late arrival Ainz-sama, I had to meet with Lupusregina to heal myself," Demiurge said with an apologetic tone.

"Y-You went to a maid before arriving at a meeting with Ainz-sama?! Has your sense of importance dulled?!" Albedo screeched at Demiurge who could do nothing but bow his head down in shame.

Before the situation could escalate further, Ainz interrupts,

"Uhm, calm down Albedo, I forgive him."

Albedo takes a step back taking a relaxed posture, sensing this Ainz continued.

"Raise your head Demiurge, there is no need to be ashamed."

"But Ainz-sam-,"

"I will not take this," Ainz said as he waved his arm regally.

In response, the demon gave up and raised his head.

"Now..., elaborate on the topic you wanted to discuss..."

Demiurge had plans beyond Ainz's comprehension, while Ainz could simply ask and understand these 'plans' the risk would be too great, Ainz occasionally wondered if whether or not Demiurge was mocking him, still, he can not utterly discard a meeting requested by Demiurge.

Ainz understood the merits of sending Asher to spy on the most suspicious country that was the Theocracy but could not see through the well-crafted plan Demiurge had created to deal with the demerits, so Ainz shrugged it and allowed Demiurge to deal with it all.

"Of course Ainz-sama," Demiurge replied before continuing, "The Slane Theocracy hoists interesting soldiers among their Elites."

"Oho? What do you mean by that?" Ainz says as a red glowing light slightly brims from his eye socket.

"If I may," Demiurge says as he jostles his arm into a [Pocket Dimension] pulling out various artifacts.

Ainz leaned forward in interest, he then looks at Albedo gesturing her to hand over an item. Albedo nodded and began walking down the steps, metallic rings echo across the entire throne room as he hands over a special looking chain slightly hinted with various types of colours but as a normal chain, it was mainly grey.

After receiving the item there was a pause of silence as the other guardians looked over at the other weapons Demiurge at his disposal.

Ainz inspected the chain for a few seconds before murmuring,

"[Celeri Chain]..."

_This is an item from Yggdrasil, so the Six Great Gods were players after all...?_

Ainz lifted his head looking at other artifacts which were special looking swords and shields, after recognizing them he waves his hand and speaks.

"I am grateful, Demiurge."

"Much obliged, Ainz-sama."

"Umu, anyway, send these items to Pandora's Actor,"

"Of course, Ainz-sama." Demiurge replies.

"It is safe to assume that the former owners of these weapons have been contained?" Ainz asks as he leans back,

"Of course Ainz-sama," Demiurge says as a wide sadistic grin etched on his face, after half a second Demiurge's face clears up, presumably from 'sensing Ainz-sama's intention' and replies again, "Do not worry Ainz-sama, they will break soon, I trust Neuronist's work."

_No no, I did not ask for that type of information!_

"Although, they were proved to be exceptionally strong," Demiurge says as he puts both of his hands behind his back.

"Oh? What level would you say they are at?" Ainz asks curiously.

"At least level forty, some raised higher," Demiurge replied.

_Uhm? Level forty? _

"Umu, very interesting, I wait eagerly for your results."

"I do not deserve such expectations," Demiurge says as he dips into a deep bow.

Ainz sat there wondering about Aura and Mare, how their trip was like and whether or not sending them was the right thing to do. Although the twins had World Items in their possession he was still worried sick, even after days he had sent the dark eves on their journey he did not rest without thinking about them. He felt like a father sending his young daughter out alone for the first time, truly scary.

When Ainz showed slight concern about the elven twins to Albedo, she told him, 'It is all going as planned, as expected as Ainz-sama.', Ainz nearly facepalmed but of course, he did not do it in front of Albedo nor did he incline to ask about the plan.

The guards Albedo had assigned to the twins were beyond elite, they were in literal terms, the best guarding force other than the guardians.

Ainz had asked for reports regarding the Elf king and as expected, it did not take a few minutes after he asked for it for Albedo to rush out and grab the paperwork passing it to Ainz, Ainz read more about the Elven King, the things that were being said in the report made him question whether or not if it was the right thing to send Aura and Mare.

The past is the past, and it cannot be changed, Ainz thought to himself during the time.

"Mare... King... Elves.." Ainz slowly and quietly muttered,

Surprised, the words flew besides Demiurge's ears as his face began to pale, with a tremble creeping down his spine and without hesitation Demiurge drops his head and apologies.

"I am deeply sorry Ainz-sama, to think that you would have to forcefully point something so blatantly obvious to me yourself."

Demiurge's glasses were on the verge of dropping down to the ground, the two guardians surprised by this straightened their backs and looked at the distressed demon.

_Eh? What are you talking about?_

"Ah, you do not need to worry, mistakes are... easily made... please, raise your head and tell me what you have thought of," Ainz said as he stressfully wondered what Demiurge was talking about.

Ainz heavily sighs in his head as he balanced his stress, frankly, ordering guardians to raise their heads having them begging Ainz to give out punishments were beyond bothersome, if he were human he would have succumbed to exhaustion by the third day.

"Then, if you allow me..." Demiurge says as raises his head, with a change of attitude he starts speaking, "Once the Elf King tries 'that' on Mare, it will be the incentive for the Sorcerous Kingdom to secretly take control over the Elven kingdom establishing the twins as the new ruler,"

_Try what on Mare?_

Ainz who was listening, nodded, gesturing for Demiurge to continue,

"Taking a glance at the reports can easily imply that the citizens do not enjoy the Elf king's rule, so the takeover would not be difficult, I assume Ainz-sama has plans to stomp out any unrealistic rebellions," The metallic tail protruding from Demiurge lashes side to side in confidence after he felt that he slightly redeemed himself in front of Ainz.

"While publically the Elven Kingdom will be distinguished as the new ally of the Sorcerous Kingdom, Ainz-sama will in-fact have full control over it through Aura and Mare."

_Taking over the Elven kingdom? I thought we were meant to establish friendly ties! I mean sure, we are but... but... _

"I am pretty s-sure that Ainz's plans go deeper than that..." Shaltear stutteringly says.

"Kufufufu, that is correct Shaltear," Demiurge says as he continues to hold back his laughter. "I can only think of a few things Ainz-sama would do after the secret take-over."

"As. Expected. Of. Ainz-sama. His. Wide. Array. Of. Intelligence. Is. Outlandish." Cocytus praises in his same croaky voice with a hint of awe.

"Hm, thank you for your praise." Ainz said as he faked a small cough, "Albedo, do Aura and Mare know about this?"

The jaw-dropping world-class beauty standing beside Ainz answered his question.

"Of course Ainz-sama, they were informed through the paper I gave them regarding their actions in the Elven Kingdom."

"Ah, good..."

"That is not all..., did you think Ainz-sama's plans were that thin? Were you truly convinced that Ainz-sama had created Asher only for the sole purpose of spying on the Theocracy?," Demiurge said as he spread his arms, Albedo seemed to be slightly chuckling as well.

_What do you mean by that! Stop it! Stop it!_ Ainz screams in his head as he looks at the smirking demon who was staring at him with brightly glimmering eyes almost like a child waiting for permission to show off his favourite toy to his classmates.

Ainz pretends to chuckle and nods signalling for Demiurge to talk.

With confused faces, Cocytus stared dumbfoundedly at Demiurge, who took a confident stand as Shaltear asked,

"W-What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath Demiurge finally speaks.

"Ainz-sama has allowed this ignorant one to collect the visible pieces and match them together only showing us a glimpse of Ainz-sama's great and supreme plans,"

Both of the guardians lean forward eagerly waiting for Demiurge to continue talking about the 'Plan' Ainz had released to Demiurge.

"It is truly expected of Ainz-sama, with a glimpse of his plan he has created the 'Supreme Domino Effect', now rack your brains fellow guardians, understand just what Ainz has done that has cornered the lion in one consecutive move! His past actions were sincerely created for multiple purposes, this is one of them," Demiurge enthusiastically says.

"What. Exactly. Did. Ainz. Effect." Cocytus asks,

"Excellent question," Demiurge says in a happy tone, his tail was wagging much faster than earlier, "With the attack on the Theocracy I had made sure to eradicate most of their home army, they will surely cease funding and troops from the Draconic Kingdom escorting their armies back."

"You. Are. Sure. Of. This?" Cocytus asks,

"Of course I am," Demiurge responds before continuing,

"Like dropping dominos, the Draconic Kingdom will ask the Sorcerous Kingdom for assistance, Ainz-sama will make sure friendly ties are established between the two kingdoms."

"With the Kingdom in shambles, Empire as Ainz's vassal, Dwarves as a trade ally, Elves as an ally along with the Draconic kingdom running along Ainz's mercy... I am confident you understand the rest." Demiurge says as he bows towards Ainz before returning to his original position.

"It is and will go all as Ainz-sama predicts."

Albedo's chuckles have been growing louder, she understood the plan fully.

_Hm, I see now, the Theocracy will feel trapped being surrounded by nations influenced by the Sorcerer Kingdom. I see, then it won't be long before they collapse on their ego and use Asher as a war pawn against me... It will force them to make the first move.._.

While Ainz was not a genius compared to the two highest intellects in the room, he understood that much. Even Shaltear nodded in understanding.

"Excellent work Demiurge," Ainz says as he stands up from his throne.

"Ainz-sama please, I was only able to figure this much out through the clues you so generously gave out."

"You understand what you have to do next, correct?" Ainz bluffingly asks.

"Of course Ainz-sama." Demiurge laughingly replies.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Underground Meeting Area**

.

.

"They should be fine..." A bearded cardinal said in a scarce tone. This was the Cardinal of Earth, Raymond Zarg Lauransan.

"I have faith that the Gods will ensure the Scripture's triumph," Dominic replied.

The other Cardinals nodded as they leaned forward on the table staring at each other waiting for news to return of the outcome of the battle.

The room was dimmed with a little bit of light, lanterns hanging to the side of the stone wall were lit by fire, the Cardinals were sitting on the conference table with sweaty palms, with the events that transpired with the Sunlight scripture, they were all worried.

Perhaps if there weren't any special guards behind each Cardinal then they would feel extremely frightened.

The underground facility created solely for emergency meetings such as these proved useful, no one but a few specific people knew where this place was, not even the extra seat could not find this area, and for good reason.

If the Extra seat were to suddenly betray the Theocracy and start murdering out of control, the Cardinals would need someplace safe to be where she can not find them. Right now the Extra seat was on standby waiting for orders to attack, no, it would be more realistic to say that she is waiting for the Black Scripture to be defeated to determine whether or not the goat-man is worth fighting.

During this time Dominic had calmed down, it took two guards and a very persuasive argument with Raymond for him to stop screaming and shouting about killing the Sorcerer King. Whether or not if this was an act orchestrated by the Sorcerer Kingdom could be fiction or true but something like that during the time was not important, the continued existence of the Theocracy should take the highest priority.

Yvon stayed quiet and did not say a word during any time, whether or not he was shocked or just disgusted by this was unknown, but no one bothered to ask because of the tension that filled the room after being informed that a squad of the Black Scripture was defeated.

The large dull-witted room comprised of Six Cardinals and there were four well-trained guards balanced in melee and magical combat.

Outside of the dim-lighted room heard multiple loud footsteps, they grew louder, sweat began to fall from Raymond's forehead as he glanced over to the wooden door.

Suddenly the loud footsteps stop, and the door smashes open thundering the entire room making everyone nearly jump from their seats.

"Captain are you alright?!" Raymond exclaims,

The captain of the black scripture bolted in, there was not a scratch on him, which was surprising, not because the goat-man magic caster is weak but the cardinals saw how ragged up the Captain's uniform was, the left shoulder plate was dented to the point of no return and his spear looked as if it entered the flames of hell and returned.

Almost stuttering the captain responds in a groaning tone,

"The B-Black Scripture was defeated..."

The Cardinal's hearts drop, almost like a broken bone, their jaw's drop as well, staring fiercely at the captain as a huge brush of wind followed by thunderstorms flowing intensely in the minds of the people in the room, Dominic's eyes turn blank as the other's narrow their dead vision at the captain.

How have they been defeated? Is the goat-man magic caster stronger or is it weakened? Questions like that rushed through Raymond's head.

"W-What, I-Imposs..."

"No, That..."

"I don't..."

Other than the denial, the Cardinals were speechless, as were the elite guards standing next to the doors their faces were full of terror, after the captain had spoken audible gulps could be heard coming from the guards who could not believe their ears.

A sour taste crawled through Raymond's mouth before he could gather the logic to fearfully speak,

"A-Are they in the possession of the goat-man?"

Anyone in this room would not be reluctant to give Raymond a medal and a batch of gold for being the first one to properly speak after the horror that was announced.

"No, Cardinal Raymond." The captain responds with a sigh of relief,

The Cardinals sensed something good but did not dare to speak in hope that bad news wouldn't come,

"The items are safe, our scripture members are safe..." The captain continued to speak,

"What do you mean by that?" With a confused face, Raymond asked as he tilted his head.

"The Gods saved us..."

The Cardinal's eyes went wide.

How have the Gods appeared? How have they showed their might against the demi-humans? Will they continue to help us?

Multiple questions popped up in Raymond's head as the Cardinals were preparing to speak.

"What?" Raymond quitely spouts,

"The Gods..." The captain says with a brief pause before continuing, "The Gods have sent a protector for the Theocracy, an angel, much stronger than anything. The undead will stand no chance."

The Cardinals were standing up, even the oldest one who looked at least two hundred years old stood up staring at the Captain, if the captain was lying about this, then the punishment would be grave.

"A protector? Where is he now?!" Raymond demands as he clenched his fist in both fear and excitement.

The captain purposely ignores the Cardinal and looks over to the already open door, there was light radiating out of it, not like the blinding light from the battle, it was much dimmer than that, but it was bright enough to overflow the entire room.

"Good evening, servants of the true Gods." A beautiful man graciously spoke with a warm smile and in a tender tone, the four-winged angel walked in the room in a polite well-mannered way, any party host would only dream for these types of guests.

Stopping next to the captain the angel stood there waiting for a reaction, the angel wore a pure white robe with a beautiful sword hanging from his waist almost flickering into the cardinal's eyes.

"I-Its true... The captain was right..." An old man grumbled, it was the Cardinal of Water, Ginedine Delan Guelfi.

"The Gods have heeded our prayers..." Berenice muttered.

"Please ease yourselves." The angel spoke as it welcomely smiled, "You must be exhausted, please, take a seat."

Reluctantly the Cardinals slowly stood down, if it weren't for the genuine kindness that the angel showed then the Cardinals would have stayed standing, but the charm radiating from the four-winged angel had swayed everyone in the room almost like a hypnosis spell.

"...This must be a dream, right?" Dominic asked,

"...I don't think it is..." Raymond whispered back.

Ignoring the muttering coming from the Cardinals, Asher begins to speak like a professional giving a speech in front of infants.

"The Gods, have heeded the prayers of the people, the suffering of this world, the cries of the righteous and the slay coming from the wrong, the snake that crawls from your bed, the lion that hunts the weak..."

There was a brief pause

"It shall all disappear,"

Asher continued,

"It pains their hearts to see the suffering of the innocent, smell the blood of the weak and hear the screams of the children..."

Asher paused again as he spread out his wings along with his arms,

"The true Gods have sent a protector, they have deemed you worthy of being under the direct wing of their summon. Rejoice! Your faith has saved you."

.

.

* * *

**The Elven Kingdom, King's Palace **

.

.

In a room that could be qualified as a high noble's bedroom two dark elven children sat opposing each other. Behind them were two separate royal beds mainly red in colour with oak as its main base, the two beds sat adjacent to each other only with a small counter separating the two.

After a very short discussion on who sleeps where it was decided that Aura would sleep on the slightly larger bed while Mare was brushed off to the bed that sat closest to the corner.

Mare stood no chance against Aura.

The room was quite large, it was at least seven x five meters and five meters high, far more than anyone would need except of course the Supreme Beings. The dark elves questioned how much bigger the Elven King's room would be if he could accommodate for this.

But other than the magnanimous size of the room, the twins were still displeased about other aspects,

"This is disgusting," Aura confidently spouted as she spits out the tea back into the cup, "Even Shaltear's vampire brides can make better tea."

"I-I mean... these elves a-are n-not created by the supreme b-beings, s-so it's only to be e-expect-ted," Mare replied as he gently pushed the half-drunken cup over to the edge of the small rounded table.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Aura jabs as she leans back on the cushioned pillow with her hands behind her head.

Mare keeps his legs together and stares at the wooden table.

The aetherborn guards kept still, eight of them especially spread across the room for security reasons, other than the two besides the Dark Elves the other aetherborn guards stood near the windows and doors, there were twelve in total, four of them outside.

"Even the beds feel weird!" Aura pouty shouts, "It's not like the beds in Nazarick, why would Ainz-sama want such a country to be with the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

"Mm, I-I see what you m-mean," Mare replies nodding in understanding while ignoring the last question.

No one in Nazarick could ever in their wildest dreams predict Ainz-sama's thoughts, even the two highest intellects can not even imagine the ending of the supreme plan Ainz had created. So Mare hadn't bothered answering that question.

"I don't want to sleep here again~!" Aura pouts as she relaxes every muscle fibre in her body, looking like a small slop on the chair.

The beds in the room loaned to the elves were first-class, even high nobles from any other country would beg for these types of beds along with the regal furniture around the room that would buy for a healthy price, but compared to Nazarick's furniture, it was nothing.

"Mmm... Anyway... when is the Elf king going to attack m-me?" Mare asks,

"Dunno," Aura immediately replies as she sits back up, "If Ainz-sama says that he will then he probably will, it is part of his plan after all,"

"B-But why would he attack me?"

"I don't know, only Ainz-sama can know why...,"

When Albedo had given the detailed report to the Dark Elven twins it was clearly stated that the Elf king would attack Mare and was all part of Ainz's 'Glorious Plan', so naturally, they did not question at first but that did not stop them from being curious about the subject.

While writing Albedo purposefully left out the reason only for the sakes of Mare's innocence and felt no need to tell him anyway, it's not like the elven king can stand between the aetherborn guards, much less Mare himself.

Metal rattling sounds could be heard coming from the door, it was the aetherborn guard and it speedily marched towards Aura and spoke,

"My lady, Aura-sama, an Elven maid wishes to speak to you,"

"Eh, let her in."

A few seconds later a knock was heard.

An average looking elven maid was standing in front of the door looking at the two Dark elven children sitting around almost as if playing tea party, the aetherborn guard assigned to door duty outside was behind her fiercely staring at the maid from behind. The maid knew this and after a few trembles, she began to speak.

"The Elven King wishes to continue discussing the terms of the alliance."

"Okie!" Aura shouts as she childishly jumps out of her seat, Mare stood up gripping his staff.

.

* * *

.

In a luxurious room similar to that of the room the Elf King offered to Aura and Mare sat the Elven King.

Unlike the last room that held the last meeting between the two nations, this one was slightly different, the walls looked the same being pure white with golden trimmings and decorations, magical lamps sat on tables. A golden chandelier hanged from the ceiling, it accommodated for most of the light in the vast room.

Water and tea were prepared for the Dark Elves who would be arriving sooner or later. Parallel from where the Elven king sat was a soft sofa which had two huge pillows on both sides.

Fidgeting with the fork the King makes an unsightly facial expression,

_What's taking them so long? What has it been... three minutes?_

Before the Elven King could scream at the maid stationed next to the door he hears the door creak open,

"Hi hi!" An energetic dark elven child shouts as she runs into the room,

"G-Good evening." The other dark elf greeted as he bowed lightly upon entering.

"Good day," The Elven King said with a bright smile before offering, "Please take a seat."

After the two Dark Elves took a seat something made the King slightly tic, loud marching noises were heard coming into the room, it was the aetherborn guards, they never left Aura and Mare's side, two of them stood a meter back next to the edge of the couch elegantly facing the Elf king.

_If only my children were as useful like that... Too bad they were born weak and stupid._

The guards seemed weak to the Elven King, so he hadn't bothered thinking of counter strategies to fight them, only struggling to figure out a way to separate them from the Elves, but those attempts proved futile.

The two elven children were astonishingly attractive, the King could not help but wonder what the parents looked like to birth such beauty, and strength. While the Elven King has never assessed nor seen the power first-hand, he could easily tell whether or not they were strong from the aura they emitted.

_Why would the undead send mere children as emissaries representing a nation, is that undead stupid? It'll regret its actions soon enough when I take them for myself..._

The Elven King racked his brain for a few moments but did not catch the problem about why the Sorcerer king would send children. Perhaps if the Elven King had the intelligence of Jircniv the Emperor he would have successfully thought of it along with a perfect plan to separate the guards from the elves, but of course, his only good traits was his beauty.

"How is the tea?" The Elf King asks as he rests his back on his sofa.

"Doesn't taste good, but I wouldn't say it's bad either..." Aura says in a blank tone.

_You... I'll make sure to... _

Secretly frustrated the Elf king tries to keep in his disgusted frown as he replies,

"Oh, that's unfortunate, is there anything else you would like?"

"No, nothing, I don't believe anything here is good."

Gripping his fists a wave of anger flashes through the Elf king's eyes, out of the decades of his rulership there has not been one, not one occasion in which where someone has been so bluntly rude towards him, but if there was anyone that rude to him... they would die a slow death or be sent to the front lines fighting the Theocracy.

Struggling with his facade he asks again,

"I see, what about your stay during the time? Did you enjoy it?"

"No." Aura replied with a bored expression, her attitude was greatly distinct from when she cheerfully walked into the room, perhaps she did not like the quality of the living standards here.

With the great temptation to lash out at the spoiled elf, the Elven king struggles to hold on to his facade so he switches the topic by introducing the main course.

_Its time, you are mine..._

"Ahem, regarding the alliance between the Sorcerous Kingdom..."

Both Dark Elven children lean forward flickering their ears,

"Mm?"

"Hm?"

"I am not interested." The Elven king said in a flat tone,

Suddenly the door is kicked open, he hears marching footsteps assuming it is his soldiers the King smirks.

Earlier the Elven king made sure to station two times the troops of the aetherborn guards outside in another room to attack and subdue the aetherborn guards, it was the only thing he could think of because he did not wish to deal with twelve men himself when taking the Dark elves.

Even if his children could not defeat the Sorcerorous emissaries guards then they would be able to create a wall separating the children elves from them while the Elf king will try to capture the twins.

"You are now my property," The king says as he notices something wrong from the corner of his eye.

The soldiers who walked in weren't his men, rather it was the aetherborn guards holding the bodies of his men.

Before the king could grab Mare, the aethorborn guards behind Aura and Mare pull back the couch with the Elves on it to a further distance before they could continue surrounding the King,

In an instant all twelve of the guards including the ones that walked in surround the King pointing their dark radiating spears towards the Elven King.

"Get away from me!" The elven king screams as he grabs a spear and tries to pull it.

It did not budge,

"What?!" The Elven King said as he tugged on the spear harder, the aetherborn gripping the spear did not flinch and stayed still.

From behind another aetherborn guard stabs the Elven king at the back of his knee causing him to scream in pain and fall to his other knee facing the elves.

_How are these measly guards so strong?! _

Mare kept quiet as Aura was contacting Albedo through [Message] about the situation as she smirked looking at the dreadful-looking Elf king.

Struggling the Elf King stands back up only to be punched down by the surrounding guards, blood squirted out of his nose as a screech ran out of his mouth as his face met the ground with a loud thud.

The elven maids ran out with a tiny smirk, most likely to inform other elves of this joyful event.

"You... I'll kill you!" The king shouts pinpointing his vision to the Dark Elves.

In response to the threat, the aetherborn guards kicked him in the stomach.

While the Elven king was an exceptionally strong being in the New world who could fight a group of adamantine adventurers and emerge victoriously he would stand no chance against level ninety-five beings bashing him to a pulp in a group. It was like expecting a level thirty fight a World Enemy in Yggdrasil. The Elven King claimed that he could defeat Momon easily in a few seconds, but that was never confirmed.

"No. You. Won't." Aura mockingly replies as she stands up from her seat followed by Mare who glared at the elf king blankly.

The aetherborn guards immediately pulled out special looking chains imbued with [Unbreakable Item], In Yggdrasil, the spell [Unbreakable Item] could be only used once on any items, this spell was created by the devs, any item that could be broken due to overuse would not break when using this spell.

After the creation of the spell, the players complained and demanded the shitty devs to nerf the spell, so they changed the property of the spell to only affect items such as rope or any minor item used in the early game for players who just started.

Tying up the struggling elf was difficult but not impossible, it took only a few minutes until the king was finally immobilized under the rope,

"Get me out of here!" The Elven King screams as the aethorborn guards returned their last position pointing their spears at the King.

A black swirling portal appears behind the couch, two large muscular demons walkout along with a toned looking demon wearing an orange striped suit, it adjusted his glasses and straightened its back before speaking,

"Good evening Aura, Mare."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Review, please? Thanks.**


	13. Wrath of an Angel

**Elven Kingdom, Royal Palace**

.

.

"Good evening Aura, Mare." The striped suited demon greets.

"Hey, Demiurge!" Aura replies as she waves her hand at him.

Acknowledging Aura's greeting Demiurge nods with a huge smile on his face, putting his hands on his back he tilts his head towards the proclaimed Elven King that was slumped on the floor not far from him.

Demiurge then casts, [Dimensional Lock].

Now the Elven King cannot escape, if the king was to use [Teleportation] to run away Nazaick will certainly catch up to him but it will leave a stain in Demiurge's reputation and make him lose face in front of Ainz.

Demiurge mentally gulped at that small thought.

Leaning on his left side of his body, blood was dripping out of the king's nose, after noticing that the demon was staring at him he relocates his screams to the demon.

"Get me out of here!" The elf screams with clenched baring teeth.

Fiercely struggling the Elven king tries to kick around and break out of his chains, but to no use, as the chains were unbreakable, only [Break item] could destroy the chains, but of course, the king was not in the correct mental state to think rationally.

A long sadistic smile etched on Demiurge's face as he slowly walked towards the Elven king, the two demons followed behind Demiurge as the aetherborn guards surrounding the king made way creating an opening.

"Arrghh," The Elf struggled as he continued to hatefully shout, "I'll kill you! Just you wait, I'll even destroy that idiotic disgusting undead you so stupidly worship."

The air of the room turned cold.

Both Elves who were already staring at the king ironed their gazes staring at the Elven King with eyes less than pity and more than hatred. The emotions on their faces were swiped out leaving them looking dead, perhaps if those same faces were staring at a normal human at night that human would be frightened.

After hearing this the aetherborn guards struggled to keep their composure, their blood boiled cooking their nerves coursing through their brains, and with no orders to restrain themselves one of them thrusts a spear behind the knees of the Elven King as the others audibly gripped their spears.

"Auuarghhh" The elf screams in agony crumbling his entire body into a ball. The other aetherborn guards glared down in hatred tempted to throw an asteroid at the crawled up elf, but struggled to resist the urge.

Holding up his usual smile Demiurge glowered down looking at the pitiful elf, an insult to his master would contribute to a wider punishment, Demiurge devilishly smiled in his mind as he mused about the experiments that could be conducted with the Elven King.

With shaking fists Aura quickly stood up only to feel a slim arm block her way, it was Mare, Mare had extended his arm stopping her from moving further.

"Get out my way Mare, I'm going to kill this guy."

"B-But, A-Ainz-s-sama wo-"

"He just insulted Ainz-sama!" Aura exclaimed as she grabbed Mare's arm pushing it away.

But before Aura could reach the Elven king she hears a straight demanding voice from the front,

"Restrain yourself Aura."

After hearing the voice Aura reluctantly stopped, Demiurge viciously smiled as he looked back at the Elven king,

"Let's get this over with," Demiurge said as he waved his hand gesturing signals to the two hunky demons besides him.

"What are you doing?! Unhand me you fools!" The Elf king screamed as the two demons grabbed him from both sides, blood trailed from the Elven King's foot dragging across the floor as the demons marched towards the [Gate] disappearing.

"That..." Aura growls.

"Do not worry Aura, the punishment for insulting a Supreme Being is grave," Demiurge says, Aura's face cleared before continuing, "I assume Albedo also wrote about your role in leading the Elven Kingdom correct?"

"Of course." The twins responded.

"Ah... very good. An elder lich will arrive to assist you if there's anything else troubling you then contact Albedo." Demiurge says in his usual tone, just nicer and genuine. Aura and Mare were just children, after all, having them deal with national levelled papers and reports was unthinkable.

"Mhm." Aura confidently responded.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Meeting Area**

.

.

After being informed of the safety of the capital the Cardinals made their way up to their normal meeting area to further discuss the events in the surface.

"Where is the god's angel now?" A middle-aged man asked, this was the Cardinal of Wind, Dominic Ihre Partouche.

"He is being escorted to his quarters," Raymond replied.

The Cardinals sat quietly in their chairs around the rounded conference table. They did not know what to start with, the angel the gods sent them or the fatal losses the Theocracy suffered in the invasion. The idea of, 'It was the Sorcerer king's doing" was still in discussion and even if it was there was no proof.

"Is this truly an angel sent by the gods?" Maximilian, the Cardinal of darkness questioned,

"Did you feel the pure radiance coming from that angel? And the timing was impeccable, of course, it is!" Yvon shouted.

The Cardinal of darkness crests his hands together and leans back accepting Yvon's statement, the aura and radiance that came from the four-winged angel were perfect and it was beautiful who but the gods can make such a beautiful creature?

"There is further proof..." Raymond stated,

The Cardinals looked at Raymond,

"What is it?" Dominic asked,

"There was a report from a little girl belonging to a high noble spy claiming that she had been saved by a four-winged angel during the invasion."

This report has been seen before by the Cardinals, during the time they assumed it was just a child's imagination during the harsh times of a demi-human invasion, but now they seemed to be more awed at Raymond for remembering such a thing.

"The features described in the report seems to match everything, an angel saving a little girl from danger? This means the gods gave us the sign of a protector far long ago."

The Cardinals dropped their heads in shame that they discarded such a report without a single thought, although no one could blame them for passing out a child's witness it was still shameful to reject a sign from their gods.

"I see..." Maximilian replied,

"Which god did he come from?"

The attention turned towards Berenice, the person who asked. There was a brief silence before there were any answers.

"Perhaps the God of Light?"

It was the Cardinal of Light who answered that question, Yvon's face had a look of pride almost saying, 'Look at what my God has done". There wasn't any competition coming from the other beings in the room.

Instead, the Cardinals nodded in agreement, if anyone could say that it came from any other gods like the God of Darkness or water then their education would be questioned along with their common sense.

The angel looked like light as it's the purest form, making eye contact could sway any woman. It made the Cardinals question what the actual God of light looked like.

"We only have the gods to thank that they sent a protector at our direst times..." Raymond commented.

The Cardinals once again nodded.

Although it could be somewhat agreeable if one of them suggested that the angel came from the God of Fire, of course, no one proposed that opinion.

"But,"

The ringing voice escaped the mouth of Raymond.

"But...?" The cardinals tilted their heads.

"We still need to deal with our losses and figure out why we cannot find the bodies of four of our Black Scripture members."

The reminder of the loss of members of the Black Scripture made the cardinal's spines shrivel in their flesh, the vibes of the room turned cold making nearly every cardinal drop their heads down in shame and fear.

They had already heard of this news along with the destruction of the Holocaust scripture, with these losses, the Theocracy had lost nearly half of their firepower.

But their hopes were filled when the gods sent an angel down.

"Does anyone have any idea as to where the Scripture members could have gone?" Raymond asks,

The room was silent, Raymond did not blame them. The Thousand Leagues Astrologer surveyed the entire area again and had gotten no clue that the Theocracy can lean towards when investigating the disappearance after the battle, in the end, Raymond had to depend on the opinions of the nation's leaders.

"Perhaps the gods were testing us with that before sending their protector down?" Dominic suggested in the midst of the silence, "They were testing our faith to see whether or not we were worthy of being protected."

No one could object to that, there were smiles of delight from the Cardinals, they were thinking things along the lines of 'Our faith has saved the nation'.

"He is right." Ginedine, the Cardinal of Water speaks up.

"Mhm, I understand. Anyway." Raymond pauses, "Our soldiers in the Draconic Kingdom should be coming back."

While this did not completely shock the cardinals it made them question why Raymond would order such a thing, especially when the gods had sent a protector down for the Theocracy,

"The Draconic Kingdom are paying their fees for hiring our army, why should we recall them? Do we not have the gods on our side?" Dominic asks in a slight rage, his tone questioned Raymond's faith in the gods.

In the Theocracy's religious point of view, the gods had trusted the nation's faith and sent their servants down to protect the nation, doubting their god's judgement and bringing back soldiers to protect the Theocracy would be an indirect grave insult to the gods.

"Now, Dominic, I understand what you are trying to imply, even I would be offended if someone else would do such a thing." Raymond calmly replied.

"Then why?!" Dominic screamed banging his fist on the table, "Do you lack faith that the gods will protect us?!" His voice seemed to get more scorch by each word.

"Our capital city is in ruins, half of the population in our capital were murdered, a cathedral is in dismay holding the blood of our citizens, half our army was destroyed by the goat-man magic caster's army,"

There was a slight pause,

"I know that we know that the gods are on our side, but with the destruction will come unrest from our remaining civilians, we need our men to stabilize the city," Raymond replied.

"Then why don't we release Asher to the public? Will that not relax the people?" Dominic questioned, his voice was softer than the last time he spoke, he was finally understanding what Raymond's intentions were.

"Now is not the time to do such a thing, especially when it is too early to be releasing such information too hastily, while I understand the merits in doing so... we should not release such information at the current time, "

Raymond takes a deep breath before continuing,

"Only when the Undead King is killed then we inform the public of Asher, we should not go parading the gifts the gods have given us but use it silently as they much likely intended us to do."

Crossing his arms Dominic leans back on his seat puffing out air, the other cardinals nodded in agreement, they were not in favour of not informing the public of Asher anyway so there were no other complaints about the subject in hand other than,

"But if we redirect our armies in the Draconic Kingdom back to our nation... won't the Draconic Kingdom fall?" Berenice asks,

"Even if we gather soldiers from bordering towns it can not replace our losses in the capital, it was generous to say that we lost 'Half' of our soldiers, I will reiterate... We have lost ninety-five percent of our army during the invasion. And the remaining our fatally wounded or can not live to fight again."

There were gasps in the room, the other Cardinals began to understand Raymond's decision, he did not like it either, all they could do is pray to the gods and hope for their success in repelling the beastmen.

"I assume there are no objections?" Raymond asked,

The cardinals shook their heads,

"Mh-" Raymond tries to speak but the sound is muffled by the loud bang coming from the side of the room.

The slammed door opens to a young-looking half-elf with pure white skin, what would catch the eyes of average people was the hair and pupils, one side of her hair was silver-white while adjacent to that was pure-black, the same thing applied to her eyes.

She stood by the door leaning the blade of the scythe on the floor holding the snath near the grip, it looked like playing with it.

This was the Extra Seat of the Black Scripture, Zesshi Zetsumei.

The attention in the room shifted towards Zesshi, Raymond being one of the ones she mutually trusted, speaks up,

"What brings you here? We are in an important meeting."

Ignoring the question Zesshi asks another,

"I heard from the captain... where is the angel?"

"Why do you want to know?" Raymond asks as his forehead is subjected to cold droplets of sweat. He knew full well why Zesshi would want to meet the angel, in fact, everyone who knew about him would want to meet him, but Zesshi's intentions would sway out of the common spectrum of the average person's reasons.

"Just tell me," Zesshi growls back sensing the reluctance in Raymond's voice.

Silently gulping Raymond found it troubling to reply, if Zesshi were to try and attack an angelic servant sent by the gods and attempt to rape him, what would the gods think? Will they forgive us? The droplets of sweat become a stream of water as stress built up in Raymond's mind.

The cardinals did not say anything but sat there allowing Raymond to deal with Zesshi, it is not that they were using Raymond as a scapegoat against Zesshi, it was just the fact that Zesshi did not like the other Cardinals, she gave out the hint that she'd kill them if she had the chance.

"Do you realise what you are trying to do?" Raymond questions in a confident tone leaning back, he had to push the stress away and act accordingly, he was the most trusted person in this room.

"Hmph," She pouts, "I'll find him myself!"

Almost dropping his jaws Raymond quickly stands up.

_Forget about acting accordingly, if she tries to do anything aggressive against the god's servant, we are all done for!_

Zesshi quickly left the room followed by Raymond who was slowly catching up to her.

He did not bother asking guards to restrain her, it would be useless, his only hope of stopping her was verbally convincing her.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Underground**

.

.

"Ah, thank you." A four-winged angel wearing a pure white robe says as a cup of water is handed to him. Aside from him was a delicate-looking sword leaning on the chair he was sitting on, the sword itself radiated holy light.

"N-No problem."

In front of him was a maid, more specifically Raymond's maid. Being a maid serving on of the Six Cardinals Raymond assumed it was alright to have her serve 'Asher' for the time being.

She was notably special and trained in serving and fighting.

But obviously, she could not defend Asher after hearing about his strength and where he came from, but ordering a normal untrained maid to attend to a god's servant would be disrespectful, so it seemed fitting that she would serve him for the meantime.

All around the room, specifically in the shadows held shadow demons, countless of them, they were crawling around the entire room silently awaiting any foe to kill, they were personally summoned by Ainz to accompany Asher at all times.

After Asher showed himself to the Cardinals the tide had turned in the streets of Kami Miyako and the demi-humans were effortlessly repelled after their main contributors were demolished. But the sacrifices were great.

Asher had been continually questioned about his confidence in whether or not the goat-man was eradicated, the Cardinals were worried, not only about the goat-man caster but the strength his subordinates had.

The Captain reported that the 'Demon-like' subordinates could summon other minions who were on par with other Scripture members. And one of the subordinates single-handedly defeated the Scripture.

The squad of four Black Scripture members did not return from their battle against the goat-man and were presumed missing or dead, with the loss of almost a third of the entire amount of the Black Scripture such risks will not be taken ever again.

The loss of four exceptional persons plummeted the Slane Theocracies firepower down low. If that was not enough, the Captain of the Holocaust Scripture claimed to have lost all of his men to one of the demons.

There were also reports of missing civilians numbering thousands, especially peasants in the outer-region of Kami Miyako but the issue was shrugged and most of the Cardinals assumed that they were eaten by the demi-human invasion force.

In the end, it was decided that Asher would be kept away from the public eye. Asher understood this and completely agreed, actually, it was the option that was most advantageous, if the world found out that the 'Gods' sent a protector to the Theocracy then Asher's job's difficulty would surely increase along with countless disadvantages towards the subject.

After this the Cardinals had a maid escort him away to his room while the Cardinals left the emergency room continuing their meeting on the surface.

If the Cardinals chose to release the information then Asher would try his best to prevent that, thankfully, that did not happen.

Sipping the cup of water the maid returns to her station, next to the entrance of the door.

_I see it now... Ainz-sama wants the Theocracy to incite the war against the Sorcerous Kingdom by making them wilfully make the first move? Is that the true reason for why he created me? Though... foolish humans... do they think they can defeat my master? Ainz Ooal Gown?_

Asher was not dissatisfied with the fact that his master created him for the reason of taking down the Theocracy, he was nearly dying from excitement, his supreme creator created him as one of the main pillars of his supreme plans, how could anyone be displeased?

Following Asher's visit the Cardinals offered him the best of the best, Asher declined most of the offers but to maintain face he would have to at least agree to a good living space. Although the food was not a necessity for him he would still take it only to savour the taste.

The food was horrible. Compared to Nazaick's dishes it would be on the level of feces, but to any New Worlder, it would possibly be a delicacy that only a peasant could dream of.

But Asher did not voice his concerns about the food and water.

Right now he was sitting on a wooden chair leaning back elegantly with the cup in his hands, the bright light he emitted earlier was barely visible, perhaps if the light in the room was suddenly shut off then Asher's radiating aura would show.

Every move he made was far fitting of a noble and compared to a king. He made sure to have a confident and welcoming smile at all times.

Asher's eyes glance towards the door as he hears shouting from behind the doors, the maid seemed to be worried as well.

"Get back here!" A distant voice shouts,

"No, I'm going to fight him."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Suddenly the door abrupts open scaring the maid who took a look at the person who barged in, after seeing who it was her jaws drop and she moves aside.

The scythe next to the teenage looking girl gravelled across the carpet as she walked towards Asher, she was followed by a sweat dripping man looking extremely worried.

"Zesshi... Get out!"

The half-elf ignores the words of Raymond, the Cardinal of Earth and continues to walk.

"I am very sorry Asher-sama," Raymond says as he deeply bows.

"No no, it is fine..." Asher replies as he looks at the woman walking towards him. She was beautiful, but nothing compared to Nazarick's denizens. Holding his warm smile Asher welcomes,

"Good day... Is there somet-"

"Fight me."

The reply was instantaneous, rather, it was not even a reply, just a demand ignoring casual greetings.

Slightly surprised Asher responds,

"Did I hear you wrong? What was that?"

Stomping towards Asher Zesshi exclaims,

"I said, Fight. Me."

"Stop this nonsense!" Raymond demands, stomping his foot.

Those words fell onto deaf ears as Zesshi ignores him,

"Fight? I'm not interested." Asher replies.

"You. Will. Fight. Me." Zesshi slowly points out as she closes the distance between her face and Asher's face only a few centimetres apart.

Is this how you treat a protector sent by your gods? Asher thought, Although technically he was not a godsend form the Six Great Gods the Theocracy believed it. Having a person treat him like this, perhaps she's not a devout believer in the six great gods?

Asher did not show his emotions on his face,

"Cardinal Raymond... You can leave."

"What? Bu-"

"It's fine, you can go."

Heeding to Asher's request Cardinal Raymond slowly leaves but did not turn his back keeping his gaze at the half-elf who was gripping her scythe.

"Anyway, as I said, I am n-"

Before Asher could finish his statement a blowing punch flies towards his face hitting him. The cup holding water spills over, the shockwaves blow the handkerchief from the table down to the floor.

After receiving the blow from Zesshi, Asher remained unfazed.

_I had to do this huh..?_

Zesshi looked at Asher's face and did not see bleeding of any sort, not even a bruise. Taking a few steps back she questions,

"How?"

The half-elf hit with all her might, if this angel truly remained unfazed and unhurt, could he possibly be worthy of bearing my child?

There was a long silent pause, the maid standing next to the door found it difficult to grapple on to her usual posture but kept still, sweating bullets.

Then, a loud burst came from the angel engulfing the entire room with a blinding light,

"You who is so ignorant, dare attack the protector of the Theocracy?! Do you wish to be annihilated?!"

The entire room starts to tremble, the golden chandelier candles falls to the ground. The maid too falls on her knees bolting her hands behind her head for any kind of protection against the fear that overwhelmed her.

Cracks appeared on the ceiling and dust began to settle falling to the ground coming from the cracked ceiling. The chair opposite of Asher fell adding to the thunderous noises coming from the other cracking furniture in the room. The sound echoed across the room with no end.

It ringed in the ears of both Zesshi and the maid who could do nothing but shut both their eyes and ears tightly hoping for it to end.

A thunderstorm brawls inside Zesshi's stomach as she covers her eyes to the blinding light that emitted from the angel, her mind narrows and her flesh was crawling shivering up her pure white skin. She gasped for air before falling, nothing pushed her, she fell from pure instinct.

Her fall was followed by a loud bump as her dark metal scythe banged across the floor next to her.

"W-W... H-H." She stutters trying to get even a sound out of her lips, but it was responded by a wave of terror pointing towards her.

"Silence!" Asher shouts, releasing a brighter light, at this point even putting your hands over your eyes could not repel the light that razed into her eyes. Such anger was not something that would be expected to come from a beautiful four-winged angel.

Like a swipe of a broom the light quickly fades away showing the destruction of the room, the nauseating pressure in the room disappeared, both the maid and the half-elf already on their knees deeply gasp for air as they struggle to get up.

From the dismay of the room, a warm voice breezed through the air coming from the angel who was still sitting,

"Forgive me, it seems that I have been too harsh on you."

.

.

* * *

**The Draconic Kingdom, Draudillon Oriculus's Office**

.

.

In front of the desk was a well-dressed slimed man he had a well-groomed beard and a slick moustache, the title 'Prime Minister' seemed to fit his appearance looking very rich and nobly, he was holding an unwrapped envelope in one hand and a piece of paper in the other,

"What!?" The young voice shouts, "Are you sure this is not some false information?"

"My deepest apologies, this is accurate information sent to us."

The one who replied was the Prime Minister of the Draconic Kingdom,

"But why?! Why would the Theocracy do such a thing?" Draudillon paused, "More importantly, how are our defences? How far have they intruded into our borders?"

With great difficulty, the prime minister spoke, "The beastmen have pillaged the surrounding cities taking bordering provinces, it will not be long for them to reach the capital."

Gripping her fists the queen asks, "How long do we have left?"

"At the very best... two months."

The queen did not say anything, rather, she could not say anything, her kingdom was about to fall and no other nation was going to do anything about it, she felt as if she has been stabbed in the back by her allies.

The funding she has been paying to the Theocracy had been eased of course, but the Theocracy's soldiers that were sent were experienced in beastman counter-attacks, while they could not push them back they could hold them, them along with the Empire was the sole grinding factor in the standing of the Draconic Kingdom.

But they were both gone, the letter sent to the prime minister felt like a letter from a smirking demon waving over to her, that feeling did not escape her mouth.

"My lady..?" The prime minister inclines,

"Yes?"

"I think... it is time to ask..."

"Ask?" The queen questions in a half-frightened tone, she knew what he was going to say but was praying that it was not the case.

"Ask... the... Sorcerous Kingdom... for aid..."

This tone was deep and his face was facing down, not even he liked the decision that was introduced.

The queen gulped but did not show any signs of disapproval, at this stage asking the Sorcerous Kingdom for help was the only thing they can do, the Argland Council State will not help and even if they did it would not be enough.

Instead, she relaxed their hands and said,

"You may be right."

"Indeed, although we will need to be exceptionally careful around the undead," The prime minister suggested,

"The undead king will send its undead soldiers as the counteracting force?" The queen questioned as she wondered about the consequences of the morale of her troops.

"It is highly likely,"

Draudillon was not surprised, with the rumours that were swirling around the undead king the only thing that would shock her if he were to be able to create Elder liches with his bare hands.

With the situation being as dangerous as it is the queen nodded signalling that it was all right to create relations with the Sorcerous Kingdom. If asked she would give her very life to protect her country, even becoming a slave.

"Then we must hurry," The queen said as she stood up from her desk, "Send a raven to the Sorcerous Kingdom, I will ride out in a few hours."

With such a fast pace the Prime minister attempts to stop the current flow,

"Wait! Your Majesty, what do you mean by 'I'?"

"It is exactly how it sounds like." She responds,

Finally understanding his queen's purpose he questions,

"Why? Why must you go? We have trained diplomats, they are surely prepared for these types of discussions."

"We are in dire straits, I represent the nation so I must go, besides if I go it will increase the chances of the Sorcerous Kingdom helping," She replied, her decisions were not based on rationalism, only her love of her country.

The prime minister was against this, what if the undead suddenly attacked the queen? Is that not the tendency of normal undead? If the queen were to be murdered what could he do? However, he knew that whatever he said would fly past the queen, so he gave up and questioned.

"So then who would be in charge of leading the country in the meantime?"

"You of course." She replied.

After heavily sighing for two seconds the prime minister speaks, "Alright your majesty... I will prepare the guards and the carriage."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yay... The Draconic Kingdom will have to depend on the Sorcerous Kingdom for survival and the Theocracy are under the false impression that their 'gods' are helping them. **

**Haha, don't get your hopes up, Raymond.**

**I know this chapter was a little short. (5,000 words) **

**.**

**.**

**Alright.., so I've seen some stuff in my pms and reviews... I'll answer to those who are confused... **

-Asher is NOT an actual godsend by the Six great Gods.

-The situation from here is that... The Theocracy has been attacked by the infamous goat-man magic caster and his demi-human army, there is no proof that they have to point it towards the Sorcerous Kingdom, so to them, Ainz is NOT involved, they are just suspicious at that fact.

-If my story is not finished by the release date of the ENGLISH VERSION of volume 14 light novel, I will add on if I can, depending on the circumstances BUT I will NOT deviate the ENTIRE story to match volume 14.

-There have been no OFFICAL wars yet, except for the Elves and the Theocracy. But other than that, no nation has touched each other... at least publically... kufufu...

**And I can NOT stress this enough if you are confused about the plot... DO NOT pm me or review about your confusion... just read harder, the information is there, you just skipped it. **But other than the plot, if there are any other problems Review, please.


	14. Draconic Envoy Arrives

**The Sorcerous Kingdom, Gates of E-Rantel**

.

.

When speaking of the Sorcerous Kingdom's capital many would expect a dark fog croaking around the walls as skeletons roamed slicing any human who had travelled through, there were even rumours that there were undead guards stationed near the gates and would flay humans who possessed dangerous items for the fun of it. But those were just rumours.

After riding through the dark fog near the borders of E-Rantel they could see the city seamlessly easily.

E-Rantel was a city that belonged to the Re-Estize Kingdom before being forcefully handed over to the Sorcerous kingdom after they entered the war with the Empire, during the times of war E-Rantel was stationed near the border of the Empire and Kingdom so naturally, it was being used as a military base or fort during the time. But now it was part of the Domain of the Sorcerous Kingdom, as the new capital.

It having lavish walls was expected, but what was in front slightly shocked them.

Three sets of staggering walls surrounded the city along with an imposing gate in front.

But that was the least of their worries as looking on forward they could slightly depict an undead creature, its skin rotted down to the bone and it wielded a staff which looked as if two snakes were suddenly frozen into wood after coiling between each other. The creature's trademark came from its hood it wore, anyone could tell what it was just by looking at it.

It was an Elder Lich.

Besides the gate were two huge statues like looking creatures standing straight, their height towered the walls of the gate as they kept their eyes forward.

Besides the Elder Lich were four Death Knights, two on each side, they emotionlessly looked on to the carriage that was trailing towards them, but they were much further from the gate standing at least five meters away, it seems as if they were waiting for the envoy to arrive.

It was only to be expected, the message sent by the Draconic Kingdom received by the Sorcerous Kingdom, unexpectedly they had accepted the meeting happily and would negotiate as soon as possible, the queen was suspicious but what else could she do?

To save her nation she would have to sign a deal with the devil.

The trip from the Draconic Kingdom to the Sorcerous Kingdom took a few days.

As any royalty would have, elite warriors were marching beside the carriages, but when standing toe to toe with a death knight, they looked nothing special. With the war exhaustion given to the Draconic Kingdom over the years, the quality of 'Elite' dropped low, the knight from the empire, more specifically Jircniv's guard and one of the Four Knights 'Nimble' could easily take on a group of the Draconic Kingdom's Elite troops and still triumph with minimal injuries.

But even so, having guards is only proper for a ruler when visiting another nation.

Sitting opposite of the Queen was her advisor, he looked like a charming old man with a long trimmed beard, as a trained actor he kept a welcoming smile at all times and never showed a face of exhaustion, he followed the value of, 'Silence is Golden, Speech is Silver' and spoke when the situation calls it, his persuasive tongue served him during his youth and lead him to where he was now. He was the main reason why there were ties between the Theocracy and the Empire.

His name was, Grandeur La Niguah.

In a sense, he could be considered the perfect entrepreneur.

Draudillon Oriculus sat quietly in the carriage, leaning towards the edge of her seat.

Even though the Queen was in a carriage there was still a window that allowed her to look out as she pleased, after all, sitting in a carriage for hours on end was extremely taxing. It was because of the window that she was able to see the eye-catching giants that stood head to head of the walls.

"What are those..?" The queen questioned, still in her child form.

Typically her child form was only to make her citizens happy and raise the morale of her soldiers but in this case, it was only to increase the chances of both nations to get closer to each other, that's if the undead possessed a desire towards women.

The advisor looked at her for a few moments and answered, "Perhaps they are giants?"

An obvious reply.

Giants were demi-human in the eyes of other humans but taking a wider look at them they seemed to resemble humans only enlarged to a major degree, primitive would be the first thing that would come into a normal person's mind, which was true.

They lived in small packs and did not increase their technology to the level of their counterparts, normal humans, but that did not change the fact that they had racial abilities, which also helped them survive in tough terrain and keep them alive against other species.

Looking aside their technology levels they were still a force to be reckoned, it was a huge surprise that the Sorcerous Kingdom took them on as vassals.

"The Sorcerous Kingdom took over the giants..? Perhaps a village of them?" The Queen stated. Aside from this, the advisor's face looked like he was musing about countless scenarios of ways that the undead king could have subjugated the giants.

He thought of various situations but set them aside and changed the topic.

"They say that dragons fly time to time across the skies of the Capital city of the Sorcerous Kingdom." The advisor said, the Minister of Intelligence had mentioned this a few months back, so it came across as common knowledge to the queen, but even so, how did the Sorcerer King get his hands on dragons?

That was another shocking factor.

"Oh? How do you think they've acquired dragons?" The queen questioned, "Most of them are extinct, yes?"

"That is certainly true... perhaps the undead got lucky and landed a hit on a nest of dragon eggs." The advisor replied, the chances of something like that was low but when questioning how an undead could be able to subjugate dragons, the case would be applicable in a realistic sense, "But gossip from dwarves tell us the undead king himself subjugated those dragons, although I find it unbelievable."

"Hah... you might be right." The queen replied, other than discussing diplomatic topics there was not much to say, besides, they were a few carvings of land away from the gates of the former city of E-Rantel.

She was surprised, there have been little to no cases of anyone being able to subjugate dragons more so use them for errands, this made her question the Sorcerer King's charisma.

_The undead have no sense of human emotion yet it is able to lead a nation without causing it great fear, it would seem that talking with the undead would be more difficult._

"Do you think the soldiers at home are doing alright?" Draudillon asked, her tone was bitter.

"That..." The advisor dropped his head down, his national pride was slowly corroding.

After the Theocracy ordered their troops to return home most of the defences have been abandoned, those defences were a key factor in why the Draconic Kingdom were able to defend so well against the beastmen but with them idle and the lack of manpower that the Draconic Kingdom had, the beastmen easily rushed over the towns and cities, many humans tried to run but only a fraction managed to escape.

And when humans were captured by beastmen, it did not go so well for them. Especially for women.

It was hard to say, 'They are doing fine'. If anyone could say that then it would be proof that their heart was black.

Beastmen were more ferocious than demi-humans, they stood up to two-meters and had bulging muscles, a considered full version of the demi-humans who attacked the Kingdom and the Theocracy, if put into YGGDRASIL terms then they would be considered level ten or seven at lowest.

"Ah, your majesty," The advisor said as he slightly shook his head, he did not want to muse about the situation in the Draconic Kingdom, "We should send an envoy to those undead waiting at the gates and warn them of our advance."

The queen nodded and in turn, the advisor put his head out of the windows of the carriage and gave out the order.

After receiving the order the guards marched up towards the Elder Lich, after a few moments of speaking they turned and walked back.

"My lord, we have informed the... guards... of the Sorcerous Kingdom." The elite guard stated.

With that, the surrounding soldiers take a deep breath and they begin marching, the giants ahead of them creak open the huge gate creating surprisingly little noise.

Following this, the Carriage rolled in.

.

.

After being inspected for any potential dangers the Draconic carriage was allowed to pass the streets.

Being an envoy from a neighbouring nation they did not have their swords taken away or any magical item taken off of them, the practice of allowing other nation's envoys to keep their weapons especially in presence of their ruler was only common sense, such a nation who would do such a thing to another nation's envoy would be considered crude and disgraceful.

Although before arriving they had expected it to happen to them because of the ruler being an undead, species such as ogres or any other racially superior species tend to act arrogant, while there are no other cases of intelligent undead it was assumed that the Sorcerer Kingdom would be as domineering just as demi-humans.

So the fact that the undead seemed to enforce human-like rule was beyond comprehension, especially when the Draconic Kingdom had come to essentially beg for help under the guise of establishing ties. But with the presence of Momon, it was only slightly expected.

More surprisingly, the streets of E-Rantel were clean and bright with humans walking around and hordes of children playing. She knew that E-Rantel was a peaceful place before arriving but could not bear to believe it.

Loosening their guards the soldiers slowly marched next to the carriage, the destination would be the throne room of the Sorcerer King which resided a fair while from the gate.

"Are those... dwarves..?" Draudillon surprisingly questions leaning over to the window of the carriage. Such a sight was extraordinary. Since when did dwarves immigrate to the Sorcerous Kingdom? And why?

"Surprisingly so, your Majesty." The advisor replied in a slightly surprised tone.

Outside were two dwarves talking, from the way they were standing and gesturing their hands it looked like they were performing some sort of trade, even looking closely you could see that one of them was holding a batch of gold coins and another gripping a bag filled with materials.

"That is very interesting..."

As the carriage passed the streets it caught the eyes of many... unique eyes, borrowing deeper into the city of the capital of the Sorcerous Kingdom the variety of the different types of species grew in large quantities. There weren't many elves but dwarves were a common sight along with different types of undead.

Death knights nonchalantly walked across the streets seeming as it were the norm, the humans weren't so troubled at all. Perhaps the presence of Momon was a leading factor to the stability of E-Rantel.

The carriage the queen was sitting on looked very unique and different, as it should, a flag protruded from the utmost tip and silver lining covered the polished wood, even the rich nobles could barely buy this, with the country at ruins the queen was looking for the highest bidder to sell it too, but none wished to buy it, so it was left there, waiting to be used.

_Still... this 'Ainz Ooal Gown' is interesting. He is able to control all this, a cunning fellow huh? Hmph, that doesn't matter, all that matters is my country's welfare._

Draudillon could not care less whether or not if anything happened outside her borders, even if the Sorcerous Kingdom took over the entire world she wouldn't turn an eye, she only cared for her kingdom, and her kingdom only.

Then a ringing voice shouts from outside.

"Your Majesty! We have arrived." A guard shouts.

.

.

**Tenth Floor, Throne Room**

.

.

"Ainz-sama, it seems that everything is going as planned," A woman states in a distinguished tone. She wore an exotic dress and had long radiating black hair. This was the world-class beauty succubus who led all the floor guardians, Albedo, "The Draconic Kingdom has arrived in E-Rantel."

In the large spacious room, there were only two beings that were present, the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, and the Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Mare and Aura were in the Elven Kingdom as the new leaders. The Elven King was a tyrant and ruled over his people through sheer arrogance thus his people were not happy about him ruling so they had gladly accepted Mare and Aura as their new rulers under the condition that they would not be treated horribly, which was graciously accepted.

Cocytus was another leading figure who went out of Nazarick, he is currently training the lizardmen in the village. On the other hand, the two remaining guardians Shaltear and Demiurge were the only ones who stayed in Nazarick.

Shaltear stayed in her floor, she barely left it. When asked she replied with, 'I'm playing with my 'pets'.'

_'Pets' Huh? _Ainz suspiciously mused about these 'Pets' and the hidden meaning of 'Playing'. Although after thinking about it further he did not want to dig deeper. It was better to not uncover the secret fetishes a person has, especially if it was set by Peroroncino.

Of course, if ordered Shaltear could leave her floor but what could she do? After the situation in the Dwarven Kingdom, she has not been assigned anything else to work with hence why she usually stayed on her floor.

Earlier Albedo had ordered Sebas who was in E-Rantel during the time to go to the Palace and greet the Draconic Envoys when they arrived.

In short, there were no available guardians other than Shaltear.

"Ah... right," Ainz replied as he adjusted his hip on the [Throne of Kings] before continuing, "Then I'll leave in a short while."

_Uwah... she probably thinks I have everything memorised for the allied meeting... I'll just have to make sure that the discussions go well. They are suffering from beastmen invasions, right? We have the advantage here in terms of political power, then ther-_

Then Ainz temporarily stopped his thinking on the subject of the meeting and divided his brainpower towards another topic, he recalled something, a while ago a report was submitted regarding the Draconic Kingdom, Wild Magic.

Albedo was the one who submitted this, it referred to most of the articles about Wild Magic, unfortunately, the report was not extensive about the details about Wild Magic, just a vague description of what it was.

_Their Queen can use wild magic? I certainly remember reading that... then, this is the perfect chance._

From the silence, Ainz quitely murmured, it seems that his thinking trailed towards his non-existent mouth.

"Is there something wrong, Ainz-sama?" Albedo asks as she takes a step towards Ainz, she lifted her eyebrows and looked at Ainz with pure worriedness.

"There is nothing wrong, in fact."

Ainz lifted his bony index finger.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"What do we know about Wild magic in the New world? Is there any other information regarding its use in the Draconic Kingdom?"

Stepping back Albedo bows down, her face was painted in regret as she answered, "Forgive me Ainz-sama... there is no more information regarding Wild Magic other than from the information that useles- that Fluder had given us, if you wish for Nazarick to acquire more information through various methods of tor-"

"No no... it's fine... I will personally find out after the discussions with the Draconic envoys."

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

_So not even Fluder lacks information regarding Wild magic? Then this must be investigated thoroughly... Wait, was she about to say... wahh... nevermind, let's go._ Ainz could easily guess the word that Albedo was about to say along with the rest of her sentence, but it would be smarter not to mention anything about it.

Just as Ainz was about to stand up and prepare to teleport out of the throne room to the palace of E-Rantel he hears,

"Ainz-sama, in regards to 'that' who shall we send?"

It was Albedo who spoke,

_Wait, what? That'? What are you talking about? _The words were too sudden and caught Ainz off-guard, it was clear that Albedo expected him to know what she was talking about.

"Umu, who would you suggest?" Ainz calmly says as he leans back. His mind was furiously working, pushing anything that could be of memory which could relate to the subject at hand.

"My opinion cannot have worth-"

Ainz waved his hand,

"It is fine, tell me."

Adhering to Ainz's request Albedo put her hand on her chin and looked at the ceiling above her head, she focused her eyes on one of the chandeliers as she worked her brain.

Not a moments second later, she finally replied,

"Mare and Aura would be the first choices but they are occupied with the leading of the Elven Kingdom, it would seem that Demiurge would be the best option for the part of the plan."

_Like I said - What part of the plan?!_

"Umu, I see, very interesting... I look forward to the fruits of... that." Ainz did not dare to incline on the notion of the plan that Albedo and Demiurge were working on, it would be very dangerous to go, 'Mm, so why Demiurge?' so and so, without any knowledge of the situation at hand, jumping to suspicious questions could be his downfall of the title of the Wisest Supreme Being.

"Of course Ainz-sama. I shall contact Demiurge as soon as possible."

"...Anyway... it is time to head out."

.

.

**Sorcerous Kingdom, E-Rantel, Palace, Waiting Room **

.

.

The message of creating diplomatic ties was sent a few days prior before arriving, the main points regarding both military and economic alliance were written there, even so, it was much too early for the Sorcerous Kingdom to begin the meeting discussing the terms.

Draudillon would not complain about this, rather, it posed very much advantage to her, the quicker the alliance is created the faster the beastmen are repelled if not halted.

But the fear of being overrun by beastmen was led by the dreading angst of the undead not accepting her terms and sending her back home.

The devil could sway his hand and kill off an entire nation. Or, in this case, an undead.

The room they were escorted in was luxurious, but it wasn't that regal in a way that would fit a national leader's room. While it was very impressive compared to a noble's room it would be less expected for a national leader to own a waiting room that looked like this.

The guards began to inspect the room, not for safety purposes but just out of curiosity, and who could blame them? The Draconic Kingdom is nearly at ruins barely affording anything, it was no surprise that even the elite guards would find it awing to see luxury at this level.

Since walking into the palace many different types of undead were spotted, more commonly death knights and in some cases Elder liches, they had only seen a few elder liches walk in groups holding stacks of papers. But there were different types of undead, ones that even a thousand-year-old scholar could not recognize, so a guard was ordered to write down the features of any types of unusual undead for research purposes.

_Is this really the undead's living domain?_

The queen suspectingly thought, right now she was sitting in the corner of the room waiting for the Sorcerer King to prepare for discussions. Sitting in front of her was the advisor who never left her side.

_If the Sorcerer King has dwarves, can he not reform this place to look more fitting? Hm, then it only proves to serve that the undead king does not permanently reside here..._

It is not that the room that the Queen was given bad, it is just when compared to a national leader's waiting room it looks cruder and rushed.

The very distinct looking double doors opened up creating creaking noises, with that an old study man walked out.

The old man elegantly walked towards the queen and rested his approach after a few steps. He, of course, wore a butler's outfit which signified his occupation to the people in the room. It did not take more than two seconds to realise that the old man held a significant amount of muscle underneath that outfit. His shoulders were broad and his arms were next to his thighs.

The bearded old man then slightly bowed and introduced himself,

"Good evening, your majesty. His Majesty, Ainz Ooal Gown bids you welcome to the Sorcerous Kingdom."

The guards quickly gathered together and saluted.

In turn, the advisor stood up, and with a professional smile, he spoke.

"Good evening, we thank you for allowing our presence here."

Leaders should speak with leaders and advisors should speak to advisors, that was why the advisor stood up instead of Draudillion.

"May I ask for your name?" Sebas asks.

"Ah, forgive me, my name is Grandeur La Niguah, you may call me Grandeur. I am the advisor of Her Majesty, Draudillon Oriculus, and you? "

"Sebas, I am the butler of the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown."

Sebas looked towards Draudillon and spoke, "His Majesty, Ainz Ooal Gown wishes to begin discussion, please follow me immediately, we must not keep His Majesty waiting."

"What about our weapons? Is there a need to confiscate them?"

"Ah... there is no need for such measures," Sebas replied, his voice was reinforced by his iron will, it was clear that even he was confident of what he was saying.

The face of the advisor almost dropped, why did they not cease our weapons? Such a thing was unthinkable. Typically when leaders of nations meet, arms would be taken away to ensure the safety of both leaders, or in some cases, only one side would have their weapons taken.

It was not natural for a nation to casually allow another nation to personally greet them without the ceasing of weapons. Even allied nations would do the same. Thus both the queen and advisor were completely shocked.

After gulping the advisor kept his composure as he questioned,

"But why?" The advisor questioned,

"His Majesty trusts that our honoured guests will not do anything as foolish as to spark war against a nation such as yourselves, especially when you are at a critical state."

That was true, there was no way that the Draconic Kingdom could incite a fight inside the throne room.

"Then our country shall accept His Majesty's goodwill." The advisor replied.

_Is this arrogance..? No, if it was then the Sorcerer King would not be here today. It cannot be a sign of goodwill and trust..._ The advisor thought as he smiled on the outside.

"Now please, His majesty awaits, follow me," Sebas said as he turned around towards the already opened door.

.

.

**Slane Theocracy, Meeting Area**

.

.

The room was filled with mixed feelings, both of joyfulness and shame.

The Cardinals had allowed demi-humans to nonchalantly invade them, what's worse is that the Cathedral of Fire is in ruins and half of the citizens are either dead or missing. With the Holocaust Scripture completely wiped out along with missing members of the Black Scripture the Cardinals would have to be more careful.

No, they did not know about the invasion, it came out more as a surprise. Why didn't the Thousand Mile Astrologer sense this before? This was one of the bigger surprises, of course, she was questioned about this and she insisted that she did not know that the army was marching.

_'Herematic' Truly a monster, perhaps stronger than that demon emperor, thank the gods that it is gone. _Raymond thought.

If Raymond hadn't suggested bringing back the soldiers from the Draconic Kingdom back to the capital then the Theocracy would be forced to rule with an iron fist, in other words, the unrest would be too much to handle peacefully, not with the manpower they lost during the invasion. So at the risk of the fall of the Draconic Kingdom, they would have to send their soldiers back.

Raymond had once again called the Cardinals for a meeting.

"Raymond... what happened? Did Zesshi go overboard?" Maximilian Oreio Lagier, the Cardinal of Darkness asked with a deep tone, his face stiffened.

The other Cardinals had a face of worry. There was nothing more important in this meeting than the chance of the gods raining their bows of fire down to the Theocracy, if Zesshi attacked the godsend then only praying could help.

"She did, but it's fine."

The air in the room tensed up.

"What do you mean by that?" Yvon Jasna Dracrowa in a low pitched tone, behind those words, were scratches of fear, if Zesshi did what he thought she did.

"She did indeed attack Asher-sama,"

The Cardinal's spines tremble as they struggled to form sentences, it was as if a lightning bolt struck right beside them. They kept a pale face and in the end, they did not say a word.

But confusion hugged their fear, why was Raymond so calm?

"But he miraculously forgave us,"

"You're saying that Asher-sama completely forgave us?" Dominic spoke, he was one of the Cardinals who kept composure, surprisingly.

The other Cardinals sighed in both relief and confusion, what did Raymond mean by Asher forgiving them? Such a sin is beyond punishable.

"That's right. We are lucky that Asher-sama is forgiving," Raymond responded,

The Cardinals nodded they did not know what to say but what Raymond said was true.

One brave soul sitting beside the other Cardinals opened his mouth and spoke,

"Regarding Zesshi and Asher... would it not be productive if we were to have them spar in a match?"

The other Cardinals slightly frown and turn their heads towards the voice that just spoke, the person who spoke creased her fingers and squeezed, it was Berenice Nagua Santini.

"What do you mean by that? Do you wish to anger the gods even further?" Dominic screeches. The other Cardinals were not angry about this but the only thing they had against it was whether or not she lacked faith.

"Wait, Dominic, this is interesting, let her justify her statement," Raymond spoke as he stroked his beard.

Berenice opened her mouth and spoke,

"I feel if we are to pit Asher against the Undead King which is Ainz Ooal Gown we need to understand the extent of his power, more importantly, his skills."

The Cardinals widened their eyes and went, 'Oh' in understanding, her logic was fruitful.

"Ah, I see your point, 'if we are to fight our enemy we must know our allies'," Raymond spoke, what he just said was a scripture reading from the holy book, he must have thought that Berenice was referring to that scripture verse, Raymond continued,

"Is anyone against this?"

"No." They all chanted in unison.

"Then it will be arranged if Asher-sama agrees to it of course."

The Cardinals nodded.

"Anyway, that is not the main topic of this meet-" Raymond speaks until he was interrupted by a loud knocking sound coming from the door. The Cardinals turned their heads towards the noise.

It was a messenger, he swiftly walked in and stood a few steps away from the door, there was no way he could stand in front of the Cardinals, they were sitting in a rounded table.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting an important meeting but there is something that needs to be announced." He speaks,

"What is it?" Maximilian, the Cardinal of darkness calmly asked in a superior tone fitting of a leader. The other cardinals looked at the messenger.

"It is the Elven Kingdom..."

Question marks popped on top of the Cardinal's heads, their expressions showed that they were curious or confused.

"They are losing the war, what is it about?" Raymond calmly inclined. He was slightly angry at the fact that a messenger had to barge in at the most important part of the meeting.

The messenger silently gulped, he also coughed with his hand in front of his mouth before speaking,

"They have... forged an alliance with the Sorcerous Kingdom."

The changes in the expressions of the people in the room were instantaneous, the Cardinal's back stiffened and their throats went dry, this was added to the confusion that once again swirled up into their minds.

The first thing that came into their heads was, 'Now that the Sorcerous Kingdom is allied with the Elven Kingdom they have the justification to attack the Theocracy."

They were not scared of the Elven Kingdom, they were frightened at the dragon that roared behind it.

The Sorcerous Kingdom could pull themselves into the war by saying, 'Seeing as though our allied nation is in trouble we find it justifiable to help them in straits of need."

Of course, if that happened the Cardinals could depend on Asher but Asher was the biggest trump card and only be used to attack the Undead king himself. But there was no time.

Another problem was with the major losses of the Scriptures, without the scriptures the army of death knights the Sorcerous Kingdom commands will effortlessly ravage their city. How many people will die before the death knights are defeated?

Of course, the Cardinals were certain that they would win the war but the losses would be too great, this truly caught them off-guard.

"What? Impossible! There is no way that arrogant Elf King would forge an alliance with the Sorcerous Kingdom, it must be a trick." Dominic scorchingly shouted.

"That's..." Ginedine struggled to speak.

"That would mean..."

"Yes..."

"The Sorcerous Kingdom will have a justifiable reason to attack us..." Raymond spoke.

The room went silent.

"Dammit," Raymond lightly slams his fist on the table, he squinted his brows with his eyes closed as he worked his brain to try and figure a way out of this.

After a while, he breathes in and out collecting his thoughts.

Then a few seconds pass and Raymond's eyes sprout open, this gestured to the Cardinals that he had thought of something.

By this point, the messenger had already left the room.

"The Sorcerous Kingdom has taken its stage, if they declare war on us, then we must be prepared."

The Cardinals nodded with cold sweats dripping from their foreheads, it was hard to believe but there was that high chance.

"But I find it highly unlikely."

Those words shattered the cold air that was seeping through the skin of the Cardinals, they intently looked at Raymond and one of them spoke,

"Can you tell us what you mean by that?" It was Maximilian Oreio Lagier who spoke, he sounded slightly relieved but not convinced.

"Do you really think the undead will show it's true colours just like that?" Raymond replied, "This Ainz Ooal Gown is a devil in disguise of an undead, he would not do anything as foolish as to ruin his image as a peaceful ruler, even with allied justification he would not do anything as foolish as to make itself look bad."

There was a brief pause. Raymond leaned back and shrugged his shoulders and with a slight grin he continued,

"That is why there is no need to worry, the only thing we should be focusing on is how to approach that undead king without provoking its army."

Ainz Ooal Gown's army was truly formidable, from reports it stated that he commanded five hundred death knights and countless of death cavaliers, trying to approach the undead king without touching its army is the smartest thing anyone could do if they wanted to defeat the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown.

But with the loss of a quarter of the Black Scripture and the entirety of the Holocaust Scripture who could take on death knights such a feat was not going to be put on the test.

The Cardinals sighed in relief as they too leaned back, the tension in the room lowered, their faces looked as though they were saying, 'That's true'.

The matter was solved instantly, although they would still have to be wary about the Elven Kingdom.

"But we are far off-topic of the main subject of this meeting." Raymond once again spoke.

"Then what is it we are here for? Is it about the loss of the Holocaust Scripture?" Dominic asked

"There is no point in grieving over spilled milk, the Sorcerer King is most likely taking advantage of our confusion and preparing something, we must not let our losses pull us down and blind us." Raymond replied.

The Cardinals placed their hands on the table and nodded, sensing this Raymond began to introduce the main topic,

"What I said about the Sorcerous King taking advantage of our confusion is already taking place."

Their brows lifted,

"What do you mean by that?" Berenice asks,

"Moments ago a letter came in." Raymond pauses, sensing the suspense faint drops of sweat start forming between the palms of the Cardinals. They slowly nodded telling Raymond to continue,

"A letter from the Sorcerous Kingdom..."

"What did it say?" Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, the Cardinal of Light asked.

From the way Raymond was speaking it was not that bad but it couldn't be good. The same question swam across the minds of the other beings in the room.

"Just throw it away," Dominic commented.

"No, I want to hear this." Berenice responded to Dominic.

Raymond took a deep breath and took his time exhaling people speaking,

"The Sorcerous Kingdom is requesting for permission to send an envoy to the Theocracy."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Review please?

:)


	15. Checkmate

**Sorcerous Kingdom, E-Rantel, Throne Room**

.

.

The footsteps were hollow and created loud echoing noises as they entered the room, looking around saw flags that presented the sigil of both the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom, and to add to that both flags were leaning towards each other creating an X shape symbolising something along the lines of 'unity' or 'peace'.

The queen, in her child form, walked elegantly, which to a bystanders point of view would look ridiculous or ignorant, but considering that inside she is a grown woman it was fine.

Besides the queen was the slick-tongued advisor who walked at the same pace as her, the guards followed behind.

Of course, leading the charge was Sebas Tian, he kept his arms next to his thighs as he walked up.

Undead wearing lavishing golden armour stood in a row creating a 'Hallway' atmosphere, they were lined up on both sides.

Even with the dense amount of undead, the walkway towards the throne could be considered at least four meters wide, it was more than enough to have ten men walk in three files and still look empty.

Ignoring the aesthetics of the room the throne itself looked pretty as if it was glittered in gold, it had the same radiance as the golden armoured undead.

Looking beside the throne made countless jaws drop.

A world-class beauty wearing a fragrant white dress regally stood with her hands crossed between her thighs, she smiled warmly. A man would stand ground in front of tens of thousands monsters to have that smile directed to them.

But even with wide-open mouths, no one could say a word, not even the usually composed advisor.

Taking a closer look at the woman it was easily spottable that she had two protruding horns and black wings that covered a short percentage of the lower part of her body.

_Ahh... so beautiful..._ The queen thought while she was not attracted to the same sex even she can not shake off the temptation of saying 'Uwah... beautiful'.

But along with the thoughts of praise she was still sceptical, what was she? She was not human and she was spottable a demon, the question would be what branch of demons she came from.

Sebas, the Sorcerer King's butler looked at the prepossessing woman and nodded then quickly walked out of the room shutting the two large doors behind him. It took him two arms and his back strength to close both doors leading to the throne room.

The queen being a woman, still admiring her counterparts' beauty was the only one who could speak but as she was preparing to talk the woman's voice was heard,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of the Draconic Kingdom. I, Albedo, the appointed Prime Minister welcomes you to the Sorcerous Kingdom, His Majesty, Ainz Ooal Gown shall arrive in a short while, I trust you to be patient."

The words at the end were blunt, she was displaying arrogance, but that flew over the heads of the guards who were still in awe of the looks of the woman. The only person who kept composure was the Queen, the advisor was still mind boggled at the beauty.

"We are deeply thankful for the gracious welcome, I am the Queen of the Draconic Kingdom, Draudillon Oriculus," Draudillon responded.

Albedo smiled.

After a second she flinched her pure black wings slightly fluttered and put her fingers on the temple of her head. She then spoke,

"Announcing the arrival of His Majesty, Ainz Ooal Gown."

The air in the room turned pale, the emotions that were felt a few seconds ago changed instantaneously. Ainz Ooal Gown, will he order his guards to murder us? A whole lot of stereotypical questions raised in the minds of the people in the room.

Of course, it was different for Albedo, she was on the verge of a wide smile. She tried her best to keep it from showing, but even if she did show it her image of a beautiful woman would not faint at the slightest.

There was an obscure command that seeped out of the mouth of the advisor, "Everyone, bow."

The guards did just that, the advisor did as well except for the queen who kept her back straight and head up.

There was a vague magical sound, the sound travelled from the throne to the ears of the humans in the room.

Then a loud distinct sound covered the entire room, it was a lash of a staff, a metallic staff. The ground vibrated and the guard's spines begin to tremble, they, of course, did not raise their heads out of fear. But they knew what was in front of them.

It was the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown.

The razor-sharp laser eyes shot out of the undead, everyone in the room felt as though those red pupils were pointing towards them.

With great confidence everyone in the room raised their heads, they looked around the room for half a second before ironing their sights on the undead in front of them.

The undead looked dignified and completely different from what they were expecting, this truly was a different class of undead, something they would hope to not see in their entire lifetime.

Contrasting with the pure white skull it wore a colourful dress fitting of a king, it was bright red with yellow outlining and a special type of pattern she had never seen before, the undead was decorated with jewels in every corner of his body, especially his fingers.

The only word to describe the being sitting before them was, 'Exotic'.

The undead never had any features regarding angels or any holy creature but looking at the undead who proclaimed itself as 'Ainz Ooal Gown' there was an obsidian radiating halo coming from behind him.

_Undead can look... this perfect? No way..._

Despite being an undead Ainz Ooal Gown emitted an aura of a god, more specifically an aura of divinity and purity. It was completely different from what anyone could have expected.

Every human in the room had their minds narrowed to Ainz Ooal Gown, they forgot about the jaw-dropping beauty Albedo who stood beside the undead Sorcerer king and stared in wonder.

A deep composed sound came from the undead,

"Ladies, gentlemen, you have come a long way. It must have been tiring, have you rested?"

Undead showing empathy? Is that even possible?

This broke the tension suffocating the men in the room. But it still came as a surprise that an undead king would begin discussion with a reassuring gesture.

"Thank you very much for the concern, we have rested, Your Majesty," Draudillon responded.

"Ah..." The undead king slowly and regally adjusted his posture and cupped his chin with his bony fingers, every action was made in a dignified tone, truly befitting of a king.

"My nation has received your letter of... alliance, and your' reason. While we could have organised a fulfilling evening I feel as if formalities are unnecessary... especially with the circumstances you face, correct?"

"That is correct, Your Majesty," Draudillon replied.

"Then... dispense with the deception and tell me, what is the state of your nation?"

Draudillon quitely gulped as she gathered her thoughts, and after a second she spoke.

She explained the situation at the bordering cities and the estimation of how long it would take for the beastmen to reach the capital, there were also other matters such as deficit and malnutrition, she said it all, to an undead king.

"Umu, I see... so like the Holy Kingdom you want me to pay a visit to your nation and defeat the beastmen?"

"No no, we cannot possibly ask a leaders nation to personally come and fight for us," Draudillon replied as she made a worrying smile and shook both her hands.

Besides him, Albedo quitely sighed in relief.

"Is that so...? Umu, then," Ainz paused, "I am confident that as you entered E-Rantel you saw the army of death knights, yes? Would you be interested in loaning my powerful undead into your defence force?"

Death knights roamed the city of E-Rantel, and in the education system of all human known nations they were rarely taught, strong magic-casters and scholars along with powerful warriors and leaders were the only ones who knew about death knights, they were the legendary undead.

The queen imagined returning home with an army of undead, she shook her head as she mused about the reactions of the people who would see it.

The morale of her citizens would drop to the mud and her political power would surely plummet.

She did not want to accept this offer, so she urged for a better option,

"Mm, I'm afraid that I will need to respectfully decline," Draudillon said in front of the undead king. Next to Ainz Albedo's wings were trembling and a short temporary urge of bloodlust pinpointed towards Draudillon.

She felt her spine tremble, but ignored it and continued to speak,

"But, we have heard the feats of the adventurer Momon, he has sworn himself to you, is it possible for us to enlist him?"

Ainz leaned forward and replied,

"Oh? Momon... I would not agree with the use of him against an army of beastmen, how will you use him, if I were to lend him over?"

The advisor stepped up and spoke,

"Ah, your concerns are warranted, Your Majesty," He said with a professional smile, "While the same questions were raised about the same topic in our council meeting we have prepared a plan for the eventuality of the use of Momon the adventurer."

"Oh? Then, you may elaborate."

"Of course Your Majesty, we have located the main base of the beastmen and their leader seems to preside there, we will have Momon begin an attack from there, and for various reasons we cannot release the rest of the plans, forgive me, Your Majesty."

"It's fine, I understand your reasons,"

"My deepest thanks,"

"Then, Albedo, would it be safe if Momon were to be sent to the Draconic Kingdom?"

The black-winged woman turned around and lowered her head and replied,

"Ainz-sama, with the developments in E-Rantel it would be safe for Momon to leave for a short while."

"How long is a short while?"

"I believe it would be at maximum, five months."

"Thank you Albedo, you may step back."

Albedo faced forward and stepped back.

"Then, I will allow Momon to venture to your Kingdom,"

"Then-"

Before Draudillon could express another statement Ainz interrupts,

"But under one condition,"

Draudillon tensed her muscles and held her gaze towards the Sorcerous King Ainz Ooal Gown, it was only to be expected, there is a price to pay when negotiating for something. While it should not come as a surprise, she was still thinking about what the undead would ask for.

Was it her soul?

Of course, she had planned ahead, thinking about the rewards and merits that they could give to the Sorcerous Kingdom was only logical, but what could an undead king want? What does the undead even desire? Other than killing the living

"What is the condition?" She replied, her voice sounded tense.

"Wild... Magic..." Ainz slowly stated,

_Eiiih? He wants me to inform him of wild magic? Is it the details of Wild Magic? Or does he want me to perform it? Then..._

Wild magic was not a national secret or anything, rather most of her citizens knew about her being able to use Wild magic and the consequences.

The only thing the public knew about Wild Magic is what she wanted them to know, the details regarding the use or anything deeper was not known by anyone but the queen herself along with other special individuals, there were other things that people did not know about Wild Magic.

The only 'National secret' regarding Wild Magic was the specific details about it, details that most people don't know.

If it is the details he wants...

But with her nation on the scale, she would have to do just that.

What Ainz said was not exactly clear so she asked just in case,

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, is it that you want me to inform you about the details of Wild Magic?"

"That is right, a small price to pay for a nation, correct?" Ainz said as he shrugged, if he was not undead and wore a human face, then it would probably look like a smirking businessman who just swayed a few million dollars off someone. Or to simply put a devilish smile.

While Ainz didn't think so, he was sounding a lot like a demon, offering a desire at the cost of a heavy price.

_So that's his true colours... What a diabolical undead... Wait, is that why they accepted the request so easily?!_

Draudillon fell into deep thought.

Information was key, the strength and value of it were dependent on how much people knew about it. If the queen was to give the undead king all the details, what then? He could spread it across the entire continent and most likely blackmail the Draconic Kingdom with it.

Blackmailing the Queen with it was the worst thing the undead could do.

_Dammit, he trapped us from the beginning!_

Underneath the innocent smile the queen gave off she was screaming in her head, how could she have let this happen. If only the Draconic Kingdom hadn't relied on other nations it wouldn't have been this way.

She did not expect to be threatened with blackmail behind kind words when visiting the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The Undead king cracked his neck, the burning red eyes stared at the queen as he did that.

_He's mocking us! Dammit!_

The advisor was sweating, he turned his head over to the queen and had a worrying smile. He noticed how weird she was acting and assumed that she knew what was happening between the lines.

The undead king was not offering god sending help,

It made the first and final decisive move.

Checkmate.

She would have to accept if she wanted her nation to live, if she did not accept this deal with her nation will fall. With the circumstances right now it was to allow a kind noose being tied around her neck or fall into a pit of everlasting lava.

Struggling to hold her kind face she spoke,

"Yes, really is a… small price to pay… we accept your offer, Your Majesty…"

Damn you, accursed undead king!

Mocking laughter filled the room.

"I see, then Albedo, prepare Momon as soon as possible."

"Of course Ainz-sama."

Albedo took a glance at the devastated queen and gave her a slick smirk, she was mocking her.

Draudillon bit her lip in frustration.

"Then… it seems that this has been a very beneficial meeting."

"Yes, it truly has been." Draudillon struggled to bring out her words.

Sensing her cue Albedo announced,

"Announcing the departure of the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown."

With that staff that Ainz wielded once again smacked the ground followed by loud footsteps, the sounds grew fainter and fainter until a door could be heard creaking open.

It then closed creating a loud sound.

The Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown left the Throne Room.

.

.

* * *

**Tenth Floor, Ashurbanipal**

.

.

Fluder wiped his sweat-stained forehead as he flipped a page.

His eyes were speedily trailing towards every diagram, formula and word that was on the page he was reading. What he was reading now was about various monsters from YGGDRASIL along with their skills, he primarily looked at magical beasts and skimmed through the more physical tamed ones.

He did not have an interest in anything that was not related to magic.

A few weeks ago the Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix or Jircniv for short finally banished Fluder from the Empire, he was expecting it but was surprised at the fact that the emperor did it so quickly.

Of course, after being vassalized by the Sorcerous Kingdom they did not have to worry about other nations attacking them once Fluder was gone but doing so would drop Jircvniv's political power to a low.

But that didn't matter.

Ainz Ooal Gown, the forgiving god had accepted his presence and allowed him to roam the Holy Sanctuary, Ashurbanipal, after being informed this Fluder struggled to keep control, his excitement travelled through the thin walls of his sanity.

After the excruciating pain of translating the sacred texts and learning them, Fluder finally managed to read properly, with the temporary help of magical glasses of course.

There was not a day where Fluder did not rush to the Library of Ashurbanipal to read. He was too excited and awed, when he entered the room through the two large bulging doors all he could see were books, books covered the entire room.

And the delicacy of the bookshelves and the carvings, they were top level. Not even the Throne room of the Empire could match this.

The lighting of the room was a bit dim, at first Fluder found it hard to see but with the help of a spell he broke through that problem with no trouble.

Right now Fluder was exhausted, he spent thirteen hours a day reading and reading.

Fluder turned his head and looked at a mirror that was facing him, he had black circles underneath his eyes.

He took his hand and gently touched his eye and spoke to himself,

"If only I found Ainz Ooal Gown when I was at my youth... these last two centuries... if only I found Ainz..."

An entire mountain of frustration swirled up in Fluder's mind, he was tempted to smash his fist on the table but that would get him kicked out so in the end he shook his head and returned to reality,

_There's no time to be sulking about the past, I must continue to study... I have to reach the end of the abyss of magic..._

The old man turned his head over to an alleyway of books, a tray full of books was fumbling across the carpet, it was an undead it wore a golden amulet around its neck and a red hood, it looked like an elder lich but was comprised of different types of bones ranging to humans and animals.

Fluder knew who it was.

It was the Chief Librarian of Ashurbanipal, Titus.

"Good day, Titus." Fluder greeted him as he shut his book.

Titus emotionlessly raised his head and looked at Fluder who was sitting at his usual spot,

"Greetings, Fluder, What is t thee needeth,"

"Ah, is there any information regarding creating a living being?"

"Thither is not, but I can suggest a few titles."

"Thank you very much,"

Titus turned around and walked away with his tray.

What most interested Fluder now was not attack magic, while it was a fact he had spent over a century studying magic that related to several attack or information spells what intrigued him was what the denizens of Nazarick spoke about these 'Supreme Beings'.

Every time he asked, 'Where did you come from?' the answer was always the same, 'The Supreme Beings created us', of course, Fluder did not buy into that nonsense, no one but the gods could create such complex beings, Ainz could be an exception to some degree, but Fluder still did not believe that beings with personalities could be created just like that.

But as he dug deeper the doubts that prowled his mind began to fade away.

The silver bullet that completely shot Fluder was news of the creation of the new servant.

Rumours spread all across Nazarick about a new servant being created by the one and only, Ainz Ooal Gown, they say that he is just as strong as the floor guardians if not stronger.

During the time when he heard this Fluder's knees went numb and he had to hold Titus's shoulder to stay standing.

But that was not even the shocking factor, the rumours also told him that the being was an angel.

While Ainz was already an idol to Fluder after hearing this his expectations increased drastically, more than a god, and more than an idol.

How can an undead create an angel? Such a thing was phenomenal.

Because of this Fluder had changed his entire direction in magic, he would be spending a fraction of his time studying attack magic and most of his time on summoning and creation magic. While he could not hope to achieve such a feat he just wanted to understand, understand the entirety of magic.

If he cannot touch the sphere of power from above, then at least let him see it with his own eyes.

"Uhm, excuse me Fluder-dono..." A maid from behind pokes Fluder.

Fluder allowed the sweet voice to swirl between his ears before reacting.

"Ah, forgive this old one, it seems that I have lost myself in time," Fluder said as he chuckles, "Let us go shall we?"

From the way, Fluder was speaking it was clear that he was used to this routine already.

"Right!" The energetic maid responds as she begins to lead the way out of the Library, this was Decrement, she was assigned the duty of taking care of Fluder.

The two beings quietly left the library.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Meeting Area**

.

.

"Permission to send an envoy from the Sorcerous Kingdom..?" Maximilian Oreio Lagier repeats, his throat went dry, if this was the case then the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown has finally made his move.

"Well then, it's time to release the demon who cannot deceive." Domonic jested.

"This is not a joke," Raymond responds slamming the round conference table with a piece of paper.

The sound travelled across the room, the piece of paper holding the letter added additional sound to the slam. This dignified the attention towards Raymond.

"Is there anything else in the letter?" Yvon, the Cardinal of Light asks,

"There's nothing else that's not related to the subject at hand," Raymond responds as he passes copies of the papers around.

The Cardinals grab the papers and start reading, after a while of reading scrunching sounds could be heard,

"Are you serious?! That arrogant undead!" Dominic shouts as he throws the crumbled paper across the room.

Raymond was glad that he ordered his servants to make copies of the letter.

When read by an outsider or a leader of another nation other than the Sorcerous Kingdom or the Theocracy this letter would look like a normal agreement of terms discussing various topics and solely asking permission to visit to elaborate.

_It was well written, a little too well._

But from the eyes of the Cardinals, it was a passive-aggressive threat to the Theocracy that could not be translated in any way to be used against the Sorcerous Kingdom. To put the terms simply it says, 'You will allow us to visit your nation or we will declare war on you'.

Only someone with a well-groomed tongue could write something like this.

_Was this written by the Undead King? Or perhaps a prodigy servant? No no, anyone with brains would not work for that Undead King, is he holding a skilled diplomat prisoner?_

Raymond refused to believe that anyone who worked under the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown to be intelligent at the least, this had to be the work of an intelligent prisoner or Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

The thoughts Raymond had aligned with the thoughts of the Cardinals.

"I'm sure you understand what this means, correct?" Raymond asks the group of Cardinals.

"Yes." They all responded.

"We have no choice but to accept their audience,"

The Sorcerous Kingdom struck too early, while the Theocracy had the trump card, 'Asher' they could not use him immediately without major losses of the country itself.

"There is no doubt that the Sorcerous Kingdom will use their ties with the Elves to exert pressure on us. So we must strike back, after we send our reply there will be a ten-day period before the envoy arrives, we must use this time wisely."

The Cardinals nodded,

"How goes the movements of Momon the adventurer?" Raymond asked Dominic,

"According to my spy, he is still at the adventurers guild in E-Rantel. But other than that the origins of Momon are still unknown, we don't know what god he came from."

"That is very troubling, without information about his origins we cannot determine which god... does anyone have any suggestions?"

The room was silent, no one wanted to offer any opinions.

"Well then, we must try to convince the warrior to somehow go against the Undead King," Raymond stated,

On the other side of the room Berenice raises her hand, Raymond notices this and calls on her,

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Berenice?"

"Yes, what if Momon is already plotting a plan against the Sorcerer King?"

"That could be a possibility,"

"Then we just need to make contact with him without attracting the attention of the undead. But that's not the problem here."

Raymond leaned forward making eye contact with Berenice,

"Can you tell us what the problem is?"

"In the rare case of Momon truly siding with the Sorcerer King or being blackmailed by him if we were to approach him about the plan, it will compromise the entire situation."

"Hm, that is true," Raymond responds as cups his chin.

Raymond wanted to say more but this meeting commenced only to announce the letter from the Sorcerous Kingdom, nothing more, there was too much happening and cramming it all in one meeting would be unproductive, besides they had already agreed on the plan to have Asher spar with Zesshi.

"Well, we have gotten post off-topic, the situation about how to approach the Sorcerous Kingdom will be discussed next meeting. I expect you all to complete the paperwork regarding the Kami Miyako's losses,"

After the attack on the Slane Theocracy's capital paperwork had drastically increased, naturally so but it bored them to death. But such a thing was necessary as one of the nation's leaders.

"For now, I'll need to authorize the experiment to have Asher-sama fight Zesshi. Please be there and bring in note-takers, we must analyse his strength."

"Meeting dispensed."

The Cardinals nodded as they stood from their chairs.

.

.

* * *

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Underground**

.

.

_Humans truly are pitiable creatures... they dare plan a strike against Ainz-sama?_

Asher sighs as he sips a cup of tea.

_This tastes disgusting, but with the maid here I have to keep up appearances..._

Ainz told him when he was sent here to act as a proper angel, which was relatively easy, he was one, but when Ainz told the guardians that Asher would be sent to the Theocracy to 'Spy' on them that was not true, in a sense.

The true plan was to have Asher be used as a weapon by the Theocracy to have them land the first strike.

It was only a few days ago that Asher figured out Ainz's 'True plan', granted, Demiurge and Albedo were equally intelligent and figured out during the time but he could not help but think,

_Was Ainz-sama testing me?_

If he truly was testing Asher then he failed right away, he did not manage to look between the lines of Ainz's words thus he failed as a servant.

A bucket of regret drenched Asher as he barely managed to keep himself with shaking in fear. Disappointment, that was something all the denizens of Nazarick were afraid of, if Ainz was disappointed in Asher would he leave him? Throw him away? He would rather allow demons to slit his throat than that to happen.

Of course, these feelings were mutual to anyone in Nazarick.

But now he let those feelings aside, he cannot let anything interrupt his mission in the Theocracy.

He sat in the same room he was placed ever since he arrived here, other than the replaced furniture that broke during the time Zesshi arrived nothing much has changed.

The four-winged angel silently tapped the soles of his shoes on the wooden floor,

_Zesshi... she really is extraordinary but cannot compare to the guardians of Nazarick... I need to inform Ainz-sama about this, if only that maid..._

Ever since the small skirmish with Asher and Zesshi a few days ago Raymond made sure to give Zesshi a scolding, only to be proved futile, every day Zesshi would come over and demand a fight, it would always end with Asher demanding her to leave.

He thought that she'd be frightened to fight him when he showed his absolute dominion of power, but he was wrong.

Zesshi was persistent and did not give up.

Asher turned his head towards the entrance of the door, next to it Raymond's maid was staring right at him so when Asher looked at her their eyes met.

This was a common occurrence, it was no surprise that a normal woman would be entranced by Ashers looks but it still was a problem. To put it simply, Asher's beauty to the opposite gender was comparing to Albedo's.

"Is there anything wrong?" The lovestruck maid asks, an unrealistic spark forms between her eyes as she steps forward.

"Uhm, there is nothing wrong... I'm just deciding..."

_How can I get rid of this nuisance? I need to find a way to contact Ainz-sama._

Using [Message] to contact someone required Asher to put two fingers on the temple of his head, if he were to do that now it would look suspicious, [Message] was a well-known spell in the magical world so if the maid reported to the Cardinals about Asher using an [Message] a lot of unquestionable questions would pop up.

Besides he sensed magical signatures all over the place, there was a slight chance he would get compromised.

After a few seconds of thinking an idea popped up in his head.

_That's it!_

"Whether or not I should go out for a walk." Asher finished the sentence with a kind smile.

"Ah-, of course, Asher-sama!" The maid panicked as she flusteredly opened the door out wide.

Asher placed the cup of tea back on the desk and stood up. He walked in front of the maid he leaned his face ten centimetres apart from the maid's face and with a cherry-topped voice he spoke,

"Take care of this room for me, will you?"

With a flushing red face, the maid felt a clench on her tongue as she struggled to speak,

"Y...Y-Y-Yes! Asher-sama!"

The angel then elegantly paced out of the room.

_Uwah... that's all over now I have time to [Message] Ainz-sama._

Asher was well aware of his beauty and what effect it had on most of the denizens of the Theocracy, he wasn't a narcissist and wouldn't use his beauty to his advantage but Ainz made him that way, it would be a disastrous sin not to use it once in a while.

As Asher left the room he made sure to conceal his wings and his bright aura to not catch any attention, his intention was to go up to the surface and [Message] Ainz, he could already sense sensory magic all over this place so it was far too dangerous to [Message] here underground.

The hallway was relatively dark but Asher had night vision so he could see the hallway as light as day, there wasn't any remarkable furniture only a red carpet leading to another door.

After a minute of walking, Asher opened the door and came across a spiral of stairs he looked up and saw the light. But before he ventured further up he made sure to cast some enemy detection spells.

_Mm, it's safe._

He slowly walked up the stairs and after reaching the top he took a deep breath.

All around him was uncut grass that was swaying along with the wind, a few trees could be spotted, the sunlight radiated into Asher's eyes and even though he was not affected by the suns light he covered his eyes as he stared up to the sky.

Asher then looked around to make sure no one was around, fortunately, there was no one, but he still cannot afford to use [Message] here. So he cast,

"[Greater Detection]".

He did not sense anything but was still cautious, so he cast again, "[Detecting Light]". A simple amplified version of [Greater Detection] that only people who possessed angel classes had.

He allowed the wind to blow right past him.

Feeling satisfied Asher cast, [Message].

[Ainz-sama, are you there? This is Asher.]

It took a moment for Ainz to respond,

[Umu, Asher? Yes, I'm here, what is it you need?] Ainz questioned from the other side of [Message].

Asher took a deep breath,

[Ainz-sama, I would like to submit crucial information about the Slane Theocracy]

[Oho? Crucial information? Go on, tell me."]

[There is a powerful being in the ranks of the Theocracy.]

[Hm? Powerful? Can you describe this being?] Ainz said with a serious voice.

If this being was too dangerous then he would have to pull Asher out and think of another plan.

[Of course Ainz-sama.] Asher said as he recalled his last skirmish with Zesshi, [The subject's name is Zesshi, she has power rivalling that of a battle maid, from her strength I assume she is the trump card of the Theocracy. I fought with her myself, Ainz-sama, but she's nothing special compared to the floor guardians.]

On the other side of the [Message], Ainz could be heard audibly sighing in relief.

Asher's face went pale,

_Did I do something wrong? Wait, Ainz-sama! Please..._ Asher thought that Ainz's sighing was from disappointment.

[Does she possess any talents that could pose a threat to Nazarick?] Ainz questioned. Asher gathering his confidence replies,

[No Ainz-sama, not to my belief there is not.]

[Then... I'll have Neuronist question the Theocracy's Scripture members about this. Thank you for this.]

[I do not deserve such praise.] Asher replied as he lowered his head.

[Umu, anyway, do you have any other information regarding the Slane Theocracy?]

Asher's heart dropped.

He knew that Demiurge caught the 'Elite Scripture members' of the Theocracy and it would be easily assumed that Neuronist would have squeezed out any information from them by now about the Theocracy, whatever he tells Ainz about the Theocracy Neuronist would have already informed him about it.

In short, there was zero to nothing he could tell Ainz other than Zesshi.

[F-Forgive me Ainz-sama, I have not had the chance to get any information out of any denizen of the Theocracy... I will do so right after this call! Please punish this incompetent one!] Asher exclaimed over [Message].

[Uhm, it's fine Asher, I do not intend to reprimand you over such a thing. If there is nothing else to be said you may continue with your duties.]

[Yes, Ainz-sama!] Asher shouted.

[Message] ended.

Asher cleared his throat as he wiped off the dust from his shirt.

_Tch, by now the maid would have informed Raymond of my leaving, I'll just visit him and gather some information._

Asher turned his head to look at the nearest building, right now he was still in Kami Miyako so reaching Raymond's cathedral won't take long. But the trip to the main road is tedious so he decided to teleport.

Before using [Greater Teleportation] he noticed his outfit, it was a pure white cloth and certainly looks weird, he had no spare clothes on him so he had to resort to using his shapeshifting ability to give the illusion that he is wearing something else.

His entire body melted and the white cloth he was wearing now turned into sets of clothes a middle-class citizen would wear, right now he looked like a lesser noble, a small red cape covered his left arm and he wore a priest-like outfit. Now satisfied he murmured, "[Greater Teleportation]"

.

.

Asher walked the streets of Kami Miyako.

He was surprised.

Even after the invasion business was still thriving and people roamed the streets, their faces were a bit grim but the city has been cleaned up. Well, he should have expected this, the demi-humans only devastated the outer section of Kami Miyako only scratching the inner section of the city.

The only losses here was the destruction of two cathedrals because of the now 'dead' goat-man, 'Herematic' or respectively 'Demiurge'.

As Asher crossed the sidewalk he caught the eyes of many people, especially women, but he didn't mind, his destination was only one place, and that was the Cathedral of Earth.

"Hey Mister~ Are you single? You're cute~" A woman from behind erotically called out to Asher.

_How can you be so cheerful after your city was ravaged by demi-humans?_ Asher curiously questioned in his mind.

"Ah, forgive me, I am on crucial business so I must go," Asher replied to the woman. He then skimmed through walking past her.

Thankfully the Cathedral of Earth was not that far from where Asher was so he wouldn't need to raise any suspicion by using [Teleportation] to reach it, well, he wouldn't use it even if the Cathedral was far.

After walking for ten minutes he had finally reached his destination.

In front of him was a staggering twenty-meter building covering the sun, it had five huge pillars at the front of the entrance creating a divine aura, it looked majestic to the average eye but to Asher, this was nothing compared to even the toilets of Nazarick.

He looked at the stairs and began to walk up, several guards holding a variety of weapons like sword, spears and bows regally stood in front as the guards of the cathedral, they looked drastically different to the average city guard of the Theocracy, their armour was pure white with golden outlining with helmets covering their entire face.

It would seem that they were elite well-trained guards.

But Asher did not mind as he continued to walk but before he could reach the base of the Cathedral he hears one of them shout,

"Stop there!"

Asher stops and turns his gaze towards the man who shouted,

"Is there something wrong?"

The guard responded,

"You don't look familiar, who are you? Identify yourself."

_And here I thought I dressed the norm..._

"Ah, of course, my name is Ragnvious La Garff, I am a businessman from the Kingdom if you have heard the recent news you would understand why a man such as myself would be here correct?"

While the Theocracy did not accept immigrants from the Kingdom they had their arms open for any nobles who wished to join their nation.

The other guards stepped back.

"Oh... my deepest condolences." The guard responded as he lowered his head. He had heard the atrocities that had occurred in the Kingdom, committed by the demi-humans, even some nobles weren't free from the subjective torture the humans went through.

_Got him._

It was wide-spread of what happened in the Kingdom, so the Theocracy's citizens were rather very sympathetic, especially after suffering a fraction of that same torture.

"No no, you don't need to apologise."

"Is that fine? Then, anyway, you may pass." The guard said as he stepped to the side, allowing Asher to walk in.

After hearing this Asher continued to walk until he was inside the Cathedral, after being shaken down and checked for weapons he was allowed to actually enter the mass room.

Organs played and engulfed the entire room with a holy aura and there were lanes of people sitting on rows of seats facing the Archbishop who was preaching in front of the crowd.

As Asher was headed to another door he heard a particular phrase that caught his attention, it was 'The Sorcerous King, Ainz Ooal Gown.'

He looked over to the Archbishop and began listening attentively.

"Such evil cannot be fathomed, the Sorcerous King, this puny undead, 'Ainz Ooal Gown' has resided a nation next to us, this unholy creature, repulses the scriptures and should not be allowed to exist."

_Puny? Unholy?_

"The gods are testing us, this 'Ainz' was only created to be stepped on by US, the superior human race. But to do that we need resolve, resolve of courage and strength, we must show our gods that we are sufficient! They saved us, we need to prove to them that they made the right choice."

"Oh pray with me thy devout followers, we must purge the undead Ainz Ooal Gown."

With boiling up anger Asher gritted his teeth, the emotions building up in his body reached the surface almost exploding.

You... You piece of shit... You dare speak...

Asher scarcely managed to control himself, he frustratingly furrowed his brows as he gripped his hands carving it into a fist. With baring teeth, Asher glared at the man who continued to preach blasphemy against Ainz.

This was the first time Asher felt overwhelming anger.

Barely keeping composure his muscles tensed as his heart rate began to increase, he wanted to murder this man but it would compromise the mission so instead.

Glaring at the man Asher made sure to burn the image of his face into his head, he then walked to a nearby man and asked as he smiled with a bit lip,

"Excuse me, that bishop who is preaching, may I ask for a name?"

The man turned around and replied,

"Oh, that's Yvandier Jerome,"

"Thank you very much," Asher smiled back.

_He's dead, after this mission I'll make sure of it... No, death is too much of a mercy for shit stains like him._

Asher struggled to keep his facade intact as he continued to walk towards the door.

After passing through many rooms and going through many people he finally managed to find Raymond's Office.

He knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"Good evening Cardinal Raymond."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uwah, this was a long chapter.

Review, please?


	16. Stress and Escape

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Raymond's Office**

.

.

"Good evening, Cardinal Raymond."

Raymond quickly stood up, the one who opened the door was none other but his attending servant.

Raymond looked at his servant and made a hand signal gesturing for him to leave. The servant nodded and paced out of the room shutting the door behind him. With him gone Raymond looked over towards Asher's direction and greeted,

"Good evening Asher-sama, I did not think you would personally come to my office. You could have ordered my maid to call for me, please, take a seat." Raymond kindly pointed his fingers towards the seat in front of his desk.

Being the Cardinal of Earth there was one huge statue of one of the six great gods that used earth magic, it stood in the corner next to Raymond's wooden desk. While the room was made out of simple wooden material it still looked elegant and a room a noble would live in, perhaps it was the texture and colour that changed the vibes of the room.

Right now Raymond was still standing waiting for Asher to sit down.

In response to Raymond's offer, Asher took a few strides and sat down on the wooden cushioned chair, it was incredibly soft he couldn't tell whether or not this was a new chair or just one of good quality.

Following this Raymond too took a seat.

After sitting down the room was silent, in front of Raymond was a half-written report and an ink pen, it was clear that Raymond was in the middle of writing something, but instead of writing Raymond focused his eyes on Asher who was also looking at Raymond.

Before anyone could speak Raymond slightly shuddered and tensed himself, sensing this Asher began the conversation,

"Is there something wrong, Cardinal Raymond?" Asher said with a worried tone, while his expression showed empathy of course, he himself did not feel anything, anyone who was plotting against his creator, Ainz Ooal Gown is not someone to be pitied.

"Oh, there is nothing wrong, I was just informed that you left your room."

He was informed through [Message]. After Asher left the maid made sure to inform the nearest elite guards, the ones who knew about Asher's presence who in turn notified a few special people that could use [Message] get in contact with Raymond.

"Word travels fast," Asher commented.

"Mhm, by the way, Asher-sama, what is it you are here for?" Raymond questioned.

"Ah yes, about that," Asher paused before speaking.

The plan here in meeting Raymond was to squeeze out as much information as possible.

_I have to take out any piece of information naturally._

"I've heard that during the invasion you have lost four Scripture members, correct?"

"That is correct, Asher-sama, and if it weren't for the god's help we would have lost them all."

_That's the consequence of fighting a Floor Guardian in such a small group._

Asher remarked in his head, although they could be forgiven for the fact that they did not know exactly how strong Demiurge was during the time.

Raymond looked uncomfortable, the goat-man magic caster was a being that transcended humanity, it was a being able to summon individual demons that could destroy an entire scripture. If such a thing like that was roaming around the earth without the Theocracy's notice, what else could there be?

"Fortunately so, but the case lies, where are the bodies of the scripture members?" Asher asked, he knew full well where they were, but this question was only asked in order to entice something else.

"Our scouts have been searching for a while but there have been no clues, not even the Eleventh seat could find them, in that case, do you know where it is?" Raymond asks.

"Yes, I do," Asher replies with a serious look on his face, he was no longer smiling, his eyes looked cold and distant. The organs from mass could be faintly heard playing from outside of the room.

Raymond felt a tug on his tongue, the sudden reply almost made him cough out blood. He blinked and said,

"Then-"

"Do you expect the gods to do your biddings?" Asher says in a harsh tone, his arms were crossed and expression the same. Perhaps this was a way to vent out the anger felt beforehand.

"My deepest apologies," Raymond says as he lowers his head. He understood what that meant, it meant that the gods were only watching them from above, the angel sent would only be dealing with the undead king, Ainz Ooal Gown. That would mean that everything else was in the hands of the Theocracy.

Raymond made a mental note to not ask such a thing again.

"Then, what would you do once you find them?" Asher asked.

Raymond silently gulped before responding,

"We would conduct a full examination and heal any injuries, and with the use of seventh tier spells and god artifacts we will conduct a memory ritual in order to elapse the events."

_God artifacts? Seventh tier spells? Memory ritual?_

Raymond spoke about them so casually, that would mean that he expected Asher to know about these, taking caution Asher spoke,

"And if you find their corpses?"

"Then we will conduct a resurrection ritual."

_Ressurection ritual? That's it, I could inform Ainz of this._

The cold aura that was radiating out of Asher ceased, his expression weakened and he loosened his crossed arms. It seemed that he was slightly happy.

"Then what is your current plan to deal with Ainz Ooal Gown?" Asher asked.

"We would have you fight him, Asher-sama."

Although such a thing would not happen under any circumstances Asher's brain still shuddered at the fear of harming his master, he almost felt tempted to punch a hole inside of Raymond's head to erase those words, but that is what they were meant to believe so he did not plan to get angry at such a reply.

If he were to compromise the entire plan and do something stupid facing Ainz would be the most difficult thing to do.

"Of course, it is only natural, but that is not what I am implying."

Raymond slightly tilted his head to the side,

"Forgive me Asher-sama, then could you please explain your implication?"

"What is the strength of his servants, where does he reside - I'm asking whether or not you have this information."

Raymond put his hands on his chin before answering,

"We have a rough idea of where the undead resides but there is no clue in whether or not it's servants are strong." Raymond followed up with a question as he raised his brow, "Asher-sama, why is it that you want to know?"

Asher struggled to get the words out but he tried his best to speak,

"Ainz Ooal Gown is a dangerous undead and boasts great intellect, it is better to... to... eliminate him as quickly as possible, the fact that there is only general knowledge of his residence is a dangerous thing."

He felt spears piercing his heart as he said that.

"Of course Asher-sama, there is a tomb located north of the Theocracy, we assume that the tomb is the undead's main base but with the strength we have now we cannot afford to land a full-scale attack on it, right now the only targets are its vassals."

Before Asher could speak Raymond continued,

"Asher-sama, if there is a great need for a concrete plan against the Sorcerous Kingdom then I shall prepare one right away, but there is something else that I need to address."

Asher sceptically nodded, seeing this Raymond continued to speak,

"Asher-sama, will you be willing to spar with our strongest scripture member? Of course, we are not doubting your strength, it is merely just to measure your skills when you have to face Ainz Ooal Gown."

_Spar with the strongest scripture member? Zesshi? Wait, this is a good opportunity to obtain further information about the ace of the Theocracy._

Asher replied,

"Of course, I'll be willing to accept."

Raymond's face brightened up, most likely from the fact that Asher surprisingly did not put up much of a resistance to the topic.

"That's perfect, Asher-sama, then I shall hurry and make preparations."

.

.

**Sorcerous Kingdom, E-Rantel, Ainz's Office**

.

.

The wind blowing through the window created a soft breeze that made the curtain wave elegantly, the sun radiated at the undead sitting down on a golden paved desk in E-Rantel.

The day today was increasingly hot. But with the use of magic, that problem was easily dealt with.

The sunlight hit Ainz's face but that did not bother him at all so he did not think about ordering the maid to close the curtains, but he remembered how troubling it felt for the sun to hit his face as a human.

This was one of the best moments where Ainz was thankful that he was an undead.

But as a human, it did not feel good, while in some cases sunlight could be considered better. The general feeling of it disturbed Ainz during his human times. Even if his homeworld was a wasteland the sun did not welt and fall like the environment.

So when he looked at the maid who was too covered in sunlight he could not help but feel pity. The sunlight was shining directly into her eyes, in a way she was forced to look directly at the sunlight in order to face Ainz.

If Ainz were to ask, 'Is the sunlight troubling you.' then the response would be the same, 'Of course not Ainz-sama, just being here is a pleasure that I do not deserve.' or something like that. He knew that the maid would not complain even if she stood there for years straight but as an employer, it was his duty to make sure that his employees worked under comfortable conditions.

While he was not sure whether or not a homunculus could feel the same sensation of humans he still compared their looks together and pitied the maid in the room.

The maid sensing Ainz's gaze worryingly looks at Ainz and asks,

"Is there something wrong, Ainz-sama?"

These servants will not reach out for help... then as a leader, I must take initiative

Sensing an opportunity Ainz replies,

"Yes, there is, may you close the window curtains?"

"Of course Ainz-sama!" The maid shouted back with determination, she then stomped towards the curtain and closed it.

After seeing the maid return to her usual spot he heard a quiet sigh of relief coming from the maid.

_Yes, I was right! I'm such a good boss._

Ainz praised himself, although it was meaningless he still felt happiness and responsibility. That was until the emotional suppressor kicked in.

_Damn it._

Ainz tried his best to keep out of the subject of work but national matters cannot be escaped no matter what he did. He signed a deal with the Draconic queen, Momon's assistance for information about Wild magic.

The papers that will come in later will burn Ainz's remaining sanity.

Right now Albedo was doing all the paperwork needed in order to send over Momon, she was also waiting to receive the information regarding Wild magic from the queen who was still in E-Rantel, the Sorcerous Kingdom had lent them the best room in the Shining Golden Pavilion, and if that was not enough it was renovated solely to fit the status of 'Queen'.

After leaving the Throne room Ainz walked over to his office in E-Rantel, but as he was walking he got a [Message] from Asher, Asher informed him of a strong being in the Theocracy, Ainz stopped in his tracks but sighed in relief after being informed that the being was just as strong as a battle maid. But even so, such a being could easily pose a threat to Nazarick.

But that only added to his everlasting tower of pressure, he was still fawning over the meeting between the Draconic Kingdom and the Sorcerous Kingdom,

_Did I speak right? Thank goodness Demiurge wasn't there..._

He wouldn't know what to do if Demiurge were to stand next to Ainz during the discussion between the Draconic queen. Fortunately, that was not the case, Demiurge was back at Nazarick preparing to head out to the Theocracy as the envoy of the Sorcerous Kingdom, that was decided before the discussion with Albedo.

He had to persuasively talk with Albedo in order to naturally grab the hidden answer that was the next part of the plan.

Ainz found out that the plan was to put further pressure on the Theocracy by having Demiurge visit them as an envoy.

With Demiurge's slick tongue there was nothing to worry about.

While Ainz was not an intellect rivalling Albedo or Demiurge he understood the rest after being informed, with the developments happening all over the continent excluding the Argland Council State every country was slowly turning towards the Sorcerous Kingdom and away from the Slane Theocracy, that means it won't be long for the Theocracy to begin the war with the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Sending an envoy would be the last straw, the flint that ignites the war between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Theocracy.

Ainz felt slightly bad for Demiurge, he has been doing nothing but work, Ainz considered giving him a rest period but shut that idea down after thinking about how Demiurge would respond.

There were hollow knocking noises, the maid walked up to the door and looked at Ainz, Ainz nodded so the maid let the person come in.

It was Albedo, the woman walked in the room and fell on one knee.

"Ainz-sama, the paperwork is done, Momon-" Albedo changed her words, "Pandora's Actor should be prepared to move to the Draconic Kingdom at any moment."

"Good work Albedo, then..."

Ainz straightened up the paperwork on his desk as he spoke, "Have him leave as the Draconic envoys leave,"

The Draconic Queen was supposed to submit a detailed report about Wild Magic. It has been a few hours since the meeting of the Queen from the Draconic Kingdom. If Albedo did not mention that then,

"Albedo, where is the report regarding Wild Magic?"

Albedo flinched.

"Forgive me Ainz-sama, it seems that they are taking their time writing."

"Is that so?"

Albedo smirked,

"It is only to be expected, Ainz-sama, whether or not they are weary of the Sorcerous Kingdom does not change that they are now puppets."

_Hm? What? Eh? What happened? Did Demiurge do something behind the scenes? Puppet? You mean like the Empire? Was it Demiurge? Just what did he do? Haaahhh..._

Ainz was tired at the sudden developments, he knew he should have expected it especially when their sights were set towards the Theocracy. He still did not like the feeling of stress, this monotonous routine, even if he were the grand ruler of Nazarick it reminded him of working as a salaryman.

'All should be fine if Albedo and Demiurge are the ones who do it.' Ainz thought that to keep himself composed.

"Hah... then, how is the situation in the Elven Kingdom?" Ainz asked.

Already sensing this question Albedo answers,

"There seems to be no trouble regarding civil unrest or complaints, there have been troublesome nobles who planned to manipulate the twins but naturally they have been eliminated, with the situation as it is it will not be long for the Elven Kingdom to merge with the Sorcerous Kingdom."

_Alright, perfect then,_

"Good work, Albedo. And extend my praise to Aura and Mare."

"Of course Ainz-sama."

"Then you may g-"

Before Ainz stopped speaking midway, his memory triggered.

If he were to return to the grill fested office in Nazarick he would have to return to continuous national levelled paperwork plus the paperwork regarding the Draconic alliance, that was something beyond his level.

_Oh no,_

Ainz could only imagine the difficulty of the paperwork that would regard two allying nations.

His non-existent stomach ached, the pain was not physical, rather it felt like mental cramps.

After thinking for a while Ainz figured something out.

"Is there something wrong, Ainz-sama?"

"Albedo, I will go to the Draconic Kingdom and act as Momon."

The maid looked at Ainz more intensely, her mouth was twitching as if she wanted to speak but in the presence of the two highest authority figures she could not gather the confidence to do so, instead, she watched in horror as she heard those words.

Albedo jumped, her wings fluttered as her expression changed, she then quickly replied,

"Ainz-sama! Please, do not do such a thing, allow Pandora's Actor to play the part Ainz-sama! We can not allow you to run into a place full of dangers, please reconsider!"

Her reaction was to be expected, rather, anyone would say that. Ainz did not blame her, doing so was reckless, full of haste and could potentially kill him but he quickly prepared a response.

"Albedo," Ainz raised his hand, "I understand your concerns, it gratifies me that I have such a loving servant but nonetheless, I will go."

Albedo seemed to be stunned at the phrase, 'gratifies me' and surprisingly replied rationally,

"Then at least allow me to journey with you as a bodyguard."

"No Albedo, I will not allow that - Pandora's Actor will travel with me to the Draconic Kingdom."

After hearing that Pandora's Actor would be the one that would be travelling with Ainz two contradictory feelings entered Albedo.

Envy and Relief.

If it was Pandora's Actor that would be travelling with Ainz his safety could be assured but, jealousy filled Albedo, being alone with Ainz in the forest, that was something she most wanted, granted she was alone with him most of the time in Nazarick but as a woman in love, she could not help but feel vast amounts of envy.

But if it is orders from Ainz then she'd have to accept, further objections would only turn into an argument, in order words, a disastrous sin.

Lowering her head she finally gives up,

"Will Pandora's actor take the form of a stealth guard? Or a defence suited guard?" Albedo questioned,

"Ah, it is fine if he takes the form of Narberal."

Ainz pushed aside the stack of paper on his desk.

"Then... until I return from the Draconic Kingdom I leave both my responsibility and trust to you."

This is perfect, if Albedo deals with everything then I'll have nothing to worry about.

Ainz did feel a bit bad for Albedo, she already had mountains of work to do, now with Ainz's paperwork, her workload would naturally increase. Ainz imagined Albedo sitting behind paperwork towering to Gargautua's height.

"Of course, Ainz-sama. I shall do my best!" She nodded.

.

.

**Fifth Floor, Frozen Prison**

.

.

In a damp cold room made by ice, a man with yellow hair similar to Clementine shrivelled into the corner of the square room, it would be an exaggeration to say that the room was suffocating in fact even though he lied in the corner of the small room it looked as if he was sitting in the middle.

It was a three by three-meter room.

The crystal clear blue ice made the room look less-defined and although the room looked like a square tiny room the ceiling expanded to at least ten meters, this added to the isolation the man felt as he was left inside.

This room was created to break down the walls of sanity.

Trembling in the coldness the well-known 'One Man Army' or his name, Quaiesse, sat there in silence, only his mind working.

He wore brown rags that barely kept him warm from the coldness seeping down his body, despite there being an escape route at the very top he would have no ways of climbing, especially because of the thunderous freezing winds that blew down.

_Those... they shouldn't be allowed to exist..._

Ever since he was captured all he remembered was fighting one of the demons the goat-man had as his subordinates and being dragged by a red-haired demon into a black void.

_Nothing should be able to control such powerful beings._

After being captured he was separated from his colleagues before being carried to a frozen cell stripped of his magical items, without them he was useless.

He did not move but his eyes loitered over to his fingers, his fingers would normally wear rings, the rings that would summon magical beasts. During the fight he summoned two basilisks, they were formidable monsters that even adamantite adventurers struggled to deal with.

But the woman, the demon took them down in a few shots.

The cell was completely isolated from the other cells, it felt as if even if he screamed from the top of his lungs no one would hear him, only echoes would bounce back, of course, he felt the presence of armoured guards walk past his cell time to time to bring him food and water but they did not socialize much, only telling him what fate awaits him.

The guards were human-shaped, Quaiesse could tell that just by hearing their foot-steps but in no way were they really human, their voices croaked as they spoke and were inhumanely deep.

At this point of time, he has not been touched or tortured, this made him question, was his other colleagues safe? Or were they subjected to torture? He wouldn't know.

Quaiesse's mind was slowly fading away, that was until he heard footsteps echoing across the hallway.

The footsteps sounded sluggish but because he did not hear the usual clanging sound that followed it was not a guard.

"Hello~ Onee-chan has come to pick you up~"

The weird voice echoed across the hallway reaching the small room, there was no doubt, it was directed at him.

His spine shuddered at the thought of what would happen, most likely it would be torture.

The steps become faster, from the tempo of the sounds it sounded like it was skipping.

Keys were heard tingling from each jump.

Quaiesse turned his head over to the entrance, right now he was on the floor so turning over would mean looking at the feet of the person visiting him. So when he turned his head over.

He saw a grey bloated face right in front of him, it was upside down staring right into his eyes.

"Aahh!"

Quaiesse screamed as he crawled backwards until his back hit the frozen wall.

Shaking the keys the bloated being spoke,

"It's time."

It hysterically laughed, the laughter engulfed the entire room directly entering the ears of the man.

Gathering confidence Quaiesse struggled to reply,

"Time, time to what? You mean torture?"

"Kufufu~, I was planning not to touch you but~, Ainz-sama ordered me to squeeze as much information out of you~"

"I-Information?"

"Oho? I've spoken too much~" The being said as it put his finger over its mouth, or the place where a mouth would be. The long pink fingernails were not fitting of the being, but nonetheless it continued speaking,

"Work is Silver - Playing is Gold~".

.

.

**Sorcerous Kingdom, Lizardmen Village, Outskirts**

.

.

"Did you find anything?" A middle-aged man spoke, his eyes were ferocious and had a wide defined jawline, his hair slicked back. This was the squad leader, Titor.

In front of him were six men who were equipped with average looking robes, a few of them had magical staffs lying next to them while the others had swords, they were crouching behind bushes using magical binoculars to peek at the Lizardmen Village.

Behind Titor was a campfire along with a few sets of tents. Sitting on a log was a woman, she did not look unique in particular but also wore a robe and was drawing figures with a stick. Her name was Rem.

"No Sir Titor, just a repulsive statue of that thing... what's its name again? Ain- Ain-."

"Ainz Ooal Gown." The squad leader, Titor, interrupted.

The person who replied to Titor was a frail magic caster, his cheeks were deprived of fat showing his bones, just from his face anyone could imagine how his body would look like without his clothes. It was clear that he was not a physical fighter type.

"Yeah, that's it."

Out of all the men Titor was the only one standing in plain sight if there were an enemy archer he would be the one killed first.

"You... you are a full-fledged magic caster, why can't you remember simple information?!" Titor screamed at the frail man.

Becoming a magic caster in the Theocracy required high amounts of intelligence.

"I can't help it! Don't scream at me!"

The other men heard this but did not turn over to see what was happening, instead, they kept looking with their magical binoculars.

Titor turned around and began walking back to the tents, as he was about to walk past the woman she calls out,

"S-Sir,"

"What is it?" Titor directs his attention towards her stopping his tracks.

"There's a [Message]"

"Hm? [Message] from the higher-ups? What are their orders?"

"N-No, not from the higher-ups?"

Taking a seat opposite from the woman Titor replies,

"What do you mean? Who then?"

"The Cardinals?"

Surprised by this statement Titor almost jumps, his eyebrows raise, the woman in front of him sees this and gives the expression of, 'Mhm, that's how it is.'

"Cardinals? What did they say?"

"They have ordered the other sectors of the Windflower scripture to rally, this is only a message passed on to us telling us that the entirety of the Windflower Scripture should arrive here soon."

News of the goat-man being defeated already reached the ears of the squadron days ago, the Windflower scripture ceasing its search for it made sense, but the question was why? Why are they sending the rest of the Windflower Scripture to the outskirts of the Lizardmen village

"Huh? They are massing the entire Scripture here? Did you hear the reasoning for this?"

"W-Well... there was a reply, but not a reason. They said, 'Do not worry, they are only going to stand by and assist you.'."

"Not to attack the Lizardmen village?"

"I don't know." Rem replied.

Titor stood up and placed both of his hands next to his hips, stretching his back he speaks,

"Thank you."

.

.

**Sorcerous Kingdom, E-Rantel, Streets**

.

.

A day passed since Ainz announced that he was going to act as Momon to Albedo.

"Is that Momon?"

"It's Momon and Nabe!"

Conversations were heard as a jet-blacked armoured warrior nonchalantly walked the streets, the death knights who were about to walk past him stepped aside to make way, this dignified the respect the crowd gave out to Momon.

Underneath the jet-black armour was Ainz, his armour created clanging sounds as he continued walking.

"Momon-sama~!" A woman cutely shouted as she ran besides Ainz,

It looked like Narberal but in actuality Pandora's Actor in disguise.

"Oh, hello Na-"

_Wait nooo! Pandora's Actor! Don't shout like that-!_

Resisting the urge to plant his hand on his face Ainz spoke.

"Ahem, Pan-... Nabe, please, act normal."

Pandora's Actor taking a few steps forward faces Ainz and cutely smiles,

"Natürlich, Momon-sama."

(Of course, Momon-sama.)

Pandora's Actor in Narberal's form then aggressively saluted straightening his back, if it weren't for the adventurer get up he would have looked like a real soldier. Seeing the normally cold princess smile like that and salute made Ainz's stomach ache and,

_Stop saluting! Wait no, was that German?!_

"Did Nabe just?"

"Woah, she smiled."

"What was that action?"

"Did anyone hear what she said?"

The bystanders heard what was happening and turned themselves around to see more clearly. Looking at Narberal like this made their hearts skip a beat it was incredibly attractive but something like that, it was weird.

_Please... stop it_

"Nabe, what are you doing? Keep walking." Ainz said loudly, he made sure the people around him heard what he was saying.

"Wenn es der Wille meines Gottes ist." Pandora's Actor said as he returned to Ainz's side.

(If it is my God's Will)

Mentally suffering Ainz ignored the German and continued walking, he would get bad publicity if he lectured Pandora's Actor who was transformed as Narberal here, other bystanders seemed to be surprised and have already begun spreading gossip about Narberal acting happily.

After reaching an isolated area Ainz stops.

"Is there something wrong, mein Schöpfer?"

(Is there something wrong, my creator?)

_Again! You did it again!_

"Pandora's Actor..."

"Yes?"

"Stop speaking German, act like Narberal. And do not salute."

Ainz bluntly stated, there was no remorse in his words, hearing from his black history made him want to choke, but it was still far better than staying at the Ninth Floor signing off reports and dealing with Draconic paperwork.

He would just have to deal with this until the beastmen are defeated.

"B-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just do as I say."

Dropping his face Pandora's Actor sadly replies,

"Of course Ainz-sama."

Ainz did feel a little bad for Pandora's Actor when he said that. He was the one who designed Pandora's Actor to speak German and act as a German soldier, for all he knew Pandora's Actor could be doing all this unconsciously with no control over it.

But still, Ainz's embarrassment took over.

"Listen, when we visit the Draconic Queen do not act as you did before, you understand?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

Even though Ainz did not have a throat he sighed heavily in relief, then he moved the small conversation into a more valuable topic.

"Did you equip yourself with a world item? Any precautions against divine items? Did you bring any sensory magic items?" Ainz nagged Pandora's Actor.

Even if the Draconic Kingdom was weak, precautions were still necessary, after all, Ainz is planning to visit the Draconic Queen.

"Of course Ainz-sama, I have them with me."

"Good, then, let's go."

His destination would be Shining Golden Pavilion, the most luxurious hotel in E-Rantel, it was not fit for common adventurers of lesser nobles but Ainz, being an adamantite adventurer would easily be able to get in.

But before he could take a step forward he hears a voice,

[Ainz-sama,]

Someone contacted him through [Message]

"Is there something wrong Ainz-sama?" Pandora's Actor asks.

"No, just stay put."

Ainz recognized that voice, it was Asher.

[What is it Asher?]

[Forgive me for interrupting but if I can take a fraction of your time.]

Ainz raised his non-existent brow and replied,

[It's alright, you are not wasting my time, speak freely.]

[Then... Ainz-sama, it seems that the Cardinals have put me in a duel with Zesshi.]

Ainz almost jumped, duelling with Zesshi? Having Asher fight an ace of the Theocracy was dangerous. Nonetheless, Ainz questioned.

[What? Did you accept?]

[Yes Ainz-sama, was it the wrong decision? I can cancel it now if you wish.]

Ainz did not say anything for a few seconds,

_Zesshi... huh?_

Neuronist has not handed the report regarding the capabilities of Zesshi just yet, rather she should almost be done. Ainz made a mental reminder to ask for it.

If this person is the trump card of the Theocracy it would be interesting to see her powers practically...

[No Asher, you made the right choice. But, it is too dangerous, did you prepare any counter-measures? Are you confident in your success?]

[Of course Ainz-sama! She may be as strong as a battle maid but she has no chance against any being on par with a Floor Guardian.]

[Before you begin the fight make sure you are in contact with Shaltear if there are any predicaments then have her open a gate and escape immediately, we don't know the full capabilities of this being yet.]

[Of course Ainz-sama. I have already made plans for that eventuality.]

[Mm, good, then, Asher.]

[Yes Ainz-sama?]

[Is there proof of the presence of players in the Theocracy?]

Ainz sub-consciously lowered his head.

[None Ainz-sama, but there is proof of the existence of those lesser beings.]

Lesser beings?

That is what the denizens of Nazarick called any other player other than the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, it wasn't different for Asher.

[Oh? Tell me, what have you found out?]

[I'm sure Ainz-sama knows this but the items the Scriptures hold are from Yggdrasil, and in the Black Scripture most of them are referred to 'Godkin' which are predecessors of the six gods who I assume were lesser beings.]

[And you are definite that the six gods are not present?]

[Yes Ainz-sama, if they were they would have shown themselves by now.]

[Thank you, Asher, the information you have submitted is productive.]

[I am not worthy of such praise.]

Ainz then ended [Message]

-After walking for ten minutes he found it, Shining Golden Pavilion.

During the journey Pandora's Actor was babbling on about magical items in the treasury, Ainz just shut his ears and ignored every word that was said. But,

_He was smiling the entire time!_

While smiling itself was not an issue doing while disguised as Narberal was unnatural, it was completely out of character for Narberal.

Imagining an ice princess smiling wholesomely, the crowd around Ainz had their hearts taken.

Opening the door a magical ring was heard. Ainz took a step inside and saw the receptionist table, the entire room looked very rich and noble, there was golden outlining on polished wooden tables and the cushions had a variety of colours, silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling powered by magic.

A suited man wearing a black dress vest regally walked towards Ainz, he raised his head, and after seeing the jet-blacked armour his jaw dropped.

"M-Mo-Momon-sama! Forgive me for my tardiness, please take a seat."

With the presence of an adamantite warrior famed in this city, even a second was a waste of time.

"No, it's fine, rather, I did not come here to rent a room."

"Of course Momon-sama, then, do not bother with the receptionist table and let me prepare the finest dishes." The waiter quickly replied.

_Listen to me!_

Before the waiter could leave Ainz grabbed the shoulder of the waiter,

"Ah, waiter, there is no need to do that, I am here on business,"

Ainz then passed an envelope to the waiter.

The waiter took the envelope, after reading it he went, "Ohh," in understanding.

"Then Momon-sama, please, take a seat as I inform my superiors, refreshments will arrive in laters notice, thank you." The waiter said as he changed directions walking into a staff door.

.

.

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Gaultz Amphitheatre**

.

.

Despite being underground the vast amounts of space made the area feel dauntingly empty, like an amphitheatre there were sets of seats around the circled area, the floor was hardened sand, what was most surprising was how the Theocracy managed to create this.

Perhaps a specific type of magical item?

It was a day after Raymond informed Asher of the spar, he accepted and was led here.

Due to Asher being a top-secret being there were only a few special people down at the amphitheatre, most of them were studious priests and guards to prevent people from coming in.

Rather, the Gaultz Amphitheatre was a secret place anyway, all six Scriptures used this place to train and test out divine relics.

It seems that the Captain of the Black Scripture was sitting on a seat next to the tables on where the Cardinals were meant to sit. He was one of the few who knew about Asher, the captain wore his usual attire and his spear was leaning on him.

"Asher-sama are you done?" A man called, this was a member of the Clearwater scripture, he was one of few who stayed back at the Theocracy while the rest of the Scripture infiltrated E-Rantel for information gathering.

"Yes, yes, I am finished," Asher said as he put his hand beside his thigh, he just finished contacting Shaltear through [Message] about the situation.

"Hm? I sensed magical signatures just now, wha-"

"More importantly when will the duel start?" Asher interrupted the man who was about to speak,

Both men were walking over the edges of the amphitheatre, although it was underground the entire area shown as day, looking up straight at the multiple light sources were equivalent as looking into the sun, they were magic-powered and very bright.

"In a moment's time Asher-sama, the Cardinals shall be arriving soon. Anyhow, about that magical signa-"

"Thank you very much, Then, I shall take my leave," Asher said in a rush as he cast, [Teleportation].

_That was dangerous, that man, does he possess a sensory magical item?_

The seats for the Cardinals in the Amphitheatre were a few meters higher off the base ground from the arena almost like a VIP room, inside the room was fairy luxurious holding red couches and wine but the main seats were on the balcony, the balcony was a few meters wide and long, it would take twenty men to make the balcony look full.

"Oh, Asher-sama." The captain quickly stood up from his wooden chair turning around, right now he was standing in the balcony, that would mean Asher was in the room.

Next to the Captain were six seats and one long wooden table, sitting there from this perspective was a good view if a person really wanted to access a fight.

"Good afternoon captain." Asher greeted with his usual smile, he waved his hand.

"Good afternoon Asher-sama,"

Asher took strides forward as he spoke,

"It is weird, I would have expected Zesshi Zetsumei to be here first, but it seems that she is late - Do you have any idea of where she is?"

The captain's expression looked as if he knew what Asher was talking about,

"Yes, I understand what you mean. But I do not have that answer to your question."

"That is a shame,"

The captain opened his mouth and spoke,

"Then... Asher-sama..."

Asher's warm face turned over to the Captain,

"Yes?"

The captain almost stammered as he said this,

"I... would like to thank you for saving... me,"

He looked down to the ground and put his hands behind his back, the captain was a serious man but it seemed that when it came to delicate topics he would be reverted into a little girl.

"Hah, you don't need to thank me, you should be proud of yourself for holding out for that long,"

_You really should._

The captain gave an awkward smile, but he quickly turned over as he heard shouting from below.

Asher moved to the edge of the balcony and gently leaned his upper body outwards crossing his arms on the thick cement rail of the balcony, his wings slowly fluttered in an elegant way as he looked down at the shouting voice.

"Asher! Down here! Fight me now!"

It was a half-elf, Zesshi Zetsumei, she wore a vibrant coloured chest plate and armour it shined every colour of the rainbow, he scythe was also beside her, she held it with her left arm as she waved with her right arm.

She kept looking up at the angel who was smirking.

"Hah... you know the fight can't start this early, wait for the Cardinals," Asher responded to her, he did not shout but his voice was loud enough for someone as far as Zesshi to hear.

In a pout Zesshi grit her teeth unable to respond she turned around.

Her armour brimmed and reflected the magical light, it looked to be a very strong magical item.

_Was that why she was taking so long? No... that armour, high-class relic? Possibly divine?_

"A descendant of a god versus a messenger of the gods, this will truly be a fascinating fight." A voice called from behind, it was Dominic.

_A descendant of a god?_

Footsteps creaked the entire floor as six men walked in.

It was the Cardinals,

"Good afternoon Cardinals," Asher turned back and greeted,

"Hello, Asher-sama." Raymond greeted back as the Cardinals walked up taking their seats.

"Zesshi is wearing that armour, that means..." Asher spoke.

The Cardinals heard this and Raymond responded,

"Quite an eye there Asher-sama, as expected, it is true, she is wearing the same armour the god of light bestowed onto us,"

"Oh? That really is interesting." Asher replied,

"You don't mind, don't you?" Raymond asked,

"Of course not, it's fine."

The Cardinals were sitting down on their seats, their backs did not lean on the back of the chair, they were anticipating this match. Each Cardinal walked in with a paper and a pen.

Their objective was to take notes of his skills.

There weren't many people around the amphitheatre but looking closely Asher could spot fragments of people mainly high tiered magic casters sitting down as the audience.

_I'll need to use the least skills possible…_

Raymond stood up and spoke

"Then, the match will begin shortly."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Review, please?**

**Well then, fight will start next chapter.**


	17. Half-Elf Versus Angel

.

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, ****Gaultz Amphitheatre**

.

.

"That's some reflective armour you have there," Asher said as he looked at Zesshi.

"Oh? You took notice of the armour the god of light cherished?" Zesshi sneered as if attempting to mock Asher.

It was hard to tell if she hated Asher or was just joking. Either way, what she said did not invoke a reaction, rather it had no chance to invoke one.

Perhaps she wanted Asher to fight seriously by taunting him?

"Might you tell me the effects of your Scythe?" Asher questioned,

"This is one of the weapons of the God of Death, Surshana." Zesshi replied proudly as she lifted up the Scythe with both hands presenting it.

_That lesser being inclined to call itself a God of Death? How distasteful _

"Oho? Interesting."

The small crowd around the amphitheatre went quiet. Although it would be fine if they continued their conversation given the vast amount of area between them and the fighters they still kept their mouths shut. This was the beginning of a special moment.

Well... there weren't many people anyway due to the secrecy of Asher but there were a dozen or two sitting on the seats of the Amphitheatre.

According to Raymond that armour Zesshi was wearing came from the god of light, it was not specified whether or not the god used it as its main attire or not but even if he did it was an important note to remember.

A gloomy black aura snoozed out of the point black scythe Zesshi wielded over her shoulders, it was a cross-shaped War Scythe, it had razor shark silver outlining on the blade. It was easily told just from looking at it that when sliced there would be a poisoning effect of some type.

This fight set up by the Cardinals was only to collect information about the strength of Asher and to also satisfy the longing desire of Zesshi.

Knowing this Asher decided that he would have to decline his skills and abilities and use a little as possible but still triumph.

That would be cutting his magic use to eighth tier and hopefully rely solely on his physical strength than his magical strength.

[Sword Of Michael] was a blade given to Asher by Pandora's Actor through the treasury and is his main weapon but he did not want to use this, so he urged the Cardinals to give him a sword from their treasury. Which was graciously accepted.

Asher held an unremarkable sword, but from the looks of it it was not that bad, the blade was magically enchanted and testing a few swings it was light and suitable.

Of course, a being on par with a Floor Guardian fighting an unknown enemy was extremely dangerous so after messaging Shaltear on [Message] about the situation Nigredo who was experienced in information gathering kept a close eye on Asher.

Asher slightly shuddered as he felt that gaze.

Rather, he felt the gaze of the entirety of Nazarick, it would seem that Nigredo is streaming this live on [Crystal Monitor] for all of Nazarick to see.

It was a necessary act if a Nazarick denizen were to fight another suspicious being. If something went wrong and Asher could not ask for assistance through [Message] then with the powers of Nigredo Shaltear would effortlessly swoop in and deal with it along with any other guardians who were watching the match.

The Theocracy had set up precautions against foreign information magic but it was only strong enough for the Thousands League Astrologer to get a blurry glimpse at what was happening but to someone like Nigredo who was specialized in information magic, there was no trouble passing through that petty security.

The Cardinals were sitting expectantly on the balcony with their hands creased, they were leaned forward on their chairs touching the tables.

It was decided that the battle would be called by Raymond, but before Raymond could call it Zesshi begins,

"[Limit Breaker], [Boost], [Greater Boost], [Ability Enhance], [Luck], [Greater Luck], [Evasion], [Body Strengthening], [Enhanced Magic Resistance], [Flow Acceleration], [Full Throttle], [Gale Acceleration], [Grand Power Strike], [Instant Counter]!"

A thin dim light began to cover Zesshi's entire body.

Sensing minor tension Asher prepared himself, his wings sprout out and he went into a stance with his sword.

With four huge wings, Asher looked as if he was a cherry for picking.

Raymond saw this and called,

"Begin."

From the Cardinal's seats, a bright shining light appeared for a slight second before disappearing into dust.

This indicated the match to begin.

Zesshi's entire body disappeared into thin air leaving only the lasting of her Scythes Aura behind.

After disappearing Zesshi appeared behind Asher slashing her scythe towards Asher.

This broke the distance between the two.

"Oh? So fast." Asher said as he dashed forward dodging the attack.

Standing only a few meters away from each other Zesshi again lunged forward with her Scythe ready to swing.

This was parried by Asher's sword as he quickly turned around.

Sparkes ignited from the impact and the smell of grinded metal seeped into both of their noses.

"You possess great physical strength for someone of your age," Asher said as he pushed Zesshi's scythe down with a sword.

Attempting to push back Zesshi gruntingly responds.

"I may not look like it but I'm far surpassing the age of anyone in this arena." Zesshi then pulled back and hit Asher again, only to be blocked.

Jumping and leaping the two beings exchanged blows that vibrated across the Amphitheatre.

The crowd was silent, along with the Cardinals who had their hands on the table looking down.

Asher studied Zesshi's armour, it looked just like an item from YGGDRASIL, it's defensive capabilities looked solid and it looked fairly made. The question would be, was it a divine class item?

_If its armour from a lesser being then it being a divine class item might be probable._

Asher sceptically glared at the armour as his thoughts travelled through his brain. In the end, he got tired of thinking and very secretly cast,

[Appraisal Magic Item]

He made sure not to have anyone notice the spell as he cast it, the results that bloomed was surprising,

_It really is a divine class item! I have to tell this to Ainz-sama when I'm finished. _

Divine class items were items that the guild Ainz Ooal Gown had, while they were less rare than World Items obtaining them was still far too difficult, some guild members were drenched in divine class items while others lacked it replacing it with high-class or legendary items so Zesshi, wearing divine class items in every nick of her body was beyond surprising.

But that did not determine the ending of the battle as Asher and Zesshi continued to slash weapons together.

Physical strength was expected to come from an angelic being who boasted great power from the gods but Zesshi noticed that Asher despite being an angel did not use any magical properties, so in slight anger, she shouts,

"What are you doing? Are you taking this seriously? Fight me with all you have!"

She was frowning as she gripped her scythe.

Hearing this statement Asher replies,

"What are you complaining about? This is just the beginning."

With that said, Asher did not give Zesshi time to react as he speedily marched towards Zesshi swinging his sword horizontally.

The sword hit her breastplate and the force made her fly back all the way to the edge of the arena.

Hitting the wall Zesshi coughed out blood. There were minor scratches on her armour but due to its magical properties, it fixed itself up only after a few seconds.

"Arghh!" She shouted, she then used her scythe to stand back up and charged towards Asher.

Asher silently cast, "[Fly]" and flew towards the rear on the opposite side of Zesshi. But he saw that she was pacing him on foot, she was fast, really fast and had already reached him by the time he flew to the edge of the arena.

Asher did not need to use [Fly] to fly because he had angel wings, a racial perk from being an angel but using [Fly] also increased flexibility in the air and speed so sacrificing a little bit of MP was a fair price.

Adjusting her grip she swings upwards creating a strong wind shockwave causing Asher to stumble as he flew somewhere else.

During this confusion, Zesshi also cast, "[Fly]" And chased after Asher from behind.

From the looks of how fast she was going, she intended to quickly bring Asher back to the ground. She did lack MP to do so and wasting it purely on [Fly] would only lessen her chances of winning.

Her scythe swung towards Asher's back hitting it, fortunately being an angel the poisoning effects were invalid to cause any poisoning effects, although there are poisons that could harm him the poison Zesshi used did not affect him.

But that did not mean he was immune to pain as he felt a sharp cut - Which was immediately suppressed.

He turned around and clocked Zesshi with the guard of his sword causing her to fall back to the ground creating a thud noise.

He tried his best not to critically injure her with that hit.

Asher looked down at Zesshi who was lying face planted on the ground until-

"Wha-!"

He felt someone kick him from behind, and before his body could react to that kicking force his mouth instinctively moved,

"[Greater Teleportation]!"

Casting [Greator Teleportation] Asher appeared next to Zesshi's body, whom he just kicked down, but taking a look close he jabs the sword into the body with that small amount of damage the body suddenly turns black and disappears into thin air.

It was a clone.

"You surprised me," Asher said as he looked up. The real body was still in the air standing and glaring at him.

Not giving him a reply Zesshi cuts off [Fly] and allowed gravity to possess her as she landed on the arena floor.

Asher skidded across the ground creating a distance between him and Zesshi as he cast, "[Angel Feather]". A fifth tier spell.

Rings of white lights extending two meters long and wide appeared in front of Asher and shot straight towards Zesshi.

All Asher had to do is exhaust Zesshi and make her use as many skills as possible in order to collect as much information as possible and decide how big of a threat she is.

With a slash of a Scythe, the circles of light disappear.

Up where the Cardinals were their hands were occupied as they were too busy jotting down words on their papers. They raised their heads momentarily in order to keep updated on the battle and kept writing, not one of them rested, Raymond went so far as to stare at the battle as he trusted his hands to write properly without looking down.

The Captain was sweating bullets as he saw, for the first time, Zesshi being challenged in a fight.

"With this, that undead will have no chance," The captain said as he turned his head over to the Cardinals.

As expected they did not reply, their hands did not stop moving and kept writing, but Raymond not looking over to the Captain replied,

"Yes, that undead king will be banished from the earth,"

The two beings charged towards each other with weapons ready to attack.

As Asher charged he heard the small conversation up in the Cardinal's seats and grit his teeth, but he ignored it.

A sharp metal clanging noise was created with the impact of both blades creating sparkes of light, with the force of two physically strong beings colliding they separated several meters apart.

"I have to give it to you, you really are strong," Asher said still in a fighting stance, his smile was still etched on his face. It looked too passive and calming that it made the bystanders question whether or not he was mocking Zesshi.

Sweating oceans Zesshi takes a few short breathes before replying,

"Of course... I am, I'm a godkin after... all.., a descendant of one of the Six Great Gods."

She was exhausted from all that, perhaps it was because she depleted half of her MP from using [Fly]. That just proved that she was a physical fighter but still possessed magical capabilities that of a strong magic caster. But it still looked as if she could continue fighting.

Asher raised his arm and pointed towards Zesshi, she tilted her head before noticing that Asher was repetitively curling his fingers beckoning her as if to say, 'Get up, continue fighting'.

"If the blood of the gods runs through your veins then prove it, come at me,"

He was taunting her. Asher deviously smirked at the breathless elf.

Zesshi did not respond but swung her spear from where she was, "[Solitary Wave]!"

She released a similar attack of that of Asher except the substance that flew out of her scythe was jet-black and an arched shape, it rapidly charged towards Asher who cast, [Greater Agility], [Fly]."

Using [Fly] Asher dodged the attack but Zesshi could not let that happen and shouted,

"Oh no you don't!"

Quickly adjusting her stance she jumps from the floor using impressive physical strength until she reached Asher face to face in the air, she then silently cast, [Fly] in order to keep herself up momentarily, with the state she is in now holding that spell was foolish, so she made sure to remind herself to decast the spell once she lands a hit.

Swinging her scythe down with all her strength she tries to slice Asher's head.

Except she hears a familiar clashing sound, Asher blocked her attack again.

Holding his sword with one hand above him he deflected her scythe, using his other vacant hand he lunges towards Zesshi placing his hand on her stomach,

"[Granviour Javelin]"

In an instant Zesshi's body, like a bullet, shoots back to the ground. She was shot down so fast that visible airwaves appeared almost like smoke. Confusion would surely set if someone were to blink at the wrong time while looking at this.

The entire amphitheatre trembled vigorously, no one would be surprised if it felt like an earthquake on the surface.

While Zesshi possessed great offensive capabilities that far surpasses a battle maid and possibly matched Demiurge's her defence and magical resistance was a joke, perhaps it was her divine-class armour that protected her from serious injuries when she was hammered to the ground.

From high up, as an angel should be Asher spread his arms and wings and spoke in a commanding tone,

"Zesshi Zetsumei, do you not see the disparity between our power? Why not give up? Your efforts are futile if you want to defeat me."

Zesshi struggled to get back up without the help of her Scythe began to cough out large amounts of blood, her magical armour healed instantly but her body was covered in scratches and dirt, she replied,

"As if _Cough _I'd give _Cough _up."

Blood splattered to the ground every few words. She had wiped the blood off her mouth as she strugglingly stood back up, she was breathing heavily, that last attack took a toll on her body.

_What a stubborn elf_

It was an eighth-tier touch spell, [Granviour Javelin] when touched by the offending player the victim would get immediately pushed back until another force stopped them, in this case, it was the amphitheatre grounds, it was a very effective spell if players wanted to troll with lower levelled players but its effects were drastically lowered when used against higher levelled beings.

That was because of the devs of YGGDRASIL nerfed it to only affect lower levelled players.

The fight was not long but Asher got all he needed and with the entirety of Nazarick watching over this fight this was enough.

If he continued then it would be a game of kicking and punching an undying powerless foe, if she was this persistent then hours would fly for no good reason. If she had no other magical skills then he might as well end it here.

Asher flew back to the ground to where Zesshi was struggling to stand up, she was using her scythe to assist her as she tried to stand.

Right now the scythe was her only source of balance and the only thing keeping her up on one knee.

Shaking she saw Asher who was descending and before she could react she felt a sudden course of gravity.

Asher kicked her scythe over, with that her entire body fell back to the ground.

With that earlier blast, there was no way she had the power to stand up.

"Garrgh..."

She reached out her hands and tried to grab Asher's feet.

"It is futile," Asher said with cold distant eyes, his expression was blank and jaded as if looking down at trash, "Give up" His voice was deeply condescending.

Before he could begin to break Zesshi's will to fight he hears a loud voice.

"That's enough! The fight is over, I thank you for your cooperation, Asher-sama.".

.

**Ninth Floor, Albedo's Room**

.

.

"It seems the information you sent is accurate," A black-haired beauty said as she crossed her legs leaning the paper down back on the table. The paper contained information regarding Zesshi's abilities and powers given by the captured Black Scripture members.

"My gracious thanks, Albedo-sama" Neuronist says as she bows.

"I should be thanking you for this, Neruonist." Albedo said in a formal tone, she then warmly smiled towards Neuronist, "You may return to your duties."

With that said Neuronist left the room.

The room Albedo was handed was equivalent to a Supreme Being's room, the bed beside her was well surpassing a meter extending at least three meters long, the entire room was spaciously expansive, the reflective black chandelier radiated blue magical light that filled the entire room.

Albedo sat on a couch in front of her bed, a wooden table was in front of her and Neuronist stood adjacent to her. On the opposite side was Demiurge, Mare, Aura and Sebas, they have been relieved off work for this occasion.

Every single Floor Guardian kept their faces forward, looking left at the entrance or looking at the table of where the Crystal Monitor is, they did not want to invoke an unwanted reaction from Albedo because... While the room was elegantly rich and luxurious there were features that disturbed the Floor Guardians.

Dolls made by bones shaped as Ainz were on shelves near the bed and on the bed were seven body pillows of Ainz without his robe in questionable positions.

The carpet below them was sewed to look as Ainz and figures of Ainz filled part of the room, specifically speaking, one half of the room was normal while the other was not.

During the entire time, Mare was sweating uncomfortably while the others pretended to be unfazed.

The flag of Ainz Ooal Gown hanged on the wall but seemed to have wrinkles, perhaps Albedo forgot to iron it? Or she did not have time.

By now someone would have scolded Albedo for leaving the guild flag of Ainz Ooal Gown tattered to that degree but since her workload just drastically increased they were surprised she was even holding this meeting.

After the battle ended Albedo shut off [Crystal Monitor]. Demiurge, Mare, Aura and Sebas were gathered to Albedo's room to watch the fight and observe.

For special reasons Cocytus stayed at the Lizardmen village, Aura questioned why but Demiurge seemed insistent that Cocytus stays there, so, in the end, Cocytus had to watch the battle unfold alone and analyse the battle from there.

"That was a pretty cool battle, as expected of Asher." Aura speaks,

"Y-Y...Yeah, Asher-sama was r-really strong."

"Indeed, it is only expected, he was created by Ainz-sama after all." Albedo proudly stated with a self-centred smirk, "Say, Demiurge, what do you think the armour this Zesshi Zetsumei wore during the fight?"

Demiurge who was quiet the entire time adjusted his glasses with his two fingers before replying,

"So you've noticed it as well? Yes, it really is interesting but we can not determine whether or not it is divine-class through a monitor - Rather, Asher should relay information about it once he returns."

The twins confusingly looked at Demiurge, Demiurge was sitting on the opposite end of the where Sebas sat, the twins were the barrier that kept them distant.

"Hm, that's true, then, let us commence, the Seventy Eighth Floor Guardian Meeting, it is a shame that Cocytus cannot be here with us today."

"It can't be helped, Cocytus is needed at the Lizardmen Village, it is necessary for Ainz-sama's plans," Demiurge replied.

"By the way, where is that flat-chested vampire?" Aura asked,

Looking around the room Shaltear was nowhere to be found, every floor guardian, besides Victim, Gargantua and Cocytus, were present. That was because Shaltear was sitting next to Nigredo in her room watching the live feed directly from Nigredo's screen in order to deal with any problems if something bad were to occur during the fight.

But she had been notified to return to Albedo's room once the fight was over.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"Oya? Did I hear pipsqueak talk? Oh~? Perhaps your range of sound is below that of my ears that I couldn't hear properly, shorty."

"Shut up fake tits,"

"Huh?! What did you say?!"

Mare looked at his feet not wanting to get pulled into the situation and Sebas blatantly looked on as a bystander. Demiurge smirked as he watched them both quarrel.

"I said you have fake tits, you fake tits." Aura sneered back as she crossed her arms.

"You..."

"Alright, that's enough," Albedo says as she claps her hands, "Take a seat Shaltear,"

Gritting her teeth Shaltear stomps towards the couch, Demiurge shifted over, the couch was spacious he did not need to but he did it anyway, only to lower the chances of an already angry Shaltear lashing out at him.

Mare acted as a buffer zone as Aura and Shaltear glared at each other. Small tears welled up in Mare's eyes as the tension besides him grew suffocating.

"Then, the first topic of the Floor Guardian meeting."

Every being in the room leaned forward and opened their ears in anticipation.

"It would seem as if that Demiurge's predictions were correct,"

"You flatter me, Albedo, but I am certain that it was a stroke of luck." Demiurge humbly stated as he smiled.

"Come on Demiurge! Praise your self more, you should act happy!" Aura shouted childishly from the other side of the couch. She raised her arm and clenched her fist waving it around cutely in protest.

"That's right~arinsu, it's not every day you successfully calculate Ainz-sama's actions."

"Ugh"

The sound came from Aura.

"What is it shorty?"

"It's disgusting how you're agreeing with me."

"Shut u-"

Before another argument could ignite Demiurge interrupts,

"Thank you for your recognition but it was only because of Ainz-sama's will that my predictions were correct. Otherwise, he would not let me sneer into his wonderous plans."

"That aside what Supreme Being should we talk about today?" Sebas asked. He too was silent this entire time, other than greeting the floor guardians this was the first time he spoke ever since walking into the room.

"Today it would be Peroroncino-sama."

Shaltear's eyes lit up, learning things about her creator was a heavenly thing.

With that everyone's eyes turned to Shaltear.

"First off, a maid reported that while cleaning Peroroncino-sama's room she had found a thick book with the title of, 'Hentai'."

Everyone in the room said, "Ooh?" in unison.

"This word, 'Hentai', does anyone have an idea of what it is?"

The Floor Guardians shook their heads signalling that they had no clue and looked at Shaltear.

Under pressure Shaltear stumblingly replies,

"Me? Eh? Well... I heard Peroroncino-sama talk about it with the other Supreme Beings but I do not have a clue about what it is."

"Talk about it with the other Supreme Beings..?"

"Perhaps it is some sort of magical property or a specialized race from YGGDRASIL," Demiurge suggested,

"Well, I've never heard of that in my life," Aura replied, "But if it is a book from Peroroncino-sama's room can you ask Ainz-sama for permission to take it?"

Albedo scratched her face and looked down,

"Well... Um... The thing is... What happened was..."

.

.

.

_"But Ainz-sam-"_

_"No Albedo! You must not! Do not open that book! Where did you find it?!" Ainz shouted,_

_"It was in a closet in Peroroncino-sama's room, Ainz-sama."_

_"Order the maids the retrieve it immediately, no, it's better to burn it right there. Actually, order them to hand it over immediately and order them to NOT open the book under any circumstances!"_

_"Yes, Ainz-sama!" Albedo replied as she ran out of the room._

.

.

.

"That's what happened..."

"Hm, then we can assume that it is an extremely dangerous magical item," Demiurge states as he puts his hand on his chin.

"Most likely." Albedo replied.

"If it can make Ainz-sama flustered then... a world item of sorts?"

"If it is a world item that Peroroncino-sama talked about a lot..."

"But I've only heard of eleven world items that the supreme beings managed to gather, there has never been news of a twelfth." Albedo states, "Hm... it will be faster if we contact Pandora's Actor about this."

"You're right~arinsu." Shaltear replies with her hand on her chin.

"Then, on to the next topic..."

.

.

"Arrrgghh, my head hurts, I want to go to sleep!" Aura complained as she leaned on Sebas's shoulder. Hours passed as Demiurge and Albedo were discussing various topics related to the Supreme beings.

During the time Sebas did not say a word, he was intelligent but not smart enough to comprehend or offer opinions between the two highest intellects of Nazarick. He looked at Aura and allowed her to rest her head on him.

"Thank you Sebas..." Aura's muffled voice was heard as her face was planted on his arm. Sebas made a reminder to clean his clothes right after.

Next to Aura was Mare, he was sleeping on Shaltear's lap quietly snoring, he was curled up into almost a ball as his face was planted in Shaltear's stomach, her huge [Fake] breasts covered Mare's head.

The scene before them looked nostalgic and heartwarming.

"Then, the Floor Guardian meeting is over, my apologies Demiurge, I think I hurt your scheduled time for work."

"It's fine Albedo. Then I shall begin preparations for my visit to the Slane Theocracy." Demiurge replies.

With that Shaltear woke up Mare and one by one the Floor Guardians began to leave the room.

Until Albedo was the only one left.

With everyone gone Albedo stands up and walks over to the corner of the room, she looks at the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown that was quickly hanged on the wall.

She grabbed it and threw it down. With the flag on the floor, she began to repeatedly stomp on it, with gritted teeth she grabbed it and crumbled it into a ball and threw it back down.

"Worthless" She quietly mumbled.

.

.

**Sorcerous Kingdom, E-Rantel, Shining Golden Pavilion**

.

.

Pandora's Actor took a sip from an elegant looking cup. He was in the form of Narberal.

After entering the high-class hotel the nobles caught glances at Ainz and Pandora's Actor as they were escorted to their temporary waiting rooms.

Ainz and Pandora's Actor sat adjacent to each other on a red cushioned couch decorated with gold and jewels. Ainz felt mildly uncomfortable sitting next to Pandora's Actor. Normally denizens of Nazarick would sit on the opposite side or kneel but this was Pandora's Actor, he was a special egg.

The Overlord leaned back as he rested his arm on the armrest he took a well practised regal position, right now he wasn't wearing his helmet so his skull was open for anyone to see.

Looking around the room was very luxurious with expensive decorations, looking further there were paintings, rare plants and exotic furniture, it seems as if the founders of this hotel designed this room for a king than a noble, but nonetheless compared to the Ninth Floor of Nazarick such a room could be compared to the janitor's closet.

In front of them was a polished wooden table holding one fancy-looking cup and an equally astonishing jar next to Ainz's helmet, Ainz did not bother to take a drink, he couldn't.

When arriving at the opulent waiting room reserved for mainly higher nobles Ainz had ordered the waiter to not enter the room for an hour and had Pandora's Actor request permission to meet with the Queen, if Ainz wanted to speed up the process and knock on the door and begin discussions immediately he would have done so, but there was something much more important.

Nigredo streamed the battle of Asher fighting Zesshi live and Ainz along with the entirety of Nazarick was watching.

Ainz watched it with Pandora's Actor on his [Cyrstal Monitor]. The fight was interesting, the ace of the Theocracy stood up against Asher, but the armour she wore, it looked as if it was an item of YGGDRASIL, that'll be one thing to question Asher once he gets back.

Of course, he made sure to tell Nigredo to record the battle and have Cocytus and Demiurge closely analyse Zesshi.

By now Neruonist would have finished collecting information from the Slane Theocracy scripture members, Ainz made sure to remember to ask Neuronist that too.

"Pandora's Actor, what do you think of about this Zesshi Zetsumei," Ainz questioned.

While he sounded ignorant of his surroundings by asking something as suggestive as that, such a thing was not true.

Ainz had cast dozens of anti-detection spells along and security spells to make sure no one could hear or go in into the room.

"To a fraction of the denizens of Nazarick, she is a formidable opponent and even if she cannot defeat a Floor guardian the threat still remains. She is dangerous." Pandora's Actor replied in the form of Narberal.

"Hm, that is true, we cannot underestimate our enemy - Then until Neuronist returns with faithful information we shall commence the beginning of that phase of the plan."

"Of course Ainz-sama," Pandora's Actor replied.

"Hm, then, let go."

Pandora's Actor nodded as he stood up, this was followed by Ainz as he walked towards the door and opened it.

.

.

Footsteps of three men were heard as they walked down a narrow hallway, one, in particular, created metal clanging noises each step.

The person leading the charge was the manager, who was informed of Ainz's arrival.

Silver chandeliers powered by magic lined the widened hallway as the three beings walked down, each footstep was mildly muffled because of the red carpet that laid there.

The manager stayed quiet and did not say a word, and rightfully so, having adventurers of the highest tier that served a nation go to another nation's leader to speak was a frightening concept.

"What are you looking at? Disgusting worm, remove your gaze before I gouge your eyes out," Pandora's Actor snapped at the manager.

"My deepest apologies!" The manager jumped as he lowered his gaze to his feet.

_Uwah... too harsh. _

"Nabe, we are almost there, calm down."

"Of course, Momon-sa-an."

With that the mood turned awkward, no one dared to speak.

A few minutes passed and the manager, still keeping his head down, speaks,

"Momon-sama, we have arrived,"

"Thank you, we'll take it from here now," Ainz said as he waved the manager goodbye.

With that, the manager quickly left Ainz and Pandora's Actor.

There were two guards stations outside the door talking to each other, they had fairly pricey armour and silver guard swords, but when they saw Momon walking towards them their talking ceased, both from his presence and envy on how luxurious his armour was.

"Good day, Momon-dono, we have been expecting you." The guard greeted.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Ainz replied,

One of the guards walked into the room, presumably to inform the advisor and the queen that the adventurers arrived. It took less than a few minutes before Ainz and Pandora's Actor to be allowed in.

The room was considerably spacious, a few more than ten guards stood inside the room and stared at Ainz as they walked in.

The furniture of the room looked just as luxurious as the waiting room Ainz was waiting in, Ainz and Pandora's Actor were lead into a room to a high-class looking couch, they sat down waiting for the advisor or the queen to arrive.

The guards quickly left the room leaving only Ainz and Pandora's Actor alone in the soundless room.

After waiting for a while the door creaked open, a man wearing a fairly noble outfit walked into the room, with his long trimmed beard and professional smile it created a business type of air as he walked in. It seemed as if he was trained for settings like this.

But aside from his professional-looking smile, he seemed to be in a rush and a slight panic.

The Draconic advisor, Granduer La Niguah walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Momon-dono, Narberal-dono," He said as he took a seat on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

He than unwinded his arm and went for a handshake.

Ainz too reached out and shook his hand. Even though Ainz was an undead wearing plated gloves he still felt the sweat coming from the advisor's palms.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ainz greeted back.

"I'd say the same thing, you may call me Granduer, now," The advisor put his hands on his thighs and questions, "You understand why you are here, correct?"

"Of course, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown ordered us to come here, to deal with the beastmen I presume," Ainz replied.

There was a slight expression of dissatisfaction on the Advisor's face when he heard those words, but he replied,

"That is correct, our nation has been put under pressure due to the actions of the beastmen, that is why we, the Draconic Kingdom, request your assistance in dealing with this issue,"

Ainz laced his hands together and spoke,

"Of course, we are most inclined to help,"

"If that is the case, then my deepest appreciations,"

"May I ask about the details regarding the beastmen?" Ainz asked.

"Ah, of course, Momon-dono, but my abstrusest apologies, I can only offer a slim summary of the situation here - You will be informed of the intensity of the situation once we return to the Draconic Kingdom,"

"Is that so? Then can you inform me of the brief summary?"

The advisor took a deep breath before speaking,

"Currently the border towns have been occupied by the beastmen and there have been reports of beastmen scouts in the capital, they are on their feet running towards the inner cities as we speak. We lack the manpower to defend the country, that is why we are asking you for your full assistance."

The advisor continued,

"We must hurry and return to our Kingdom, do not worry about your travel expenses, we have paid all in full for the carriages along with food and water, there is not a second to waste,"

He seemed very stressed and tired, the exchange between him and Ainz was very short, that proved how dire the situation was in the Draconic Kingdom.

"Of course, Nabe and I are ready to leave at any time,"

"Perfect, once again, I deeply thank you for your assistance,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hey hey, review please?

There are some problems such as the virus, COVID-19, because of this my writing time has halted to a drastic degree, my internet shut down every hour so it was difficult to write.

*** It's not like I stressfully wrote 6000 words in three days pfft***

Other than that the reviews I have been getting makes me genuinely happy and is the source of motivation and why I continue writing this fic.

Please, review more :)


	18. Planning for the Inevitable War

.

**Draconic Kingdom, War Council Room**

.

.

After arriving at the Draconic Kingdom Ainz and Pandora's Actor were led to the War room, where the queen, Draudillon, was currently sitting on a wooden chair.

There was a huge square table in the centre in the room and on it was a carved map of the entirety of the Draconic Kingdom, there were pieces that almost looked like chess pieces carved into different shapes that represented different things.

A spearman shaped piece was Draconic Infantry while the monstrous-looking werewolf piece represented the beastmen.

Each piece was placed carefully on each city symbolising where they were.

Unsurprisingly there was a lack of Infantry pieces on the board and an overwhelming number of Beastmen pieces. Just by looking at the map it was easily told that the beastmen were going to win, even a child could judge this and certainly be correct.

The border towns were already taken by the beastmen while the infantry was falling back to inner cities creating fortifications, looking aside there was a tray, it was filled with infantry pieces, it looked like a game, but unfortunately, the number of pieces in the tray represented how many soldiers died.

Standing on the Queen's side was, of course, her most trusted Advisor and the Commander in Chief of the Army, he had a thick moustache and extremely short hair, he wore a militaristic uniform, his muscles bulged through his uniform.

His right cheek seemed to lack some flesh, that was because of the three claw marks on it. The scars on his face proved his fair share on the battlefield.

His arms were crossed as he stared at the table.

The War room looked old-fashioned and elegant, it was parched with solid dark wood and had a few shelves of books, there was even a balcony near the window. Two guards stood beside the door of the room, other than that only Draudillon, the Advisor, Commander in Chief, Ainz and Pandora's Actor stood in the War room.

Right now Ainz was disguised as Momon and Pandora's Actor disguised as Narberal. They stood on the opposite side of the Draconic Queen.

Greetings were already exchanged and right now the Commander in Chief was explaining,

"-So because of this our forces have been forced to pull back. The beastmen have claimed the city of Hangsium, from this we will put in half of our entire army in to reclaim the city," The Commander said in a deep scratchy voice as he pointed the thin wooden stick on the city.

The Commander continued,

"The beastmen may be savages but they possess suitable intelligence for strategy, their leaders will notice this and send in an offensive force from where their King resides, it is your mission to infiltrate the slightly weakened city and kill the beastman King once and for all, of course, you will be supported by our best mages and warriors and rewarded handsomely for your efforts."

Ainz raised his hand,

"My apologies but you said you will send half of your entire army into reclaiming a city to lessen my strain when I attack the Beastman king, correct?"

"That is correct," The Commander replied.

"There is no need for such actions, I can deal with the beastmen army myself,"

The Commander raised his brow exhaling with, "Oh?" As both Draudillon and the Advisor quickly leaned forward and they shouted,

"Momon-dono! What are you saying? Have you not heard of the efforts of the last adamantite group? They perished at the face of the beastmen horde! I urge you to reconsider!" The Advisor shouted.

"That is correct! Momon-dono, do not make such hasty decisions, allow the Draconic army to aid you." Draudillon shouted as she was half standing on her seat, a nervous drop of sweat came from her forehead.

The Commander calmly looked at Ainz and spoke,

"Are you confident in your chances of success?"

"Yes, I am," Ainz replied.

The Commander seemed to be a very calm and stoic person.

"I'm sorry but I cannot authorize such a mission," The Advisor spoke, "We cannot risk a loss of such an important person, especially if they are from the Sorcerous Kingdom."

It was only the Advisor and Queen who knew about the diabolic blackmail plan the Sorcerous Kingdom laid against them, who knows what would happen if Momon, who served the Sorcerous Kingdom, died in battle for the Draconic Kingdom.

"Granduer-dono, I am gratefully thankful for your considerations but I am confident in my success,"

"What do you mean? How will you pass through the Beastmen horde?"

Ainz looked at Pandora's Actor, who was disguised as Narberal and holding a small leather bag, he then gestured to him to hand over something, Pandora's Actor nodded back and pulled something out of the bag.

He pulled out a rich looking scroll and handed it over to Ainz.

The Draconic authority figures looked at the scroll that was being handed, in curiosity, Draudillon asked,

"Is that?"

"Yes, it is a magical scroll."

Magical scrolls were very expensive and would have to be created by the skin of a strong living animal, magical casters depending on the skill can create scrolls. Because of this everyone looked at Narberal, the supposed skilled magic caster who worked with Momon.

"What magic does it contain?" Draudillon asked.

Ainz took a fake deep breath before replying,

"It contains immobilization magic, as it is named it can immobilize as many monsters as intended, this is the base of my confidence and success,"

"Immobilization magic? As many monsters as you wish? Is that even possible?" The Advisor questioned in a sceptical tone, "If I may ask, where did you find this?"

"I found it in some ruins,"

The Advisor questioned again,

"Do you remember the precise location?"

"My apologies but all I can tell you is that it is an extreme distance away."

In dejection, the Advisor lowered his head.

Besides Draudillon, the Commander spoke,

"Hm, is that so... then allow our finest warriors to accompany you in your journey,"

He surprisingly offered no resistance.

Ainz raised his hand.

"I do not like saying this but I will have to reject that offer as well."

"So you intend to go in alone?" The advisor questioned.

"That is correct - Besides that, there is a question I would like to ask,"

The Commander raised another brow as the Advisor replied,

"What is it?"

"Is there any information regarding the strength of the Beastman King?"

The Advisor took a deep breath and quickly exhaled, with his chest up he replied,

"In actuality, we have never seen the Beastman King engage in battle, but from what we know of the beastmen traditions they pick their leaders based on their strength and partially on their intelligence. So it is assumed that the Beastman King is drastically stronger than an average beastman."

After he finished speaking he continued again,

"...So do you still intend to go alone?"

Ainz looked at the Advisor and replied,

"That is correct,"

The Advisor exhaled,

"Then it can't be helped, we'll have the servants lead you to your room in the meantime for your deployment, please, rest."

.

.

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Ministry Building**

.

.

It has been a day since the spar between Asher and Zesshi, right now Asher and Raymond were walking down the hallways of the Ministry Building.

"Congratulations on your victory Asher-sama," Raymond spoke, on his hand were countless amounts of paper, most likely completed analysis reports about the battle.

After the battle both Asher and the Cardinals ascended to the surface relocating Asher's room from underground to the Ministry building, the Ministry building was just a place where people of high authoritative status excluding nobles would arrive for work.

High authoritative status as mean ranks just below Cardinals, that meant the highest of the highest powers of the Theocracy only knew about Asher. That was why he was allowed to walk around so freely in the Ministry building.

"You flatter me, Cardinal Raymond," Asher replied,

"Flattery well sentenced, it's not often we see our former ace be completely driven floor like that," Raymond replied in a slightly satisfied tone. The corners of his lips were slowly rising.

He continued speaking,

"Say, Asher-sama, as the head of all six scriptures, will you be inclined if I offer you something?"

Asher turned his head over and looked at Raymond and curiously replied,

"What is it?"

Raymond stopped walking and turned his entire body over and spoke,

"With the losses of four members of our Black Scripture, there have been difficulties finding more talented individuals, and after assessing your skills on the field would you like to become the Captain of the Black Scripture? Of course, the current captain won't mind if you take his spot."

"I'm sorry but I will have to politely decline," Asher said as he raised his hand facing his palm towards Raymond.

"Why is that?"

"I do not like the idea of so effortlessly taking over someone else's work, my apologies Cardinal Raymond, I'm sure the Captain will do an exceptional job better than me," Asher said as he then lowered his head.

_It would be troublesome if I'd get pulled into unnecessary work _

"Is that so? What a shame,"

Both men continued to walk down the narrow hallway.

As they were walking a distance voice could be heard from behind along with loud distinctive footsteps that echoed each step.

"Asher-sama~!" A woman shouts from behind.

Raymond flinched.

Before looking back Asher turns to Raymond, who was sweating bullets after hearing that voice.

"Who is that?"

Without a delay, Raymond responds,

"Walk faster, don't look back,"

With that Raymond's expression turned grim as he began to walk faster, listening to what he said Asher began to match the same pace as Raymond.

Confused as he is Asher moved his head closer to Raymond and whispered,

"What's wrong? Is there something I need to be afraid of?"

Keeping his head down Raymond didn't reply, his forehead was drenched in sweat, Asher heard deep breaths coming from Raymond. Something was off, he could feel it. Although he recognised the voice behind him.

"Asher-sama! Why are you ignoring me!" The voice called out from behind, this time it sounded closer than before, the person behind was slowly catching up.

"W-Well then, there is a meeting I have to attend, I'll leave everything to you Asher-sama, goodbye." Raymond rushingly said as he jogged forward, Asher had the sentiment that if Raymond wasn't holding the huge stack of paper he would be bolting out as fast as he could.

"W-Wait!" Asher reached out with his arm to the speed walking Cardinal but it was too late, he had already cast [Teleportation] and disappeared.

With that Asher allowed himself to hear louder footsteps coming towards him and before he could turn around he felt something on his shoulder, a hand.

"Asher-sama, why are you ignoring me, did that Cardinal tell you something?"

The voice was from Zesshi Zetsumei, the person he just sparred and defeated.

Turning around Asher responds,

"Oh, good afternoon Zesshi,"

After responding he began to think of various reasons why Raymond would be startled at Zesshi's appearance, sure she might ask for another fight if she was crazy but how could that notion scare him to escape like that?

He was confused.

Zesshi was wearing her normal attire except the scythe she always carried around was not with her.

"Raymond told me to keep walking, he looked quite frightened too. Do you know what has happened?" Asher inquisitively asked.

"Tch, that idiot," Zesshi mumbled under her breath.

Being an angel would amplify the common senses of an average human being, especially his sight and hearing so it wasn't difficult to catch what she was saying under her breath, but sensing something wrong Asher decided to change the subject.

"Anyways... about that match... my apologies for going too hard on you," Asher said as he scratched the back of his head.

Zesshi looked at Asher as she replied,

"I don't mind, I was the one who asked for the match after all."

"Oh? What a relief, the-"

"Please impregnate me."

Asher's face froze. What she said caught him off-guard.

Zesshi was looking up at Asher with anticipating eyes and a slight smile, both of her hands were on her chest as she continuously jumped, with her height compared to Asher it looked as if she was a fangirl, especially from the way she was looking up at him.

_Huh?_

Asher moved his hand towards the front of his face and loudly cleared his throat.

In his mind, he was shaking his head in disbelief.

_Nope, no way, I must have imagined it, there is no way she asked something like that. My ears must have deceived me._

With a worrying smile, Asher asked,

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, can you repeat what you just said?"

"Impregnate me," The reply was almost instantaneous, only a few microseconds after the question.

His ears did not deceive him.

Asher's face began to numb and his eyesight narrowed towards the girl who was jumping on her heels in front of him.

_Ah... I think I see the problem now... I applaud your wits, Raymond..._

Leaving early was the correct choice and probably the smartest.

Asher was speechless, she just said something absurd. Does she have no shame? What could Asher say?

"I-I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to decline your offer..." Asher awkwardly said as he took a few steps back trying to separate the distance between the lust-crazed elf and himself.

"What are you saying? It's not every day I find a strong man, imagine how powerful our offsprings would be..."

_What are you saying?!_

She took a few steps forward closer to Asher.

Ever since his encounter with Zesshi he had the feeling something was off, her continuous demand for fights, he knew there was a screw loose, it was just, this was something unanticipated.

Asher gulped and prepared himself to escape.

"Z-Zesshi, step back, do you understand the consequences of what you are about to do?"

"If I didn't consider that then I wouldn't be here, now come, follow me," Zesshi said as she reached her hand out.

Hearing that Asherhe ignored her hand and began to walk backwards at a reasonable pace. With that Zesshi followed.

"Why are you walking away? Come with me!" She shouted.

"U-Uhm, I refuse," Asher raised his voice a little louder, a worrying smile etched on his face.

Sensing his escape Zesshi suddenly leapt and caught Asher from the front, causing him to trip over.

Right now the position they were both in looked... questionable... Asher was lying on the floor after being tripped over and she was sitting on top of him.

"If you refuse then we'll do it here and now!" She shouted as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Asher looked at her hands, he heard her words.

_Are you an __exhibitionist now?!_

"Help me! A molester! Help! Help!" Asher shouted from the top of his lungs.

Although he did not plan to get raped he did sense the presence of the Captain of the Black Scripture nearby, perhaps if he saw what was happening first-hand then the Theocracy would know to have a tighter rope on Zesshi, it would lower the chances of something like this ever happening again.

That is why he didn't just use his superior physical strength to push her over.

Because he was lying flat down he could only see the ceiling and on the ceiling were countless amounts of shadow demons with their blades out, bloodlust emitted from them as they prepared to strike, and luckily for Zesshi Asher made a quick hand signal to prevent them from stabbing her from behind.

Zesshi's face was red, lustfully red, she began to rub herself onto Asher as he continued screaming, "Help!" Hearts formed in Zesshi's eyes as drool dripped out of her mouth. She was panting heavily, each breath came out visible smoke.

_There is no doubt, she is crazy._

Continuing to rub herself on Asher's crouch, her first layer of clothing was taken already off, meaning only her bra was showing, but before she could begin to remove her other layer there was shouting from behind.

"Restrain her!"

The Captain of the Black Scripture arrived, along with two other Scripture members.

"What are you doing!? Stop trying to pull me off! Argghh!"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Miraculously the three Scripture members were able to get her off of Asher but were unable to restrain her, it was only natural that they would not be able to restrain her, it was a miracle that they were able to get Zesshi off of Asher in the first place, but in the end, they were successful.

Before Zesshi could get her hands on Asher again he took the opportunity to cast,

"[Greater Teleportation]!"

With that Asher disappeared into thin air.

* * *

.

.

After teleporting out of the Ministry Building Asher looked up at the bright sky and thought,

_Raymond... just what did you raise..._

.

.

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Meeting Area**

.

.

In the same dim lighted room, five Cardinals were talking, they had arrived early like any time to cordially talk about topics, such as the state of the nation or anything related to their jobs as Cardinals or personal life.

Each Cardinal had a stack of paper each in front of them on the rounded wooden table.

The Sorcerous Kingdom was a fearsome country, it controlled armies of inhumanely strong death knights, there were even reports stating that Ainz Ooal Gown possessed even stronger undead.

But there needed to be consideration of whether or not the spies lost their minds during the process of reporting. There's no way the Sorcerer King could command stronger undead.

Is what the other Cardinals thought until Raymond drilled in reality.

After the godsend angel that called itself Asher everything has been going smoothly in terms of inside the Theocracy, but to the point of the Theocracy on the outside, it was hell.

The Sorcerous Kingdom had already vassilised the Empire and had created dependant diplomatic ties with the Dwarven Kingdom who boasted great blacksmithing skills, established both military, economic and political ties with the Elven Kingdom and on there are reports that the Draconic Kingdom visited the Sorcerous Kingdom for aid, it also has his fingers around the Holy Kingdom.

This cannot be ignored, the Sorcerous Kingdom was spreading its influence across the entire continent. The Cardinals needed to act swiftly.

But the pressure was too much for the Cardinals to handle, if the Argland State Council, the Arch Nemesis and Demi-human country of the north suddenly formed a temporary alliance with the pro-demihuman country that is the Sorcerous Kingdom then the Theocracy would surely fight a battle of damnation.

The circumstances were grim, there was too much political pressure on the Theocracy. And it was growing by the day.

But the most terrorizing thing about the Sorcerous Kingdom was not its army, it was the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, its intelligence extended beyond human transcendence and charisma surpassing any actor combined.

The Cardinals would not be so frightened if an incompetent ruler lead the Sorcerous Kingdom, but unfortunately, the ruler was Ainz Ooal Gown, it was the terrifying charismatic intellect overlording all undead ever known.

There was a quote left by one of the six great gods saying this, 'Sheep led by lions are far more frightening than lions lead by sheep,'

In this case, the lion was leading an army of lions. That was Ainz Ooal Gown and its army of undead.

That is what made Ainz Ooal Gown so frightening, it was experienced and competent in leadership, it led an army of lions while being a lion itself.

They would have to deal with Ainz Ooal Gown and the Sorcerous Kingdom immediately. The threat was too great. What's more, there is an envoy from the Sorcerous Kingdom that is set to arrive in two days.

This meeting would be planning for the inevitable war against the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Suddenly Raymond teleported into the room, the chatter between the Cardinals stopped as they saw Raymond bucketed in sweat.

"Is there something wrong Raymond?" Benerince asks in a worried tone.

From his pocket, Raymond took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead as he took a seat.

"Nothing is wrong... it's just, that girl, no, nevermind, that is not important we will begin the meeting immediately."

The Cardinals straightened their backs and looked at Raymond.

"I am confident that you have read the documents regarding the spar, correct?" Raymond asked.

The Cardinals nodded. Seeing this Raymond spoke,

"Then with that, we are confident in the defeat of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, correct?"

The Cardinals once again nodded, after seeing what that angel could do it would be superficial if it couldn't defeat Ainz Ooal Gown.

A middle-aged man from the other side of the room spoke.

"I am certain that we are sure that the Sorcerer King will fall to the hands of Asher-sama but what about its army? Will it not go berserk and attack humans without control of its master?"

It was Dominic who asked such a rational question.

The problem was its army, with losses of a quarter of the Black Scripture along with the entirety of the Holocaust Scripture they would have to be more careful in dealing with the Death Knights and the Sorcerous Kingdom's army, and as Dominic stated there were the chances of the army going berserk and kill any humans near populated towns after sensing that its masters' death.

Raymond stayed quiet for a few moments before responding,

"...That's a sacrifice that must be paid - But casualties will be softened by our Scriptures."

Sacrificing humans was not something the Cardinals were fond of, but for the sake of the nation it must be done, if there was no other alternative then all they could do is lower their heads and accept.

Raymond introduced something,

"The reports have been confirmed, the Sorcerous Kingdom has its eyes on the Draconic Kingdom."

The Cardinals raised a brow.

Although they had a vague reason why the Draconic Kingdom would turn to the Sorcerous Kingdom, after removing the troops of the Theocracy Ainz Ooal Gown must have exploited this by ordering the Empire to remove their legions as well forcing the Draconic Kingdom to turn for them for help.

Knowing this one of the Cardinals questioned,

"What are they doing?"

The answer would be obvious,

"The Sorcerous Kingdom sent the adventurer Momon to deal with the beastmen army, dammit, not only will the undead expand its influence over the Draconic Kingdom it will also have its favour and debt."

Raymond clenched his fist as he looked down at the table.

"So it's your fault?"

"What?"

Raymond looked at the person who said such a thing.

"So it's your fault that the Sorcerous King has its hands on the Draconic Kingdom?" Berenice said in a suggestive tone, "You were the one who ordered our soldiers to leave the Draconic Kingdom."

Of course, Raymond shot back.

"It couldn't be helped, the entire capital would have erupted into chaos if it weren't for my decision."

He continued,

"Simply there was no choice, they played their decisive hand by ordering the Empire's troops to leave, having their arms over the Draconic kingdom was a tactical victory by the Sorcerous Kingdom, but they will lose the war, there is no doubt."

Berenice reluctantly leaned back on her seat.

"Then regarding that, Zesshi Zetsumei is worthy of the artifact [Downfall of Castle and Country], right? If we have her mind control Momon we not only hinder the plans of the Undead king but we will also get the godkin Momon on our side." Dominic suggested.

Raymond's palms begin to sweat, all around him were the Cardinals who were smirking at this brilliant plan.

"D-Dominic, your suggestion is very logical but we cannot do that." Raymond slightly stuttered.

Gazes showered on Raymond as he timidly rubbed his hands together.

"Why not?" Maxmillian asked.

Raymond worriedly smiled as he responded,

"Uhm... that girl... Zesshi... she's not in the state for something... like that... Knowing her she wou-"

Suddenly the door smashed opened causing the Cardinals to jump out of their seats.

Raymond sighed, he knew this was going to happen, with his hand on his face he turns around as he stayed seated and spoke,

"Captain, is it Zesshi?"

The Captain who was sweating intensely caught a breath as he replied.

"Yes... Cardinal Raymond... she tried... to..."

"You don't have to speak further, I have the idea..." Raymond stopped the captain.

The Cardinals confusedly stared at Raymond as he replied in such a calmful way.

Raymond's face was stoic, actually, it looked more expecting of this situation than anyone in this room.

"Furthermore, where is she now? Was Asher-sama able to subdue her?"

The Captain who was able to gather air to speak replied,

"Asher-sama ran away when he had the chance and Zetsumei is rampaging the entire city searching for Asher-sama."

Raymond exhaled and thought,

_You made the right decision. _

"Then there is nothing to worry about, just make sure you wait at her usual spot when she calms down, I'll lecture her later."

"Yes, Cardinal Raymond."

The Captain then walked out, closing the door.

By now the Cardinals were already sitting down. They looked at Raymond who just effortlessly cooled the Captain controlling the situation.

Raymond cleared his throat before speaking,

"Anyway, as I was saying, Zesshi Zetsmei is not in a state for a mission like that."

"...Is it about what happened now...?" Yvon asked.

"...That is correct..." Raymond said as he put his hand on his face, "Normally I would agree to such a strategic maneuver but knowing that girl she would say, 'I'm not doing any mission until I get my hands on Asher-sama' or something like that. I'm sorry Dominic," Raymond apologized.

"Uhm, it's alright... we shouldn't worry about this..." Dominic said in a failing reassuring tone.

It took a few seconds but Raymond sighed and spoke,

"Ignoring that situation let us continue on with the meeting,"

The Cardinals nodded.

"Then... Dominic, how goes the situation with the Windflower Scripture?"

Dominic took a paper off his part of the desk and glanced at it before responding,

"Well, it seems that they have successfully gathered outside the domain of the Sorcerous Kingdom awaiting orders," Dominic put on glasses before bringing the paper closer to his eyes reading, "...Apparently, there have been no reactions from the Sorcerous Kingdom at the gathering."

"No response?"

"That is correct."

Raymond hoped for the supposed Sorcerer King's servant, Blue Insectoid, to attack out of sheer ego. If that happened then the Theocracy would get power over them politically, but it seems that the dubbed 'Blue Insectoid' was not that foolish to authorize such an act.

That was just further proof that the Sorcerer King had a firm grip on its servants.

"Wait, why the entire scripture? Are you planning to attack the village?" Berenice asks in a mildly surprised tone.

"Isn't that obvious? Of course they are there to attack the village." Dominic replied.

"Dominic is right, they are there to attack the village. With the village raided by our forces, it will lure the Undead King out of its hole and we will have the initiative to send Asher-sama out to destroy it once and for all."

"Is there not an envoy of the Sorcerous Kingdom coming in two days? I understand the need for luring it out but why now?"

"Calm down, I never said they would attack now, besides, that envoy will only be sent to mock us, there is no reason why they should send an envoy other than that. If not then the Undead King would have sent it to put further pressure on us."

"Sent to mock us?" Berenice questioned.

"That's right. The undead does not want to negotiate, it is only going to rub salt into our wounds. We'll just listen to what it has to say and have it leave that instant."

"...Is that so..?"

With that the meeting continued for another hour before being called off, Raymond then left to go see Zesshi.

.

.

**The Draconic Kingdom, ****Outskirts of ****Wazurth, Headquarters of the Beastmen Army**

.

.

"-And that is where the Beastman King resides."

The being who spoke was a Hanzo, a Hanzo that Ainz summoned earlier to scout ahead.

There were two more Hanzos besides it, all three of them were prostrating with their heads pointing to the ground, the red cloth on the middle Hanzo showed that it was the leader of that scouting squad.

From what the Commander in Chief implied there were large groups of beastmen in the abandoned city of Wazurth, where the Beastmen army set up their headquarters.

Guessing from where they placed their headquarters it was clear that even the leader wasn't that intelligent compared to an average human, because it was placed near the Draconic occupied cities, someone could walk from a city away and reach the gates of Wazurth if they wanted to get cut down.

In short, it was not a good position to place headquarters at.

But even so, the Beastman King's mind in battle combined with the beastmen's ferocious resolve for blood was deadly. It was experienced in tactical warfare.

Ainz stood behind the cover of trees as he looked forward. A kilometre away from him was the city of Wazurth, the placement was a tactical mistake for the beastmen while also being an advantage, there was the only flatland between Ainz and the city so he could see the fortifications.

Besides Ainz was Pandora's Actor who was disguised as Narberal and invisible Eight Edged Assassins.

"Is that so? Then what about its strength? Have you determined its strength?" Ainz questioned.

The Hanzo replied immediately.

"There is nothing special regarding the Beastman King, it is only a few levels higher than the average beastman, but it does hold something noteworthy."

"Oh? Go on, what is it?"

The Hanzo replied,

"It seems to own a magic item, it is a large sword that emits both fire and ice, but not to worry Ainz-sama, it is not as strong."

"Magical Item...? Hm, thank you very much,"

"I do not deserve such praise,"

"Uhm, then," Ainz said as he focused his attention on the rest of the Hanzos, they all flinched after Ainz's gaze fell onto them. Ainz then continued speaking,

"Turn yourself invisible and follow me."

"Yes, Ainz-sama." They quickly responded as they activated their spells, the scenery behind them became visible as they vanished into nothingness.

With that said Ainz prepared group teleportation, their destination -

Gates of Warzurth.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uwah...

Review, please?


	19. Grand Arrival of the Sorcerous Envoy

.

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Shrine of the God of Death**

.

.

This was a place of worship, where those who believed in the dubbed, 'God of Death' Surshana, one of the Six Great Gods that descended down onto the earth six hundred years ago.

There were small cathedrals, churches and other religious buildings that glorified or acknowledged each of the six gods everywhere in the Slane Theocracy, but other than the Six Great Cathedrals the Shrine of the God of Death was the one and only shrine that existed without any replicas.

Normally, there would be Theocracy visitors everywhere, walking, kneeling and praying. But today, it was devoid of those type of people.

In the shrine was a large hollow building, the entrance of the door extended vastly wide and tall almost as if there were no walls. Inside were marble pillars that led continuously to a statue, the statue of the God of Death.

The Shrine itself looked beautiful compared to the Great Cathedrals.

Raymond chose this place to be the diplomatic meeting with the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Instead of being crowded by hordes of people to the side were heavily armoured guards that stood straight with spears, the ones that stood in front of the Statue wore magical armour and looked well-trained.

After all, they were meeting an envoy from the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Raymond stood on the sides talking with the head of the guards there, there were also Arch Bishops that accompanied Raymond to the Shrine, the other Cardinals did not come. If the Sorcerous Kingdom were to attack then the Arch Bishops would act as a rear force for Raymond to make his escape.

Today was the day where the Sorcerous Kingdom's Envoy was supposed to arrive, choosing the shrine of the God of Death seemed fitting for Ainz Ooal Gown, but Raymond did not choose it out of respect.

Rather, it was out of ridicule.

In the Holy Kingdom, there were confirmed reports that the Sorcerous King Ainz Ooal Gown being worshipped as a God, a God of justice and death.

If this Undead King truly believed itself to be a god then having it face the real thing in the shrine of the true God of Death would stir some sort of reaction with its delegates, if they were believers of Ainz Ooal Gowns' faith.

If they were stupid enough to react then that would be free political power would be served on a golden platter for the Theocracy. And it would ruin the reputation of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

But from the actions from the servant of the Lizardmen village, the chances of those delegates reacting would be awfully low, but Raymond was not foolish enough to not set up psychological traps before having envoys from an enemy country arrive.

After speaking with the guards Raymond took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts,

_What would be the objective of Sorcerous Envoys? Insert pressure on our nation? Find a justification for war? If it is to assert pressure... Yes, that must be it, the Undead King is an intelligent being, he must have known the situation our nation is in now and using that to his advantage. _

Raymond looked up at a pillar, it was beautifully carved and made out of pure gold and iron befitting of a shrine like this, but instead of admiring the beauty, he looked at something else.

_A few more minutes, and those disgusting beings will arrive..._

With that known Raymond raised his voice,

"Arch Bishops! Theocrate guards! Get into position, remember the objective! Express high amounts of intimidation towards the delegates of the Sorcerous Kingdom!"

"Yes, Cardinal Raymond!" They shouted back as they ran to their designated spots.

The full-plated armoured guards towered almost two meters tall and there were many of them in this shrine. With that Raymond created a formation to have them make a semi-circle around the assumed delegates that would arrive.

Raymond had seen this formation done in action many times before and it succeeded in intimidating most delegates from the Empire and Draconic Kingdom giving them the higher advantage in negotiations, but the question was if the delegates of the Sorcerous Kingdom would be intimidated too.

Then a soldier marched in.

He looked at Raymond and nodded.

Raymond nodded back.

The Sorcerous Envoy has arrived.

"Join them," Raymond commanded, the guard ran towards one of the sides of the Shrine and stood like the rest of the soldiers.

Since the shrine door was so wide and tall when opened looking at the scenery outside was like sitting in the theatre with front row seats, you could see everything outside, even the roads that led to the Shrine.

There was a luxurious-looking carriage heading this way, the wood was jet-black and there was eye-straining obsidian golden metal outlining the carriage, on top raised the flag of the Sorcerous Kingdom, the carriage itself looked frightening due to its size.

But unexpectedly it was not accompanied by undead guards, not even death knights.

Raymond grit his teeth almost growling, the men who could see the carriage outside did too followed with trembling.

As seen, there weren't any undead marching with the carriage, instead, there were demons, demons marching next to the carriage. The sole enemy of the Theocracy.

A mere sight of a demon would result in immediate clashing between the two forces anyway in or out of the Theocracy, children were taught that demons were the scum of the earth, some priests even set off to purify demons, to see demons walking in the Capital of the Theocracy, near the holy sanctuary of the Theocracy was blasphemy to the highest degree.

The meeting hasn't started yet but there has already has been a mild dilemma Raymond would have to deal with.

"Tch..." The Arch Bishops clicked their tongues in disgust.

It was the question of whether or not Raymond allowed the demons to enter the shrine itself. If they allowed them to enter then wild rumours would swarm the Slane Theocracy ruining the reputation of the Cardinals.

But if they demanded the demons to leave then the Sorcerous Kingdom would most definitely use this as part of an excuse for something bad, a word is tougher than steel. It would also lower the reputation of the Slane Theocracy itself.

_Dammit... Damn you Ainz Ooal Gown!_

The Sorcerous Kingdom played its card before discussions began.

Before Raymond could think, the carriage stopped, the door slowly opened to reveal a frogman wearing a southern tuxedo.

The frogman elegantly and almost mockingly marched towards the shrine with a slick wave towards one of the guards standing outside of the shrine.

Besides him were two maids.

One of them had red braided hair and darkened skin while the other wore a revealing maid outfit and had lavishing blonde hair. Both of them were beauties, top-class in fact, the men outside the shrine closed their gaze towards the frogman and shifted it towards the two beauties.

Raymond was still inside right in front of the statue of the shrine of the great god, he could see all this.

_A stupid-looking frogman? Two maids? Is this some sort of feeble joke?_

He got the feeling that Ainz Ooal Gown wasn't taking this seriously.

The orange-suited frogman kept his hands behind his back as he regally walked towards the shrine, despite its looks it behaved well-mannered and civilised.

The guards' glares turned into infuriated anger as they saw the demons who walked into the shrine with leering grins as if they owned the place, there were various types of demons that walked behind the maids ranging from imps to succubi, it did not look as if they were there as guards.

But before the Frogman and demons could enter the shrine there was a loud commanding voice.

"Demonic scum, don't you dare enter the shrine of the great god!" It was one of the full-plated guards, he pointed his spear towards one of the succubi who then fearfully hid behind a larger demon.

The spear turned towards the larger demon nearly hitting the throat.

The maids in front deviously smiled as if they waited for something.

"Oh my, I cannot imagine why this country would employ such feral behaved men. Did your gods teach you such undomesticated behaviour?"

It was the orange-suited frogman who spoke in a sneerfully taunting tone.

The frogman then walked towards the guard and lifted a finger placing it on the tip of the blade.

"Would you consider lowering your blade?" The frogman asked.

The guard looked at the frogman, his eyes glinted in anger as he grit his teeth.

"You stupid frogman how dare you speak about our gods in such a way!" The guard shouted as he stepped back to take a fighting stance.

But before the guard could stab the frogman he hears a gravelly loud voice from behind.

"You fool! Step back from the Sorcerous delegates!"

"B-But."

"Step. Back."

Raymond shouted at the guard who then proceeded to click his tongue.

The frogman and the Sorcerous party looked at Raymond, Raymond glared back.

"My deepest apologies for my foolish subordinate actions, please, accept my apologies." Raymond half-heartedly apologised, his tone did not match his apologetic words.

The Frogman lifted his hand,

"Oh, Cardinal, you are not at fault, it is my condolences that you have such untrained guards." The frogman replied in a taunting tone.

"Then please, come in." Raymond invited, he was still standing in front of the statue a few meters away from the frogman and the Sorcerous party.

"Hm? Is it fine for demons to enter such a place like this?" The frogman tauntingly stated.

That question could be pulled over in two ways. One way would be, 'Are you sure you should allow demons to enter such a holy place?' or the other more subtle aggressive alternative would be, 'Why should we enter such a disgusting place?'.

It was clear the frogman was leering towards the alternative.

Raymond silently clicked his tongue in anger, underneath his heart was a burning sensation to murder this frogman. He understood that attempt at mocking, but he couldn't react.

"It is fine, today is an exception."

Raymond was mildly surprised he was able to say that with a calm tone.

"Oho? What an outstanding gift. Accept my deepest appreciations."

With those words exchanged footsteps echoed around the shrine as the distinct boots of the frogman laid into the shrine.

The demons who followed in sneeringly smirked and purposely created loud footsteps as they stared at the guards.

The guards who were getting silently mocked loudly gripped their spears as they trembled in furious anger. One almost broke formation to charge at a certain demon.

Raymond looked at the guards and sympathised.

_I'm sorry, please, hold it in. _

He then glared at the frogman who stopped walking to look at the statue.

Noticing the glaring anger the frogman grinned and took the initiative.

"My my, such an honour, this one's name is Demiurge. If it is a privilege might I inquire into your noble name?"

The frogman deeply bowed derisively with one hand on its stomach and the other on its back before it spoke,

"I, Cardinal of Earth, Raymond Zarg Lauransan, welcome yous, envoys from the hailed Sorcerous Kingdon to the Slane Theocracy."

It was clear that the bow the frogman gave was just mocking Raymond. Raymond had a feeling that this meeting was not going to be a good one, but this confirmed his suspicions. Each word this 'Demiurge' gave out was designed to anger the guards and Raymond.

The Arch-Bishops, who stood behind Raymond, angrily glared at the group of demons who were silently teasing the guards. They were tempted to cast purification spells. But they held it in, gritting their teeth.

_This will be a war of words. _

Raymond gulped before he spoke,

"Then, as respect for one of our great gods, we demand you and those maidens of yours to prostrate yourselves in front of the god of deaths' statue."

The maids showed a bewildered expression and frowned.

After looking at the frogman the maids bowed.

But the frogman did not move.

"Is there something wrong? Demiurge-dono?"

"It is most unfortunate but it seems as if I cannot kneel down, rather, if the god truly existed I would gladly lay down my knees in prostration."

The guards glared at Demiurge, who was smiling back at Raymond.

"Demiurge-dono, I understand your frustrations but we urge you to do it immediately,"

"Is that so? Then please forgive me,"

Demiurge then deeply bowed, it was an exaggeration on how he bowed.

Of course, both his words and actions were empty.

With the greetings over with Demiurge spoke,

"Then first, allow me to express my deepest condolences for your huge loss during that demihuman invasion, I feel deeply for your citizens, Cardinal Raymond."

The Frogman grinned.

_He's mocking us... Dammit..._

"Thank you very much for your condolences..."

Raymond's usual calm behaviour was slowly breaking down. The frogman acted more like a demon than a demi-human.

"In the name of the true god, Supreme Being, Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, I once again, thank you for allowing us demons to enter such a place."

"Disperse with the pleasantries you demonic scum! Tell us what your undead king ordered you to say and leave immediately!"

Raymond shouted, he finally popped.

Anger overflowed Raymond for the first time as he hatefully glared at the smirking frogman.

"Oh my, it is so, but I did not foresee that a Cardinal would be such a beast mannered man such as your guards earlier, would you be as so mature enough as to relax your tongue? Your excellency."

Raymond growled at the frogman, it held the bottom of its mouth almost as if it was about to burst out laughing. The guards on the side looked tempted to attack any moment.

"Introduce the topic, Demiurge-dono."

It would be my pleasure, Cardinal Raymond,"

Demiurge took a deep breath and spoke,

"As publicly announced, the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown coveted the city of E-Rantel into his rightfully claimed territory, while you all sat glancing at your toes, but before the reclamation of Ainz-sama's rightfully owned territory there was an incident that revolved around your country."

Demiurge smiled as he saw the bewildered reactions of the Archbishops and continued speaking,

"While Ainz-sama was taking a peaceful walk he saw the unjust evil, heretical actions some soldiers were committing on innocent lives of a village near E-Rantel, Ainz-sama, being the rightful ruler Ainz-sama is, saved those villagers, but that is not where the problem lies dear Cardinal."

Raymond tensed up after hearing, 'Rightful ruler' and other phrases unbefitting of an undead.

The tone of the frogman sounded as if he was accusing the Slane Theocracy of something.

"Oh? Can you prove that those soldiers were from us, Demiurge-dono?"

"Now now, dear Cardinal, I did not say that was where the problem lied, but seeing as though you mentioned such a thing, was it truly you who ordered the attack, Raymond?"

_A small trap huh? _

"Oh no, Demiurge-dono, it was just from the tone of your voice it sounded as if you were accusing our nation of such an act. We would never attack without reason."

The frogman smiled deviously, almost laughing.

_Why is it smirking..? Wait, no! I messed up! Dammit! _

Without knowing, Raymond fell into the more subtle yet decisive trap Demiurge had laid.

Raymond realised this.

_Dammit! I blabbered too much! _

"Oh? Is that so? Never attack without reason as so you say? Then allow me to introduce the main problem at hand."

"Wait n-"

Demiurge interrupted the Cardinal.

"While my master was peacefully walking back to his domain he saw what could be the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy, they saw Ainz-sama and attacked without reason. Remember Raymond-dono, they had just met, there should have been no reason why your men would attack Ainz-sama. And you stated that you would not attack without reason? My my, I did not think Cardinals were compared to the scheming devils they despised."

Raymond grit his teeth.

_Me? Scheming devil? How dare you?! _

The guards around Demiurge violently trembled in anger.

But Raymond grabbed enough composure.

"Oh? But your master is an undead? Correct? If your master was an undead then that would be the reason why Nigun attacked him!"

Raymond shouted as he pointed towards Demiurge.

"Cardinal, O Cardinal, you make a sore mistake indeed, during that time my master was wearing a mask that concealed his undead figure, to the naked eye he would have looked like a typical adventurer, your excellency."

_..._

"That is so but Nigun is a high levelled magic-caster, with a third-tier spell he could easily sense your master's undead presence, your master is a high levelled undead correct? Then his aura would have been clear as day for Nigun. That is why he attacked."

"I recall my master holding a sixth-tier item that cuts off an undead aura. Such a statement is futile."

Raymond clenched his fists and made an unsightly facial expression. He was at a loss for words.

_Dammit! Dammit! What do I say... What do I say?! Dammit!_

"Such an action can be deemed for war, do you understand what this means, Cardinal Raymond?"

Raymond, who's thinking was cut off by Demiurge nodded.

"But Ainz-sama is a merciful God,"

Raymond wanted to retort at the 'Merciful god' part, but he would be ripped to shreds by words if he were to say that.

The power was shifting towards the diabolical frogman.

He held the advantage now.

"Ainz-sama states that you will be forgiven for attacking an absolute monarch that is Ainz-sama if you agree to our terms."

Seeing no way out Raymond replied.

"And what are those terms?"

"Well, as you should have heard a few weeks ago, the Elven Kingdom has created both a political and Military-economic alliance with the Sorcerous Kingdom."

_He's not going to ask for that... No..._

"It is just as you are thinking Raymond..." The Frogman adjusted his glasses as a huge grin etched on its face.

"If you release the Elven slaves then Ainz-sama would forgive your transactions towards him, the benevolent Ainz-sama would even go as far as to return the bodies of your men. Oh such an act of kindness, I believe that is what your 'god of light' would have wanted... correct?"

_Release the Elven slaves?! Are you serious?! No... the economic consequences of that were too grim, the worst-case scenario is that the entire country falls! Dammit! That's it, we must... _

"To end war and allow the wings of freedom for many decades of oppression, a noble act cannot be done by a normal person... Kufufu."

That last line. Demiurge was on the verge of inhumane laughter.

"We humbly decline..."

"Excuse me? Cardinal Raymond, you understand the consequen-"

The guards, who were shaking in anger the entire time, finally let loose.

"Attack! Kill them all! Don't leave any prisoners!"

The leader of the squadron in the shrine shouted.

With that the frogman, who was holding back its true emotions finally let out an evil laugh.

"Kufufu! How dare you decline such a noble request and yet attack, do you lack the induction to reason? With this war is incited! Kufufu!"

"Shut up frogman! I'll kill you now!"

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, Cardinal Raymond. [Fireball]"

A fireball appeared and headed towards the statue.

Demiurge and the maids teleported out, the demons who could use [Teleport] did too.

With his face pointed to the ground. Raymond struggled to keep his emotions bottled in.

_That damned Undead. That damned undead. I'll make you pay. _

_._

_._

* * *

**Draconic Kingdom, Gates of Warzuth, Beastmen Headquarters**

.

.

"My king! My king! There's been a breach!"

A slightly slimmer beastman shouted as he ran towards the Beastman King.

The Beastman King was sitting on a throne carved from skulls and bones composed mainly of humans and other animals.

Besides the Beastman King were two other beastmen, probably his personal guards, they wore plated armour despite being beastmen with thick fur, that sense of fashion only enhanced the possiblity of them being his personal guards.

"What do you mean? Are there any humans foolish enough to attack this base? What are their numbers?"

The beastman was breathing heavily, there was a cut wound on his shoulder, if someone was able to make a deep flesh wound on a beastman, then they must be strong.

"There are only two people!"

Greatly surprised by his subordinate's words the king stood up roaring,

"Are you an idiot? It must have been some sort of illusion magic! Run back now and attack them! Bring along with you the fourth elite division, they'll deal with the small force of Theocracy soldiers."

"Yes, sir!"

The beastman shouted as he ran back.

"What foolishness, and here I thought humans had a nick for being intelligent."

But as the beastman ran out there could be heard a woman shouting.

"[Chain Dragon Lightning]!"

A burst of lightning went through every single beastmen near the Beastman King. He was the only one who didn't get hit by it.

"You human! How dare you attack my subordinates,"

The Beastman king said as he grabbed onto his half blue half red bladed magical sword.

There was a woman, a beauty, but of course, being a beastman he could not tell the difference between women beauty just as humans can't make out the sex appeal beastmen had.

She was wearing a maid costume and had fairly trimmed hair.

Behind her was a warrior, a man in jet-black plated armour, he was just as big as the Beastman King.

A strong magic caster only teams up with strong warriors. Knowing this the Beastman King taunted.

"You there! Human in black plated armour. If you are a man then fight me yourself in a duel! I'll promise you that no one will interfere."

"Oho? A noble request from the leader of one hundred thousand murderers and rapists. You do not fool my eyes beast. I know there are beastmen in that tent ready to ambush me once the duel begins."

"Tch."

"Raise your sword, large human, let us fight."

Ainz looked at Pandora's Actor, who was disguised as Narberal and nodded.

He nodded back.

With that Pandora's Actor pulled out a small knife and walked towards the Beastman King.

"Oh really? Sending a woman out to test the grounds? You are a cowardly man indeed!" The Beastman mocked.

"Silence, hairy furball."

"Oho? Come at me then, I'll add you to my collection of women!"

"Tch."

The Beastman King swung at Pandora's Actor, he grabbed the edge of the magical blade and stabbed the Beastman King in the stomach.

Coughing out blood the Beastman King shouts,

"Garrghh! [Create Fire]!"

Huge amounts of blames burst out from the sword engulfing Pandora's Actor into it.

"It was a shame that you had to die but it couldn't be helpe- Wait how are you alive?!"

Completely unscathed by the flames Pandora's Actor jumps and with a swing of the blade.

The Beatman King's head rolls onto the ground.

Only to be stopped by Ainz's foot.

"You did well."

Ainz says as he picks up the head.

"Thank you very much Ainz-sama."

"Then, we are done, let's go back."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ainz looked at the Beastman King, who was taunting him.

He then glanced at Pandora's Actor.

He nodded.

Pandora's Actor in the form of Narberal nodded back.

"Do it."

"Jawohl!"

_Jawohl?_

With that Narberal's body began to distort, the blobs of flesh discoloured as it absorbed himself back in the body.

This continued until Pandora's Actor returned to his original form.

"Pandora's Actor. What are you doing?"

"As you commanded, Aiiiiinz-sama!"

_...What was it I commanded? _

"Is that so? Then you may continue."

The beastman king looked at Pandora's Actor.

"Hmph, illusion magic, you can't fool my eyes. Now then, fight me."

Pandora's Actor turned his egghead back towards Ainz.

_...What do you want? _

"Ainz-sama, should I do it?"

_Should you?_

Ainz slowly nodded.

With that Pandora's Actor straightened his back, clapped his feet and put his hands on his thighs.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"Oh? What are you going to do? Mr yellow-san." The Beastman king shouted.

_Yellow-san? _

Pandora's Actor cleared his throat.

_I think I should stop him._

Ainz sensed something bad

_I really should stop him. I feel like something I really like gouging out from my darkest memories. _

Then suddenly, Pandora's Actor went into a cool pose and shouted.

"Into the motherland the German Army march!"

_...German army? _

"Panzers side by side as they storm the german charge!"

_...Panzers? ...No, Pandora's Actor! _

"...Such a fearsome warcry,"

The Beastman dropped his magical sword and fell onto his knees.

"I admit defeat... Yellow-san, I do not know what you just did... but I surrender."

_...That actually worked?_

(I wrote this short comedic strip out of boredom, please don't take it seriously)

.

.

Review please?


	20. Declaration of War

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Cathedral of Earth**

.

.

"Dammit! They got us right from the beginning!"

Raymond slammed his fist on the table as he furrowed his brows. This caused some papers and pencils to fall, creating crashing sounds inside the room.

His servants stationed in the room silently began to pick up the mess Raymond made.

_Forcing us to comply with a meeting and snaring us into a two-way trap like that. You damned undead. I'll make sure you fall. _

It has been a few hours since the meeting with this frogman named Demiurge, the guards in the town were alerted and the army was called to be stationed in each city in the Slane Theocracy.

Which would explain the large concentration of soldiers in the capital right now.

There would be no doubt that war would be instigated after this.

One of the elite guards lost their composure and attacked the insolent frogman.

The surrounding guards filled with the same wrath did the same.

But after that frogman fired a [Fire Ball] at the statue Demiurge and his legion of demons teleported away.

Well, the ones that could teleport away.

Many succubus and Imps stayed unable to use [Teleport] and were quickly captured by the guards.

Interrogations have proven futile and useless. They are quite resistant and repeated the same phrases.

'Shall the Theocracy continue to shake their fists at the Supreme One shall be their downfall. Angels that fall from the heavens shall fall to hell. None can stand in front of the Supreme One. Ainz Ooal Gown.'

_This is confirmation that the Sorcerous Kingdom knows about the ultimate trump card that is Asher. But how did they find out? How didn't the Thousands League Astrology, Eleventh seat of the Black Scripture find out? Was there some sort of leak? Spies? _

_No, there can't be spies. Only a few people know of his existence._

Raymond put his fingers on his forehead and glared at the piece of paper on the table.

'Mass protests. Riots.'

The news got out of Raymond allowing lecherous demons inside the Shrine of the gods.

There were many things happening.

Dealing with the protesters, finding out how they figured out that Asher existed, how to deal with calming the Theocracy itself.

The list was endless.

He looked out of the window.

And saw -

"-Come out here you coward! How dare you allow such things inside the sacred grounds?!"

"-You call yourself a Cardinal?! Step down from the position now! You are a disgrace!"

"-How dare you allow such a thing to go inside sacred grounds!"

"-Why would you do that?! You coward! Fake!"

A large gathering of protesters outside of the Cathedral.

A wall of guards stood in between the Cathedral and the protesters holding large shields to prevent anything bad from happening.

There was even a wall of magic.

They played us like a damn fiddle-!

In the event that Raymond didn't allow the demons to enter the shrine, the undead king, Ainz Ooal Gown, with his uncharted intelligence would have been able to form some sort of propaganda against the Slane Theocracy ruining the support for the Theocracy outside in other countries and ruining the reputation of the Theocracy itself.

Possibly labelling the Theocracy as, 'Beasts who cannot communicate' or much worse.

That was the outcome which was meant to be avoided in sacrifice of the reputation of the Cardinals inside the Theocracy.

_But that sacrifice was in vain._

The Sorcerous Kingdom taunted the guards to attack them not only justifying war but still being able to label the Theocracy as, 'Ravaging beasts who cannot communicate and uses brute force to show their reasoning'.

_The Sorcerous Kingdom killed two birds with one stone._

Not only did they ruin the Cardinal's reputation inside the Theocracy they also ruined the Theocracy's reputation in the eyes of the other sovereign nations.

_Now we have no one to turn to in case of an emergency._

They disillusioned us into thinking we had two choices to pick from to avoid a trap, a dilemma, but in reality, we were trapped from the start!

This thinking burnt out Raymond's head as he leaned back on his chair.

"Servant. Pass these documents to the Commander in Chief of the army. There should be two envelopes as well. Give those envelopes to nearby guards and they'll follow you. Be careful. This document contains important information regarding the war course. Be careful when handling it."

"R-Right! As you command! Cardinal Raymond!"

War is about to begin.

And the Sorcerous Kingdom has taken the initiative.

_Heh, we won't have to worry. We'll begin the attack of the Lizardmen Village very shortly. After we capture that village we'll gather more information from there. _

_The Windflower Scripture should be able to do that._

_Besides, we have our trump card, they might know of it's existence but won't understand the true power it has. _

_Praise the gods. _

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, Outside of the Cathedral of Earth**

"-Get out of your hole you fake Cardinal!"

"Sir! Please calm down!"

Guards standing in front of the Cathedral pushed the crowd back with their shields and professionally pleaded with the outraged protesters as they threw countless of objects towards the cathedral.

The magical barrier prevented the objects from hitting it and rebounded back at the protesters.

"-Why the hell would you do that?! Idiot cardinal!"

"-Coward!"

"-Heretic! Demon sympathizer!"

"-Traitor to the Theocracy! Burn him!"

The priests and bishops stood behind the guards and cast protection spells on them as the protesters continued to push back on their shields.

After Raymond allowed the demons enter the shrine of the god of death it became a game of 'broken Telephone' and rumours spread and continued to become worse to the point where it was said that Raymond was dealing with the Sorcerous Kingdom in secret. Or he was a demon at heart with the skin of a human.

It's scary how information could be modified by the mere decision created by emotion and not logic.

They played a decisive move, ruining both the reputation of the Theocracy not only outside of the nation but inside too.

The bishops who witnessed what happened frowned as they continued to cast buff and protection spells.

There was a crowd of at least a few thousand civilians and a thousand guards creating an anti-riot perimeter around the cathedral.

Spearmen were there for the worst-case scenario.

These guards looked nothing like the ones who accompanied Raymond during the meeting of the Sorcerous envoy Demiurge.

They were lesser trained yet skilled city guards and infantry pulled from the outskirts into the capital. The elite guards who did go with Raymond to meet with the Sorcerous envoy were at the back lines in case something happened.

But even so, the front line guards still questioned Raymond's leadership.

"It's not true is it?"

"I don't know..."

Murmuring between the guards lowered their morale and lessened their resolve to stop the protesters. Yet they still continued to push the protesters back.

That was until -

The sky suddenly turned black.

Dark intimidating-like clouds encircled the entire area taking what was left of the sunlight turning it into shadows.

Thunderous blue lightning engulfed and drowned out the protester's cries silencing the entire city.

Heavy rain began to fall as the loud thunder caused most of the people there to fall to their knees hitting the paved ground.

With the dimmest light from the lightning in the sky, there was distorted mocking laughter coming from the distance.

As time went slowly by it grew louder.

It did not sound human.

But as the protesters dropped their weapons and the guards turned their heads at the same place they heard the sounds, they saw it.

They were distorted clouds with the faces of humans constantly screaming at them.

It was a Sixth Tier spell.

As it trailed closer it began to properly speak.

"Oh, dear residents of the Theocracy. Hast thou not heareth of the treacherous actions of thou's Theocracy? Hast thou not heard what has enraged the Supreme One?!"

The sudden appearance of countless human-faced distorted looking clouds caused the people in the area to feel a sudden tremble down their cold spine.

No one responded.

The only sounds present were the continuous thunder and lightning along with the heavy rain hitting the stone-paved ground.

The Archbishops did nothing and continued to listen, but from their frowns, they were determined to cast attack spells but the curiosity of hearing the words of the distorted looking clouds prevented them from doing so.

Looking at the Cathedral window saw Raymond peeking outside.

"This country has committed the act of misdeed. An act when used against a nation could instigate warfare! Attacking under the false flag of a peaceful envoy meeting! Fools! Beasts who lack reasonable attributes, disgraceful and unhonourable!"

The cloud continued to speak.

Its voice got angrier by each word.

"The Supreme One! Ainz Ooal Gown! Has graciously sent their envoys in hopes of an agreement. The Supreme One! Has taken his consideration! To discuss with you, worthless humans! And you dare spit on it!"

Many people wanted to express their objections. But with the mood surrounding them right now, they only opened their mouths but no words came out.

"The Theocracy. Oh, they dare to shake their fists at the benevolent Supreme Being. Let angels fall from the sky and fall to the depths of hell. It was only a few hours since the unjustified attack on the Sorcerous envoy. With the justification-"

The unjustified attack on the Sorcerous Envoy.

It was demons who entered the Shrine.

The surrounding protesters and the guards felt as if it was justified that the Theocracy attacked them.

This was nonsense.

But still.

They understood what was going to happen.

"-The benevolent one, Ainz Ooal Gown, has taken his precious consideration for you worthless fools and allowed reconsideration of terms. If the Theocracy hands over the guards who were associated with the unjustified attack and murder of Sorcerous citizen guards and the one who commanded it, Cardinal Raymond, then war can be avoided. At the neutral city of the E-Restize Kingdom, the terms shall be granted there. Seven days! The merciful ruler gives you foolish mortals seven days to consider the terms!"

Eyes were stretched out wide.

Every human in the area glared at the human-faced cloud with daring hatred as their fists began to tremble.

This was unreasonable.

The guards that accompanied Raymond were the Elite of the elite as stated before, even if one of them stood against a hundred of the skilled city guards they would still prevail, even against an entire army of the Empire's paladins then they would prevail if there were a platoon of them.

In short, they were cared for very much and could just rival that of a Scripture's strength at their peak.

The resources for training such a unit was tremendous.

Raymond would even trade an entire army of a million for an entire battalion of men like them.

"If the terms are not granted! Then the Sorcerous Kingdom declares its rightful war on the damned Theocracy! Meet at neutral grounds of the Kingdom's capital if Thou wishes to grant the Almighty's terms, if not, then prepare to feel the wrath of the Supreme Being, the one who transcends thou's foolish gods."

After settling the terms the clouds quickly faded away and the human-faced clouds quickly retreated with the same mocking laughter they did as they entered the city.

The heavy rain ceased and there was only a small insignificant lightning strike on the Cathedral of Earth.

Everyone was left speechless.

But before the clouds could fully retreat -

"Attack!"

One of the Archbishops shouted.

The priests heeding this order prepared divine spells and shot at the clouds.

In which they easily evaded those spells and faded into thin air.

And behind the lines of guards there sat a man wearing luxurious yet broad armour.

His beard was thick and his moustache stood more distinct and above all.

He looked to be the commander.

And after reading a letter signed by Cardinal Raymond he stands up and commands.

"Fortify this city. Issue Operation Wood on this entire country. Relay this letter to every commander in each city."

He commanded his subordinates with a croaky and deep voice.

"War was inevitable, huh?"

**Tenth Floor, Throne Room**

"Close."

With a wave of a hand, Ainz closes the monitor created by Demiurge to allow him and the guardians to watch what he streamed.

In the throne room stood intimidating looking beings that were assigned the role of floor guardians. Besides Ainz was Albedo, she was smirking as Demiurge cast [Fire Ball] on the so-called, 'God of Death' statue the Theocracy worshipped and was still grinning now.

Shalltear, Sebas, Aura and Mare stood in front of Ainz.

After watching the events they looked at Ainz.

"...It seems everything is going as planned."

Ainz murmured as he rested his skull on his hand.

"That is correct, Ainz-sama. Demiurge has done his part. With this, we are able to declare war on the Theocracy with no repercussions. Kufu... Hehehe..."

Albedo made weird laughing noises, almost as if trying to hold back her laughter at the end of her statement.

"Is that so? Then, Albedo, prepare a reward for Demiurge once he returns. His contributions to Nazarick has by far been tremendous."

Albedo blinked for a second before looking back at Ainz.

"Ainz-sama. I am sure that Demiurge would have been satisfied by the very fact that he was able to mock the Cardinal. I beg you to allow me to state my opinion but it is not necessary. Serving Nazarick should be enough for him."

"Albedo. I won't allow such works to go unrewarded. Prepare something for him."

Albedo bowed and replied.

"Forgive this one for her impudence. I shall prepare something right away."

"Mm..."

After Albedo straightened her back she also said.

"Ainz-sama, speaking of Demiurge, he should be arriving right now."

After saying that footsteps were heard at the end of the Throne room. And a few moments later the huge doors creaked open.

There was the expected devil, Demiurge, in his orange suit with a slick grin on his face.

His footsteps echoed across the room as he walked inwards.

"A round of applause. For Demiurge."

Ainz said as he began to slowly clap.

The Floor Guardians in the room also clapped but no one raised a cheer. Cheering in the throne room was unthinkable and unprofessional.

Demiurge stopped and went to his knees.

"My deepest appreciations, Ainz-sama, I am moved by your applause. There is no need to award me anything for this feat. Thank you Ainz-sama."

He humbly stated as he then rose back to the ground and adjusted his glasses.

His speech patterns contrasted greatly from his metallic tail as it was slightly wagging and his attempts to frown down his already ear to ear smile.

"Do not jest, you must have worked hard for most of this plan to succeed, Albedo shall prepare whatever you wish once this meeting is over."

"M...My- This one is deeply grateful."

Demiurge lowered his head.

"-Great work! Demiurge!"

"-Y-Y-You did pretty g-g-good."

Aura and Mare said as they smiled. Their ears fluttered as they did so.

"Then... With the war justified. You understand what happens next. Correct?"

"That is right. Ainz-sama. All we need to do is wait for their response. Although the answer would be clear. Fufu."

After saying that Albedo began to chuckle as well.

"-The beginning of the downfall of the Theocracy."

She muttered.

"Mm, then in regards to Asher and Cocytus. I'm sure you understand what needs to be done. Right?"

Demiurge glanced up and earnestly replied.

"Of course Ainz-sama."

"Then begin preparations. Anything you need. We will begin 'that' phase of 'that' plan."

**Baharuth Empire, Jircniv's Office **

-A day after the declaration of war against the Theocracy

The sounds of stacks of paper were present inside the medium-sized chamber.

A Roman-emperor-looking man with golden hair sat on a polished desk with his head leaning on his hand. There was no specific expression on his face but it resembled something between frustration or pure blankness.

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Right! It seems as if the Sorcerous Kingdom sent envoys to the Theocracy in hopes of negotiations regarding many moral issues such as the enslavement of elves, and during the meeting the Theocracy suddenly without any known reason attacked the Sorcerous envoys."

"No, I heard that bit. I'm asking about the last part."

Loune Vermillion, Jircniv's personal secretary looked down at his set of papers and went through some pages before reading out a part.

"An orange-suited frogman was the leader of the envoy and seemed to have a group of demons accompany him."

_I'm starting to understand now... _

_'Negotiations regarding moral issues' was probably just a ruse to justify an excuse to be there but even so, that human supremacy country wouldn't have accepted that invitation in the first place. It's most likely that Ainz Ooal Gown threatened them to be there. _

_And there is no way the Theocracy would attack an envoy for no reason. Ainz must have planned something to somehow provoke them - _

Jircniv let out a sigh as his thoughts gathered up.

_Ah... I see now. A group of demons... A very basic trick but cunning. Ainz Ooal Gown must have known about their hatred for demons and ordered the stupid-looking frogman Demiurge to have demons accompany him._

_And doing those lead to a justification of war... _

_No that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we'll be pushed into a war against the Theocracy! _

"Uhm, Jircniv-sama, you seem to be in deep thought. Is something the matter?"

_Everything is the matter. _

"Ah, it's just. I'm wondering how this will end, by the way, what were the terms the Sorcerous Kingdom gave out to the Theocracy again?"

Vermillion looked at his sheet of papers again and responded.

"They have seven days to meet up on neutral grounds in the Re-Eztize Kingdom and hand over the prisoners and the Cardinal who was involved with the attack. If not then the war will be declared."

_Handing over a Cardinal? There's no way they would accept something like that._

_That Ainz! _

_He is thirsting for war! _

_Has he finally shown his true colours?! _

"Tell me, Vermillion, what are your thoughts on this?"

"I'm sorry, Jircniv-sama, I can't say for sure."

"Haha, don't worry, your words won't be taken into official consideration."

Vermillion took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I feel as if Ainz Ooal Gown was just waiting for an excuse for war. From the information in these reports, it is clear from an allied point of view that they intended to trap the Theocracy into a corner, with this, we cannot do anything but stay afloat as the rip current brings us out to sea. Or in other words, we are standing on an orca's back on the surface of the deep-sea as it decides whether or not to descend into the ocean."

_There's something. Something else. But I can't put my finger on it. This is definitely part of Ainz Ooal Gown's ultimate plan but... _

_I feel like I'm missing an important piece._

_Something is off. _

"Is that so? You make a reasonable thought. Well then, keep your eyes peeled for letters from the Sorcerous Kingdom. There is no doubt we'll have to meet that frogman again."

"Right!"

**Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, War Conference Room**

_Ah... They did it, those fools, there's nothing I can do about it now except continue walking on Ainz-sama's palm, the pathway to the destruction of the Theocracy, huh?_

Asher sat on a specific seat besides a rounded table with the Cardinals, Captain of the Black Scripture and Zesshi.

Of course, the room wasn't silent, they were all talking.

No.

They were...

Flailing around like dead fish.

"-We can't hand over Raymond, that is ridiculous, if they want us to tell us that they want war then tell us directly dammit!"

The way Ainz-sama messaged the Theocracy through the 'demonic clouds', what the Cardinals called it, made it seem like they had no choice but to not accept their terms of the agreement.

It's been an entire day since that happened.

It was Dominic who just spoke and Berenice responded.

"It's not like we have to worry about their terms, let's just attack right now while we have the chance, a large concentration of their death knight army are stationed in E-Rantel, right? We should send the Black Scripture right there and now to attack immediately."

_Are they idiots? No, is she an idiot? Half of the Black Scripture is already dead due to your foolish actions, sending the rest would just kill them, last I heard Sebas should be there, they'll definitely die, not even Sebas will take lightly to anyone intruding in Ainz-sama's city. _

"No, that's not the course of action we should take, nor should we be thinking about going on the attack this early."

Raymond interrupted as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

"-Rather, we need to assess the dangers that are presented in front of us first, let us evaluate, first, The hero Momon, second, Ainz Ooal Gown and his servants, third, the large blue insect and the other nations."

"But Raymond, there is no way to contact Momon, and I'm certain the spies in E-Rantel had already fled hearing instructions from the Commander in Chief, they also reported that there is no way Momon would turn his back on the Sorcerous Kingdom, there is no point in negotiating with that 'hero'."

Dominic suggested and pointed out.

"-Then why can't we just kill him?"

_An idiot, no, I mean, uhm, yes, an idiot, definitely an idiot suggested something practical._

She was Zesshi, the one who continuously annoyed me after the battle by begging to fight again and ask outrageous things such as having her baby.

Annoying, very annoying.

"By the way, fight me."

She grabbed onto my sleeve and looked at me.

_You're annoying, let go of me, don't look at me like that, you may look cute but that doesn't affect an angelic being like me, what do you take me for? A prideless man?_

"There's no time for that, look forward and stay true to your suggestion, or else everyone will ignore it."

And by the time I replied no one took into account Zesshi's suggestion and continued talking.

"Dominic, are you sure? Is there truly no way to convince Momon to join our side?"

Raymond confirmed with Dominic.

"No, he shows signs of complete loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown, I doubt we would be able to convince him by normal methods, should I perhaps authorize the use of [Downfall of Castle and Country]?"

This caught the already swirling attention of everyone in the room.

"Don't say that. That artifact is only to be used in desperate situations, in other words, it's too early. Anyhow, we all know how Ainz Ooal Gown is going to be dealt with, right?"

The Cardinals nodded with a smirk.

_Their arrogance is getting me angry. _

Asher tried his utmost best to keep his frown from showing, the mere feat of himself not lashing out at Raymond for saying such a thing was an act of applaudable self-restraint.

Raymond did just say that Asher would be the one to kill his creator, Ainz Ooal Gown.

_Ignorant pigs. _

With a smile on his face, he executed his words excellently and 'calmly'.

"That's right..."

"Then what about repercussions with other nations? Such as the City Council Alliance and the Re-Estize Kingdom? We know that the Holy Kingdom, Empire, Dwarven Kingdom and the Elven Kingdom are a lost cause but how will we politically deal with the rest?"

Yvon asked. The question was directed at Raymond.

Raymond slightly lowered his head and frowned.

"...That... The Sorcerous Kingdom has won there, we can only attempt to recover our image outside of the Theocracy after we defeat Ainz Ooal Gown, but rest assured, Ainz Ooal Gown will be defeated, and I'll take his skull as a trophy ."

Another firing tremble ran down Asher's spine.

Unlike a tremble of fear, this felt different.

Almost as if the flames of anger travelled down Asher's spine, it burnt his heart and his eyebrow slightly bent.

Of course, no one noticed this.

Yes, no one, but Zesshi, who was staring at his face this entire meeting.

_Stop it, your face is five centimetres away from me. _

Zesshi had been sitting next to Asher this entire time and her face was directly beside him ever since the start of the meeting, her face and his face were so close that if someone saw himself and Zesshi in a park sitting like this then they would immediately assume they were a couple.

Of course, Asher did not like Zesshi, rather, she was very irritating.

His anger combined with irritation made him want to stand up and cast some sort of area effect spell that killed everyone in this room, of course, he didn't do that.

He could feel his breath on his neck and her eyes pinpointing towards his face.

Everyone in the room saw this but ignored it for the sake of continuing the meeting.

Even Raymond tried his best to avoid his gaze towards Asher's part of the table releasing a cold sweat every time he looked towards there.

"-What's wrong?"

"-Nothing is wrong, don't worry."

Asher immediately and quietly responded to Zesshi as he gently pushed Zesshi away.

But it was like pushing a huge balloon as she went back to her usual position a few centimetres away from Asher's face.

With a quiet sigh, Asher continued to listen in to the discussion.

"Then, with the placement of the Windflower scripture, I think we know what's going to happen, but when will it happen?" Berenice asked.

"Attacking the Lizardman Village?" Raymond questioned.

Berenice nodded.

"Don't be in such a rush, it is already guaranteed that we will win this war, just because it is the darkest day for the Theocracy doesn't mean the sun won't come up, the gods are on our side, we need to deal with the potential rebellions and the protests outside first. Offensive plans can come later."

"You're right, the gods are on our side."

The Cardinals heaved a sigh of relief as Raymond picked up a paper.

"...And regarding the Commander in Chief's decision to commence Operation Wood, does anyone object?"

They all responded with "No".

Operation Wood was the mobilisation of the entire army of the Theocracy and generalising them into important cities such as Kami Miyako and other important cities with large populations, it was a defence operation created against the Sorcerous Kingdom to battle them.

If the Theocracy were to fight on the ground toe to toe with the Sorcerous Kingdom then like the Re-Estize Kingdom's army, theirs would be wiped out.

So huddling together the army into specific cities will not only give the soldiers a safe place to stay (Under Raymond's assumption that Ainz Ooal Gown would not be foolish enough to kill the civilian population along with the army in the city) and would also give them a place to defend.

And with their armies effectively protecting their cities Raymond can commence his plans to kill Ainz Ooal Gown using Asher and start his attack plan of the Lizardman village and any other operations with special forces such as the Scriptures.

After all, giving the Sorcerous Kingdom a target to hit would be most foolish of the Theocracy.

"Then, the Sorcerous Kingdom gave us seven days to decide the terms, let us utilize this time to reorganise our army, civilians and the country, and once those days are over then the first official War-time meeting will commence."

Saying that Raymond rested his sheet of paper and walked out of the conference room.

.

How relaxing of the Theocracy, their arrogance in their belief in their 'gods' will lead to their demise, well, they are going to die anyway, I won't need to worry myself with their business, ah, this is tiring, I'm surprised I kept my composure.

After the meeting, Asher walked out of the conference room too.

Of course, he heard the footsteps of someone behind him.

"Wait up! Wait for me!"

_Why the hell would I wait for you?_

Zesshi called out from behind as she ran towards the irritated Asher.

_Can I get permission to kill this thing?_

Asher ignored Zesshi and continued walking, by that time Zesshi had already reached Asher and had been walking right beside him.

"...So how do you think the war is going to progress?" Asher nonchalantly asked as he continued to walk towards his assigned room.

"The Theocracy will win of course."

_...I see... _

"Ahem, anyways, I'm going to have to ask you to stop following me around, alright? Can you do th-"

"No."

The answer was instantaneous, Asher didn't get a chance to finish his own question.

"I'm serious, can you leave me alo-"

"No."

"You're really annoying, can you-"

"No."

_This persistent elf..._

Giving up, Asher heavily sighed and opened the door to his room, he intended to [Message] Ainz about the situation and their plans along with their comfortability about the situation, any information he got ahold of he would give to Ainz.

But if this brat is in the way then we wouldn't be able to do so.

Asher has to somehow convince her to leave, like all the other times she refused to leave his room and sat there reading some books.

The only time Asher got the chance to [Message] Ainz was when Zesshi had to carry out a mission given to by the Cardinals.

"Uh Huh... Well, have a nice day now."

Asher paced into the room and quickly slammed the door.

"Uuuu..."

He heard weird noises coming from the door, looking down he saw Zesshi's foot on the door preventing it from closing.

He did smash it pretty hard.

But that didn't stop him from closing it harder.

"Uuuuu-!"

The strange noises grew louder as Asher smirked, the foot between the door was getting crushed.

That was until the foot finally stepped back and the door closed.

"Finally."

Asher thought as he sat on a nearby table to rest.

"Hey."

A voice coming from the door called out.

"You got in anyway, huh? Well then, take a seat."

Zesshi was at the door and took a seat as instructed and spent her time staring at Asher.

_Ah... This is annoying... Ah..._

**Sorcerous Kingdom, Lizardman Village, Outskirts**

Seven days after the envoy incident between the Theocracy and the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The day of the Declaration of War.

"Men! Windflower Scripture morning report! Ryan!"

"Here!"

"Jackson!"

"Here!"

Titor's assistant was doing roll call as Titor himself, the superior officer of the Scripture, sat on a log in front of some very quickly made buildings that were the barracks of the Windflower scripture.

Titor was a muscular man with a defined jawline, from being out here he developed quite a scruffy beard, he was known to grow his hair really fast.

When the Windflower scripture finally gathered at the orders of the Cardinals they set up base and preparations to siege the Lizardmen village.

And looking down at the village showed them setting up defences and wooden walls facing the way of the camp of the Windflower Scripture.

_It seems that they know that we are here now._

Titor sighed as he inhaled a cigar-looking object and exhaling smoke out.

It was only to be expected, last night a Lizardman was walking too close to the camp so it was captured and put into the interrogation, but it seems as if it refuses to talk because of fear.

Not fear from the Windflower scripture, fear almost as if it was afraid to let out information because someone or something will murder them if they did.

Titor went through his pockets and looked at a necklace the Lizardman had.

It had the emblem of the Sorcerous Kingdom the Lizardman all wore it as if they were the property of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

"Want a smoke?"

Titor offered the cigar to the cage beside him, in the cage was the Lizardman who was being kept there as a prisoner.

"...I'll never speak."

The lizardman replied as it moved his head towards the other side.

The only information Titor has about the Lizardman is that he is a traveller and is named 'Zaryusu'.

"Come on now, I tried my best to make sure you would have decent food or water, the best you can do is smoke with me."

Titor said with a blank look on his face.

Zaryusu sighed and took the cigar from Titor's hand.

"What's this? Is this some sort of magical item? Will I die if I use this?"

"Didn't you see me use it? You won't die, just try it, all your worries will go away. The gods created the recipe themselves."

Zaryusu reluctantly put it in his mouth and sighed.

"It may feel good but don't think I'll release any information because of that, rather, Cocytus-sama should be here to capture you all very soon."

"Cocytus? That blue insect? Ah, then we'll fight him."

Titor nonchalantly replied as he leaned back on the log relaxing his back on the cage, right now Zaryusu could stab Titor through the back with his claws but he decided not to.

"So, what were you doing coming near our camp?"

Titor asked as he closed his eyes.

"I was looking for some natural resources, what are you doing here?"

Zaryusu quietly responded.

"Is that so? Well, I can't tell you any details about that, you'll just have to die of curiosity."

Titor then stood back up and lit up another cigar.

"Hey, yo, do you have some for me too?"

A frail magic caster called out after finishing roll-call.

"When you learn to remember the name of our enemy I'll consider giving you some, so, did you remember?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I know, the name is... Uh... Nines... Ainz... Ainz... Uh."

"-Ainz Ooal Gown, you idiot."

Titor sighed and muttered, "You're an idiot" again before looking back up.

"Anyways, go back to surveying the enemy, I'll keep watch of the prisoner."

"Sigh, right."

The frail magic caster, dejected, slowly walked back to his post.

That was when Titor heard a voice from behind.

"Sir Titor! Sir Titor!"

It was the voice of a woman, a woman with blonde hair and the one who was calling out the roll call.

She was his assistant, Alice.

"What is it?"

Titor asked with a curious expression.

"The Cardinals have relayed orders to begin attacking the Lizardman village!"

* * *

Ah... Uh... You got me, I'm guilty, yes, sentence me to prison for not uploading for over a month straight, even though I have been uploading my crossover fic (Konosuba X Overlord) I haven't been updating my Nazarick's New NPC fic.

The only reason why the Konosuba X Overlord fic gets updated regularly is because I created the chapters long before I made the story so it's ready by default and I don't have to destroy my fingers creating ten thousand words a day, so technically I'm idle in both my crossover fic and Nazarick's New NPC fic.

I know... 'You haven't been uploading for a month and this (6000 words) is all you're giving us?! How dare you!' calm down, I'll try to release 10,000 worded chapters from now on and upload at set intervals.

And no, I haven't dropped this fic, no, I won't abandon it.

COVID-19 is destructive to everyone, and if it weren't for my messed up schedule (once again, fucked up by COVID-19) I would be able to upload normally.

Well, once I fix up my messed up schedule I'll go back again to uploading once a week, but because of life, it may be once per two weeks or three depending on the workload.

I apologize for staying in the dark for a month straight. I hope to continue writing and will never abandon this fic for the justice of the readers.

Goodbye, review, please.


End file.
